El ultimo rey de los noldor
by cari-chan1
Summary: Una historia sobre Gil-galad ese gran elfo desconocido * EL ULTIMO Y FABULOSO (mas o menos XP)* El CAPI 35!!! XDD ¡¡pleeeeeease reviews!!
1. un principe

Hola a todos otra vez! De nuevo he vuelto con otro fic (digamos que estoy obsesionada haciendo fics jejeje) Y visto que a todo el mundo le ha dado por hacer biografías de los grandes elfos, pues yo no voy a ser menos y lo he intentado con uno de los elfos que más me gustan: Gil-galad.  
  
Ésta es una super nota de la autora que pueden leer o no, tan solo explico unas cuantas cosas que creo deberían saber. Si no les interesa pasen a leer el fic directamente.  
  
Primero decir que este es el fic más difícil que he hecho nunca, nada más empezar ya tenía los nervios por las nubes porque no me salía nada pero se hace lo que se puede así que no sean muy críticos por favor.  
  
He intentado que fechas y algunos otros detalles coincidan con los escritos del Silmarillion (que es de donde saco casi toda la historia) pero también me he tomado muchas "licencias artísticas". Entre capitulo y capitulo pueden haber transcurrido días o incluso varios años (es para que lo sepan y no se pierdan mucho)  
  
Para que no se confundan les recuerdo que el nombre de Gil-galad es Ereinion, solo que Gil-galad fue un apodo que le pusieron por su brillante armadura. Y no se extrañen de los nombres raros que les pongo a los elfos jeje.  
  
Y recuerden: Sauron y Morgoth (o Melkor que es lo mismo) son los malos y el resto de los elfos son lo buenos (los descendientes de Fëanor son una excepción). ^^  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Capitulo 1: un príncipe   
  
La luz del crepúsculo daba un curioso color anaranjado a la fachada de la gran casa costera. Los pájaros piaban en el silencio en que estaba sumido el puerto de Eglarest, el hogar de muchos elfos teleri en Beleriand.  
  
Aquel silencioso y tranquilo ambiente contrastaba con el escándalo que se vivía en el interior del hogar.  
  
- ¡Ereinion! ¡Detente!  
  
Un pequeño corría atravesando el salón a toda velocidad, con un tapiz ataviado como capa, mientras una joven noldorin lo perseguía exasperada.   
  
- Soy más rápido que tú, feo dragón- gritó el niño mientras agitaba una ramita de avellano que le hacía de espada.   
  
- Pequeño duende, ya verás cuando te atrape- exclamó la joven apretando el paso.  
  
Desde una esquina, oculto entre las sombras, una figura observaba divertida la escena.  
  
Tras una larga persecución por todo el salón, la doncella atrapó al niño y lo alzó mientras éste se revolvía en sus brazos.  
  
- Por favor Ereinion, quédate quieto- dijo ella- Mira lo que les has hecho al tapiz.  
  
- Pero necesitaba una capa de caballero- repuso el niño.  
  
- Aun no eres lo bastante alto para ser un caballero- respondió la joven sonriendo.  
  
Ereinion hizo un gesto mohíno y dejó que su aya le desatara su "capa".  
  
- Príncipe...  
  
El niño se giró y sonrió ampliamente. -¡Círdan!  
  
El elfo que había estado apoyado en la esquina, se acercó a grandes pasos hasta el niño y le sonrió.  
  
- Veo que te diviertes- dijo Círdan revolviéndole los cabellos oscuros al niño.  
  
Ereinion puso una mueca divertida. - Sí, aunque Nirie es muy aburrida, no me deja jugar a los barcos dentro de casa.  
  
- ¡Por supuesto que no!- exclamó la joven- ya tuve suficiente cuando metiste a los peces del jardín en la bañera.  
  
Círdan rió y se agachó para estar a la altura de los ojos del pequeño.  
  
- Escucha Ereinion, ya sé que te diviertes aquí pero...¿te gustaría ir de excursión conmigo unos días?  
  
Al niño se le iluminó la cara al instante.  
  
- ¡Claro que sí! ¿A dónde vamos?  
  
- A las Bocas del Sirion, es un bonito lugar, allí podrás jugar en la playa todo el día.  
  
- ¡Estupendo!  
  
- Bien, ve a hacer tu equipaje y no te demores mucho.  
  
Ereinion obedeció y echó a correr por el pasillo, dando saltos como un cervatillo.  
  
- Por favor Nirie, ocúpate de que esté preparado para marchar cuanto antes; prepara también tu equipaje.  
  
El rostro de la joven era una mezcla de miedo y desconcierto.  
  
- Señor, ¿podéis decirme qué ocurre?  
  
Círdan suspiró - Lo que ya temíamos, los orcos se nos echan encima y dudo que podamos contenerlos mucho más. Hay que sacar de aquí a nuestra gente.  
  
- ¿Creéis que en el Sirion estaremos a salvo?  
  
- Eso espero, los ejércitos de Morgoth no han llegado tan lejos. De todas formas hemos preparado un buen refugio en la Isla de Balar por si hubiera problemas. Nirie tengo que pedirte que en estos días cuides de Ereinion, vigílalo a todas horas y procura que no se meta en líos. Morgoth podría ir tras él en cualquier momento.  
  
Ella asintió.- Quedaos tranquilo, lo cuidaré bien.  
  
- Y por favor, no le comentes nada de la guerra y de los terribles momentos que atravesamos, sobre todo los ejércitos de su padre. No hay porqué asustarle.  
  
La joven asintió comprendiendo, y tras una reverencia cortés, fue tras los pasos del niño, con el miedo metido en el cuerpo y preguntándose qué le iba a contestar cuando el pequeño preguntara por Fingon, su padre.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Un poquito corto ¿no? tranquilos que enseguida subo el siguiente ^^ 


	2. graves noticias

Creo que este capi me salió un poco raro...no sé a lo mejor lo modifico, espero que me digan porque a mi parece algo confuso.   
  
Tengo que advertir que adoro las 'historias secundarias' es decir, al margen de lo principal otras historias con otros personajes ^^  
  
La verdad es que a partir de ahora habrá mucha guerras y conflictos y cosas de esas ¡que sepan que ya estaba escrito, no es mi culpa! (pero tolkien hizo un gran trabajo, no se lo voy a negar)  
  
Hay algunas palabras en sindarin y quenya cuyo significado pondré al lado entre parentesis.  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Capitulo 2: graves noticias.  
  
La luz se filtraba por entre las colgaduras, aunque era tan temprano que las gaviotas apenas se movían.   
  
Sentado en un sillón estaba Ereinion, que sumido en las paginas de su libro, no se dio cuenta de que alguien entraba en la habitación.   
  
De pronto la luz invadió toda la estancia y Ereinion parpadeó cegado por un instante.  
  
- No sé como puedes leer en un lugar tan oscuro- dijo Nirie que había descorrido las cortinas de golpe.  
  
Él sonrió en una mueca.  
  
- ¿Llevas aquí toda la noche?- preguntó ella.  
  
Ereinion asintió al tiempo que se levantaba y se acercaba a la ventana abierta. Observó con aire melancólico el mar y las costas de Beleriand que se veían difusas en el horizonte.  
  
- Algo va a pasar- murmuró él de pronto.  
  
Nirie lo miró con preocupación, cada vez que hacía eso le ponía los pelos de punta.   
  
Ereinion había pasado de ser un niño travieso a ser un joven silencioso. En el fondo no era extraño, habían ocurrido tantas cosas en aquellos años... y la guerra habia sido perdida...creyeron que podían vencer a Morgoth, pero lo subestimaron y todo acabó en caos.   
  
Ahora la Isla de Balar y las Bocas del Sirion eran el refugio de los elfos que habían perdido sus hogares. Todas las tierras del norte salvo la ciudad escondida de Gondolin estaban en manos del enemigo.  
  
Se estremeció al recordar todo aquello, y cuanto había llorado el joven Ereinion por su padre, caído en la batalla. Desde entonces, solía sumergirse en un extraño estado de melancolía que podía durarle días.  
  
La dama noldorin iba a retirarse cuando escuchó un gran revuelo que venía del exterior. Ereinion y ella se asomaron a la ventana con curiosidad.  
  
Había un grupo de elfos apostados en un lado de la calle, mientras otro grupo menos numeroso corría a toda velocidad calle abajo, justo en la dirección en que se encontraba su casa. Efectivamente, el grupo se detuvo ante la puerta y solo uno de ellos entró en la vivienda.  
  
-¿Qué ocurre?- preguntó Ereinion que había salido de la habitación, al encuentro del elfo que acababa de entrar.  
  
- Señor, graves noticias- dijo el elfo tomando aire, recuperándose de la larga carrera.  
  
Al verlo, Ereinion lo reconoció, era Amlach, un joven teleri que solía hacer de mensajero entre la isla de Balar y las costas del continente, era también un experimentado explorador.  
  
- Calma Amlach ¿qué ha pasado?- dijo Nirie que acababa de llegar tras Ereinion.  
  
- Señor, la han encontrado, el enemigo la ha encontrado.  
  
- ¿Encontrado?¿Encontrado el qué?- interrogó Ereinion.  
  
- El Reino Escondido del rey Turgon.  
  
- ¡¿Gondolin?!- exclamó el principe.  
  
-¡Ereinion!- interrumpió una voz.  
  
Todos se giraron para observar a un elfo de rubios cabellos que acababa de entrar como un torbellino. Era Vorondil, uno de los mejores amigos del príncipe noldo.  
  
- Terribles noticias- dijo Vorondil.  
  
- ¡Por favor, que alguien se explique!- dijo Nirie perdiendo los nervios.  
  
- El ejercito de Morgoth encontró el paso secreto a la ciudad escondida de Gondolin- explicó Amlach- dicen que Maeglin, el sobrino del rey, era un traidor y los condujo hasta allí.  
  
-¡¿QUÉ?!- Ereinion no pudo evitar que se le escapara un grito, no podía creer que su primo hubiera hecho eso.  
  
- Balrogs, orcos y lobos, entraron al amanecer hace varias semanas- continuó Amlach- seguidos por numerosos dragones. Parece que han saqueado a la ciudad.  
  
- ¿Qué más sabéis?  
  
- No mucho más- dijo Amlach- las informaciones que tenemos son escasas y confusas.   
  
-¿Y mi tío Turgon?¿Sabéis algo de él o de Idril?- inquirió Ereinion, ahora desesperado por conseguir la más mínima información.  
  
- Me temo que no mucho, señor. Solo sabemos que un grupo escapó de la ciudad y se han refugiado en Nan-tathren (la Tierra de los Sauces), algunos dicen que vuestra prima Idril Celebrindal los dirige.   
  
Ereinion golpeó la pared con rabia y frustración.   
  
- ¿Dónde está Círdan?- preguntó.- ¿sabe ya esto?  
  
- Sí, tomó un barco hacia las Bocas del Sirion hace una hora- dijo Vorondil- me envió para decirte que ahora estás al mando de la isla.  
  
Ereinion miró a su amigo, sin llegar a creerle.  
  
- No sé de que te extrañas- dijo Vorondil al ver la cara que había puesto- eres un príncipe noldo, ya deberías estar acostumbrado a dar ordenes.   
  
Él sonrió ligeramente, recordando todas las veces que Vorondil le había dicho que era un blando y que tenía que aprender a mandar.   
  
- Supongo que no hay otro remedio- dijo Ereinion volviéndose hacia el mensajero elfo- Amlach, te importaría ir hasta el puerto y conseguir toda la información que puedas.  
  
- Ahora mismo señor- respondió y tras una reverencia salió a toda velocidad.  
  
- ¿Puedes creerlo?- dijo Vorondil a Nirie.- ni siquiera sabe dar una orden tan simple. Si él es el gobernante ahora, estamos apañados.  
  
Ereinion puso una mueca.   
  
- A ver, repite conmigo: 'Amlach, ve al puerto y consigue información'. -dijo Vorondil dando una palmada a su amigo en la espalda.  
  
El príncipe noldo lo miraba como si se hubiese vuelto loco. Con un gesto, Vorondil le instó a que repitiera la frase.  
  
- 'Amlach, ve al puerto y consigue información'.  
  
- No, no. Con más autoridad- dijo Vorondil- parece que le estés pidiendo un favor. Prueba así: '¡¡Amlach, ve al puerto y consigue información!!'  
  
Nirie sonrió - No me parece que seas tu el más indicado para enseñarle a dar ordenes.  
  
Vorondil se encogió de hombros - Pero alguien tiene que hacerlo.  
  
- Muy bien, como tu digas- dijo Ereinion sonriendo con picardía- ¡Vorondil, toma el primer barco hasta las Bocas del Sirion!  
  
El elfo sindar miró a su amigo con sorpresa.  
  
- Eres un gran maestro- dijo Nirie riendo mientras Vorondil suspiraba.   
  
*  
  
- No creí que Ereinion lo dijera en serio- dijo Nirie.  
  
Vorondil se colocó la capa sobre los hombros y echó un vistazo al bello barco en forma de cisne que tenía delante.  
  
- Al principio yo tampoco, pero ya ves... en el fondo tiene madera de rey.  
  
- ¿Seguro que quieres ir?  
  
- Tranquila, me gusta resultar útil.- respondió el elfo.  
  
- ¿Ereinion cree de verdad que llegarán hasta aquí supervivientes de Gondolin?   
  
- Ha tenido una de esas corazonadas suyas- respondió Vorondil- y por ahora todas las que ha tenido han resultado ciertas.   
  
- Tienes razón- dijo Nirie.- Supongo que por eso mismo Círdan marchó hacia las Bocas del Sirion, creo que pensó lo mismo que Ereinion.  
  
- Esos dos se parecen más de lo que creen- dijo Vorondil con un suspiro- Bueno, he de irme ya.  
  
- Ten mucho cuidado.  
  
Vorondil sonrió divertido - Eso significa que ya has pensado en mi proposición.  
  
Nirie se sonrojó y sonrió - Tendrás la respuesta cuando vuelvas.  
  
Al elfo se le iluminó el rostro - Te traeré un regalo del puerto de Sirion para que decidas mejor.- y tras darle un beso en la mejilla subió al barco.   
  
Nirie esperó hasta que el navío se hubo alejado, para dar la vuelta y volver a casa. En realidad hacía mucho que ya había pensado en la proposición de matrimonio de Vorondil, y por supuesto aceptaría, pero le encantaba tenerlo en vilo.   
  
Un pequeño barco de pesca atracó en ese momento, haciendo que la noldo volviera sus pensamientos hacia cosas más inmediatas. Aun quedaba mucho trabajo por hacer.   
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Supongo que se habrán dado cuenta que ya en este capi Ereinion es mayor ^^ pero claro tampoco voy a estar contando su infancia en Sirion y la isla de Balar, si no tardaria una eternidad.  
  
Y como recordatorio decir que el rey Turgon era tio de Gil-galad y su hija era Idril Celebrindal, al final todo queda en familia, ya lo verán. Y la guerra de la que se habla al principio es la Nirnaeth Arnoediad (la Batalla de las lágrimas innumerables)  
  
¿Alguna pregunta?¿quieren que explique algo más? ^^ 


	3. la tierra de los sauces

Capitulo 3: la tierra de los sauces.  
  
"... conducidos por Tuor hijo de Huor, el resto de los habitantes de Gondolin arribó por fin Nan-tathren...Allí descansaron un tiempo y se curaron de las heridas y el cansancio; pero del dolor no pudieron curarse. Y celebraron la memoria de Gondolin y de los elfos que habían perecido allí, las doncellas y las esposas, y los guerreros del rey; y por el amado Glorfindel muchos fueron los cantos que se oyeron..."   
  
  
Nan- tathren era un extraño lugar, el valle estaba rodeado de sauces creando un claro de forma circular junto al río, aun así un ambiente acogedor lo rodeaba, era obvio que el poder de Ulmo, señor de las aguas, estaba allí. Algunos elfos junto a la orilla les daban la bienvenida a los barcos que habían remontado el Sirion para ayudarlos.  
  
Ereinion descendió del barco mientras echaba rápidas miradas a su alrededor.   
  
-¡Eh!- le gritó alguien.  
  
- Vorondil, me alegro de verte- saludó el príncipe al ver a su amigo que llegaba corriendo.  
  
El sinda se detuvo ante él, apoyando las manos en las rodillas, completamente agotado.   
  
- Tendrías que haberme dicho que venías- dijo Vorondil- En cuanto vi las naves vine corriendo desde el campamento, pensé que al menos tardarías dos días más. No debes de tener muy en consideración a tus amigos cuando haces estas cosas.  
  
Ereinion sonrió - Lo siento, la corriente del río no es muy fuerte y conseguimos llegar antes de lo esperado.  
  
- ¡Vorondil!  
  
De repente, el elfo sinda se sintió prisionero de un fuerte abrazo.  
  
- ¡Nirie! ¿Qué haces tú aquí?  
  
- Vengo a verte y solo se te ocurre preguntarme qué hago aquí- respondió ella ligeramente ofendida.  
  
- Sí Vorondil, Nirie estaba preocupada por ti- dijo Ereinion con tono divertido- además, estar escuchando como habla de ti todo el día resulta agotador. Así podrá callarse por unos días.  
  
Nirie se puso colorada lo que no disminuyó su enfado.- Será mejor que no digas nada más o le contaré a todo el mundo como te cambiaba los pañales cuando eras niño.  
  
Vorondil rió divertido mientras Ereinion ponía una mueca.  
  
- ¿Señor Ereinion?  
  
Los tres amigos se giraron para observar a un joven elfo de cabello rubio y ojos grises, vestido de blanco con una brillante cota de malla.   
  
- Hirwe, amigo ¿qué haces tú por aquí?- dijo Vorondil reconociendo al elfo.  
  
- Hola Vorondil- saludó- traigo un mensaje para el señor Ereinion.  
  
- Adelante- dijo el príncipe.  
  
Hirwe hizo una inclinación de cabeza.- Nuestra reina Idril Celebrindal ruega a sus amigos de la Isla de Balar y los Puertos del Sirion que tan generosos han sido con el pueblo de Gondolin que acudan a su presencia.  
  
- Aceptamos encantados, pero tendremos que esperar a Círdan, llegará en un momento.  
  
- Ereinion ¿has escuchado ya los rumores?- preguntó Vorondil.  
  
- ¿Los que dicen que mi tío Turgon ha muerto? Sí, los he escuchado, pero no creeré una palabra hasta que hable con Idril. - respondió.  
  
Un silencio incomodo pareció apoderarse de todos.  
  
- Casi lo olvido, Vorondil, me parece que esto es tuyo- dijo Hirwe de pronto.  
  
Los tres se quedaron mirando al elfo. Ninguno de ellos se había fijado en que Hirwe había llevado consigo algo tras él, o mejor dicho, alguien.  
  
- ¡Pequeña! ¿qué haces aquí?¿donde está Laitien?- dijo Vorondil al ver a la niña que se ocultaba tras el mensajero elfo.  
  
- Laitien dice que no tiene tiempo para ella, que tendrás que cuidarla tú el resto del día- le explicó Hirwe.  
  
- ¿Por qué nunca nadie me avisa de estas cosas?- dijo Vorondil sin esperar respuesta.  
  
Ereinion y Nirie los miraban sin entender nada. La niña que estaba allí tendría seis años aproximadamente, con el pelo dorado y los ojos del color de las violetas, vestía un traje azul algo viejo, y miraba a su alrededor con los ojos muy abiertos.  
  
- Podemos pedir una explicación?- dijo Nirie.  
  
- Oh sí- dijo Vorondil- ¡pero no vayas a pensar que es mi hija o algo parecido!.  
  
- Yo no he dicho nada- dijo Nirie.  
  
- Pero lo has pensado...- repuso Vorondil.  
  
La noldo hizo un gesto que no supo interpretar.  
  
- Encontramos a esta pequeña hace dos semanas no muy lejos, suponemos que también es de Gondolin.- explicó el sinda- Estaba llorando desesperada, y como no sabemos nada de sus padres ni familiares, la recogimos y la cuidamos entre los soldados. Por alguna misteriosa razón, no quiere separarse mucho de mí.  
  
Añadió la última frase con una sonrisa de satisfacción.  
  
- ¿Cómo se llama?- preguntó Ereinion.  
  
- Arien- respondió Vorondil- es muy buena pero no le gusta hablar mucho.  
  
Ereinion se agachó para estar a la altura de los ojos de la pequeña.  
  
- Encantado de conocerte  
  
La niña sonrió, e hizo una graciosa reverencia.   
  
- Es adorable -dijo Nirie y antes de que se dieran cuenta, la noldo había cogido a la niña en brazos y le hacía mimos.  
  
- Creo que Arien ha encontrado una madre adoptiva- dijo Vorondil divertido.  
  
- No dudo que pronto tenga un padre también- apuntó Ereinion.  
  
Vorondil se sonrojó abochornado mientras los demás se reían.  
  
- Allí está Círdan- dijo Ereinion de pronto- vamos, no debemos entretenernos mucho.  
  
  
  
Hirwe los acompañó hasta una gran extensión donde se habían improvisado algunos refugios para los elfos de Gondolin. Se detuvieron frente a una de ellos y un hombre apareció de pronto e hizo una reverencia.  
  
Ereinion se sorprendió tanto que no supo que decir. Evidentemente era un humano el que estaba allí, de cabellos y ojos oscuros, pero alto e imponente, y la sabiduría se reflejaba en sus ojos.   
  
- Bienvenidos- saludó el hombre en un perfecto sindarin- pasad por favor.  
  
En ese momento, una dama apareció tras él, era muy hermosa, con el cabello largo y dorado, y los ojos azules, vestía una sencilla túnica verde y una diadema de plata.   
  
-¿Ereinion? ¡Oh primo! Apenas te reconozco, la última vez que te vi apenas sabías andar.- dijo ella abrazándole.  
  
- Idril, me alegro mucho de verte- saludó él sonriendo.  
  
- Oh, déjame presentarte a Tuor, mi esposo.- dijo ella tomando del brazo al hombre que les había recibido.  
  
Ereinion se reprendió a si mismo por no haber reconocido antes al marido de su prima.   
  
- ¡Naneth! (madre)   
  
Un joven apareció de pronto y sobresaltado por la presencia de invitados se sonrojó. Idril rió divertida.  
  
- Y este es mi hijo Eärendil- dijo presentando al joven.  
  
Era un muchacho de unos diecisiete años, y se parecía muchísimo a Idril, aunque había algo en él que enseguida llamó la atención de Ereinion, su peculiar atractivo que aunaba las mejores características de elfos y hombres. Aunque había también una curiosa luz en sus ojos…pero pronto se esfumó como si hubiera sido un reflejo del sol.  
  
Tras hacer las presentaciones, todos se sentaron sobre algunos cojines puesto que eran muy pocas las sillas y mesas en aquel lugar, no había que olvidar que era un campamento improvisado y lo poco que tenían había sido traído por los elfos de las Falas, que habían venido a ayudarlos hacía solo unas semanas. Eärendil había decidido entretener a Arien con algunos juegos para que sus padres hablaran tranquilos con sus invitados.  
  
Mientras una doncella les servía algo de beber, Ereinion no pudo evitar ponerse hacer preguntas, estaba harto de escuchar rumores y quería que alguien le explicara con detalle todo lo ocurrido.  
  
Así, con rostro sombrío, Idril relató todo lo ocurrido en la ciudad de Gondolin, desde la traición de Maeglin que permitió la entrada de los ejércitos de Morgoth en la ciudad hasta su difícil huida por el pasaje secreto, y la lucha de Glorfindel de la Flor Dorada contra el Balrog. Con cada palabra, Ereinion se estremecía, pues las imágenes acudían a su mente y lo llenaban de dolor.  
  
- Así pues, primo, Gondolin la grande ha caído- finalizó Idril con voz trémula- Y mi padre con ella.   
  
- Sé que cualquier palabra de consuelo suena vana en estos momentos- dijo Ereinion.  
  
Idril asintió y se forzó a sonreír. - Ahora Ereinion, tú eres el nuevo rey y señor de los noldor.  
  
Aquello dejó al elfo completamente petrificado. Idril se quitó la diadema de plata que ceñía sus cabellos y con suavidad se la colocó a su primo.  
  
- Acéptalo como un regalo de tu coronación- dijo ella.  
  
- Gracias prima- consiguió decir Ereinion- ojalá no me hubiera llegado la corona bajo estas circunstancias.  
  
- Cierto, pero ahora debes cuidar tú de los noldor- dijo Idril sonriendo- sé que lo harás bien.  
  
- ¿Seguro que no deseas seguir guiando a los tuyos?  
  
Ella negó con la cabeza. - No nací para ser reina y Tuor tampoco. Además en cuanto lleguemos a las Bocas del Sirion, mi gente podrá decidir libremente a que gobernantes seguir y estoy segura que muchos se decidirán por ti.  
  
- Deberíamos dejar estos asuntos hasta que vuestra gente se instale en las Bocas del Sirion, hasta que no se vuelvan a sentir a salvo no se molestarán en pensar a que rey pagar los impuestos- dijo Círdan.  
  
- Espero que en los puertos todo vaya bien...- dijo Ereinion pensativo.  
  
- ¿Por qué te preocupas? Le distes muchas instrucciones a la reina Elwing y ella es una chica lista- dijo Vorondil.- todo estará preparado para cuando lleguemos.  
  
- Y Vorondil ha hecho aquí un gran trabajo- dijo Idril- fue muy considerado por tu parte enviarnos a algunos elfos para ayudarnos Ereinion.   
  
- Solo me gusta ser precavido.  
  
Idril sonrió. - Eres como tu padre, siempre preparado.  
  
Eärendil apareció de pronto con la pequeña Arien de su mano.   
  
- Esta niña es muy enérgica- dijo el joven.  
  
- Me alegro de que Arien empiece a ser más sociable.- comentó Vorondil.  
  
- Pareces su padre- dijo Idril con una sonrisa divertida.  
  
- Que Eru la guarde si Vorondil se convierte en su padre- dijo Nirie con malicia.  
  
- Lo será- dijo Ereinion.  
  
- ¿Otra de tus corazonadas?- preguntó Vorondil sin tomar demasiado en serio la afirmación de su amigo.  
  
- Algo así.- respondió con media sonrisa.  
  
Todos tuvieron que aguantar para no estallar en carcajadas ante la cara de circunstancia que puso Vorondil.  
  
- Bueno, bueno, esta conversación empieza a desviarse demasiado. Tendremos que volver a lo importante.- se apresuró a decir el sinda.  
  
Se puso en pie y levantó una copa de hidromiel que le acababan de servir.   
  
- A laita Tar-Ereinion noldoron! Nai nolwe ar alasse turuva ardaldasse tennoio! (¡Alabad al rey Ereinion señor de los noldor! ¡Que la sabiduría y la alegría gobiernen en tu reino eternamente!)   
  
Todos alzaron sus copas y brindaron.  
  
- Nai sin! (¡Que así sea!)   
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Que pronto he puesto el capi ¿verdad? es que ahora aprovecho que no me han empezado las clases aun jejeje  
  
Bueno, digamos que este capi no se corresponde mucho con los textos del silmarillion pero a mi me gusta tal y como está.  
  
Gracias Elanta por tanta pelotería mi ego te lo agradece enormemente ^^ . Por cierto que mucho de lo que pasa aquí se acaba enlazando con tu fic, ni siquiera sé porqué me salió así, supongo que después de leer el tuyo algo se me pegó ^^ (espero que no te moleste)  
  
Gracias a Mireia también ^^ 


	4. El ala del mar

Capitulo 4: El ala del mar.  
  
El ambiente en el silencioso salón de audiencias era frío y húmedo. Por la ventana, la blanca luz de la tarde lo inundaba todo.  
  
Con pasos suaves, Nirie atravesaba la estancia con algunas finas telas entre sus manos. De pronto se detuvo al ver a su esposo que entraba en el salón y la saludaba con una sonrisa.  
  
- ¿A dónde vas?- preguntó él.  
  
- A teñir unas telas- dijo Nirie sonriendo- los primeros brotes de piukka (zarzamora) son perfectos para conseguir un bello color rosado.  
  
- Oh...entonces no te interrumpiré  
  
- ¿Qué pasa Vorondil? - preguntó ella al ver la cara de desilusión que había puesto su marido.   
  
- Nada, es solo que esto está muy aburrido, parece que todo el mundo ha desaparecido de repente ¿Dónde se meten?  
  
Nirie se echó a reír.- A veces eres como un niño...pero si que es verdad, hoy esto está muy silencioso. Ereinion fue con Círdan al puerto de Habad-amrûn (costa del crepúsculo) para arreglar algunos problemas que tienen con los pescadores.   
  
- ¿No estaban allí también Idril y Tuor?  
  
- Eso creo, pero también viajan mucho a la ciudad.  
  
- ¿Sabes algo de Eärendil? Ese muchacho siempre me ha caído bien.- dijo él.  
  
- Estará en los puertos del Sirion  
  
- Pasa mucho tiempo en los puertos del Sirion, debería hacer como sus padres y visitarnos de vez en cuando.- dijo Vorondil.  
  
Ella sonrió. - La reina Elwing y el joven Eärendil hacen una bella pareja.  
  
- ¿Pareja?- dijo Vorondil sin entender.  
  
- Eso he dicho, aunque con tu poca perspicacia no me extraña que no te hayas dado cuenta.  
  
- ¡Eh!- protestó el elfo- Y por cierto ¿Dónde está Arien?  
  
- En el bosque.  
  
- ¿Otra vez? Esa niña siempre está metida entre los árboles, y pasa demasiado tiempo con esos silvanos.- dijo él con tono molesto.  
  
- ¿Tienes algo contra los nandor?  
  
- No, salvo que son unos vagos y no quiero que Arien les tome como ejemplo.  
  
- Solo fue a pasear un poco y ya no es una niña pequeña- dijo Nirie sonriendo - además dice que los noldor solo sabemos trabajar y que ella tiene que divertirse un poco.  
  
- Pero yo no soy un noldo- repuso Vorondil.  
  
- Cierto, pero como dice Arien "eres un sinda con complejo de noldo y al que le gusta demasiado mandar"- dijo Nirie.  
  
- ¿Eso dice de mi?  
  
- Ya sabes que no lo dice con mala intención, para ella eres como su padre.  
  
- Sí, claro...  
  
- Tengo que irme ya- dijo Nirie dando un beso a su esposo- te veré después.  
  
La noldo salió del salón dejando allí a Vorondil, quien bastante aburrido de no tener nada que hacer, fue a procurarse algunas diversiones con los guardias.  
  
*  
  
Era un barco muy hermoso, con unos 30 metros de longitud, equipado con un único mástil y varios remos. En su casco quedaban vestigios de aquellas formas de cisne antiguamente usadas por los teleri en sus barcos de oro y azabache. Parecía ciertamente frágil pero había cruzado muchos mares y era muy resistente a los largos viajes.  
  
Una mano en su hombro, sacó a Ereinion de sus pensamientos y volvió a prestar atención a los dos elfos que tenía delante, que bastante enfadados relataban su problema.  
  
- Mi señor, no podéis permitirlo ¡esto es un robo!- exclamó el teleri.  
  
Círdan levantó una mano para que el elfo procurara calmarse, aunque parecía ciertamente divertido con aquello. -¿Qué opinas tú Ereinion?  
  
El rey noldo meditó un segundo - Me parece que lo que el maestro Urnil desea cobraros por el trabajo es bastante acertado, mi buen Armorin.  
  
- Pero mi señor, me pide tres monedas de plata por haberle dado un simple golpe de martillo al mecanismo del molino.- se defendió el teleri.  
  
- Si solo necesitaba un golpe para arreglarlo ¿cual es el problema?- dijo Urnil.  
  
- ¡No me parece justo!- exclamó Armorin.- eso podría haberlo hecho yo.  
  
- Veamos...- Ereinion quedó pensativo- ¿Cuánto cobrarías tú por dar un buen golpe de martillo, Armorin?  
  
El teleri lo pensó un momento.- Bueno, supongo que una moneda de plata, más o menos.  
  
- ¿Y por saber donde hay que darla?  
  
Armorin se quedó mudo y comprendió lo que el rey noldo insinuaba.   
  
- De todas formas puedes regatear un poco el precio con Urnil, ¿te parecen bien dos monedas de plata?- dijo Ereinion.  
  
El elfo asintió con la cabeza.  
  
- Me parece una solución bastante acertada- dijo Círdan- no hay motivos para pelearse por una tontería como esta.  
  
Los dos elfos se miraron y asintieron. Tras agradecerles su consejo, hicieron una reverencia y se marcharon a terminar de regatear el precio.  
  
-Que extraños somos a veces los elfos- murmuró Ereinion.  
  
- Pero lo has solucionado muy sabiamente.- dijo Círdan haciendo que el rey noldo sonriera.  
  
- ¡Primo!¡señor Círdan!  
  
Ereinion se volvió al tiempo que veía llegar a Idril, sonriente como siempre.  
  
- Idril, pensaba que estarías en la ciudad.  
  
- No, llevo días viniendo aquí con Tuor para ayudarle con el barco.- explicó la noldo.  
  
- ¿Qué tal va la construcción del navío? - preguntó Ereinion.  
  
- Casi está terminado, gracias a la ayuda de los teleri, mañana estará listo para zarpar. ¿Queréis venir a verlo?  
  
*  
  
- Es precioso, una gran obra- dijo Círdan observando de cerca el casco del barco.  
  
- Es Eärrámë (ala del mar)- dijo Tuor - el barco que navegará hasta donde sale el sol.  
  
Ereinion miró a Tuor con curiosidad, algo le decía que aquella última frase no había sido solo una expresión poética sobre la resistencia y velocidad del barco.  
  
- ¿Pensáis zarpar mañana?- preguntó.  
  
- Sí, será nuestro viaje inaugural- dijo Idril.  
  
En ese momento Círdan se puso a hablar con Tuor acerca de las velas y ambos subieron a la cubierta. Idril se acercó a su primo.  
  
- Espero que mañana vengas a despedirnos.- dijo ella.  
  
- ¿Tanto tiempo vais a navegar que me tengo que despedir?- preguntó Ereinion.  
  
Idril puso la vista en el cielo. - Tuor dice que se hace mayor y que el mar le llama...no lo dice abiertamente pero creo que pretende llegar a las tierras del oeste. Es un viaje peligroso.  
  
Ereinion hizo un gesto de sorpresa. - Pero tu no te vas a separar de él ¿verdad?  
  
Ella negó con la cabeza. - Algún día entenderás porqué seguimos a nuestros seres amados aunque sea hasta la muerte. No debes preocuparte, estoy segura de que Tuor y yo navegaremos siempre con los vientos a favor, y llegaremos a las tierras doradas de Valinor y allí me reuniré de nuevo con nuestros parientes y les hablaré de todo lo que hemos sufrido y amado, lo creado y destruido en Beleriand, y también les hablaré de ti, el gran rey de los noldor.   
  
- ¿Y que hay de Eärendil?  
  
Idril sonrió - Mi hijo ya tiene su propia vida, y creo que pronto tendrá también su propia familia. Es mejor no preocuparle diciéndole que sus padres se marchan para no volver.  
  
- Te echaré de menos prima. Aunque espero de corazón que vuelvas algún día.   
  
Ella sonrió con tristeza. - Ambos sabemos que no será así. Andavë enyaluvan te. Enomentuvalvë Andúne pella (Me acordaré de ti. Volveremos a encontrarnos más allá del oeste)  
  
- Eso espero prima. Nai Eru varyuva len (Que Eru te guarde)  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
¡Me encanta el quenya! ^^ 


	5. los gemelos

Capitulo 5: los gemelos  
  
- Me alegro que hayas encontrado algo de tiempo para visitarnos.  
  
Elwing sonreía mientras saludaba a Ereinion, la reina de los puertos del Sirion estaba radiante con su vestido azul y sus cabellos oscuros cayendo grácilmente sobre sus hombros.   
  
- Espero no entretenerte mucho, sé que estás ocupada.- dijo Ereinion.  
  
Ella negó con la cabeza.- No te preocupes, últimamente solo me dedico a mis hijos mientras Eärendil se ocupa de los asuntos de política.   
  
- Ya veo que aun te disgusta la política.- dijo él con tono divertido.  
  
Elwing hizo una mueca.- Hay cosas que nunca cambian...pero vamos, he de presentarte a alguien.   
  
Ambos se acercaron al jardín donde una doncella jugaba con dos niños.   
  
- Vannië...  
  
La doncella se volvió hacia su reina e hizo una reverencia.  
  
- Ereinion esta es Vannië mi doncella, y estos mis hijos, Elros y Elrond.   
  
Los niños tendrían unos dos años, de cabellos oscuros y ojos grises, eran además de gemelos, el vivo retrato de su madre.   
  
- Son unos niños preciosos, debes estar muy orgullosa.  
  
- Lo estoy- respondió Elwing al tiempo que tomaba al pequeño Elros en brazos. - Son los niños más guapos del mundo.  
  
Ereinion sonrió divertido cuando Elrond se acercó a él y se quedó mirándolo con los ojos muy abiertos.  
  
- Creo que le gustas- dijo Elwing riendo.  
  
- Me alegro- dijo Ereinion- dime Elrond ¿tú también vas a ser marinero como tu padre y tu abuelo?   
  
El niño se quedó en silencio.  
  
- Vamos Elrond, no seas tímido.- dijo Elwing  
  
- Yo voi a sé un zabio y un gerrero.- respondió finalmente el niño.  
  
- Interesante respuesta- dijo el rey de los noldor riendo.- Tú serás mi heraldo cuando crezcas y serás el más sabio entre los eldar ¿Qué te parece?  
  
Elrond se quedó mirándolo y después sonrió.  
  
- Te apresuras demasiado Ereinion- dijo Elwing- deja que al menos los mime algunos años.  
  
- Seguro que podrás mimarlos muchos años, pero un buen heraldo no se consigue en cualquier parte. ¿Y qué me dices tú Elros? ¿quieres ser también un gran guerrero y un sabio?  
  
Elros aun en el regazo de su madre levantó el brazo como si tuviera una espada - Un gerrero ¡sii!  
  
Elwing suspiró como si se diera por vencida. - Vale, pero nada de guerras hasta que cumpláis al menos cincuenta años.  
  
En aquel momento Eärendil apareció en el porche y corrió a saludar a su invitado.  
  
- Ereinion no te esperábamos tan pronto.- dijo estrechándole la mano.  
  
- Me gusta escaparme de vez en cuando para visitar a la familia.- respondió él.  
  
- Y para reclutar a nuestros hijos- añadió Elwing con una sonrisa.  
  
Eärendil invitó a Ereinion a tomar algo de vino mientras Elwing se llevaba a los niños.  
  
- ¿Y como va todo?- preguntó Eärendil  
  
- No puedo quejarme- respondió Ereinion- por ahora mantenemos a los orcos y demás bestias a raya, aunque creo que tendré que hacer algo en el norte, los edain no saben defenderse demasiado bien contra los orcos y los orientales.  
  
- Solo un gran rey pensaría en defender a aquellos que no son su pueblo- dijo Eärendil con una débil sonrisa.  
  
- Todos estamos en el mismo bando y ahora nos es más fácil movernos pues los orcos son pocos en la región.   
  
- Parece que los ejércitos de Morgoth nos pasan por alto últimamente.  
  
- Cierto, pero no sé cuanto tiempo pasaremos desapercibidos... En verdad aun espero que llegue ayuda de occidente.  
  
- ¿También piensas como los demás? ¿Crees que alguien debe ir a hablar con los Valar para solicitar ayuda?   
  
- Quizás- respondió Ereinion con un suspiro.- no soy un sabio en estas cuestiones, pero a menudo las ideas que parecen imposibles suelen ser las respuestas acertadas.  
  
- Por mucho que lo niegues hablas como los sabios- dijo Eärendil sonriendo.  
  
- Espero que no, a los sabios les gusta complicar las situaciones más simples solo para probar que son tan sabios como ellos dicen.  
  
Eärendil se echó a reír.  
  
- Ahora te toca a ti contarme cómo te va ¿aun sigues navegando hasta que tus marineros se hartan de dar vueltas y quieren volver a sus hogares?  
  
Él sonrió.- Me temo que sí, y la pobre Elwing aguanta mis estúpidas ansias de navegar, a veces no sé como puede hacerlo. Es demasiado buena conmigo.  
  
El rey noldo sonrió y dio una palmada en su espalda. - Las mujeres son extrañas a los ojos de los hombres.  
  
Eärendil asintió para bruscamente cambiar de tema.  
  
- Me gustaría poder construir un gran barco, resistente como la roca y veloz como el viento.  
  
- ¡Vaya! Es como escuchar de nuevo a tu padre.- dijo Ereinion.  
  
- Sí, supongo que mi amor por el mar lo heredé de él.- dijo con voz melancólica.  
  
- Deberías hablar con Círdan- dijo Ereinion intentando borrar aquel rostro de tristeza que se había apoderado de Eärendil.- si quieres construir un buen barco, Círdan es el elfo ideal, y los teleri trabajan muy bien, ya lo sabes.  
  
- Tienes razón, hablaré con él.  
  
- ¿Hablar con quién?- dijo Elwing que acababa de entrar por la puerta.  
  
- Con Círdan, sobre la construcción de barcos- explicó Eärendil.  
  
- Oh...Ereinion, Elros me ha preguntado si le enseñarías a usar una espada, aunque yo me he adelantado y le he dicho que por supuesto que no.  
  
El rey noldo rió divertido.- Que muchachos tan despiertos. Me afirmo en que algún día haré de esos dos mis heraldos.  
  
- De acuerdo- dijo Elwing fingiéndose seria- pero si vuelven a casa con un solo rasguño te las verás conmigo.  
  
Ereinion hizo una reverencia murmurando un "como ordene su majestad" que hizo sonreír a la reina.  
  
*  
  
- ¡Arien!  
  
La joven se giró al oír su nombre y observó a la dama de oscuros cabellos, que cargando un pequeño saco la miraba sonriente.  
  
- ¿Qué pasa Nirie?  
  
- Nada, me preguntaba, si no estás muy ocupada, si querrías venir a ayudarme.  
  
Arien asintió y trotó junto a la dama noldorin hasta las cocinas.  
  
En las cocinas se reunían las Ivorwin, las doncellas de Yavanna, hacedoras de las lembas cuya fabricación solo ellas conocían. Allí estaban, charlando y riendo mientras sus manos se movían gráciles sobre las mesas, mientras molían el maíz que se amontonaba en los cestos de paja.  
  
Nirie dejó el pequeño saco sobre una de las mesas y le hizo una seña a Arien para que se colocara a su lado. Desde hacía varios años Nirie había estado enseñando a Arien en la fabricación de las lembas, y ella había aprendido rápido como cualquier niño elfo aunque prefería pasar los días bajo la sombra de los árboles que estar en las cocinas, pero de vez en cuando solía ayudar en el trabajo. Nirie por su parte la observaba con orgullo de madre.  
  
Pronto las dos se vieron inmersas en la conversación que mantenían las elfas.  
  
- Ayer fuiste a los puertos, ¿verdad Gliniel?- dijo una de las muchachas.  
  
- Sí- respondió una joven noldo- y vi a muchos elfos de gran renombre.  
  
- ¿Viste a la dama Galadriel o a la reina Elwing?  
  
- Sí...  
  
- La dama Galadriel es muy bella- interrumpió una joven llamada Dalwen - e imponente también. Yo la vi hace algunos años junto a su esposo.  
  
- Sí, y todos la miraban como si fuera una diosa o algo así.- dijo Gliniel con tono molesto.  
  
- No sé de que te extrañas, tiene gran poder, es bella y su cabello brilla como el oro recién pulido. No estarás celosa porque Tathren la miraba más que a ti ¿no Gliniel?- dijo Dalwen tono divertido.  
  
La susodicha hizo un gesto de desdén al tiempo que se ponía colorada. Sus compañeras se rieron de buena gana.  
  
- Dejad de meteros con la pobre Gliniel- dijo Nirie al tiempo que esbozaba una sonrisa.  
  
- Desde que te has casado Nirie te has vuelto una blanda y una aburrida - dijo Dalwen sonriendo.  
  
- Pero si no hablamos de Gliniel entonces se nos acaban los chismes de los que hablar.  
  
- Anarië por favor, no puedes hacer que tu conversación se base solo en los chismes.  
  
- Supongo que no...¡Arien! Dime si ya has conocido a un joven apuesto.- dijo Anarië con la esperanza de conseguir un nuevo chisme.  
  
Arien sonrió - Me temo que no, además aunque así fuera no te lo diría porque serías capaz de quitármelo.   
  
Aquello provocó la risa general y como Arien se había propuesto, el centro de atención dejó de ser ella.  
  
- Eso no es cierto- se defendió la joven Anarië- ¿verdad?  
  
- Vamos Anarië todos saben que la mitad de los soldados te andan cortejando- rió Dalwen.  
  
La muchacha hizo gesto de no comprender. Anarië era en verdad muy hermosa, de rostro pálido y cabello azabache, solía ser el centro de atención entre los jóvenes soldados, aunque ella no debía haberse dado cuenta de su atractivo, pues cada vez que alguien le decía algo sobre su belleza hacía como que no entendía de lo que le hablaban.  
  
- Aunque últimamente no es el único centro de miradas- comentó Dalwen por lo bajo.  
  
Todas las jóvenes se volvieron a mirar a Arien que conversaba con Nirie en ese momento y no prestaba atención de lo que decían las demás.  
  
- Cierto- dijo Gliniel- cuando cumpla los cincuenta años, Arien va a conseguir todas las miradas en varios kilómetros a la redonda.  
  
- ¿Otra vez celosa?  
  
Las risas estallaron de nuevo.  
  
- Parece que os divertís mucho aquí.  
  
Las eldar se volvieron a mirar a Vorondil ataviado con su cota de malla que estaba apoyado en el marco de la puerta.  
  
- Hola Vorondil ¿otra vez escapándote de tus obligaciones?- dijo Anarië riendo.  
  
El sinda se encogió de hombros. - Es que Ereinion se ha vuelto un pesado, ahora que vamos a ayudar a los edain en el norte quiere que sus soldados estén "listos y en forma"  
  
- Y eso es demasiado esfuerzo para ti ¿verdad?  
  
- Si no fueras una chica te ibas a tragar esas palabras.-repuso Vorondil con una sonrisa que indicaba que no lo decía del todo en serio.  
  
- No voy a permitir que maltrates a mis Ivorwin, cariño- dijo Nirie con tono suave.  
  
- Pues enséñale a tus chicas algunos modales- dijo Vorondil al tiempo que jugaba con algunos granos que había sobre la mesa.  
  
En ese momento todas las muchachas se echaron sobre él. Vorondil sorprendido por aquel ataque de las elfas retrocedió.  
  
- ¡Vale, vale, no volveré a decirlo!  
  
- ¡Si será bobo! ¡no sabes que nadie puede tocar el maíz!- gritó Dalwen.  
  
- ¡Ups! Se me olvidó, pero solo han sido un par de granos.- dijo el sinda.  
  
- Ni un par ni uno- dijo Dalwen haciendo una pose teatral - Nadie puede tocar el maíz de Aman desde la mazorca hasta la oblea excepto las doncellas de Yavanna.  
  
- Que quisquillosas.  
  
- Vorondil, hazme un favor y déjanos terminar o Ereinion se va a enfadar porque las lembas no están listas.- dijo Nirie empujando a su esposo hacia la puerta.  
  
- Vale, pero solo porque tu me lo pides.- repuso Vorondil.  
  
Cuando el sinda hubo salido todas suspiraron aliviadas.  
  
- Estos hombres no se cansan nunca- dijo Anarië - es la tercera vez en esta semana que vienen a tocar el maíz ¿Qué le ven que todos quieren cogerlo?  
  
- Que está prohibido- dijo Arien- lo prohibido es tentación.  
  
- Arien cuando te pones así de seria impones mucho ¿sabes?- dijo Dalwen  
  
Ella sonrió divertida. - No el suficiente para mantener a esos pesados fuera de aquí.  
  
- Dejemos para luego la charla- interrumpió Nirie- El rey espera por las lembas.  
  
- ¡Sí señora!- gritaron todas al unísono para estallar luego en carcajadas.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Espero que les haya gustado, la verdad que me salió una mezcla un poco rara de escenas ^^  
  
Por cierto Elanta, me temo que yo no tengo tu capacidad de escribir super capitulos largos, lo siento. ^^ Y ya sé que la primera parte se parece sospechosamente a tu fic (¡lo siento no lo pude evitar!)  
  
gracias por los reviews. 


	6. La nueva estrella y el poder de occident...

Capitulo 6: La nueva estrella y el poder de Occidente  
  
La brisa del mar era el remedio perfecto para un par de elfos demasiado borrachos para tenerse en pie, ambos, sentados en la cubierta del barco con los pies colgando sobre las aguas respiraban profundamente esperando que eso les aliviara un poco la resaca.  
  
- Que gran fiesta- dijo uno de ellos que a todas luces era un noldo.  
  
- Sí, creo que no había disfrutado tanto desde la ultima Mered Lotion (fiesta de las flores)- confirmó su compañero.- echaba de menos algo de diversión después de estar dos semanas pateando el culo a esos orientales.  
  
El noldo se echó a reír, completamente de acuerdo.   
  
El rey Ereinion había reunido a un pequeño ejército para ayudar a los edain contra algunos orcos y un grupo de hombres que venían del este y que se habían aliado con los ejércitos de Morgoth. Por suerte había sido cosa fácil para ellos y los habían liquidado en unos días.   
  
Ahora que todo estaba solucionado, volvían a casa, y para celebrarlo habían sacado unos barriles de vino y habían hecho una pequeña fiesta en la cubierta, que pronto se contagió a los otros tres barcos que formaban el regimiento élfico.  
  
- Quizás nos hagan una buena fiesta cuando lleguemos.- comentó el noldo.  
  
- Eso espero. Pero si lo que dicen es verdad no tendremos mucho tiempo para divertirnos.  
  
- ¿Te refieres a lo que nos contó Anreth?  
  
- Sí, desde que todos saben que la reina Elwing tiene un Silmaril, la gente de los puertos del Sirion no ha dejado de decir que los hijos de Fëanor van a ir a matarlos a todos.  
  
- ¡Por Elbereth! Que paranoicos se vuelven algunos. Yo no creo que sean capaces de hacer tal cosa.  
  
- Quién sabe, además tengo entendido que la mismísima dama Galadriel le advirtió al rey que si se marchaba iba a haber una gran desgracia.  
  
- La gente tiende a exagerar demasiado.- apuntó el noldo.  
  
Ambos se quedaron en silencio un momento.   
  
- Eh, no sabía que en las Bocas del Sirion estaban celebrando una fiesta.  
  
- ¿Una fiesta?- repitió el otro- ¿por qué lo dices?  
  
- Mira- dijo el noldo señalando hacia el horizonte.- han puesto muchas luces en la playa.  
  
En los días despejados, se podía observar perfectamente las verdes tierras de las Bocas del Sirion desde muchos kilómetros de distancia, y aunque empezaba a amanecer y la luz era escasa, sus ojos alcanzaban a ver las costas del continente.   
  
- Es verdad, yo tampoco sabía que habían organizado una fiesta, creía que Eärendil estaba navegando aún.  
  
- Seguramente habrá vuelto y le están haciendo una fiesta de bienvenida.  
  
- Es probable, pero no llegaremos a tiempo, aun nos quedan tres días para arribar.  
  
De nuevo se quedaron callados durante unos minutos.  
  
- Oye...no te parece que esas luces de la playa son un poco raras.  
  
El noldo se quedó largo rato mirando y de pronto se puso en pie de un brinco.  
  
- ¡Eso no son luces! ¡Es fuego! ¡Están atacando los puertos del Sirion! ¡¡Corre!! ¡¡Hay que avisar al rey!! ¡¡Corre!!  
  
Los dos elfos corrieron a toda velocidad aun balanceándose por la borrachera, al tiempo gritaban pues nadie se había percatado de lo que ocurría en la costa.  
  
*  
  
-¿Cuanto tiempo lleva disculpándose?  
  
- Creo que unas tres horas.  
  
Hirwe y Vorondil estaban apoyados en el muro del puerto, observando a Ereinion que hablaba con Círdan y la dama Galadriel. Habían llegado demasiado tarde y los puertos del Sirion habían sido atacados, Elwing había desaparecido con el Silmaril según decían 'transformada en un ave blanca', muchos elfos habían sido muertos y los hijos de Eärendil y Elwing habían sido secuestrados por Maglor y Maedhros, los hijos de Fëanor. El rey noldo no podía perdonarse no haber previsto aquello a pesar de las advertencias.  
  
- Tendremos que hacer algo si no queremos que Ereinion vaya por todo el puerto, elfo por elfo, disculpándose. - dijo Vorondil.  
  
- Exageras.  
  
El sinda encarnó una ceja - No lo creas.  
  
- Pero el rey hizo lo que le pareció más apropiado. No puede culparse a si mismo por eso.  
  
- Debes aprender que los reyes tienen esa inexplicable necesidad de ser perfectos- dijo Vorondil.  
  
- Perdonen...  
  
Ambos elfos se giraron a observar a una muchacha de cabello rubio oscuro y penetrantes ojos azules que miraba a su alrededor con inquietud.  
  
- Estoy buscando al señor Círdan ¿saben si está por aquí?- preguntó la joven.  
  
- Allí mismo le tienes- dijo Vorondil señalando- está hablando con el rey Ereinion y la dama Galadriel, no tardará mucho.  
  
- Gracias...oh, disculpe, mi nombre es Vannië y soy...era doncella de la reina Elwing. ¿Han llegado ustedes con el rey Ereinion?  
  
- Sí, yo soy Vorondil y este es Hirwe, somos soldados del rey. ¿Necesita ayuda señorita?  
  
- No...es que verá usted, quisiera saber si se marcharán ustedes pronto.  
  
- Pues no lo creo, hay mucho que hacer aquí ¿por qué lo pregunta?  
  
- Es que ahora que nuestros señores se han ido, muchos de nosotros queremos marchar con Círdan o con vuestro rey Ereinion -dijo con voz turbada.  
  
Vorondil sonrió - No se preocupe, aquellos que quieran venir con nosotros, vendrán sin problemas.  
  
- Muchas gracias, ahora muchos estamos...como perdidos, no sé si usted me entiende.  
  
- Sí, la entiendo bien, pero le aseguro que tanto Círdan como Ereinion cuidan muy bien de sus súbditos. Quédese tranquila.  
  
La muchacha sonrió agradecida y tras despedirse se marchó corriendo, al tiempo que Vorondil le prometía hablar con Círdan y Ereinion acerca del traslado de aquellos elfos que querían acompañarlos.  
  
- Una muchacha encantadora ¿verdad Hirwe?...¡eh Hirwe!  
  
El elfo pareció despertar de pronto.- ¿Eh? ¿qué?  
  
- Hirwe cierra la boca, la muchacha se va asustar si se da cuenta de cómo la miras.  
  
El soldado se sonrojó abochornado al tiempo que Vorondil se reía de lo lindo.  
  
- Ahí viene el rey.- dijo Hirwe intentando recuperar la compostura.  
  
- Sí, nuestro gran rey 'El Brillante' como lo llamaban los edain ¿recuerdas? Creo que los orientales se asustaron más de Ereinion que de ningún otro.  
  
- Cierto, supongo que no ven armaduras de mithril muy a menudo.  
  
- Quizás deberíamos cambiarle el nombre a nuestro soberano.-dijo Vorondil.  
  
- Creo que está bastante contento con su nombre.  
  
- Bueno, pero todos los grandes reyes han tenido su epessë (apodo), creo que pensaré en alguno apropiado para él.  
  
- Hola, ¿cómo va todo?- saludó Ereinion llegando junto a ellos.  
  
- Aquí nos tienes, hablando de cómo tu sola presencia asusta al enemigo y de que deberíamos cambiar tu nombre - dijo Vorondil con una sonrisa divertida.  
  
El rey forzó una sonrisa. - Estoy muy bien con mi nombre, gracias. Escuchad, vamos a tener que reorganizarnos, aquí necesitan de mucha ayuda. Nos reuniremos en la playa en una hora para dar las instrucciones pertinentes ¿de acuerdo?  
  
- Bien, pero antes tengo que hablarte de algo.- dijo Vorondil.  
  
- ¿De que se trata?  
  
- Antes ha venido una muchacha y nos ha dicho que parte de su gente quiere ponerse a tu servicio y al de Círdan.  
  
- ¿En serio? Bueno, lo hablaré con Círdan a ver que podemos hacer al respecto. Ahora otros asuntos me reclaman, os veré después.  
  
Cuando Ereinion se hubo marchado para continuar su conversación con Círdan y tantos otros señores elfos, Vorondil suspiró.  
  
- Esto le ha afectado de verdad...  
  
- ¿Cómo dices?  
  
- Nada, nada, vamos a avisar a los demás para que vayan a la playa.  
  
- ¡Mirad! ¿Qué es eso?- gritó alguien en el muelle al tiempo que señalaba hacia arriba.  
  
Los dos soldados se volvieron a observar el cielo de la mañana mientras la multitud exclamaba y levantaba la vista hacia lo que parecía una estrella...pero era muy brillante y se movía.  
  
Y pronto todos los elfos empezaron a gritar, gritaban de felicidad.  
  
- Que estrella más rara, nunca la había visto y además se mueve hacia el norte- dijo Hirwe.   
  
- ¡Mirad! ¡Es la estrella de Eärendil!- exclamaban señalando.- ¡La ayuda está en camino! ¡Los Valar vienen a ayudarnos!  
  
- ¿Eso es una señal de los Valar?- dijo Vorondil.  
  
- Tal vez  
  
- ¡Es un Silmaril!- gritó alguien entre la multitud- ¡es un Silmaril el que brilla en el cielo!  
  
- Tengo la impresión de que este bello espectáculo se lo tenemos que agradecer a la reina Elwing y a Eärendil- comentó Vorondil.  
  
- Después de todo parece que los Valar vendrán a patearle el trasero a Morgoth. Eärendil habrá sido muy convincente para que hayan aceptado ayudarnos.- dijo Hirwe.  
  
- Recemos por que así sea.  
  
"...al fin el poder de Valinor apareció en el Occidente...y Beleriand se encendió en la gloria de las armas...Así se puso fin al poder de Angband en el Norte y el reino maldito fue reducido a nada."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Ya sé que este capi me salió algo corto y Ereinion salió bastante poco, bueno de vez en cuando hay que dar protagonismo a otros ¿no?  
  
Gracias a todos por sus reviews 


	7. Lindon

Capitulo 7: Ereinion señor de Lindon  
  
- Si esto es Ossiriand yo soy un enano.  
  
Ereinion sonrió divertido.- Lo es aunque no lo parezca. Definitivamente la guerra ha cambiado mucho el paisaje.  
  
- Vamos a tener mucho trabajo modificando los mapas.  
  
- Creo que los mapas serán un problema menor.  
  
Vorondil echó un vistazo a su alrededor al tiempo que aspiraba el aroma de la mañana.   
  
- Ahora que Morgoth y su reino han desaparecido me parece que el aire es más limpio y fresco.  
  
- Es bastante posible...  
  
- ¿Qué te pasa ahora? ¿Todavía estás triste por aquellos que se han ido a Valinor? Deberías estar contento, Morgoth ha sido vencido, los Valar han perdonado y los eldar podemos ir a Valinor si lo deseamos, y ahora hemos llegado a nuevas tierras para que puedas fundar tu propio reino. A pesar de los destrozos, todo ha salido bien.  
  
- Supongo que tienes razón- dijo Ereinion forzando una sonrisa.  
  
El sinda volvió a mirar de nuevo a su alrededor a los grandes robles que se alzaban sobre ellos.  
  
- Eh, un momento, si esto es Ossiriand ¿Dónde están los silvanos? Si mal no recuerdo estas tierras estaban llenas de elfos verdes. Podías sacudir un árbol y los silvanos caían de sus ramas como bellotas.  
  
El rey noldo se echó a reír. - Seguro que no andarán muy lejos, los silvanos prefieren el bosque profundo.  
  
De pronto se escuchó un crujido y como por arte de magia un elfo apareció ante ellos.  
  
- En verdad no andamos tan lejos- dijo el recién llegado con un peculiar acento.  
  
El elfo era claramente un silvano, tenía los cabellos rubios y los ojos oscuros, vestía de verde y gris y mostraba una curiosa sonrisa.  
  
- Hola- saludó Ereinion- veo que los laiquendi aun gustáis de trepar a los árboles y sorprender a los incautos.  
  
El silvano rió divertido.- Y yo veo que los noldor aun sois los elfos más ruidosos de la tierra.   
  
Hizo una reverencia aun sonriente y añadió - Saludos Ereinion rey de los noldor y a vos señor Vorondil, soy Ingal del bosque, bienvenidos a Lindon.  
  
- Encantado de conocerte, pero me pregunto cómo es que conoces mi nombre y el de mi amigo.  
  
El silvano rió de nuevo.- Siento decir que algunos de mis amigos os han estado espiando, espero perdonéis nuestra curiosidad.  
  
- No hay problema, supongo que es lo justo por haber invadido vuestro hogar sin permiso, pero por favor decidme Ingal ¿eres el señor de los silvanos en este lado del río?  
  
- Podría decirse que soy el jefe cuando la situación lo requiere- dijo el silvano.- como sabréis a nosotros nos gusta "ir por libre". Pero si deseáis hablar con algún representante sobre la fundación de vuestra ciudad yo soy el elfo correcto.  
  
Aquello dejó a Ereinion sin palabras lo que provocó la risa de Ingal.  
  
- No os preocupéis gran señor, los silvanos estamos a vuestro servicio, pues bien sabemos la seguridad que nos proporciona vivir en un reino gobernado por un gran señor de los noldor.  
  
- De verdad que uno nunca sabe a que atenerse con estos elfos del bosque- dijo Vorondil.- saben más que muchos de los nuestros.  
  
Ereinion invitó a Ingal a charlar en su tienda, a lo que los acompañaron otros cuantos silvanos que aparecieron de entre los árboles, mientras aun el pueblo de Ereinion descendía de los barcos que los habían llevado hasta allí.   
  
  
  
No había transcurrido ni una hora cuando un soldado se acercó a Ereinion diciéndole que alguien muy importante deseaba verle. Sin estar seguro de quien podía tratarse, el rey noldo se disculpó con Ingal y salió de la tienda.  
  
- ¿Y bien? ¿quién deseaba verme?  
  
- Nosotros, señor.  
  
Por un segundo, Ereinion creyó que veía doble. Parpadeó y observó atentamente a los dos elfos que tenía delante, ambos de cabellos oscuros y ojos grises, vestidos con brillantes cotas de malla, uno con una capa azul y otro con una capa roja. El rey noldo se quedó mudo de la impresión.  
  
- ¿Señor estáis bien? Estáis pálido como el mármol.- dijo uno de ellos.  
  
- Es que me parece que mis ojos me engañan ¿Elros?¿Elrond?¿sois vosotros de verdad?  
  
- A pesar de los años mantenéis en perfecto estado vuestra memoria.-rió Elros.  
  
Ereinion abrazó a los jóvenes ante la sorpresa de éstos.   
  
- Aunque Galadriel me aseguraba que estabais bien no llegué a creerlo del todo.- dijo el rey noldo.- pero ¿como habéis llegado hasta aquí?¿Maedhros y Maglor os dejaron marchar? ¿Cuánto tiempo hace que estáis aquí?  
  
- Acabamos de desembarcar junto con vuestras gentes, y sí Maedhros y Maglor nos dejaron marchar aunque hace ya bastante tiempo de eso…-respondió Elrond con un suspiro de tristeza- nos fuimos antes de que les robaran los Silmarils a Eonwë, el heraldo de Manwë. Supongo que no quisieron arrastrarnos con su desgracia.  
  
- Después de eso nos embarcamos en uno de los muchos barcos que estaban en los puertos del Sirion. Por suerte nadie nos reconoció, no me gusta ir llamando la atención por ahí.- continuó Elros.  
  
- Me alegra saber que estáis bien y que no os pasó nada grave.- dijo Ereinion.  
  
- A pesar de todo nos cuidaron bien...-dijo Elrond.  
  
Los hermanos parecían bastante afectados por la suerte que habían corrido sus captores de hacía tantos años, pues en el fondo los cuidaron en aquellos períodos de caos y habían llegado a apreciarlos de algún modo.  
  
En aquel instante, Vorondil apareció y parecía bastante molesto.  
  
- Ereinion tengo a un montón de eldar sentados en la playa preguntándose que demonios estás haciendo.  
  
El rey noldo se volvió hacia su amigo y sonrió. - Enseguida, amigo mío...Oh, Vorondil, ¿recuerdas a Elros y Elrond?  
  
El sinda se quedó mirando a los hermanos largo rato para exclamar después un "¡Por Elbereth!"  
  
- Bueno, creo que los reencuentros y lo demás tendrán que esperar hasta que nos hayamos organizado. ¿Querréis ayudarme vosotros también?- dijo Ereinion a Elros y Elrond.  
  
- Para eso hemos venido- dijo Elrond- si mal no recuerdo querías que fuéramos tus heraldos.  
  
El rey sonrió. - Cierto, y supongo que ahora es tan buen momento como cualquiera para que empecéis con la tarea. Vorondil os ayudará con lo que necesitéis, ahora lo primero es preparar un campamento para acoger a todos los eldar. Yo intentaré que los silvanos se organicen y nos ayuden también.  
  
Vorondil soltó una risita.- Buena suerte, el día que los silvanos se organicen como es debido lloverán ranas.   
  
Ereinion sonrió en una mueca que repetía desde su más tierna infancia, sabía que tenía mucho trabajo por delante, pero estaba seguro de poder crear un gran reino en el que los elfos se sentirían seguros y serían felices. Había sido su sueño desde hacía muchos años y lo iba cumplir aunque se dejara la vida en ello.   
  
*  
  
- Te digo que esa torre está torcida.  
  
- Y yo te digo que si no dejas de meterte en mis asuntos vas a acabar siendo parte del edificio.  
  
El rey noldo observaba divertido la pelea entre Duilin su principal arquitecto, un noldo de aspecto severo y Salgant un elfo de lo más extravagante y el encargado de la distribución de los materiales de construcción.  
  
- Señor, decidle a vuestro arquitecto que haciendo torres torcidas su reputación no va ser demasiado buena.  
  
Ereinion rió - Yo veo la torre perfecta, Salgant.  
  
El elfo se encogió de hombros.- Será como queráis, señor, pero si se cae la torre, recuerde que se lo advertí.  
  
Y se alejó canturreando una vieja balada.  
  
- Mi señor, algún día encontrareis una cariátide con la cara de Salgant, y no será solo un mero elemento decorativo- dijo Duilin bastante enfadado.  
  
- No te lo tomes tan en serio, ya conoces a Salgant, le encanta que todo el mundo le preste atención.  
  
Duilin suspiró.  
  
- Has hecho un gran trabajo- dijo Ereinion para calmar al arquitecto- es increíble que en apenas veinticinco años hayamos levantado una ciudad.  
  
- Por suerte todos han colaborado y eso nos ha ahorrado mucho trabajo. Aunque considero que aun queda mucho por hacer.- opinó Duilin.  
  
- Yo también lo creo así, nunca están de más las defensas y las torres de vigilancia. Pero por ahora nos tomaremos un descanso- dijo el rey sonriendo.  
  
El arquitecto hizo una inclinación de cabeza y se despidió para comprobar que la torre se terminaba como debía. En el fondo, con tanto hablar de que la torre estaba torcida, Duilin decidió asegurarse de que estaba en perfectas condiciones.   
  
  
  
Ereinion se dirigió hacia el palacio aun inacabado y desde la terraza se dedicó a contemplar su reino…Su reino, una palabra que le hacía sentir tal regocijo, que a veces llegaba a pensar que era demasiado vanidoso.  
  
Lindon era un bello lugar, con grandes colinas y valles profundos, fértil en árboles y flores, y las cosechas eran siempre abundantes. Ereinion había construido su palacio en lo más alto del puerto de Forlond, en la zona norte de Lindon, aunque también contaba con un bello castillo en el puerto de Harlond en el sur. Tanto Lindon como las Montañas Azules que delimitaban el reino, estaban divididos en dos por la gran depresión que formaba el Golfo de Lune en el que desembocaba el río del mismo nombre.   
  
Por su parte, Círdan había comenzado la construcción de unos grandes puertos cerca de la boca del río, Mithlond los llamó y era el ultimo enclave teleri que quedaba en las tierras del oriente.  
  
Desde el palacio, Ereinion podía ver la ciudad que habían levantado, y al otro lado de las aguas la otra mitad de su reino.   
  
- ¿Contemplando tu gran obra?  
  
Las suaves palabras de Nirie lo hicieron dar un brinco.  
  
- ¿Qué? ...oh, sí, es hermosa ¿verdad?- dijo él con la mirada perdida.  
  
- Lo es, un gran trabajo, la dama Galadriel lo va a tener difícil si quiere superarte.  
  
Ereinion rió de una forma casi infantil.  
  
- Subestimas a Galadriel, tiene mucho poder, y no dudo en que pronto cree un gran reino, digno de ella misma.  
  
- La veneras tanto como a los mismísimos Valar- rió Nirie.  
  
- No es un secreto que no tengo gran opinión de los Valar, aunque los últimos acontecimientos les han dado varios puntos a su favor.  
  
- Cuida que tus consejeros no te oigan decir eso, ya sabes de lo que son capaces las malas lenguas.  
  
- Sí, sí, deja de preocuparte.  
  
Nirie suspiró y contempló las costas difusas al otro lado de las tranquilas aguas.   
  
- ¿Elros está todavía en Harlond?- preguntó ella.  
  
- Sí, ese muchacho es un líder nato, los edain lo aprecian mucho. Estoy seguro que pronto harán de él su rey y señor…aunque la verdad es que nunca me gustó su decisión de querer pertenecer a los Segundos Nacidos.  
  
- Elros fue libre de elegir lo que quiso, al igual que lo fue Elrond, cada uno elige según la naturaleza de su corazón.  
  
Ereinion sonrió. - Eso me recuerda a las historias que me contabas cuando niño, todos esos personajes que solo debían seguir los designios de su corazón…aunque todas tenían finales felices.  
  
- Esta también lo tendrá, tan solo debes plantearte que cada uno es feliz con lo que escogió, sea cual sea su final.  
  
- Nirie, eres más sabia de lo que pareces.  
  
- Sí, claro, pero no me gusta ir alardeando por ahí.- respondió ella - además si se descubre que la antigua niñera del rey es más sabia que él, ¿en qué lugar quedarías?  
  
Ereinion se echó a reír, se alegraba de tener gente tan sabia y buena a su lado.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Me imagino que más de uno se habrá extrañado porque Ereinion (aun no Gil-galad ^^) no viva en los puertos grises, pero segun lo que he leído, Mithlond no fue nunca capital de Lindon, fue como una ciudad independiente dentro del reino y que estaba bajo el gobierno de Círdan. Ereinion gobernaba todas las demás tierras, lo que no quita que tanto Círdan como Ereinion se pidieran consejo y ayudaran mutuamente.  
  
Tras esta clase de historia de la tierra media ^^ decir que a partir de ahora no podré poner los capis tan rapido como antes, aunque lo intentaré jejeje  
  
¡Gracias a todos por sus reviews! 


	8. Una marcha y un encuentro

Capitulo 8: una marcha y un encuentro.  
  
  
En el salón de audiencias había fuego encendido y se oían a lo lejos los sones de un arpa.   
  
Ereinion estaba sentado en su trono de mármol cargado de almohadones, mientras su mirada cansada se posaba en los elfos que acababan de entrar.  
  
El ayuda de cámara anunció ceremoniosamente:  
  
- El señor Tarion de la Casa del Arco Celestial.  
  
El elfo se detuvo ante el rey e hizo una inclinación de cabeza antes de exponer su problema.  
  
- Mi señor, apelo a vuestra generosidad y sabiduría ante el problema que sufren las tierras de la frontera del reino.  
  
- Me temo que no he escuchado más que vagas referencia acerca del problema- dijo Ereinion- os agradecería que me lo contarais todo desde el principio.  
  
Tarion asintió. - Como sabréis tengo una pequeña hacienda en la zona más al sur de las montañas Azules, hace aproximadamente seis meses mi hijo cabalgaba al pie de las montañas cuando creyó ver algo extraño en los alrededores, y junto a dos de sus amigos intentaron acercarse a una de las cuevas más bajas en las que suelen invernar los osos, pero… antes de que se dieran cuenta, fueron atacados. Gracias a sus rápidos reflejos consiguieron huir de la avalancha de piedras que les habían lanzado desde lo alto. Y los culpables de todo fueron un grupo de enanos.  
  
- ¿Enanos?- repitió el rey.  
  
- Sí, señor, desde ese día vemos enanos que se alejan por las praderas hacia el este y aparte de ser bastante hoscos, pues no dejan que nadie se acerque a ellos ya que amenazan con matar a quien lo haga, sino que además deambulan libres por nuestras tierras.  
  
Un murmullo de indignación se levantó en el salón.  
  
- Por lo que me contáis señor Tarion, los enanos están dejando sus antiguos hogares para viajar al este. Muy pronto cualquier problema con ellos desaparecerá.  
  
- Lo sé señor, mas no me gusta tener enanos de Nogrod paseándose por mis campos.  
  
La mención de aquel viejo reino de los enanos pareció despertar el rencor en todos los elfos presentes.  
  
Ereinion levantó un brazo para acallar a los elfos que comenzaba a alzar sus voces.  
  
- Sé que estáis indignados y más aún por el recuerdo de lo ocurrido en Doriath hace tantos años, pero no permitiré que nadie alce arco o espada contra los enanos. No quiero que empezar una guerra y mucho menos que ésta comience porque los elfos de Lindon no saben perdonar y olvidar.  
  
- ¡Eso decís señor porque no estuvisteis allí!- exclamó un sinda - ¡No visteis a los enanos matando a nuestra gente!  
  
- Si tenéis algún problema con mi decisión la discutiremos en privado Anros, y si consideras que tu capacidad para manejar el reino es mejor que la mía te daré gustoso la corona para que soluciones sabiamente todos los problemas a los que nos enfrentamos.   
  
El sinda se quedó en silencio y realizó una reverencia a modo de disculpa. La voz de Ereinion se había alzado poderosa y firme y había silenciado todos los murmullos del salón, dejando un ambiente especialmente tenso.  
  
- Aun queda otro problema que me gustaría comentar, señor.- dijo Tarion con voz tímida.  
  
El rey noldo soltó un suspiro casi imperceptible. - Habla entonces, te escucho.  
  
- Sé que los edain se han reunido en Harlond, y muchos de nosotros pensamos que a la larga podría ser un problema el abastecimiento en esa zona.  
  
- Empiezo a pensar que los elfos de Lindon somos unos racistas- dijo Ereinion con un gesto distraído.  
  
- ¡No mi señor!- dijo Tarion- es solo que...  
  
- No has de preocuparte por eso- interrumpió una voz.  
  
Todos se volvieron a mirar a Elros que acababa de entrar por la puerta, ataviado con ropajes azules y blancos.   
  
- Elros, creía que estabas en Harlindon (sur de lindon) ¿Qué te trae con tanta prisa? ¿y que es eso de que no debemos preocuparnos por los edain?- dijo el rey noldo.  
  
- Yo voy a llevarme a los edain de aquí- respondió Elros- iremos a la isla que los Valar nos han otorgado.  
  
Aquello dejó mudos de asombro a todos.  
  
- Elros, mejor hablemos en privado- dijo Ereinion levantándose, y junto con el medio elfo salió del salón.  
  
Caminaron silenciosos por el pasillo hasta llegar a una pequeña habitación que hacía a veces de sala de lectura. El rey noldo se acomodó en un sillón e instó a Elros a que hiciera lo mismo.  
  
  
- ¿Y bien? ¿Me explicarás todo desde el principio?- dijo Ereinion.  
  
- No hay mucho que explicar, hace dos semanas los edain me propusieron que fuera su rey, aunque al principio me negué...pero insistieron mucho- Elros rió suavemente- así que al final acepté. Y ahora que tienen un soberano, éste les ha instado a abandonar las tierras de los elfos y viajar hasta la isla levantada por los Valar como agradecimiento a los edain por su valor en la guerra contra Morgoth. Así que en tres meses, nos marcharemos.  
  
- Sabes que no hace falta que lo hagas solo porque un par de elfos protesten ¿verdad? Aquí siempre habrá sitio para vosotros.  
  
- Recordaré esas palabras y espero que tu también, pero aun estoy decidido a irme con ellos. Además no se puede desperdiciar un lugar como Numenorë, será la tierra del don de los hombres, ya que Valinor nos está prohibida.  
  
Ereinion guardó silencio unos segundos. - Es tu decisión y presumo que también es tu destino.  
  
Elros lo miró sin entender del todo.  
  
- ¿Has hablado ya con Elrond?  
  
- Aun no, sinceramente no sé como va a reaccionar- dijo Elros.  
  
  
- Debes hacerlo cuanto antes, no sería bueno que se enterara de tus intenciones por terceras personas.  
  
- Lo sé, lo sé. Iré a buscarlo ahora mismo.  
  
- De acuerdo, hablaré con Círdan para que os ayude a trasladaros, es lo menos que puedo hacer por ti Tar-Elros.  
  
El medio elfo negó con la cabeza - Por Tar-Minyatur seré conocido. (primer señor real)   
  
- Bonito titulo- dijo él sonriendo- Antes de marcharte, Elros, ven conmigo, quiero darte algo.  
  
Ambos salieron de la habitación y se encaminaron a la habitación del rey. Era una habitación amplia y de altos techos decorados, las cortinas azules como la noche estaban abiertas de para en par, dejando que los muebles grises adquirieran brillos blancos por el sol.   
  
Ereinion se detuvo frente a un bello tapiz, Elros lo miraba desconcertado. El rey levantó el tapiz, descubriendo así una pequeña puerta que se confundía con la pared y que comunicaba con una diminuta habitación.  
  
- Veo que guardas muchos secretos- dijo Elros.  
  
Ereinion rió.- Cierto, debes alegrarte de que te haya revelado uno de ellos.  
  
El rey noldo entró en la pequeña habitación y al instante volvió a salir con algo entre sus manos. Se colocó frente al medio elfo y desenvolvió la fina tela roja que envolvía su regalo.  
  
- ¡Que hermosa!- exclamó Elros.  
  
Era una espada. Una espada de hoja brillante y pulida, con la empuñadura decorada en plata y oro, caracteres antiguos estaban grabados en su hoja, quizás con algún propósito que su nuevo dueño aun no conocía.  
  
- Cógela- le instó Ereinion.  
  
Elros la tomó y notó que era ligera, y no tardaría en descubrir que su hoja era afilada y dura como ninguna otra. El medio elfo estaba maravillado.  
  
- Es Narsil, es la más bella pues resplandece con los rayos del sol y la luna, fue creada por Telchar el enano. Llegó a mis manos hace ya muchos años gracias a Celebrimbor, pero creo que tu le harás mejor uso que yo.  
  
- Hantalë (gracias) Tengo la impresión de que esta espada será muy importante para mi.  
  
- Será muy importante para todos.- dijo Ereinion.  
  
- ¿Cómo lo sabes?  
  
El rey puso una media sonrisa.- No sabría decirte...simplemente lo sé.   
  
*  
  
- Se te ve cansado Ereinion ¿te sientes bien?  
  
- Sí, estoy bien, tan solo es que he tenido un día agotador.  
  
Nirie lo miró con preocupación. - Por que no vas a descansar, escápate el resto de la tarde, te vendrá bien.  
  
- Aun tengo cosas que hacer.- repuso él.  
  
- No hay tanta prisa, además Vorondil puede convencer a tus consejeros para que se las arreglen ellos solitos el resto del día.  
  
Ereinion sonrió - Tu marido tiene mucho poder de persuasión.  
  
- A mi me lo vas a decir, que acabé casada con él.- dijo Nirie riendo.   
  
- Supongo que me vendrá bien relajarme, pero si ocurre cualquier cosa avísame de inmediato.  
  
- Quédate tranquilo, no pasará nada.  
  
El rey noldo asintió y tras despedirse salió por el largo pasillo. Nirie lo observaba con curiosidad mientras caminaba, a veces veía en él a un gran rey poderoso y sabio, y otras veces al joven lleno de vitalidad. A menudo ni ella misma entendía el comportamiento de Ereinion.  
  
  
Las hayas y los robles se alzaban poderosos sobre su cabeza, el sol salpicaba el suelo del bosque de brillos dorados y la brisa de la tarde llevaba consigo el olor de las flores silvestres.   
  
Ereinion paseaba con la mirada fija entre las ramas de los árboles, intentando relajar su mente. Todo parecía habérsele echado encima a la vez, el asunto de los enanos, la marcha de Elros, la finalización de los trabajos de construcción en la ciudad…a veces deseaba dejar de ser rey por unos días.   
  
- A quien intento engañar- se dijo - adoro ser rey.  
  
En ese instante, Ereinion creyó ver un fugaz reflejo dorado y blanco. Se detuvo en seco y observó con detenimiento los alrededores…al instante descubrió lo que había visto hacía un instante. Era una muchacha subida en un haya, probablemente una silvana que parecía estar demasiado ocupada escuchando al petirrojo que tenía delante como para darse cuenta que él estaba allí.   
  
El rey noldo sonrió, le encantaba ese carácter risueño y divertido que tenían los silvanos y los juegos que estos organizaban entre las ramas de los árboles eran todo un espectáculo.   
  
El petirrojo dejó de cantar de pronto y la muchacha se giró para observar a Ereinion como si desde el principio hubiera sabido que estaba allí, le sonrió y procedió a descender del árbol hasta detenerse en la rama más baja.  
  
- Saludos gran señor- dijo la muchacha con un reverencia.  
  
El rey noldo la observó aun subida en la rama, tenía los cabellos dorados y los ojos claros, con algunos rasgos que indicaban que en su familia había alguien del hermoso pueblo de los vanyar. Vestía elegantemente de blanco y plata, algo poco usual si uno se va a pasear entre los árboles, por lo que dedujo que la joven era parte de alguna familia noldo y se había escapado para disfrutar de la tranquilidad del bosque.   
  
- Saludos joven dama, ¿disfrutando de un paseo entre las hayas?  
  
La muchacha pareció confundida un momento - No me habéis reconocido ¿no es cierto mi rey?   
  
- ¿Reconoceros?- Ereinion la observó atentamente - Cierto es que vuestro rostro me es extrañamente familiar, más no consigo acordarme.  
  
Ella se echó a reír - Os dejaré tiempo para que acudáis a vuestra memoria, gran señor.  
  
- ¿Os divierte verme en un apuro?  
  
- No mi señor, los Valar me libren de ofender al gran rey de los noldor.- repuso ella con una sonrisa alegre.  
  
- Joven dama, temo que prestáis demasiada atención a la cortesía y dejáis lo importante a un lado ¿no me diréis quien sois? ¿os gusta divertiros riéndoos de mi poca memoria?  
  
- Perdonadme, mis amigos suelen decir que me parezco demasiado a los silvanos, con los que además gusto de pasar mis ratos libres, y que por ello me tomo las cosas a broma y puedo llegar a ofender a aquellos de carácter más reservado. Me disculpo si mi actitud os ha molestado.  
  
- Ahora si me he ofendido, pues habéis dicho con elegantes palabras que soy demasiado aburrido.- dijo Ereinion con media sonrisa.  
  
Ella sonrió e hizo una refinada reverencia. - Me disculpo otra vez.  
  
- Mi señor, perdonad la interrupción...  
  
Un paje de oscuro cabello vestido con camisa blanca y calzas azules se había detenido a su lado, Ereinion había estado tan pendiente de la conversación con la muchacha que ni siquiera le había escuchado llegar.  
  
- ¿Qué ocurre?  
  
- El maestro Celebrimbor acaba de llegar y desea hablar con vos ¿queréis que os disculpe y le diga que mañana se le concederá audiencia?  
  
- No es necesario, iré ahora mismo, gracias.  
  
El paje hizo una inclinación de cabeza y se retiró. Ereinion se volvió de nuevo hacia la muchacha que aun estaba sentada en la rama del árbol.  
  
- Temo que he de despedirme, os deseo un buen día joven dama.  
  
- Lo mismo digo- respondió ella.  
  
El rey noldo echó a andar hacia el palacio y de pronto se detuvo, había olvidado preguntarle de nuevo el nombre a la muchacha...sacudió la cabeza, con todos los problemas que tenía y él preocupandose del nombre de una jovencita...  
  
*  
  
-¡Arien!...¡Arien!...¡Por Elbereth Arien ¿Dónde te has metido?!  
  
Una cabellera dorada se descolgó de una rama para mirar a Vorondil, el elfo dio brinco, sobresaltado.  
  
- ¡Arien! Es que quieres matarme del susto o qué? ¿Dónde te habías metido? Nirie lleva horas buscándote.  
  
- Perdona, es que me he entretenido.- respondió la joven.  
  
Vorondil suspiró - Anda vamos, de verdad que pareces una silvana colgándote por las ramas todo el día.  
  
Los ojos violáceos de la muchacha observaron atentamente a su padre adoptivo, arrancándole una tierna sonrisa.   
  
- ¿Por qué me miras así?- dijo él- venga, date prisa.  
  
Arien bajó del árbol y sacudió su vestido blanco, para después echar a caminar junto a Vorondil.  
  
- Solo a ti se te ocurre venir a saltar entre los árboles con tu vestido nuevo - dijo él.  
  
Ella se encogió de hombros y sonrió. Vorondil solía reprocharle a menudo sus costumbres "arbóreas" pero eran siempre palabras gentiles, y además él solo se comportaba como cualquier padre, afectuoso, receloso de cualquier joven que se acercara a tres metros de su niña, y le daba tantos mimos como ella pudiera desear.   
  
Siguiendo por el sendero y llegaron a la entrada del palacio, y Arien con una sonrisa divertida esperaba impaciente su charla con Nirie, pues tenía mucho que contarle  
  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Bueno, creo que no hace falta explicar mucho...recuerdan la espada Narsil ¿verdad? y los enanos de Nogrod que atacaron Doriath por lo del Silmaril también ¿no? ¿alguna pregunta?  
  
Mil gracias por sus reviews, y por cierto Mayumi espero que te esté gustando el silmarillion ^^ 


	9. noticias importantes

Bueno, creo que en este capi me he pasado con las conversaciones. Supongo que me gusta que los personajes hablen ^^  
  
Gracias otra vez por sus reviews y a Elanta, que de nuevo he echado mano de su fic jejeje.   
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Capitulo 9: noticias importantes  
  
  
- Celebrimbor! Me alegro de verte otra vez.  
  
El elfo de oscuro cabello y mirada gris hizo una cortés reverencia al rey noldorin.  
  
- Saludos señor, yo también me alegro de veros.  
  
- Dejemos las formalidades, por favor- dijo Ereinion- ¿Qué te trae por aquí? De nuevo te has peleado con tus vecinos por tus tratos con los enanos?  
  
Celebrimbor rió suavemente.- No, señor. Empiezo a pensar que opináis demasiado mal de mi ¿no os parece?  
  
- Jamás he pensado mal de ti, al contrario, tengo en gran estima tu talento.- dijo el rey sonriendo.  
  
- En realidad venía porque he escuchado rumores acerca de Elros y su marcha con los edain ¿son ciertos?  
  
Ereinion suspiró.- Sí son ciertos. Aunque hace ya bastante que se marcharon, tus noticias están un poco atrasadas.  
  
- Eso pensaba...  
  
El maestro herrero se quedó en silencio como si meditara, el rey noldo lo miraba con curiosidad.   
  
- Celebrimbor ¿en qué piensas?  
  
- ¿Mm? Oh sí... creo que el comercio con Numenor será muy beneficioso para todos.  
  
Ereinion se echó a reír. - Tú siempre pensando en el trabajo.  
  
Celebrimbor se encogió de hombros. - Es lo que todos me dicen.  
  
- Por eso eres la pesadilla de tus discípulos, más de una vez los he visto escapándose a las tabernas, creo que los haces trabajar demasiado. - dijo el rey sonriente.  
  
- Cuando los pille se van a enterar...- murmuró.  
  
Aquello provocó la risa a Ereinion que tuvo que controlarse para no ofender al maestro herrero.  
  
- Vamos, Celebrimbor, te invito a cenar, así podrás contarme como van las cosas por las forjas.  
  
Mientras caminaban por el pasillo, Ereinion no pudo evitar sentir las miradas de todos aquellos con los que se cruzaban. Más de una vez sus consejeros le habían dicho que no debería tener ningún tipo de trato con Celebrimbor, pero al rey noldo le parecía absurdo juzgar a alguien por el pasado de su familia, así que había aceptado al nieto de Fëanor como uno más de sus súbditos y jamás había tenido motivos para arrepentirse de su decisión.  
  
  
  
- Cuéntame cuál es tú última obra maestra.- dijo Ereinion.  
  
Celebrimbor bebió un poco de vino y sonrió.- Es una espada, conseguimos algo de mithril así que lo estamos aprovechando al máximo, ayer terminamos de hacer una bellísima cota de malla y hoy he comenzado a realizar una espada que espero sea la mejor de las que he hecho nunca.  
  
- Quizás ahora deberías dejar de lado la fabricación de armas y dedicarte más a la orfebrería, estamos bien provistos de armamento, pero estoy seguro de que hay bastante demanda de joyas  
  
- Cierto, cierto, últimamente nos han pedido muchas joyas...- respondió Celebrimbor  
  
- Y debo añadir que tienes una manos mágicas para este tipo de cosas, aún recuerdo cuando Vorondil os encargó un collar para Nirie- Ereinion rió con el recuerdo- jamás olvidaré la cara que puso cuando le dio el regalo ¡creí que se iba a desmayar!  
  
El maestro herrero sonrió divertido. - Solo por eso me sentí recompensado por mi trabajo.  
  
- Se ve que adoras lo que haces.  
  
- Sí, pero podría decir lo mismo de vos, mi señor.  
  
El rey noldo sonrió. - Supongo que sí, pero cuida que tu amor por las forjas no cause problemas. Ya tuve bastante el año pasado intentando convencer a los campesinos de que no te estabas confabulando con los enanos.   
  
Celebrimbor rió.- La gente tiene tendencia a volverse melodramática, solo intentaba que esos enanos me consiguieran algo de oro, tampoco fue para tanto.  
  
- Pero ya sabes como está el ambiente con respecto a los enanos, es una suerte que se estén marchando…  
  
- Una suerte quizás para vos, pero sin metales nosotros no podemos trabajar. Por no decir que el mithril es casi inexistente en esta zona y tenemos que traerlo desde el otro lado de Endor.  
  
Ereinion asintió.- Siento que no puedas realizar tu gran sueño, supongo que la falta de medios lo hace imposible.   
  
Aquel pensamiento se había cernido sobre Celebrimbor que había adoptado un rostro impasible casi como si se hubiera convertido en estatua.  
  
- ¿Se te ha ocurrido algo esta vez?- interrogó el rey ante aquel silencio.  
  
- No, tan solo desearía que los enanos tuvieran una morada más cerca, eso nos ahorraría muchos problemas y podríamos hacer tantas cosas…  
  
- Supongo que si quieres realizar tu sueño tendrás que seguir a los enanos ¿no?  
  
- ¿Qué insinuáis?- dijo el maestro herrero encarnando una ceja.  
  
- Es algo que los dos sabemos desde hace algún tiempo, sabes que aquí no puedes realizar ese Mírdaithrond del que siempre me hablas, pero si te instalas cerca de las Montañas Nubladas donde se están refugiando los enanos podrías comerciar con ellos, aprender sus técnicas de extracción de los metales y conseguir mithril con más facilidad.  
  
- Bueno, sí...  
  
- En verdad no deseo perder a un gran maestro y amigo como tú, pero es tu sueño y yo no te puedo negar eso.- dijo Ereinion sonriendo.  
  
- ¿Insinuáis que debemos marcharnos?  
  
- No me dirás que no lo has pensado más de una vez...  
  
Celebrimbor se vio confundido por un segundo. - Veo que me conocéis bien.  
  
- Tienes unos ojos muy charlatanes- dijo Ereinion con tono divertido.- Ya sabes que si necesitas cualquier cosa solo tienes que decirlo.  
  
- Gracias señor, sois generoso.  
  
- No lo creas- rió el rey- Vorondil dice que me gusta hacer feliz a los demás para ganarme su lealtad.  
  
El maestro herrero puso una mueca divertida.- Debo decir entonces que sois más sabio de lo que creía.  
  
- Bueno ¿hablarás con el resto del Gwaith i Mirdain? (pueblo de los orfebres)  
  
- Sí, les propondré marcharnos al sur...y creo que les parecerá una gran idea.  
  
- Galadriel está creando una magnifica ciudad cerca de Khazad-dûm. Podrías pedirle que...  
  
El rey noldo se interrumpió de repente, sabía perfectamente lo que Galadriel opinaba de la familia de Fëanor, era probable que no lo dejara instalarse, pero había plantado una semilla de esperanza con aquellas palabras y ya no podía deshacer lo dicho.   
  
- ¿Os referís a la hija de Finarfin? Su marido es el caballero Celeborn ¿no es cierto?- dijo Celebrimbor.  
  
- Sí, exactamente. Pero escucha Celebrimbor, Galadriel tiene ciertas...reticencias con respecto a Fëanor y todo lo que tiene que ver con él…  
  
- Pero yo renuncié a lo hecho por mi padre, mi abuelo y mis tíos- argumentó el maestro herrero- No le desearía jamás mal alguno ni a ella ni a su ciudad.  
  
- Cierto, supongo que exagero demasiado- dijo el rey con un suspiro.  
  
Celebrimbor sonrió ligeramente - Creo que será una gran idea marchar al sur, gracias por vuestro apoyo mi señor.  
  
Ereinion asintió, en verdad que solo deseaba la felicidad para el maestro herrero.  
  
*   
  
- Que tiempo más horrible-murmuró Arien con la mirada perdida tras la ventana.  
  
- Se acerca el otoño, es normal...- dijo Nirie.  
  
Ambas noldo estaban sentadas en un cómodo sillón dejando pasar el tiempo entre poesías y bordados. En el exterior había comenzado a llover con fuerza lo que había obligado a Arien a quedarse metida en el palacio todo el día, y eso había llevado la palabra 'aburrido' a cada frase que salía de su boca.   
  
La muchacha empezó a revolverse nerviosa y a cambiar de postura constantemente.  
  
- Arien, procura calmarte, dudo que podamos salir en todo el día, así que será mejor que te acostumbres.   
  
- ¡Es que me aburro!  
  
Nirie sonrió. - ¿Qué puedo hacer yo para que no te aburras?  
  
- Podrías decirme cómo haces para estar siempre así de serena y sonriente todo el día.   
  
- No siempre estoy serena y sonriente, ya lo sabes.  
  
- Pero últimamente sí que lo estás ¿por qué?  
  
La noldo dedicó una tierna sonrisa a su hija adoptiva.  
  
- Bueno...te contaré un secreto.  
  
Arien dio un brinco ante algo de novedad en aquel monótono día. Se acercó a Nirie y sonrió esperando algo realmente interesante.  
  
- Vorondil aún no lo sabe así que no le estropees la sorpresa.  
  
- De mis labios no saldrá una palabra- prometió Arien.  
  
Nirie tomó aire y susurró a su oído. Arien abrió los ojos como platos.  
  
- ¡VOY A TENER UN HERMANO!  
  
- Arien, santo cielo, baja la voz, alguien podría oírte.- pidió Nirie.  
  
- ¡Pero es una gran noticia!¡Es maravilloso!¿crees que será niño o niña?¿has pensado como llamarle?¿que puedo comprarle cuando nazca?  
  
- Despacio, despacio- dijo Nirie intentando calmarla.  
  
- Estoy deseando ver la cara de Vorondil cuando se lo digas.  
  
La dama noldorin también estaba deseando ver la cara de su esposo cuando le diera noticia.   
  
Arien se había puesto a dar vueltas feliz por toda la habitación, aun era como una niña, aunque sabía comportarse perfectamente como cualquier adulto, de vez en cuando debía "liberar su energía" y provocaba en ella aquellas irresistibles ganas de saltar, correr y trepar por todas partes. Aquel era uno de esos momentos, así que la joven después de un par de vueltas y saltos acabó recostada en el sillón, pero boca abajo con lo que sus cabellos dorados estaban esparcidos por la alfombra y sus piernas colgaban tras el respaldo del sillón.  
  
Nirie no pudo reprimir la risa al ver la postura que Arien había adoptado.   
  
En aquel instante escucharon como alguien llamaba a la puerta.   
  
- Adelante.- dijo Nirie.  
  
La puerta se abrió y una cabeza asomó - Nirie estaba buscan...  
  
Las carcajadas de Nirie salieron involuntariamente de su boca y esta vez creyó que le iba a dar un ataque de risa. Con la puerta ligeramente abierta estaba Ereinion, con el gesto de sorpresa más divertido que Nirie hubiera visto en su vida. El hecho de que Arien estuviera "sentada" en una posición tan peculiar era solo la mitad de lo que le había sorprendido, pues Nirie sospechaba que el rey había reconocido a Arien como la joven con la que había charlado hacía unos días en el bosque.   
  
No era extraño que no reconociera a su hija adoptiva puesto que ésta pasaba el menor tiempo posible entre las paredes del palacio, algo totalmente opuesto a lo que ocurría con Ereinion. Arien le había contado su encuentro con el rey noldo y como se había divertido al ver que él no la reconocía.   
  
- Tú...- murmuró Ereinion.  
  
Arien lo saludó con la mano, sonriendo divertida.  
  
- Ereinion, recuerdas a Arien ¿verdad?- dijo Nirie con una amplia sonrisa.  
  
- ¿¿¿A...Arien??? ¡oh por Elbereth que estúpido soy!- exclamó el rey.  
  
  
- Yo no diría tanto, señor- dijo Arien.  
  
- Siento tanto no haberte reconocido antes, la verdad es que aun pensaba en ti como en una niña pequeña, supongo que no me di cuenta de lo rápido que pasan los años.- se disculpó él.  
  
- No hay necesidad de disculparse- dijo Nirie- estás siempre muy ocupado, es normal que olvides ciertas cosas.  
  
- Eso no es excusa- repuso Ereinion- debería cuidar más de mis amigos y sus familias, me siento terriblemente mal por esto.  
  
Arien parecía de lo más divertida y aun observaba al rey noldorin boca abajo.   
  
- Te propongo algo para que enmiendes tu falta de memoria- dijo Nirie sonriendo.  
  
Ereinion la miró sin entender.  
  
- Tengo que ir a hablar de algo importante con Vorondil- continuó la dama noldorin- por qué no te quedas con Arien, si se aburre mucho es capaz de colgarse de los tapices.  
  
Arien se cruzó de brazos e hizo un tierno mohín ante las palabras de Nirie pero no dijo nada.   
  
- Parece buena idea, así nos conoceremos mejor, si Arien está de acuerdo...  
  
La muchacha se limitó a asentir, no tenía nada que hacer, así que conversar con el rey podía resultar entretenido.  
  
Nirie se despidió guiñándole un ojo a Arien, tras recordarle que debía comportarse como una señorita bien educada, por lo que la joven tuvo que volver a sentarse como todo el mundo, es decir, con los pies en el suelo.  
  
- Bueno, entiendo ahora por qué te divertías tanto aquella vez en el bosque, supongo que debí parecer un tonto.- dijo Ereinion sentándose a su lado.   
  
- No pensé que fuerais un tonto.- dijo ella.- pero admito que fue divertido.  
  
Él suspiró y sonrió.   
  
- Por cierto, ¿qué es lo que veníais a pedirle a Nirie?- dijo Arien.  
  
- ¿Qué? Oh, sí, quería pedirle que me arreglara esto - dijo Ereinion mostrándole una capa azul que tenía bajo el brazo.  
  
Arien sonrió - ¿Aún le pedís que os arregle la ropa?   
  
Ereinion se sonrojó un poco avergonzado - Bueno, supongo que es la costumbre. Desde que tengo memoria Nirie siempre me ha arreglados los pequeños rotos de mi ropa. Aunque nunca le obligado a hacerlo.  
  
- Lo sé, ella adora hacer de madre de todo el mundo.- dijo ella- a mi siempre me hace los vestidos, creo que le encanta hacerlo.  
  
Arien tomó la capa y vio el broche de plata en forma de estrella que estaba suelto.  
  
- ¿Es esto? Se arregla en un momento.   
  
Arien tomó un hilo y una aguja que guardaba junto a los bordados de Nirie y en un minuto arregló el broche.   
  
- Soy un gran rey y ni siquiera sé hacer algo tan simple- murmuró Ereinion.  
  
Arien soltó una risita. - Quizás deberíais aprender.  
  
El rey le lanzó una mirada que decía "¿tu crees?", ella asintió enérgicamente.   
  
De pronto se escuchó un grito que provenía del salón. Ereinion se levantó alarmado, pero Arien solo sonrió divertida.  
  
- Parece que ya se ha enterado- dijo ella.  
  
- ¿Enterarse?¿quién?¿de qué?  
  
Arien amplió su sonrisa.- Vorondil, acaba de enterarse de que va a ser padre.   
  
El rostro de Ereinion era puro asombro cuando Vorondil entró a toda velocidad por la puerta de la habitación, gritando corrió hasta Arien y la abrazó levantándola del suelo, después le dio un abrazó a Ereinion y de nuevo volvió a salir aun gritando de felicidad.  
  
- Yo...esto...creo que no entiendo nada- dijo el rey.  
  
Arien sonrió divertida al ver la reacción de su padre adoptivo, iba ser un año de lo más divertido.  
  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Ya ves Mireia que no eres la única a la que inspiran los días de lluvia ^^ 


	10. El destino de los hombres

Capitulo 10: El destino de los hombres  
  
  
La comitiva se alejaba con las primeras luces de la mañana, desde la terraza Ereinion los observaba inquieto. En cuanto Celebrimbor había puesto un pie en el camino que le llevaría hasta Eregion, sintió una punzada, algo empezó a revolverse en su interior pero no sabía lo que era. Por un momento se reprochó el haber apoyado al maestro herrero en su marcha.  
  
Echó un vistazo al regalo que Celebrimbor le había dado antes de irse, "la mejor espada que he hecho nunca" le dijo, y en verdad que lo era. Aeglos (punta de nieve) era casi mágica, como Narsil, y contaba con las características de las armas élficas, bella, elegante y mortal.  
  
Los malos augurios que sentía con respecto a la marcha del maestro herrero se desvanecieron pronto, pues de nuevo tenía que volver a sus deberes de rey que no le dejaban tiempo para preocuparse por nada más.  
  
Elrond entró en salón como cada día, con varios papeles bajo el brazo. El rey noldo lo saludó sonriente y con un gesto de la mano.  
  
Para Ereinion era una suerte contar con alguien como él, tenía unas grandes dotes de mando ocultas bajo su seriedad y refinados modales. Era el único capaz de hacer entrar en razón a los edain en cuanto a tratados comerciales se refería.   
  
- ¿Qué tenemos para hoy?  
  
Elrond dejó los papeles sobre la mesa. -No mucho, la marcha del Gwaith i Mirdain ha hecho que la mayoría de los eldar olviden sus nimios problemas durante un rato. Aunque hoy ha llegado una cantidad inusual de cartas, casi todas llevan el sello de Numenor.  
  
- No es extraño, gracias a la mediación de tu hermano, hemos conseguido comerciar con Tol Eressea y las cartas entre parientes de Valinor y de Endor han crecido en gran número. Incluso yo recibo tantas cartas de familiares y amigos que me cuesta creer que tenga tantos.  
  
Elrond sonrió.- Siempre es bueno tener noticias.  
  
- Por supuesto. Entonces, parece que hoy tendremos algo de tiempo libre ¿no es así?  
  
- Eso parece- respondió el medio elfo- podré aprovechar para practicar un poco con la espada.  
  
- ¿Es que nunca te diviertes?- dijo el rey con una sonrisa.  
  
- Eso mismo me pregunta Glorfindel todos los días.  
  
- No es que crea que debas hacer lo mismo que Glorfindel ¡los Valar nos libren de tener a otro pillo como él! Pero deberías relajarte…aunque supongo que dirías lo mismo de mí.  
  
Elrond puso una mueca divertida.   
  
En ese momento Glorfindel apareció por la puerta, sonriendo de oreja a oreja como siempre. Hizo una reverencia a modo de saludo.  
  
- Buenos días señores- dijo el elfo- creo haber oído que me llamabais.  
  
- Tienes un oído muy fino, quizás demasiado- dijo el rey sonriendo.  
  
Glorfindel hizo un gesto de agradecimiento, como si aquello hubiera sido un cumplido.  
  
- Mi querido amigo- dijo Elrond- el rey y yo estábamos hablando acerca de las diversiones...  
  
- Entonces necesitareis de mi buen consejo- interrumpió Glorfindel.- yo tengo muchas ideas de cómo divertirse...  
  
Ambos elfos rieron entre dientes ante la actitud de experto que había adoptado Glorfindel al hablar de las diversiones de la vida  
  
- Quizás deberíais relajaros en compañía de una elfa hermosa y divertida.  
  
- Glorfindel, ¿qué insinúas con eso?- dijo Ereinion   
  
- Yo no digo nada con respecto a vos, señor, pues sé lo bien que lo pasáis en compañía de la hija de Vorondil. Elrond ya es otro tema…  
  
Ereinion se había puesto colorado. - Glorfindel ¿de donde has sacado esa idea?  
  
El elfo rió.- Soy un buen observador, y admito que Arien es bella como ninguna.  
  
Elrond se tapó la cara con la mano, Glorfindel era un bocazas.   
  
- En cuanto a vuestro heraldo- continuó - debo decir que pasa demasiado tiempo en compañía de libros y papeles.  
  
- ¿No pretenderás echarme la culpa a mi?- dijo Ereinion procurando desviar el tema hacia otra cosa.  
  
- Oh no, señor, pero quizás deberíais ayudarme a hacer que se divirtiera.  
  
Elrond se había cruzado de brazos, mirando con incredulidad como su amigo planeaba su vida junto con su rey. Ereinion se echó a reír.  
  
- Creo que eso solo es asunto suyo, pero ya procuraré que Elrond no se aburra.  
  
El medio elfo suspiró, no sabía que le daba más miedo, si Glorfindel con sus locas ideas o Ereinion planeándole diversiones.  
  
*  
  
- ¡Aiiiieeeee!  
  
La joven se dio la vuelta al tiempo que un pequeño llegaba corriendo hasta ella, corriendo lo que sus diminutas piernas le permitían. Arien alzó al niño de apenas un año de vida, recibiéndole con un beso.  
  
- Aradan, ya te dicho que no corras, podrías caerte- le reprendió ella.  
  
El niño no pareció prestar mucha importancia a lo que Arien le decía pues echó sus bracitos a su cuello, y en apenas un minuto se quedó dormido.   
  
Ella revolvió con cariño los rizos de su hermano. Un hermano...jamás creería que llegaría a tener uno. Nirie y Vorondil se habían convertido en unos auténticos padres para ella, y aunque no olvidaba a sus verdaderos padres, les quería mucho y a su hermanito también.   
  
Se dirigió hacia la cocina donde probablemente encontraría algo dulce que darle a Aradan, ese pequeño era un glotón y cualquier cosa dulce le hacía inmensamente feliz.   
  
- ¡Eh Arien!  
  
Ella se detuvo en mitad del pasillo al escuchar su nombre. Glorfindel llegó corriendo saludándola con la mano.   
  
- ¿A dónde vas Arien?- preguntó el elfo.  
  
- A las cocinas, pensaba darle algo de comer a Aradan.  
  
Glorfindel examinó el rostro dormido del pequeño.  
  
- Pero si está dormido.- apuntó el elfo.  
  
- Lo sé, pero no tardará en despertarse, ya verás.  
  
- Te acompaño entonces.  
  
- ¿Es que Elrond ya se ha cansado de que le andes organizando la vida?- dijo Arien con una sonrisa divertida.  
  
Glorfindel se encogió de hombros. - Algo así.  
  
Caminaron juntos en silencio durante un rato, hasta que Glorfindel comenzó a dejar caer el tema de cómo debería divertirse la gente.  
  
- Creo que el rey debería darte más papeleo para que te mantuvieras ocupado- dijo Arien.  
  
- Aunque lo hiciera no te creas que iba a dejar de divertirme y a llevarme a Elrond conmigo.- dijo el elfo sonriendo.  
  
- Pensaba que también querías llevarte al rey a las tabernas del puerto.  
  
- Oh, no- dijo Glorfindel- nuestro buen Ereinion se lo pasa muy bien en tu compañía.  
  
Arien le lanzó una mirada asesina al elfo. Glorfindel rió y con un gesto prometió no decir nada más al respecto...al menos hasta un rato más tarde.  
  
En aquel momento Aradan levantó la cabeza un poco adormilado y miró a Glorfindel, para sonreír después y empezar a balbucear algunas palabras, mientras le tendía los brazos, intentando agarrar algún mechón de pelo del elfo.   
  
- Este muchacho será un gran guerrero algún día.- dijo Glorfindel.- tiene mucha fuerza para ser tan pequeño.  
  
- Sí, sobre todo cuando se trata de tirar del pelo a alguien.- dijo Arien con sarcasmo.   
  
Estaban a punto de abrir la puerta de la cocina cuando un mensajero pasó a su lado a la velocidad del rayo. Ambos se quedaron perplejos, preguntándose qué sería tan urgente como para que el mensajero llevara tanta prisa.  
  
- Iré a ver que pasa- dijo Glorfindel echando a correr tras el elfo.  
  
La curiosidad también picó a Arien así que tras conseguir algo de miel para Aradan, fue tras Glorfindel, y aunque el pequeño no tardó en dejar caer la miel sobre su vestido, Arien no le dio mucha importancia y siguió adelante.   
  
Al entrar en la sala de música se tropezó con varios elfos allí reunidos, entre ellos Glorfindel, que hablaban en voz baja entre ellos con los rostros sombríos. Con paso vacilante, Arien se acercó al elfo y le preguntó lo que ocurría.  
  
Cuando Glorfindel levantó la mirada, Arien juraría que había llorado, sus ojos azules se clavaron en ella con un dolor desgarrador. La obligó a sentarse en una esquina de la sala, y él se sentó a su lado.  
  
- Se...se puede saber que pasa- dijo ella consciente de que algo horrible había pasado.  
  
- Acaba de llegar un mensajero de Númenor...- Glorfindel tomó aliento- y...Elros...él...ha...  
  
Arien se quedó petrificada, no hacía falta que dijera nada más, sabía lo que había ocurrido. Elros...él que tanto la había ayudado a escabullirse de sus trabajos para ir a pasear entre los árboles, que la había enseñado a usar un arco y que junto a Elrond le habían dado clases de equitación. No parecía real.  
  
Glorfindel puso una mano sobre la suya y entonces fue como si accionara un mecanismo y las lágrimas afloraron. Arien se echó a llorar desconsolada y el pequeño Aradan aun en su regazo, los miraba a los dos sin comprender lo que pasaba.   
  
El ambiente fue suficiente para que el pequeño empezara a llorar también, abrazándose a su hermana.  
  
Para Ereinion aquella escena fue lo más doloroso que sintió haber visto en su vida. En el umbral de la puerta de la sala de música, estaba en pie, observando como Glorfindel intentaba consolar a Arien.   
  
- Fue feliz con lo que eligió ¿recuerdas?  
  
La voz de Nirie le hizo volver a la realidad.   
  
- Sí, quizás fue feliz, pero no puedo evitar sentir tristeza- dijo él con voz trémula.  
  
Al volverse a mirar a su antigua niñera, vio que las lágrimas también estaban en sus ojos.  
  
- Es doloroso, sí, pero es su destino, el destino de los hombres...  
  
- Espero que Elrond lo comprenda como tú- dijo clavando su mirada hacia la ventana donde una silueta gris se movía lentamente hacia la playa.   
  
Habían perdido a un gran rey y amigo, y ya no volvería.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Que penita...*snif* pero así son las cosas. 


	11. Annatar

Capitulo 11: Annatar  
  
  
- ¡Abrid paso!¡Abrid paso!¡Una misiva urgente para el rey!  
  
Ereinion suspiró cuando vio su descanso interrumpido por el mensajero. Sentado perezosamente en el jardín, disfrutaba de la lectura de una recopilación de baladas, mientras Arien y Glorfindel cantaban a dúo una canción que el elfo había aprendido en uno de sus viajes a las tabernas, y aunque no se mostrara refinada, resultaba una canción bastante divertida.   
  
Ambos se interrumpieron cuando Hirwe llegó corriendo y se detuvo ante el rey, se inclinó ligeramente y susurró algo a su oído.   
  
- ¿Qué?!- exclamó el rey levantándose de un brinco.   
  
- ¿Qué ocurre?- preguntó Glorfindel.  
  
- Glorfindel, ve a buscar a Elrond, por favor. Tenemos que hacer algo urgentemente.- dijo el rey con voz más calma.  
  
El elfo asintió y echando a correr, desapareció en el interior del palacio. Arien lo interrogó con la mirada.  
  
- Tenemos una visita bastante inesperada- dijo Ereinion, y esa fue toda la explicación que ella consiguió sacarle.   
  
  
- ¿Un elfo?- dijo Glorfindel con extrañeza.  
  
- No lo sé- dijo Ereinion- eso es lo que decían los guardias. Aunque también explicaban que parecía poseer gran poder y que según decía venía por orden de los Valar.  
  
- Quizás no es nada- dijo Glorfindel.  
  
- Y quizás lo es todo.- apuntó Elrond.  
  
- Desde que llegan esos rumores de la oscuridad resurgida en el sur, os habéis vuelto todos unos paranoicos.   
  
- Sólo somos precavidos- dijo Elrond- y eso nunca está de más.  
  
Glorfindel hizo un gesto que decía "exagerado" y Elrond ignoró a su amigo.   
  
Ereinion se acomodó en el trono, Elrond y Glorfindel se escondieron entre las sombras en una esquina, por alguna razón, el rey pensaba que era mejor que ambos permanecieran ocultos ante el inesperado visitante. El ayuda de cámara abrió las puertas a un gesto de Ereinion. Y allí estaba.  
  
Entró con paso firme en el salón de audiencias y se inclinó en una reverencia cortés ante el señor de Lindon, era un elfo de gran estatura, de cabellos rubios y profundos ojos azules, llevaba una bella túnica blanca con ribetes dorados y solo su presencia imponía respeto. Para Ereinion solo había una palabra que encajara con aquel individuo: poder.  
  
- Almarë, alta Táro Eldaron! (Salud, gran señor de los elfos!)- saludó el recién llegado.  
  
- Máratulda coanyanna (Bienvenido a mi casa)- respondió el rey con cortesía.   
  
- Gracias por recibirme- dijo el elfo- permitid que me presente, soy Annatar y también se me conoce como Aulendil, pues soy uno de los siervos de Aulë.  
  
Elrond le dirigió al rey una mirada intranquila.  
  
- ¿Sois un maia pues? Vuestro gran poder es perceptible incluso para mí ¿Y que motivo trae a alguien tan importante como vos a las tierras de Lindon?- se apresuró a preguntar Ereinion, algo no le acababa de encajar en ese personaje.  
  
- No más motivo que el de querer ayudar a mis hermanos de Endor- respondió Annatar- vengo a ofreceros los amplios conocimientos de las fraguas de las tierras doradas, donde fui instruido.  
  
Un murmullo se levantó de pronto entre los presentes.   
  
- ¿A cambio de qué?- preguntó Ereinion.  
  
El maia sonrió. - Nada quiero a cambio señor, tan solo deseo colaborar con vuestros herreros y orfebres, estoy seguro que podremos crear obras maravillosas juntos.  
  
- Vuestras palabras suenan hermosas, ¿es en verdad entonces que lo único que deseáis es convivir con nosotros y ayudar a los maestros herreros y orfebres en su trabajo?  
  
- Así es.  
  
- Este asunto tendrá que ser discutido, ¿nos disculpareis Annatar?  
  
El maia asintió sonriendo. Ereinion se levantó y se retiró, seguido por un grupo de elfos.  
  
- Es una gran oportunidad- dijo Anros.  
  
- Estoy de acuerdo- opinó otro noble noldo- sus conocimientos pueden sernos muy valiosos.  
  
Mientras los miembros de la Corte hablaban de las posibles ventajas de dejar a Annatar instalarse en Lindon, Ereinion se revolvía, algo estaba mal…lo presentía.  
  
- Estoy de acuerdo con vos, mi señor- dijo Elrond.  
  
Ereinion levantó la mirada hacia el medio elfo.   
  
- Su presencia estremece mi corazón- continuó Elrond casi en un susurro- ese...Annatar no es lo que parece.  
  
- ¿Qué estáis susurrando?- preguntó Vorondil.  
  
- Hay algo en nuestro invitado que no me gusta- dijo Ereinion.  
  
- Sois muy desconfiado señor- dijo uno de los nobles.  
  
- Lo contrario digo yo de vosotros- dijo el rey.- algo terrible oculta, lo sé.  
  
- Entonces echémosle.- dijo Vorondil.  
  
- ¡Señor no estáis siendo razonable!-exclamó Anros- sus conocimientos pueden no tener precio.  
  
- Quizás...¿qué opináis los demás?  
  
- Si vosotros decís que ese individuo no es fiar, yo os creo- declaró Glorfindel.  
  
- También yo, nunca te has equivocado Ereinion, y no creo que lo hagas ahora.- apoyó Vorondil.  
  
Elrond asintió, mostrando que estaba de acuerdo con el rey.  
  
Los nobles que al principio habían estado a favor de la permanencia del maia, comenzaron a dudar. Si su rey estaba en lo cierto, podía ser muy peligroso que se quedara, y tal vez era mejor no arriesgarse.  
  
- ¿Tanta gloria queréis alcanzar como para arriesgarnos?- preguntó Ereinion.  
  
Aquella pregunta hizo que los nobles comprendieran lo que se había apoderado de ellos desde el principio: el deseo de poder.   
  
Finalmente, y tras algunas discusiones, cedieron ante la postura del rey y aceptaron que Annatar no debía quedarse en Lindon.   
  
Cuando volvieron al salón de audiencias, el maia esperaba en pie, aun sonriente.   
  
- Señor Annatar- dijo Ereinion - os agradecemos vuestro amable gesto, mas mi pueblo no está interesado en los conocimientos que nos ofrecéis, somos felices con lo que tenemos y no deseamos nada más.  
  
Por un segundo, el rey creyó ver en los ojos del maia un odio demasiado profundo para ser real...   
  
- ¿Acaso no anheláis que vuestras tierras sean benditas por siempre como las tierras del oeste? ¿no deseáis poseer la tierra a la que los demás elfos vengan a aprender y maravillarse? Seríais el más sabio y poderoso de los reyes noldo- dijo Annatar con su voz melodiosa.  
  
- No deseo más poder del que ya tengo, no intentéis tentarme.- respondió Ereinion con voz firme y autoritaria.- Vuestros servicios no son requeridos en mi reino, podéis marcharos ahora o esperar a que mis guardias lo hagan por vos.  
  
El maia hizo entonces una reverencia cortés, para luego dedicar una sonrisa que el rey no supo interpretar. Dando media vuelta, salió del salón de audiencias con la misma entereza e imponente presencia con la que había entrado.   
  
Ereinion se quedó inmóvil hasta que salió. Se levantó entonces e hizo un gesto a Hirwe.  
  
- Vigila que se marche, antes del atardecer lo quiero fuera de las tierras de Lindon.- le susurró el rey.  
  
El elfo asintió y se marchó tras los pasos del maia.  
  
Elrond y Glorfindel se acercaron a él.  
  
- Habéis hecho bien, aunque temo que Annatar no se dará por vencido tan fácilmente.- dijo el medio elfo.  
  
- Por eso hemos de tomar precauciones- dijo Ereinion con la mirada fija en las grandes puertas por las que el maia acababa de salir.- Glorfindel, necesito que lleves un mensaje urgente a Ost-in-Edhil.  
  
*  
  
En el interior del palacio se escuchaban extraños quejidos y ruidos, pero cualquiera que hubiera pasado por la habitación en cuestión, no habría podido evitar reírse.  
  
Aradan se revolvía mientras Vannië y Arien intentaban colocarle bien la camisa, el pequeño no parecía muy dispuesto a dejar que lo vistieran y hacía todo lo posible para que sus niñeras no pudieran hacerlo.  
  
- Este niño es un revoltoso- dijo Vannië exasperada- Nirie debería vestirlo, es su hijo.  
  
- Nirie está ocupada, por eso lo hacemos nosotras- respondió Arien- además me ha prometido comprarme un broche de plata a cambio de cuidar de Aradan todo el día.  
  
Vannië apoyó las manos en las caderas. - Pues si te ayudo, yo también quiero mi parte.  
  
- Claro que sí, siempre que sea razonable ¿qué quieres?.  
  
- No sé...tendré que pensarlo.  
  
- ¡Aiiiiiiiiieeeeeeen!  
  
Aradan gritó para que su hermana le prestara atención, esta se volvió a mirarlo.  
  
- ¿Dónde etá mamá?  
  
- Hoy está ocupada, así que te quedarás con nosotras todo el día.  
  
El niño puso una mueca de disgusto.  
  
- Oh vamos, nosotras no somos tan aburridas.- dijo Arien.  
  
- ¿Y donde etá papá?  
  
- Está en Harlond con Hirwe y algunos de los soldados.  
  
- ¿Y Erond y Gorfindel?  
  
- Están...de viaje en el sur.  
  
Aradan arrugó la nariz. Últimamente el niño prefería la presencia masculina, más que nada porque se pasaba todo el día intentando que alguien le enseñara a usar el arco, algo a lo que su madre se oponía rotundamente.   
  
- Me temo que hoy no hay hombres disponibles.- dijo Vannië.  
  
Arien sonrió.- Por cierto, ¿cómo van las cosas con 'tu ya sabes'?  
  
Vannië encarnó una ceja, aquella era la forma que tenía Arien de hacer referencia a la vida amorosa de su amiga.  
  
- Vamos...cuéntame algo, te prometo que no se lo diré a nadie.- insistió Arien.  
  
Vannië pareció enfadarse de pronto - ¡Hirwe es un idiota!- exclamó.  
  
Aquel arrebato tomó a su amiga por sorpresa, definitivamente no sabía que la cosa estuviera tan mal.  
  
- Ese bobo no hace más que mirarme y quedarse mudo. ¿Recuerdas el último festival? Pues lo único que se le ocurrió decirme fue "¿quieres un poco de vino?" ¡¿de verdad espera que piense que le gusto comportándose así?!   
  
- Pero Vorondil te aseguró que estaba loco por ti- dijo Arien.  
  
- Empiezo a dudar de lo que me dijo tu padre.- dijo Vannië - Que idiota es...  
  
Arien soltó una risa aniñada, se le acababa de ocurrir un gran plan para cuando Hirwe estuviera de vuelta. Empezaba a pensar que la influencia de Glorfindel era demasiado evidente en ella.   
  
- Vanie, ¿tu te va a casá con Hiwe?- preguntó Aradan que había estado pendiente de la conversación.  
  
La noldo se puso colorada.- No, claro que no.   
  
- Quien dice que los niños no saben lo que pasa a su alrededor- rió Arien.  
  
- Pues entonces debería saber que su hermanita va a acabar casada con cierto rey- dijo Vannië con una sonrisa malvada.  
  
- ¡No digas bobadas!  
  
- ¿Tu te va a casá con el rey, Aien?- dijo Aradan con los ojos muy abiertos.  
  
- ¡No!- dijo Arien sonrojándose- ¡No le metas esas tonterías en la cabeza a mi hermano!  
  
Vannië hizo un gesto que decía 'tú te lo buscaste'.  
  
- Chicas, ¿aun no lo habéis vestido?  
  
La voz de Nirie hizo que ambas dieran un brinco.  
  
- ¡Nana! (mamá)- gritó Aradan  
  
Nirie tomó en brazos a su hijo, y le dio un beso.  
  
- ¿Por qué te portas tan mal con tu hermana, Aradan? - dijo Nirie con una sonrisa tierna.  
  
El niño puso cara angelical. - Si yo me porto bien.  
  
En ese instante, una joven sinda entró en la habitación.  
  
- ¡Nirie! Estaba buscándote, parece que hay problemas con el trigo otra vez.  
  
La dama noldorin suspiró, agobiada por tanto trabajo.  
  
- A este paso no habrá comida para la próxima Mered Lotion- dijo Nirie, y dejando a su hijo en brazos de Arien se marchó con la sinda.   
  
- ¿Problemas de abastecimiento?- preguntó Vannië.  
  
- Algo así, parece que las tierras ya no producen como antes- explicó Arien- dicen que es por lo que ocurre en el sur…  
  
- Espero que ahora que Glorfindel y Elrond están en Eregion traigan alguna noticia, no saber lo que ocurre es desesperante.- comentó Vannië   
  
- Sí, la verdad es que me asusta un poco lo que está pasando. Cuando llegó la noticia de que ese Annatar se había instalado en Ost-in-Edhil, se me pusieron los pelos de punta.  
  
- Yo no llegué a verlo- dijo Vannië- pero me dijeron que era muy amable y sabio, quizás nuestro rey se equivocó al juzgarle.  
  
- No lo creo, yo lo vi salir del palacio...y cuando me miró, aunque solo fuera por un segundo, me dio mala espina.  
  
Vannië se encogió de hombros. - Lo que tú digas.  
  
- ¡Aien!  
  
Aradan volvió a gritar al sentir que de nuevo lo ignoraban.   
  
Arien revolvió los cabellos de su hermano.- ¿Qué? Ya sé que estás aquí.  
  
- Aien enséñame a tirá con el arco.- solicitó el niño.  
  
Vannië se echó a reír.  
  
- Ya empezamos...- dijo Arien con un suspiro, intuía que ese día iba a escuchar aquella petición demasiadas veces.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
No sé que tal me habrá quedado la aparición de Annatar, estoy un poco como atontada y ya no sé ni lo que hago.  
  
De nuevo he puesto una tipica escena hogareña, pero no lo puedo evitar ¡es superior a mi! En realidad siempre son esas partes las que más me gustan en cualquier fic o libro ^^  
  
¡¡Gracias a todos por los reviews!! (Mi ego sigue creciendo...tendré que hacerle sitio jejeje) 


	12. Las preocupaciones de un rey

De nuevo en este capi no pasa nada realmente 'relevante' pero es que no sé, supongo que empecé a escribir como una posesa y así me quedó ^^.  
  
Y otra vez he echado mano de tu fic Elanta, a este paso te lo voy a gastar jeje espero que no te importe.  
  
Gracias a Nariko, Elanta, Eliete, Anariel, Liot, Mayumi y Telleute (que estoy de acuerdo contigo, Gil-galad es de los + ignorados ¡pobrecito mi niño! pero ya me encargo yo de que eso no pase más ^^) y a todos los demás que me dejan reviews ¡los quiero mucho!  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Capitulo 12: Las preocupaciones de un rey.  
  
La nieve comenzaba a amontonarse sobre las copas de los árboles y en el alfeizar de las ventanas. En el exterior hacía frío pero Arien lo prefería al ambiente viciado de las habitaciones del palacio. Todas las chimeneas estaban encendidas y el olor a pan recién horneado podía respirarse en los alrededores. La joven elda estaba recostada en la rama de un árbol, quizás soñando despierta, pues imaginaba como las flores se abrían y el sol frío del invierno se volvía cálido y alegre como en primavera.   
  
Esperaba que la llegada de la primavera alegrara un poco al rey. En aquellos días había permanecido más serio y silencioso que de costumbre, y ni siquiera las bromas de Glorfindel le hacían sonreír.   
  
Maldijo para sus adentros, aunque no sabía bien por qué.   
  
- Hablando de lo cual...- dijo al ver una cabellera rubia caminando bajo ella.- ¡Hey! Glorfindel!  
  
El elfo levantó la cabeza y dedicó una sonrisa a su amiga. - Hola Arien, ¿otra vez subida a los árboles?  
  
- Ya me conoces- dijo ella bajando de la rama de un salto.- ¿A dónde vas?  
  
- Al puerto, tengo que hacer algunos encargos.   
  
- Te importa si te acompaño?  
  
- Claro que no, eres la única en este aburrido palacio que sabe reír.- añadió Glorfindel con un guiño.  
  
Arien sonrió. - Glorfindel, ¿cómo está el rey?  
  
- ¿Te refieres a físicamente o a su estado anímico?  
  
- Ya sabes a lo que me refiero.  
  
- Pues igual, no hay manera de que sonría ni por casualidad.- dijo Glorfindel con un gesto de disgusto.  
  
- Ojalá supiera por qué está así...- murmuró Arien.  
  
- ¿Cómo?¿No lo sabes?  
  
- Pues no. ¿Acaso tú si?  
  
- Claro, pensaba que Vorondil te lo habría dicho.- dijo el elfo- aunque la aparición de Annatar fue también causante, lo de estos días ha sido por la llegada de un mensaje.  
  
- ¿Un mensaje? ¿Cuál?  
  
- Fue hace tres semanas, no se si lo recuerdas, era un joven que venía Ost-in-Edhil. Básicamente el mensaje informaba de que la reina Galadriel y su esposo Celeborn habían abdicado del trono para cedérselo a Celebrimbor para evitar una rebelión por parte de muchos de los noldor de la ciudad.  
  
-¡¿Qué?! ¿por qué nadie me lo había dicho?- dijo Arien.  
  
- No sé, supongo que la petición de nuestro rey de que este asunto fuera lo más discreto posible, fue tomada demasiado en serio. Ahora Galadriel y su hija han marchado al bosque de Lorien, al este de las Montañas Nubladas, y Celeborn se ha quedado en las afueras de Ost-in-Edhil, por eso Elrond se ha quedado.  
  
- Así que fue eso...pero nada de lo ocurrido es culpa del rey. No entiendo por qué se preocupa tanto por algo que no podía haber evitado aunque quisiera.  
  
- Claro que no fue su culpa- dijo Glorfindel- pero se mortifica pensando que tendría que haber impedido la marcha de Celebrimbor o que Annatar llegara a Eregion, o cualquier otra cosa que pasa por su paranoica cabeza.   
  
- Entiendo- murmuró ella.  
  
- Podrías hablar tú con él, a mi ya no me escucha y como Elrond está en Eregion...  
  
- Supongo que podría intentarlo pero no te garantizo nada, además Nirie o Vorondil son más persuasivos que yo.  
  
Glorfindel esbozó una sonrisa. - Tienes más dones de los que crees.  
  
Arien encarnó una ceja, preguntándose que habría querido con eso.  
  
- Bueno, hablemos de temas más importantes- dijo Arien olvidando la enigmática frase de su amigo- ¿Qué me vas a comprar en el puerto?  
  
- ¿Cómo dices? No pienso comprarte nada, olvídalo.- respondió Glorfindel con media sonrisa.  
  
- Anda, por favor...- dijo Arien con cara suplicante.  
  
- He dicho que no ¿te crees que soy como tú padre que te da todos los mimos?  
  
- Por favor...  
  
*  
  
- Ni siquiera asoma el sol...  
  
- ¿Decís algo mi rey?  
  
Ereinion se volvió, dando la espalda a la ventana, y negó con la cabeza. - No importa. Continúa por favor Eänar.  
  
- Como os decía señor, hay problemas en el paso del río, las heladas han provocado un autentico caos en las pequeñas embarcaciones que quedan atrapadas en el hielo.  
  
- Enviaremos entonces algunos elfos para ayudarlos, hablaré con Círdan sobre ello, seguro que tiene alguna solución ingeniosa. Mientras tanto, que ninguna embarcación menor a 10 metros de eslora salga a navegar, no me gustaría que hubiera un accidente.  
  
- Sí, señor.- respondió Eänar con una reverencia.   
  
- ¿Algún otro asunto?- preguntó Ereinion al ver que el joven no se marchaba.  
  
- Me preguntaba señor, qué noticias hay de Eregion.  
  
El rey suspiró. - No demasiadas, el invierno no facilita la llegada de mensajeros.  
  
- Entiendo, disculpad señor, me retiraré.  
  
El elfo dio media vuelta y salió del salón. Ereinion se quedó perplejo, ¿acaso había dicho algo para que Eänar se hubiera marchado con esa cara de saberse mal recibido?   
  
- Quizás me estoy volviendo desagradable- se dijo el rey con un suspiro.  
  
De pronto, Ereinion se sintió incómodo, como si lo observaran. Buscó con la mirada en el desierto salón y no tardó en encontrar a su espía, tras las cortinas, unos ojos aceituna lo observaban en silencio.  
  
- Aradan, sal de ahí, ya te he visto.- dijo el rey al pequeño observador.  
  
El niño negó con la cabeza, y permaneció tras la cortina. Ereinion se acercó a él y se agachó para estar a su altura.   
  
- ¿Qué pasa?  
  
- ¿Estás enfadado?- preguntó el niño usando la cortina como escudo.  
  
Ereinion parpadeó. - No estoy enfadado, ¿te parezco enfadado?  
  
Aradan asintió con la cabeza. - Estabas enfadado con Eänar, le miraste y daba miedo.  
  
El rey sonrió con ternura y casi le dolió hacerlo pues se dio cuenta de cuanto tiempo había pasado sin sonreír.  
  
- No estoy enfadado ni con Eänar ni con nadie, anda sal de ahí. ¿Qué haces aquí?  
  
- Me aburría - Aradan hizo un mohín- mamá está haciendo lembas pero no me deja ayudarla, papá está de guardia y Arien se fue con Glorfindel.  
  
- Vaya, así que te han dejado solo ¿eh?  
  
- Sí...¡pero yo ya soy mayor para que me cuiden!  
  
Ereinion sonrió divertido, y procuró cuidar sus palabras para no ofender al niño, ya no tan pequeño.  
  
- ¿Quieres hacerme compañía a mi? Los reyes también se sienten solos de vez en cuando.  
  
- ¡Claro!- respondió Aradan con una amplia sonrisa.- ¿Quieres jugar conmigo a los caballeros?  
  
Ereinion reprimió la risa. - ¿Sabes? Yo también jugaba a eso cuando tenía tu edad, y tu madre se enfadaba porque me llevaba los tapices para usarlos como capa.  
  
- ¡Conmigo hace igual!- exclamó el niño, sorprendido de tener algo en común con aquel noldo poderoso- Dice que no soy lo bastante grande para usar una espada, pero yo tengo una escondida...  
  
- ¿De veras?  
  
- Sí, es una espada de madera que me regaló Glorfindel, y Elrond se enfadó porque dijo que no debería darme un arma siendo tan pequeño. ¡Pero si soy muy alto!  
  
- Estoy de acuerdo- dijo el rey sonriendo- ya eres muy alto.  
  
De algún modo, Ereinion se vio a si mismo en aquel niño que le explicaba emocionado como luchaba con los soldados invisibles, y que de mayor quería ser un gran guerrero.   
  
- ¿A dónde habrá ido el niño que fui y que mataba a los malos con una vara de avellano? - se preguntó.  
  
- Aradan, puedo preguntarte algo.  
  
- Claro que sí.- respondió el niño.  
  
- ¿Tu como crees que debe ser un buen rey?  
  
Aradan permaneció pensativo un instante y después sonrió.  
  
- Tiene que ser muy bueno y sabio, y también tiene que saber pelear contra los orcos, y ser poderoso y que la gente lo quiera mucho…¡Igual que tú!  
  
¿Igual que yo? ¿Sigo siendo un buen rey después de todo? Pero había tanto que podría haber hecho…o quizás no podía, pues ¿cómo iba yo a saber lo que iba a ocurrir? Tal vez Glorfindel tenga razón y todo lo ocurrido ha sido designio de Eru, y aunque me gustaría, no soy tan poderoso como para manejar el destino a mi antojo...  
  
Ereinion sonrió, aquel sentimiento de culpa con respecto a los últimos acontecimientos se había esfumado de un plumazo, gracias a esas palabras mágicas de Aradan ahora volvía a ser el de siempre y quizás con un poco más del niño que siempre había sido.  
  
- ¡Aradan!  
  
El rey y el niño se volvieron a mirar a Arien, que estaba en la puerta. Ella en un principio no había visto al rey, y dio un brinco cuando lo distinguió junto a Aradan. Avergonzada por el grito que había dado para llamar a su hermano, hizo una reverencia y murmuró un "lo siento muchísimo, no sabía que estaba aquí".  
  
Ereinion rió de buena gana provocando el desconcierto de la joven, que desde hacía más de cuatro años no lo escuchaba reírse de aquella forma.   
  
- ¿Por qué me miras así Arien?- preguntó el rey.  
  
- Es que...os habéis reído.- dijo ella casi sin creerlo.  
  
- Supongo que hacía tiempo que no lo hacía.  
  
- Pues la verdad es que sí que hacía algo de tiempo.  
  
- Y bueno, creo que no venías a ver como me río ¿o si?- dijo Ereinion  
  
- No, esto...Aradan, mira, te he traído algunos dulces del puerto.- dijo Arien mostrándole una bolsa a su hermano.  
  
- Señor rey Ereinion señor- dijo Aradan tirando de la manga del noldo.- ¿quiere venir con nosotros a comer dulces?  
  
Él sonrió.- Bueno, si tu hermana me deja...  
  
- Pues claro que le deja ¡es el rey!  
  
- Claro, es el rey.- apoyó Arien.  
  
Aquello dejó en Ereinion una sonrisa que no se borró en todo el día.  
  
*  
  
- Me alegra ver que ya habéis superado esa fase de culpa perpetua que teníais- comentó Glorfindel.  
  
- Has estado hablando con Arien ¿verdad?- dijo Ereinion.  
  
- Sí, estaba preocupada, como todos y además ahora que Elrond está en Eregion pues lo teníamos un poco difícil para convenceros de que dejarais de culparos por algo que está fuera de vuestra mano.  
  
- Por lo visto todos pensáis que Elrond es el único capaz de convencerme de algo.  
  
- Suele ser así, aunque Nirie y Arien son unas buenas cartas para tener en la manga.- dijo Glorfindel sonriendo.   
  
- Amigo mío, a veces de verdad que no entiendo lo que quieres decirme.  
  
- Da igual, ahora lo importante es que puedo volver a mis antiguas actividades sin tener que preocuparme por mi gran rey.  
  
- ¿Y cuales son esas actividades?- preguntó Ereinion.  
  
- Oh. Nada interesante, practicar un poco con la espada, ir a beber un poco de vino con los amigos, ir a charlar con algunas muchachas...esas cosas.- dijo Glorfindel.- Así que me marcho ya señor, os deseo buenas noches.  
  
- Hasta mañana Glorfindel, y por cierto, gracias por los dulces.- dijo el rey con una sonrisa.  
  
- Reíros, reíros, ese dinero era para comprarme una capa nueva.- respondió Glorfindel- un día de estos Arien y vos me lo pagareis.  
  
Guiñó un ojo al rey y se marchó con una sonrisa imperturbable, ahora Ereinion entendía cuando Elrond decía que Glorfindel podía dar miedo. 


	13. Un mensaje de Lorinand

Capitulo 13: Un mensaje de Lorinand  
  
Bajo la luz del atardecer, Ereinion se dirigió al campo de entrenamiento. Caminaba despacio, con la mirada ausente, sumido en sus pensamientos. Algo se revolvía en su interior, como si algo terrible estuviera por acontecer.  
  
Antes de darse cuenta ya estaba en la palestra. El lugar estaba concurrido a pesar de que la noche empezaba a caer, los caballeros y las jóvenes promesas practicaban sus habilidades con las armas. Ereinion levantó la vista, buscando entre el gentío.  
  
A su izquierda un caballero galopaba sobre un corcel blanco por una zona estrecha y vallada con la espada apuntada hacia su oponente de paja.  
  
Niños y escuderos, encaramados a la empalizada, animaban al caballero de brillante armadura.  
  
- Le encanta lucirse.  
  
El rey descubrió a su lado a Elrond ataviado con la armadura que solía usar para los entrenamientos de espada.  
  
- Posee grandes cualidades y le gusta que los demás sean conscientes de ello, eso es todo.- opinó Ereinion.  
  
- Quizás- respondió el medio elfo con una sonrisa.  
  
La multitud prorrumpió en vítores cuando el caballero montado ensartó su espada en el oponente y le derribó del caballito de madera.  
  
Ereinion y Elrond aplaudieron junto con los demás espectadores, el caballero quitándose el casco y descubriendo su cabello dorado, inclinó la cabeza en agradecimiento por los ánimos.   
  
- ¡Otro golpe caballero Glorfindel!- gritó alguien entre la multitud.  
  
El elfo asintió con una sonrisa y se preparó para volver a la carga.   
  
- Estáis especialmente pensativo hoy, señor- dijo Elrond.  
  
- Ya sabes como me inquietan las noticias de nuestros exploradores, esas criaturas de oscuridad que crecen por momentos en los límites del reino, empiezan a preocuparme de verdad.   
  
Elrond asintió, aquel había sido el motivo de que la mitad de la Corte se hubiera trasladado por algún tiempo a Mithlond, era necesario coordinar las defensas de todo el reino y los sabios consejos de Círdan, señor de los teleri, eran valiosos como ningún otro. Desde el bello puerto en la Boca del río Lhûn, era más fácil reunir y organizar a todos los elfos de Lindon.   
  
- Yo también me estremezco al pensarlo- dijo el medioelfo- como si algo fuera a ocurrir...  
  
- ¡Mi señor!¡Mi señor!  
  
Los gritos que parecieron responder a las palabras de Elrond, hicieron que la multitud guardara silencio. Uno de los pajes del palacio corría a toda velocidad hacia el rey como si le persiguiera el mismísimo Morgoth, deteniéndose a tiempo para no chocar con su soberano, y dejando de lado las formalidades dijo con voz ahogada por la carrera:  
  
- Un mensajero...de Lórinand...  
  
- ¡¿De Lórinand?!  
  
Hasta donde Ereinion sabía, era imposible hacer llegar un mensaje tan al sur y viceversa, el peligro acechaba en cada rincón fuera de su reino, si un mensajero había llegado en verdad desde tan lejos, definitivamente la mano protectora de los Valar debía estar sobre él.  
  
Tras echar una rápida mirada a Elrond, hizo un gesto a Glorfindel para que fuera con ellos y sin esperar un segundo, se dirigió velozmente hacia el palacio.  
  
*  
  
- ¿Qué está sucediendo ahí dentro?  
  
Con la vista clavada en el interior del palacio, Arien apoyó la cabeza en el saliente de la ventana y se mordió el labio.  
  
Después de tantos años conviviendo con el rey, éste aun le sorprendía, y no de forma agradable precisamente.  
  
Un misterioso mensajero había llegado desde el bosque gobernado por la reina Galadriel con noticias muy urgentes e importantes y se había convocado un consejo de forma inmediata.  
  
Ella, que deseaba como todos, alguna noticia que explicara lo que estaba sucediendo, no pudo asistir al consejo, y con un "lo siento" de parte de Ereinion, cerró la puerta en sus narices.  
  
Arien estaba harta de ser la última en enterarse de todo, así que, sin pensárselo dos veces, trepó hasta el alfeizar de la ventana que comunicaba con el gran salón y observó con curiosidad lo que ocurría en su interior.  
  
Una dama era el centro de atención y narraba algo, era la mensajera que había llegado, al tiempo, los consejeros y el rey la escuchaban con rostro de preocupación. Allí estaban también Círdan, Elrond, Glorfindel y Vorondil, junto con muchos otros de sus conocidos.   
  
En aquel momento, la mensajera descolgó una cadena que llevaba al cuello y se la puso al rey noldo, de ella, pendían dos anillos que no logró distinguir bien del todo. Arien se lamentó porque las paredes de grueso mármol, y la ventana cerrada, no le permitieran escuchar la conversación.  
  
Ereinion se volvió hacia Elrond y éste asintió con la cabeza al tiempo que respondía, Glorfindel dijo algo y algunos nobles empezaron a susurrar entre ellos, parecía que se estaba tomando una decisión sobre algo importante.   
  
Arien se irguió ligeramente para intentar ver mejor. Tras hablar brevemente, y después de que el rey cruzara unas cuantas palabras con la mensajera, poco a poco, los consejeros fueron saliendo del salón. Ya debían haber resuelto el problema.   
  
Ereinion fue el único que quedó en la sala, parecía preocupado...  
  
- No sabes que espiar es de mala educación.  
  
Tal fue el susto de Arien, que sus manos resbalaron del alfeizar y cayó con un ruido estrepitoso entre los arbustos.  
  
- ¿Estás bien Arien?  
  
La voz preocupada de Hirwe hizo que la noldo olvidara por un momento el dolor de su trasero.  
  
- Estoy bien, más o menos...- gruñó, intentando incorporarse.  
  
- Siento haberte asustado- se disculpó, ayudándola a ponerse en pie.  
  
- Olvídalo.  
  
- Puedo preguntar por qué estabas espiando por esa ventana.  
  
Arien lo miró, y solo eso hizo falta para que Hirwe se diera cuenta de que no le iba a decir una palabra.  
  
- De acuerdo- dijo él encogiéndose de hombros- ¿Vas a la reunión?  
  
- ¿Reunión?  
  
- Se ha convocado una reunión de emergencia en la plaza para todos los ciudadanos- explicó Hirwe.  
  
- No sé para qué me molesto, siempre me entero la última de todo...- murmuró Arien.  
  
- ¿Cómo dices?  
  
- No importa, anda Hirwe, vamos a ver qué es lo que está pasando.  
  
Y tirando del elfo, Arien se dirigió hacia la plaza principal.  
  
  
El lugar estaba abarrotado, Arien siguiendo a Hirwe trepó por una vieja valla que había junto a la plaza. Desde allí tenía una vista estupenda del pequeño promontorio que se alzaba en un lado, junto a la fuente, y desde donde solían divulgarse las noticias importantes en la ciudad.   
  
Todos los habitantes del reino parecían haberse citado allí y se paseaban inquietos de un lado a otro, esperando la llegada de algún anunciador.   
  
- ¡Arien! ¡Hirwe!  
  
Entre la multitud, Nirie y Aradan aparecieron, sonrientes se abrieron paso hasta ellos y los saludaron.  
  
- ¿Sabéis que es lo que van a anunciar?- preguntó Aradan.  
  
Arien negó con la cabeza a su hermano, quien ya había dejado de ser un niño y superaba no solo en altura a ella misma, si no también en habilidades a su padre.  
  
- Parece algo grave- continuó Aradan- antes nos tropezamos con Glorfindel pero no quiso decirnos nada.  
  
- Deberán darse prisa- dijo Nirie- la noche llegará en cualquier momento.  
  
- Enseguida nos enteraremos- dijo Hirwe señalando.  
  
Efectivamente, alguien se había subido al promontorio y levantando ambas manos, pedía un poco de silencio. Era el rey en persona. Vestido con su armadura de plata y adornada de gemas blancas, su majestad se alzaba poderosa. Arien no pudo dejar escapar una exclamación de maravilla.  
  
- Amigos noldor, sindar, teleri y nandor- la voz poderosa y firme de Ereinion se elevó llevando sus palabras hasta el más lejano rincón de la plaza.- Se os ha convocado para comunicaros un noticia de gran importancia.   
Los ejércitos de nuestro enemigo Sauron, servidor de Morgoth, avanzan hacia la tierra de nuestros hermanos de Eregion. La oscuridad se extiende en la tierra mientras aquí disfrutamos de la paz, mas esta paz no será duradera si no hacemos nada por detener a nuestro enemigo.   
Por decisión del consejo, se enviará parte de nuestro ejército a Eregion para ayudar a todos aquellos que lo necesitan, mientras nos preparamos para una ofensiva mayor. Ahora necesitamos más que nunca de vuestro valor y sabiduría, y por ello os pido que nos ayudéis en nuestra empresa, pues el enemigo pronto caerá sobre nuestros amigos y hermanos del sur.-  
  
Las palabras parecían haber calado hondo en los oyentes pues muchos empezaron a alzar los brazos, gritando palabras de apoyo al rey de los noldor. Incluso Arien sintió la necesidad de alistarse en el ejército para poder ayudar.  
  
- Siempre ha sabido dar buenos discursos- dijo Nirie- inspira amor y confianza en todos aquellos que lo escuchan.  
  
- Y la puesta en escena tampoco está mal- dijo Hirwe sonriendo, pues con los últimos rayos del sol sobre la armadura, la silueta esbelta del rey resplandecía como la estrella de Eärendil.  
  
- ¿Qué opinas tú Arien?  
  
Arien y su hermano estaban perdidos en la contemplación del rey. En el corazón joven y entusiasta del noldo, aquellas palabras se prendieron sobre él y tendrían unas consecuencias que ninguno llegaría a imaginar. Su hermana, por su parte, parecía haber visto algo, más allá de la armadura de rey noldorin.  
  
- Es como una estrella...i Gil-galad (una estrella radiante)- murmuró Arien.  
  
Aradan se puso entonces en pie sobre la valla, y gritó con toda la fuerza de sus pulmones:  
  
-¡Emme hilyal Gil-galad! (Nosotros te seguiremos, Gil-galad)  
  
Y las voces que lo escucharon repitieron sus palabras como un eco, y aunque no lo sabía, Ereinion no solo acababa de conseguir el apoyo de su gente, sino también un nuevo nombre que llegaría a estremecer a los ejércitos de su enemigo.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
¡Ala! aquí teneis otro capi, espero que os haya gustado ^^ ya me encargaré de explicar alguna que otra cosa que quedó colgada por ahí en el siguiente capi.  
  
Gracias a todos por los reviews, y la verdad es que la fama que le estamos dando al pobre Glorfindel...pero bueno, todo sea por no hacer de los elfos una gente callada, seria, sabia y aburrida en general ^^  
  
Bueno, aviso a todos que me marcho unos días a barcelona y no sé si tendré tiempo de poner otro capitulo antes de irme, si no, pues me temo que tendrán que aguantar cinco o seis días más o menos hasta que vuelva. Seguro que estarán pensando, que cara que tiene la tia esta que se va de vacaciones a mitad de curso...pues si, ¡no solo de fics vive esta autora!¡hay que divertirse aunque no vayas a clase! (menudo ejemplo que estoy dando ¬¬ no me hagan caso, hay que ir a clase y estudiar mucho y todo eso, sean personas responsables...)^^  
Si hay alguien de barcelona por ahí y se tropieza con una loca por la calle...no le hagan mucho caso jejeje  
  
hasta pronto!! 


	14. La marcha del ejercito y los anillos de ...

Capitulo 14: La marcha del ejército y los anillos de poder.   
  
  
Caminando al ritmo del lejano repique de la campana, Arien entró en el patio del palacio. Aspiró grandes bocanadas de aire fresco y apretó el paso. La campana llamaba, era la llamada a filas, el ejército marcharía pronto.   
  
Con un suspiro, pensó en lo sola que iba a sentirse a partir de ahora, Glorfindel, Elrond, Vorondil y muchos de sus amigos se marchaban a luchar a Eregion, incluso su hermano quería ir, aunque estaba segura que Nirie no se lo permitiría por nada del mundo, lo único que conseguiría sería patrullar en la frontera, nada más.   
  
El rey no iría pero estaría demasiado ocupado con todo lo que estaba ocurriendo para pasar algún tiempo con ella, por lo que se tendría que conformar con la compañía de las chicas. Se sorprendió al darse cuenta de cuanto deseaba de la compañía de Ereinion.   
  
En aquel instante un grupo de escuderos salió atropelladamente de uno de los pasillos y sus pensamientos volvieron a la realidad inmediata. Llegaba tarde.  
  
*  
  
Gil-galad se levantó y se puso delante del gran mapa. El este y oeste podían tenerse por seguros, al menos por ahora, pero era posible que aun del sur escaparan amenazas directas para su reino.  
  
Elrond observaba el mapa en silencio, resolviendo algún problema que veía en el camino o quizás intentando memorizar cada paso por hacer. Por un instante, el rey se preguntó si había sido prudente elegir a Elrond como dirigente del ejército para marchar a Ost-in-Edhil y defenderla de los ataques de Sauron.   
  
Cierto era que confiaba en sus facultades más que en las de ningún otro, pero lo que le preocupaba era lo que pudiera pasarle.  
  
Por un instante sonrió, si Elrond volviera con un solo rasguño estaba seguro de que la princesa Celebrían acabaría haciendo 'papilla de rey'.  
  
El medioelfo pareció captar sus últimos pensamientos y sonrió.  
  
- Sé cuidarme, no os preocupéis.  
  
- Lo sé, lo sé, con Glorfindel y Vorondil a tu lado todo irá bien.- respondió Ereinion.  
  
- ¿No os importa que me lleve a vuestros mejores caballeros?- dijo Elrond en tono divertido.  
  
- Aún quedan buenos guerreros- apuntó el rey- y además, tú los necesitarás más que yo.  
  
- Supongo que sí.  
  
Con gesto distraído, el medioelfo trazó una línea de tinta negra sobre el mapa, el camino que iban a seguir.  
  
- Tendréis que tener cuidado al cruzar el río, las corrientes son fuertes y muchos puentes han caído.   
  
- Estamos preparados- dijo Elrond intentando calmar los ánimos del rey.  
  
De pronto se escuchó el tañido de las campanas de plata, y ambos se quedaron en silencio unos segundos, escuchando.  
  
- Ya es la hora- murmuró Elrond.  
  
- Ten cuidado meldo (amigo). Vigila tus espaldas, Sauron nunca juega limpio.  
  
- Lo haré, hantale Aranya (gracias mi rey)  
  
*  
  
- Que ceremonia tan emotiva.  
  
Vannië y Arien estaban encaramadas en lo alto del muro de la huerta, y desde allí veían a los miles de elfos de armaduras brillantes que formaban filas, listos para marchar. En un gran balcón, estaba la figura imponente de Ereinion, y junto a él, Círdan que permanecía silencioso y serio.   
  
Las palabras de ánimo y orgullo que decía el rey flotaban en el aire, y Arien posaba la mirada en sus amigos y su padre. Estaba segura que todo saldría bien…¿saldría bien?   
  
- Oh, Elbereth, tráelos de nuevo sanos y salvos...  
  
- ¿Qué murmuras?- dijo Vannië volviéndose hacia su amiga.  
  
- Solo rezo por que vuelvan enteros.  
  
- No seas agorera, mujer! Ya verás que solo será una tontería, estarán de vuelta antes de lo que piensas.  
  
Sin darse cuenta, Arien se escuchó decir - No será así.  
  
- ¿Eh? ¿Y eso por qué?... Que negativa estás hoy, de verdad.  
  
En aquel instante Gil-galad levantó los brazos y sonaron las trompetas y clamaron las campanas. Ahora había que despedirse.  
  
  
  
- Atto!!!!  
  
Vorondil se sorprendió cuando Arien agarrada a su cintura se echaba a llorar como cuando era una niña, por no decir que era la primera vez que lo llamaba papá.   
  
- Vamos, vamos, pequeña, volveré pronto, ya lo verás. - dijo él acariciando dulcemente su cabeza.  
  
Arien se limpió la nariz en un gesto infantil y asintió, liberando del abrazo a su padre adoptivo. Nunca se había separado tanto tiempo de él y le costaba aceptarlo.  
  
- Vale- respondió ella - cuídate mucho, y vigila a ese bobo de Glorfindel y a Elrond.  
  
- ¡Eh!- se quejó el susodicho 'bobo'.  
  
- Todos estarán bien- dijo Vorondil- yo me encargaré de eso.  
  
- Gracias.   
  
- Más te vale que cumplas tu palabra amigo.  
  
Las palabras del rey sobresaltaron a todos. Ataviado con una túnica blanca ribeteada en oro, se veía tan majestuoso como siempre, y mostraba una sonrisa triste a sus amigos.  
  
- Podría ocurrir algo grave si Elrond o tú no volvierais enteros.  
  
El rostro del medioelfo era de desconcierto, Vorondil sonreía y solo Glorfindel pareció captar el mensaje oculto tras la frase.  
  
Las trompetas sonaron de nuevo y todos se volvieron.   
  
- Nos llaman- dijo Elrond con una sonrisa, tomando las riendas de su caballo.  
  
- Tened mucho cuidado y que Elbereth os guíe en la oscuridad- dijo Ereinion con tono solemne.  
  
Todos sonrieron, y procedieron a seguir a Elrond hacia la cabecera de la marcha.   
  
Pero Vorondil se detuvo a pocos metros y se volvió a mirar a Arien que estaba junto a Ereinion.   
  
- Cuidad de ella, por favor, mi señor- le dijo al rey.  
  
- Lo haré, no te preocupes- respondió él poniendo un brazo sobre los hombros de Arien en gesto protector.  
  
Vorondil sonrió y asintiendo, volvió al lado de Elrond.   
  
- Ya nada volverá a ser lo mismo- murmuró el rey con gesto ausente.  
  
Arien levantó la vista. - ¿por qué?  
  
Gil-galad pareció despertar - ¿Mm? Ah, olvida lo que he dicho.  
  
Ella lo observó preocupada, algo sabía que no le quería contar.  
  
*  
  
Si a veces estar en el palacio se le hacía pesado, ahora tenía la sensación de que las paredes se le echaban encima. Era una sensación terriblemente agobiante, los pasillos ahora más silenciosos que nunca, se le hacían fríos y terribles, las habitaciones estaban heladas por el invierno y los jardines, llenos de nieve, no permitían pasear entre el agradable aroma de sus flores. Arien sentía que se volvería loca.  
  
Habían transcurrido unas pocas semanas desde la partida del ejército hacia Ost-in-Edhil, y el palacio, ahora casi vacío, era el gran trabajo diario de Arien, Nirie y dos de los mayordomos. Y eso que a ella no le gustaba nada el trabajo del hogar, pero no había otro remedio, todos debían colaborar.  
  
Tocó en la puerta, aun a sabiendas de que no había nadie en ella. Abrió la gruesa puerta labrada y entró. Dejó las sábanas sobre la cama y dando una vuelta sobre sí, observó con curiosidad y detalle el interior. Las paredes blancas y los muebles oscuros, las finas telas azules y rojas, los gruesos libros y cientos de papeles sobre la mesa. Aquel lugar tenía una atmósfera acogedora.  
  
- Es la habitación más bonita del palacio- se dijo.  
  
Sonrió, era lo lógico, la habitación del rey tiene que ser la mejor de todas ¿no? Le gustaba mucho, y por un instante deseó que aquella habitación fuera suya.   
  
Suspiró, recordando que tenía que apurarse.   
  
Abrió el armario de caoba para colocar las sabanas en él, aunque al ver que no había sitio, arrugó la nariz con disgusto, y comenzó a sacar cosas para intentar ponerlo todo de nuevo, de forma ordenada.   
  
Sonrió divertida, fue un gran descubrimiento para ella la primera vez que entró en la habitación y descubrió el armario todo revuelto, a veces Ereinion tenía tanta prisa que lo dejaba todo hecho un caos, y los mayordomos se quejaban mucho de eso. Pero era algo normal, o al menos eso pensaba ella.  
  
- ¿Y esto? - dijo de pronto.   
  
Del fondo del armario había sacado una caja de plata labrada con dibujos vegetales, era muy hermosa, aunque pequeña. La sacudió un poco y algo tintineó en su interior.  
  
- ¿Qué será?...Voy a abrirla....No, no puedo abrirla, eso sería impropio...pero me muero de curiosidad…a lo mejor es una joya o algo…¿la abro? El rey se enfadaría…pero bueno, si no lo sabe, no tiene por qué enfadarse ¿verdad?   
  
Miró a su alrededor, comprobando que no había nadie y lentamente y tras forcejear un poco con la cerradura, la tapa cedió y se abrió.   
  
- ¡Oh, qué hermosos!  
  
El interior de la caja estaba forrado en seda roja y en ella descansaban dos anillos. Eran de oro, un oro pulido y brillante como ninguno que hubiera visto antes, llevaban engarzados una piedra cada uno, un zafiro y un rubí. Eran unas obras de orfebrería simplemente maravillosas.  
  
Arien tomó el anillo que lucía el zafiro azul y lo observó de cerca. Tras darle un par de vueltas, pensó que podía probárselo. Un anillo no es peligroso ¿cierto?   
  
Pero cuando lo puso en su dedo y antes de colocárselo del todo, se sintió mareada de pronto.  
  
- Uh...no me encuentro muy bien...será mejor que lo guarde antes que...  
  
No llegó a terminar la frase, pues en un segundo, cayó desmayada.  
  
  
- Estoy cansada...¿estaba durmiendo? No recuerdo haberme acostado...un momento, esta no es mi habitación ¿dónde estoy?...Estoy muy cansada...  
  
- Al fin has despertado.  
  
Arien forzó a sus ojos a enfocar a la persona que estaba a su lado.  
  
- ¿Ereinion?  
  
El rey se sobresaltó cuando Arien lo llamó por su nombre, ignorando la cortesía con la que solía tratarle. Estaba seguro de que aquello era debido a su estado, pero un extraño regocijo se le instaló en el corazón.   
  
- ¿Cómo te encuentras?- preguntó él.  
  
- Cansada. Aunque no recuerdo qué pasó, y no sé donde estoy.  
  
- Estás en mi habitación ¿lo recuerdas? Viniste a guardar unas sábanas.  
  
Arien se quedó pensativa un segundo.  
  
- Sí...ahora lo recuerdo, ¿me desmayé o algo así?  
  
- Sí, y quería pedirte disculpas por eso.  
  
- ¿Disculpas?  
  
- Fue mi culpa que te desmayaras.- dijo él, volviendo la cabeza hacia la mesa donde descansaba la caja de plata. - Los anillos estaban protegidos con un hechizo y tú fuiste victima de él. Aunque no deberías haber abierto la caja, sé que fue mi culpa por haberla dejado en un lugar tan al descubierto, donde cualquiera podría cogerla. Siento que te haya pasado esto.   
  
- ¿Anillos? ¿Cuáles anillos?- dijo Arien confusa.  
  
- Es el efecto del hechizo, no te preocupes.  
  
-¿?  
  
- Ahora procura descansar, yo cuidaré que nadie más vuelva a encontrar los anillos de poder.  
  
- ¿Anillos de poder?  
  
Las imágenes de la llegada del mensajero de Lórinand y de cómo le entregó unos anillos al rey, acudieron a la mente de Arien. ¡Que estúpida había sido! ¡Ahora recordaba que había tenido esos anillos en sus manos! Eran los anillos creados por Celebrimbor y eran muy poderosos y peligrosos, aunque no sabía bien en qué manera se manifestaba tal poder ni cuan peligrosos podían llegar a ser; aquel mensajero se había jugado el cuello para llevar esos anillos hasta allí, si los hubiera roto o estropeado, no se lo habría perdonado. Maldijo para sí su curiosidad y estupidez.   
  
- No te sientas mal por eso, no ha pasado nada, todo está bien.- dijo el rey sonriendo.  
  
Arien se preguntó si él le estaba leyendo la mente.   
  
- Lo siento mucho Ereinion, fui una tonta.  
  
- Ya te he dicho que no importa. Pero tengo que irme, he dejado a mitad una reunión y me están esperando. Descansa aquí todo lo que quieras.  
  
- Pero...  
  
- Tranquila, no voy a usar la cama en todo el día, te la presto.- y guiñando un ojo salió de la habitación.  
  
El desconcierto de Arien era evidente, era de las pocas veces que el rey le hablaba en ese tono tan divertido y tierno a la vez. Cogiendo la suave manta, se tapó hasta la nariz, la cama olía como él y era una extraña sensación, pero aún se sentía cansada y quería dormir, así que dejando de lado sus pensamientos, se dejó llevar al mundo de los sueños.   
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Espero que les haya gustado al menos un poquito este capi, quizás me empiezo a poner romántica (es culpa de leer tanto manga romantico ^^) la verdad que estos días me cuesta bastante seguir escribiendo, supongo que mi musa se ha ido de paseo ^^ en fin...  
  
Gracias a todos por los reviews, me hacen muy feliz! Y por cierto, Liot, pues exactamente no sabría que decirte con respecto a la edad de Aradan, más o menos en los ultimos capis tendría unos 700 años o así, pero considerando que eso para los elfos no es nada, aún pienso en él como en un jovencito (aunque haya otros personajes que con varios miles de años se comportan como niños ^^)  
  
Hasta el proximo capi! (que espero sea pronto) 


	15. Las amenazas del reino

Capitulo 15: Las amenazas del reino.  
  
  
Forlond parecía más que nunca el fin del mundo. Una ciudad entre las brumas que se levantaban desde el mar, donde el tiempo transcurría de forma diferente.  
  
Las tormentas de primavera habían sido inusualmente violentas y las olas rompían con furia en la costa, obligando a los elfos a reforzar los muros del puerto para evitar que el mar devorara la ciudad. Muchos decían que el caos se había desatado en el mundo.  
  
Unos pasos suaves sacaron a Gil-galad, rey de Lindon, de sus pensamientos.  
  
- Señor...  
  
Al darse la vuelta, se encontró con Mehtar, su ayuda de cámara, que aun inclinado en una reverencia, esperaba alguna palabra de su rey.  
  
- ¿Qué ocurre?  
  
- Señor, los soldados acaban de llegar. El capitán Vorondil os espera en el salón, parece que traen un mensaje del caballero Elrond.  
  
- Gracias, iré ahora mismo.  
  
Mehtar hizo una nueva reverencia y salió. Gil-galad suspiró, desde que las huestes de Sauron invadieron las tierras de Eregion apenas descansaba. Sí, confiaba en Elrond, pero la falta de noticias no lo calmaba demasiado.  
  
Habían marchado hacía ya dos años, y al fin, un pequeño grupo había vuelto. A menudo se sentía culpable por no haberlos acompañado a la primera línea de batalla, pero había otras muchas cosas que clamaban por su atención y no podía relegar sus obligaciones en nadie más.   
  
Suspiró de nuevo y descendió por las escaleras, esperando de corazón alguna buena noticia.  
  
Vorondil esperaba en pie en mitad del salón, parecía cansado y sus ropas gastadas y manchadas por el barro del camino, le daban un aspecto casi bárbaro. A su lado, un par de jóvenes soldados se removían impacientes bajo sus oxidadas cotas de malla, mientras sus armas descansaban apoyadas en la pared.  
  
- Vorondil, buen amigo, me alegro de verte sano y salvo- exclamó Ereinion.  
  
El capitán hizo una reverencia y sonrió.  
  
- Yo también me alegro de verte.   
  
- No debiste venir tan deprisa, se te ve cansado. Pero ven a sentarte y cuéntame todo.  
  
El rostro de Vorondil se ensombreció.  
  
- Ereinion...he venido rápidamente para darte una noticia grave. Celebrimbor ha muerto.  
  
El rey se quedó inmóvil.  
  
- Nuestros intentos de rescate fueron en vano- continuó Vorondil- Cuando el ejercito de esas bestias nos hicieron frente a las afueras de la ciudad, llevaban…  
  
Uno de los soldados dio un paso adelante y continuó con la narración pues parecía que el capitán era incapaz de hacerlo.   
  
- Señor, sus ejércitos llevaban como estandarte el cuerpo del maestro Celebrimbor, colgado de una lanza y atravesado por numerosas flechas negras. - explicó.  
  
Ereinion se estremeció ante tan horrible visión. Llevaba temiendo por Celebrimbor durante años, estaba seguro de que irían a por él, y ahora los peores augurios se cumplían. Desvió la vista hacia la pared, como si sus ojos pudieran atravesarla y ver más allá, la habitación donde guardaba el tesoro que tantos sufrimientos habían causado al maestro orfebre.  
  
- ¿Qué hay de Elrond?- preguntó.  
  
Vorondil metió la mano en bajo su capa y extrajo una carta sellada, Ereinion la tomó.  
  
- Nos separamos hace tres semanas, sabía que los ejércitos del enemigo nos seguían así que nos dividimos en la retirada. Gracias a Elbereth que les despistamos y nuestro grupo consiguió llegar hasta Lindon.  
  
El rey asintió con la cabeza para que continuara.  
  
- Suponemos que Elrond junto con los demás noldor se habrá escondido, aunque a buen juicio tuvo de entregarme esta carta por si él no llegaba a tiempo. Hemos sufrido pocas bajas, a pesar de que los ejércitos de Sauron nos eran superiores en número.  
  
Gil-galad vio lo afectado que estaba el capitán por aquellas bajas. Vorondil conocía a todos y cada uno de los elfos que habían marchado bajo su mando, para ayudar a los noldor de la ciudad de Ost-in-Edhil. Ver morir aunque solo fuera a uno de ellos era lo más terrible que podía pasarle.  
  
- Será mejor que vayas a descansar - dijo el rey- ya continuaremos hablando mañana.  
  
El capitán tras una reverencia había dado la vuelta para salir cuando Ereinion le hizo detenerse de nuevo.   
  
- Gracias por todo Vorondil, te debemos mucho a ti y los demás soldados.  
  
Su amigo sonrió y continuó su camino.  
  
  
Sin esperar un momento, Gil-galad se retiró a su habitación y sentado sobre la cama, procedió a abrir la carta. Rompió el sello con la divisa de doce puntas, y respirando profundamente leyó su contenido:  
  
"A mi rey y señor:  
  
Confío en que esta carta haya llegado a su destino pues sé que con impaciencia esperabais noticias. Tanto ha ocurrido y tan horribles cosas he visto que no me veo capaz de escribirlas aun siquiera para que tengáis conocimiento de ellas.   
Estoy seguro de que ya tendréis noticias de la caída de Ost-in-Edhil y de la muerte del maestro Celebrimbor, me gustaría reflejar mi dolor en palabras pero el tiempo apremia.   
El caballero Celeborn y yo junto con el resto de los noldor y algunos soldados de nuestro ejército intentamos evadir al enemigo. Pero me temo que sus ejércitos aun nos buscan y no podremos ir a ninguna parte durante algún tiempo.   
Sabremos cuidarnos bien, tan solo espero que podáis prescindir de mí durante el tiempo que dure esta persecución.   
  
Existen también otras noticias importantes que merecen de vuestra atención. Las puertas de Khazad-dûm han sido cerradas y muchos noldor han muerto ha causa de esto, pues les cortaron la única vía para su retirada, el odio entre los nuestros crece cada vez más.   
Ahora todas las tierras de Eregion son yermas y ninguna criatura viviente se acerca allí.   
Los pocos exploradores con los que contamos han informado que los ejércitos de Sauron empiezan a moverse hacia el noroeste, y mi corazón me dice que no tardarán en atacar Lindon. Cuidaos de ellos pues son fuertes y sanguinarios.   
Intentaré que las noticias que recibamos, aunque sean pocas, lleguen a Lindon sin demora. Estoy seguro que sabréis manteneros firme en esta grave situación…"  
  
Rápidamente, se levantó y abriendo de golpe la puerta llamó a su ayuda de cámara. Mehtar apareció en unos segundos.  
  
- Necesito que alguien lleve una misiva urgente a Mithlond y a Harlond, búscame al más rápido de los mensajeros.  
  
*  
  
A medida que se hundía en el horizonte, el sol doraba los edificios que se recortaban contra el cielo. Mientras paseaba por la explanada delante del palacio, recorrida tantas veces que hasta sus sandalias conocían el camino, Arien mostraba una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, feliz como pocas veces.   
  
La llegada de Vorondil había sido como una bendición para todos, además, las noticias de que todos sus amigos se encontraban bien, habían terminado de alegrarle el día.   
  
Pensaba en ir a hacerle una visita a Vannië y contarle las buenas noticias cuando su hermano pasó delante de ella como un torbellino.   
  
- ¡Aradan! ¿Se puede saber a qué viene tanta prisa?  
  
- Voy a hablar con el rey.- respondió el joven removiéndose nervioso.  
  
- ¿Y para qué?  
  
- Quiero ir a defender la frontera.  
  
- ¿Defender la frontera? ¿De quién vas a defenderla?- dijo Arien confusa.  
  
- Hermana, ¿acaso no te has enterado? Los orcos se dirigen hacia aquí y planean arrasar Lindon. Todos los guerreros están siendo llamados y yo voy a unirme a ellos.  
  
- Pero...¡cómo es posible! Atto (papá) no me contó nada acerca de eso.  
  
- Quizás no lo sabía.- dijo Aradan encogiéndose de hombros.- pero debo irme ya.  
  
Y con una sonrisa salió a toda velocidad hacia el palacio.  
  
- Por qué está pasando esto ahora- se preguntó Arien.  
  
Aunque bien sabía que no obtendría una respuesta. Dando media vuelta, volvió sobre sus pasos. Quería hablar con Vorondil inmediatamente.   
  
  
Un grupo de jinetes entró al galope en el patio, a una velocidad temeraria. El que iba en cabeza, saltó de su caballo y arrojó las riendas al asombrado mozo de cuadras. Sin decir una palabra, echó a correr y no se detuvo ante nada ni nadie hasta que llegó al salón del trono y abrió las puertas de par en par.   
  
Gil-galad dio un salto en su asiento, pero al ver al caballero que acababa de entrar olvidó por completo tanta falta de cortesía.  
  
- ¡Glorfindel! Por Elbereth ¿qué haces aquí?¿qué ocurre?!   
  
Con un rápido moviendo, Glorfindel se quitó la capa oscura que ocultaba su armadura brillante y a grandes pasos se acercó al rey.  
  
- Señor, el ejército del enemigo está a dos semanas de la frontera.  
  
- ¡¿Qué?! ¿A dos semanas? Eso es muy poco tiempo.   
  
- ¡Ereinion!- la voz de Vorondil hizo eco en la gran estancia.  
  
- Vorondil, deberías estar descansando, aun debes estar agotado por el viaje- dijo Gil-galad.  
  
- ¿Descansando? Pues si quieres que descanse explícame qué es eso que me ha dicho Arien de que los orcos nos atacan.  
  
- Aún no nos atacan pero pronto lo harán- respondió Glorfindel.  
  
- Glorfindel ¿y tú cuando has llegado?  
  
- Ahora mismo, conseguí escapar del bloqueo y he cabalgado sin descanso desde hace diez días. - explicó Glorfindel.  
  
- ¿Bloqueo?- repitió Vorondil.  
  
- Cierto, aun no lo sabéis. Tras separarnos, los ejércitos de nuestro enemigo se acercaron mucho y nos vimos obligados a refugiarnos en un valle al pie de las montañas, y aunque Sauron no conoce la situación exacta del campamento, ha bloqueado todos los pasos y el lugar a quedado sitiado. Vimos como sus ejércitos avanzaban, planeando atacar Lindon, y Elrond pensó que alguien debía avisaros y por eso estoy aquí.  
  
- Creo que esto precisa de más explicaciones- dijo Vorondil.  
  
- Ya nos lo explicará todo con detalle más tarde, pero ahora necesito que me ayudéis, tengo un reino que proteger y necesito de toda la ayuda posible.- dijo el rey al tiempo que extendía un gran mapa sobre la mesa.  
  
- Por aquí avanzaban- señaló Glorfindel en el mapa- Sus patrullas estaban en la orilla este del lago Evendim hace seis días.  
  
- Las colinas les retrasarán un poco, con suerte el tiempo suficiente para que nuestros mejores arqueros se aposten entre los árboles y les mantengan ocupados.  
  
- Iré a reunirlos ahora mismo- dijo Vorondil- en tres días tendrás a todos los arqueros de Lindon en la frontera.  
  
- No a todos, necesitamos que algunos guarden la ciudad por si acaso.-dijo Ereinion- y nos convendría mucho la ayuda de los silvanos, ellos conocen cada palmo de esta tierra, saben donde hay que poner el agujero para que el enemigo caiga.  
  
- Los silvanos no son fáciles de convencer- dijo Vorondil.- son demasiado independientes.  
  
- Lo sé, pero esto también les atañe a ellos.- respondió Gil-galad.- si caemos nosotros, caemos todos.  
  
- Haz que Arien hable con ellos- dijo Glorfindel- la aprecian más que a ninguno de nosotros, si ella se lo pide, harán lo que sea.  
  
Vorondil, pareció disgustado con la sugerencia, mas no se le ocurría ninguna idea mejor.  
  
- Bien, esperemos entonces que Arien sea buena negociadora.- dijo el rey.  
  
Unos golpes en la puerta hicieron que los tres se volvieran.  
  
- Mi señor, ¿me habéis hecho llamar?  
  
- Sí Hirwe, pasa por favor.   
  
El elfo hizo una reverencia, aunque no tardó en olvidar la cortesía cuando vio a Glorfindel y a Vorondil.   
  
- Hirwe, necesito que coordines una patrulla de arqueros al pie de las montañas, junto al río Lhûn, es la ruta más fácil y la que es más probable que utilicen.  
  
- Contad conmigo señor, ni un orco pondrá un pie en Lindon.- dijo Hirwe con tono orgulloso.  
  
Gil-galad sonrió. - Gracias. Oh, por cierto Vorondil casi lo olvido, tu hijo pasó por aquí hace solo unos minutos.  
  
- ¿Aradan? ¿Por qué?  
  
- Quería unirse a las patrullas de la frontera. Se le ve ansioso por entrar en combate.  
  
- Es joven, impulsivo y demasiado cabezota- dijo Vorondil con un suspiro- pero aunque no me guste, es lo bastante mayor para tomar sus propias decisiones.   
  
- Cierto, aunque cuidé de que estuviera bajo las órdenes de Hirwe.  
  
Vorondil sonrió, agradecido.- Me has dejado más tranquilo.  
  
- No te preocupes amigo- dijo Hirwe poniendo una mano en el hombro de Vorondil- Lo vigilaré para que no se haga daño.  
  
- Gracias.  
  
- Recemos para que ninguno se haga daño- dijo Gil-galad.  
  
- Deberíais tener más confianza en nosotros- dijo Glorfindel sonriendo divertido.  
  
- Ah, cómo envidio tu carácter alegre Glorfindel- respondió el rey.  
  
El elfo sacudió su cabello dorado. - Es de los pocos recursos que tengo.  
  
Gil-galad se echó a reír, y por fin se sintió más relajado y listo para hacer frente a todo lo que se avecinaba. Con una rápida mirada hacia la ventana, observó el cielo nocturno, y pidió a Varda que velara por ellos, pues necesitarían algo más que el ejército de Lindon para acabar con el enemigo.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Bueno, en este capi hay falta de elementos románticos, me disculpo ante todas las que los esperaban ^^   
  
Oh Nariko, que buena eres, me prestas tu musa y todo, gracias, te la pediré cuando me quede atascada en los capis (¿me la prestarás cuando tenga que hacer algún trabajo de clase? ^^  
  
Y como ves Elanta no me he cargado a Vorondil, quiero mucho a mis personajes para matarlos, no como otras... *ejem, ejem*  
  
Anariel, yo también espero que pronto Ereinion se fije en Arien (sí, yo soy la que escribo pero es como si no viera aún el momento de escribir eso ^^) estoy un poco loca, ya lo sé.XDDD  
  
¡Gracias por los reviews!! 


	16. La ayuda del oeste

Capitulo 16: La ayuda del oeste  
  
  
Desde el sendero que discurría en zig-zag no se les distinguía del propio bosque. Todas las criaturas de los bosques sabían volverse invisibles cuando lo necesitaban, y las que ahora estaban allí, agazapadas, preparando la emboscada, ya formaban parte de la espesura.   
  
Al oír un ruido de pasos, un montón de hojas se agitó un poco y de él asomó una cabeza vigilante. Las sombras oscuras descendían por la ladera desnuda, serían un blanco fácil.   
  
El cabecilla escudriñó con sus brillantes ojos azules por entre la hojarasca y gruñó ante lo que divisó. Un grupo de orcos, con sus negras armaduras y sus espadas oxidadas, corrían con la esperanza de penetrar en el reino antes de la llegada del alba.  
  
Hizo la señal y sus compañeros descendieron por ambos lados con tanto sigilo como solo pueden hacerlo los elfos.  
  
Sin darles tiempo para gritar siquiera, una lluvia de flechas cayó sobre los desprevenidos invasores. Ninguno consiguió adentrarse en el bosque más de tres pasos.  
  
- Ha sido fácil.  
  
Hirwe sentado en la rama, negó con la cabeza. - Esto cada vez va a peor, los ataques son más frecuentes y no podemos descansar. Si esto continúa así, no aguantaremos.  
  
- No seas tan negativo, el rey sabe lo que se hace.- dijo Aradan.  
  
- Pero el rey no es todopoderoso- dijo Hirwe - y bien sabe él que nosotros solos no podemos con todo el ejército del enemigo.   
  
- Tonterías- respondió el muchacho- acabaremos con todos ellos, ya lo verás.  
  
- Ojalá estés en lo cierto, pero hasta entonces procura no hacer ninguna estupidez.   
  
Aradan se cruzó de brazos con disgusto, seguían tratándole como un niño incluso en mitad de la batalla.  
  
Había transcurrido casi un año y no parecía que las cosas fueran a cambiar. Los ejércitos de Sauron los empujaban cada vez más y se veían obligados a esconderse y solo podían hacerles frente con emboscadas. No estaban preparados para semejante afrenta. Nunca lo estuvieron.  
  
Hirwe suspiró, y recordó con melancolía los apacibles días en el palacio en los que su única preocupación era pasarlo bien. Parecía que aquellos días no volverían nunca.   
  
- Eh, Hirwe ¿lo has escuchado?  
  
La voz de Aradan hizo que el elfo dejara a un lado sus recuerdos y aguzara el oído. No tardó en escuchar aquel sonido peculiar.   
  
Para un oído inexperto, aquel habría sido tan solo el canto de un gorrión, mas era para los arqueros, algo totalmente distinto.  
  
- Voy a ver lo que ocurre- dijo Hirwe- vigila aquí y si alguien se acerca, dispara.  
  
Aradan asintió, contento de tener por fin un poco de independencia.  
  
  
- ¿Qué ocurre Galath?   
  
El silvano hizo un gesto a Hirwe para que lo siguiera.   
  
Treparon por un haya de grueso tronco hasta la copa, y siendo el árbol uno de los más altos del bosque, podía apreciarse desde sus ramas la vasta extensión que se abría desde el río hasta las montañas.  
  
- Mirad allí.- dijo Galath señalando hacia el río.  
  
Hirwe observó el horizonte. - ¿Qué es eso?  
  
Un gran número de puntos blancos se alzaban sobre las aguas, estaban muy lejos y no era capaz de verlos con claridad.  
  
- Son barcos numenoreanos- dijo el silvano.  
  
- ¿Cómo lo sabes?- dijo Hirwe con desconcierto.   
  
- Anglir llegó hace una hora diciendo que un grupo de barcos numenoreanos se acercaban.   
  
Hirwe suspiró, a veces resultaba frustrante esa tendencia de los silvanos de no comunicar inmediatamente las noticias importantes.   
  
- Parece que estamos de suerte- comentó Galath.  
  
Hirwe sonrió, al fin la ayuda había llegado.  
  
*  
  
Arien salió del palacio a todo correr, perseguida por los gritos de Nirie. Tan pronto como llegó al patio, se detuvo a contemplarlos.   
  
Los barcos, las velas blancas y brillantes, las maderas grises de los cascos, los altos mástiles y las cuerdas de plata. La flota de Numenor.  
  
- Solo harán una pequeña parada, continuarán hasta llegar al pie de las Montañas Azules donde se refugia el rey.  
  
- Lo sé- dijo Arien.  
  
Nirie la observó con curiosidad. - ¿En qué piensas?  
  
- Quiero ir.  
  
- ¿Cómo dices?- a Nirie le pareció no haber escuchado bien.  
  
- No puedo quedarme aquí esperando, no sabemos nada ¿y si les ha pasado algo? ¿Y si le ha pasado algo a atto, a Aradan o al rey?  
  
- Debes calmarte, los primeros barcos de Tar-Minastir habrán llegado ya hasta las montañas. Seguro que todos están bien.  
  
- No puedes saberlo. ¡Oh, por Elbereth! ¿no estás preocupada?  
  
- Claro que estoy preocupada, pero haciendo tonterías no conseguiré nada.  
  
Arien se cruzó de brazos, molesta.   
  
Nirie suspiró, sabía que si se le metía una idea en la cabeza, nada ni nadie iba a quitársela.   
  
- De acuerdo, espera un momento.  
  
La noldo desapareció en el interior del palacio dejando a su hija desconcertada. A los pocos minutos reapareció acompañada de Mehtar, el ayuda de cámara del rey.  
  
- Mehtar irá contigo- dijo Nirie.  
  
- ¡¿Qué? ¿Entonces te parece bien que vaya?!- dijo Arien sonriendo ampliamente.  
  
- No, no me parece bien, pero te conozco demasiado para saber que si no te hago caso harás alguna tontería y te pondrás en peligro.  
  
- Sé cuidarme muy bien sola- repuso Arien.  
  
- Sí, pero estamos en guerra y es peligroso a pesar de todo. Intentaré que uno de los grupos de Tar-Minastir os acompañe hasta el campamento donde está el rey, allí podréis verle y a tu padre también.   
  
-Vale, de acuerdo- dijo con un suspiro, no le hacía gracia tener a un grupo de numenoreanos como niñeras pero eso era mejor que nada.   
  
- No os preocupéis, cuidaré de ella.- dijo Mehtar.  
  
- Gracias- dijo Nirie- aunque supongo que tendré que prevenirte, Arien puede desaparecer delante de tus ojos en un segundo, así que ten cuidado.  
  
- ¡Amil! (mamá) - protestó Arien.  
  
El ayuda de cámara soltó una risita.- Lo tendré en cuenta.  
  
*  
  
El almirante dio orden de izar el estandarte real y de hacer sonar las trompetas y el gran navío se puso en movimiento deslizándose ligero sobre las aguas.  
  
Gil-galad estaba erguido en proa revestido con una coraza chapada en plata y se cubría la cabeza con un yelmo resplandeciente. Ceñía la espada con la empuñadura de oro que le había dado Celebrimbor y con la que había prometido acabar con los que le habían asesinado a su amigo.   
  
El rey parecía estar perdido en algún lugar de su mente y se dejaba acariciar el rostro por el viento salobre y por la clara luz de la mañana, mientras todos los hombres, desde las cien naves de la flota, mantenían la mirada fija en aquella figura resplandeciente sobre la proa de la nave, semejante a la estatua de un dios.  
  
Tar-Minastir sonrió, ahora entendía esa fidelidad ciega que tenían los elfos, si no seguían a Gil-galad, no seguirían a nadie.   
  
Observó la orilla, el enemigo se retiraba a una velocidad asombrosa, al parecer su aparición había sido en el momento justo, según le había dicho el rey de Lindon, si se hubieran demorado un poco más solo habrían encontrado una tierra calcinada y un montón de cadáveres. Esperaba que con un poco de suerte las tierras de Lindon y de Eriador quedaran liberadas en pocos meses.   
  
El grito del almirante de que colocaran la pasarela hizo que el rey de Numenor se diera cuenta de que ya habían llegado.   
  
Descendieron del barco y se encaminaron hacia el pequeño campamento donde la mitad del ejército de Lindon se había reunido.   
  
Las tiendas verdes y grises se confundían con el paisaje, y por consejo de Gil-galad ningún hombre debía encaminarse solo por el bosque pues estaba lleno de trampas para evitar el paso del enemigo. A pesar de lo que le habían dicho, Tar-Minastir opinaba que aquel reino estaba bien defendido y tenían un gran dirigente militar.  
  
Un elfo de cabellos rubios y de oxidada armadura los recibió con una reverencia.  
  
- ¿Cómo va todo Vorondil?- preguntó Gil-galad al elfo.  
  
- Todo igual, ganamos terreno a cada día que pasa y nuestras avanzadillas informan de que los ejércitos del enemigo se retiran. Parece que los barcos de Numenor les han asustado.  
  
El rey de Lindon sonrió. - Sí, las palabras no son suficientemente adecuadas para expresar mi gratitud al rey de Numenor.  
  
Tar-Minastir hizo un gesto distraído.- No hay para tanto, tan solo hemos ayudado un poco, el mérito es vuestro.  
  
- Quizás deberíais dejar los halagos mutuos y descansar. Aún queda mucho por hacer y debéis estar agotados.- dijo Vorondil.  
  
Gil-galad asintió y se encaminaron hacia una de las tiendas.  
  
- Tengo entendido que aun quedan naves en Forlond- dijo Ereinion.  
  
Tar-Minastir asintió. - Probablemente lleguen mañana al atardecer, siempre me gusta tener algunas naves cubriéndome las espaldas. Los mil hombres que están por llegar terminarán de rematar a esos orcos.  
  
- Aun así no debemos bajar la guardia hasta que los ejércitos de Sauron se hayan retirado hasta el otro lado de las montañas.- dijo Gil-galad.  
  
- Cierto, nunca hay que bajar la guardia.  
  
Ambos reyes sonrieron, se comprendían perfectamente, quizás había sido ese el motivo de una remontada tan rápida, dejando al enemigo completamente desconcertado.   
  
Gil-galad miró al rey de Numenor a los ojos y el recuerdo de Elros le asaltó. Desde el principio supo que el medio elfo sería importante para todos y lo había sido, a él le debía la vida y su reino. Sonrió con tristeza, ojalá hubiera podido darle las gracias.  
  
*  
  
- ¡Atención! ¡preparad los arcos!  
  
Hirwe se descolgó de la rama superior y se colocó junto a Aradan.  
  
- ¿Qué has visto?  
  
El joven señaló entre las hojas. - Algo se acerca, creo que un orco.  
  
Hirwe levantó el brazo para que nadie disparase y buscó una posición mejor desde la que poder ver. Efectivamente alguien se acercaba, pero no era precisamente un orco.  
  
Otro de los arqueros soltó una carcajada. - Conque un orco ¿eh? Si los orcos fueran así creo que haría ya mucho que me habría cambiado de bando.  
  
Aradan sin entender, descendió y observó, ahora con claridad, quien se acercaba.   
  
Era una dama montada en un caballo blanco, vestía una capa oscura y sus cabellos plateados se movían de forma acompasada al galope del animal. Era muy hermosa y de noble porte, Aradan supo que las burlas de sus compañeros se extenderían durante días en cuanto supieran que había confundido a una bella dama con un orco.   
  
Hirwe hizo un gesto para que todos guardaran silencio y con gran agilidad descendió hasta la rama más baja.  
  
- Es peligroso entrar sola en el bosque mientras los orcos aun se pasean por aquí.  
  
La dama dio brinco sobre su montura. Levantó la cabeza y con el susto en el cuerpo, observó al elfo que estaba frente a ella.  
  
- Disculpadme- dijo Hirwe con una reverencia- no pretendía sobresaltaros, mas me es extraño que una hermosa dama como vos se pasee sola por estas tierras y en estos momentos. Mi nombre es Hirwe, a vuestro servicio. Decidme por favor quién sois y que os trae hasta aquí.  
  
La dama bajó del caballo y sonrió. - Soy Celebrían y vengo desde el valle de las Montañas Nubladas en busca de información.  
  
El rostro de Hirwe era imposible de explicar, pues la sorpresa, incredulidad, diversión, y miedo se habían mezclado en su expresión.  
  
- Princesa Celebrían, disculpadme si puedo sonar grosero pero ¿qué hacéis aquí? ¿habéis cabalgado sola todo el camino?  
  
- Ya veo que sabéis quien soy- respondió ella con una ligera sonrisa.- Sí, he cabalgado sola y como ya os he dicho deseo saber lo que está ocurriendo en Lindon pues los exploradores no saben decirnos exactamente lo que pasa fuera del valle en el que muchos nos refugiamos.  
  
- Ignoraba que estuvieseis con el caballero Elrond en el valle, ¿vuestra madre también se encuentra allí?   
  
- Sí.  
  
- Al rey le gustará saberlo, venid, os acompañaré hasta el campamento donde podréis hablar con Gil-galad. Tendréis la suerte de comunicar a vuestros amigos que las tornas han cambiado.  
  
Celebrían miró a Hirwe sin entender.  
  
- ¡Aradan!  
  
El muchacho asomó con la cabeza boca abajo. - ¿Si?  
  
- Voy a acompañar a la princesa Celebrían hasta el campamento, avisa a Galath para que ocupe mi puesto. Y los demás vigilad y no hagáis tonterías.   
  
Unas risas se escucharon entre las ramas y por primera vez la princesa se percató de la cantidad de elfos que había escondidos entre las ramas de los árboles.  
  
  
  
- ¡Despertad dormilón!  
  
El silvano se incorporó de golpe, confuso y asustado a la vez. Hirwe le observaba con una mueca divertida en los labios.  
  
- ¿Qué ocurre?  
  
- Espabilad, el rey tiene visita.  
  
- ¿Visita?¿A estas horas?- replicó el silvano.  
  
- Vamos, vamos, no podemos hacer esperar a la dama aquí fuera con este frío. Ve a avisarle, aprisa.  
  
El joven se inclinó a un lado y observó a la dama de cabellos plateados que se escondía tras el arquero.  
  
- De acuerdo- dijo el silvano encogiéndose de hombros y entrando en la tienda cuya entrada había estado guardando.  
  
En menos de un minuto volvió a salir y levantando la tela que hacía de puerta, les invitó a pasar.  
  
A la suave luz de las velas, Celebrían vio a Gil-galad, que arropado con una capa azul y el rostro reflejando un profundo cansancio, estaba inclinado sobre una mesa improvisada, escribiendo.  
  
- Señor...  
  
Ereinion se volvió. - Hirwe, me alegro de verte ¿qué haces por aquí?¿Ha ocurrido algo?  
  
- Nada grave ha ocurrido señor, tan solo he escoltado a la dama Celebrían hasta aquí ya que deseaba hablar con vos.- respondió el arquero sonriente.  
  
El rey dio un respingo, pues no había visto a la princesa hasta que Hirwe la hubo nombrado.  
  
- Princesa Celebrían, que placer tan inesperado- dijo Ereinion poniéndose en pie y tomando sus manos para besarlas. - Sentaos por favor y contadme qué ha ocurrido para que hayáis venido hasta aquí para hablar conmigo.   
  
- Nada ha ocurrido salvo la falta de noticias y la negativa de muchos grandes señores de no enviar mensajeros para averiguar lo que ocurre en Lindon.  
  
Gil-galad sonrió y tomó asiento de nuevo, más relajado.  
  
- Así que es eso...nadie sabe que habéis venido ¿cierto?  
  
- Pues sí, es cierto ¿cómo lo sabéis?- dijo Celebrían con curiosidad.  
  
El rey soltó una suave risa. - Porque sé que Elrond no habría permitido jamás que hicierais una locura como esa.  
  
Las mejillas de la princesa se tiñeron de carmín.  
  
- Pero tranquila que no pienso increparos por eso- añadió él, afable -De todas formas, imagino que Hirwe ya os habrás informado de todo lo ocurrido en las ultimas semanas.   
  
- Sí y tan gratas noticias deben ser llevadas inmediatamente al campamento- dijo Celebrían.  
  
- Eso me imaginaba, supongo entonces que no puedo convenceros para que descanséis aquí esta noche y partir por la mañana.  
  
- No señor, gracias por vuestra amabilidad pero no tardarán en echarme en falta y no quisiera causar más problemas.  
  
- De acuerdo. ¿Puedo haceros una petición antes de que os marchéis, princesa?  
  
- Por supuesto.  
  
- Dentro de dos semanas y tres días llegaremos a las Colinas de los Vientos, ¿les pedirás a los grandes señores que se encuentran en el valle que se reúnan conmigo en el sur de las mismas?  
  
Celebrían asintió. - Les haré llegar vuestro mensaje.  
  
- Gracias. Lleva también por favor mis saludos a mi hermana de Lórinand, Ninquenís.  
  
- Lo haré.  
  
- Gracias de nuevo. Marcha cuando te sientas preparada, Hirwe te acompañará hasta las colinas que hay junto al lago, a partir de ahí temo que tendréis que cabalgar en solitario. Si necesitáis cualquier cosa solo tenéis que pedirlo.  
  
- Es más de lo que me atrevería a solicitaros.- respondió ella.- No quisiera entreteneros más, así que me despido.   
  
- Cuidaos mucho princesa y que Eru os proteja. Nos volveremos a ver pronto.  
  
Celebrían asintió y sonrió. Tras una cortés reverencia, salió de la tienda.  
  
- Que sorprendentes pueden ser a veces las jóvenes- comentó Ereinion cuando la princesa hubo salido.  
  
- Sí, me recuerda a alguien...- dijo Hirwe, pensando en la jovencita de rubios cabellos que habían dejado en Forlond. Estaba seguro de que Arien era bastante capaz de hacer algo semejante a lo que había hecho la princesa Celebrían, y no sabía cuan en lo cierto estaba.   
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Quizás un capi un poco largo? Bueno, supongo que me dio la vena de escribir como una posesa.  
  
En fin, gracias a Elanta que de nuevo he usado tu fic asi como que de forma descarada (aunque me lo paso bomba entrelazando sucesos de uno y otro fic ^^)  
  
Y gracias a Nariko, Eliete y Anariel (y a las que aguantais mis locos mails ^^) y a todos aquellos que me dejan reviews que yo los quiero mucho ^_^  
  
Y ya sé que lo romantico se hace de rogar, pero intento reservarlo un poco para esos 2000 años en los que no pasa nada importante ^^ aunque intentaré poner un poco en proximo capi ¡lo prometo! XDD 


	17. Hacia las colinas

Capitulo 17: Hacia las colinas.  
  
  
Cuando las luces doradas anunciaron el final del día, la marcha se tornó más difícil. Los caballos posaban con cuidado las pezuñas sobre el sendero al tiempo que intentaban seguir adelante a pesar del fuerte viento. Vorondil se aseguró bien sobre la silla de montar y clavó la mirada en su rey.   
  
- Solo faltan dos días- murmuró.  
  
Si seguían aquel ritmo, en dos días habrían llegado a las colinas y podrían al fin hacer un alto para descansar. El capitán habría dado cualquier cosa por un lugar fresco y cómodo donde dormir; echaba de menos sus agradables estancias de Forlond, pero sobre todo echaba de menos a Nirie.  
  
Iba a proferir un profundo bostezo cuando algo llamó su atención. Hirwe se acercaba a la carrera en dirección contraria y parecía bastante alterado. Ereinion también pareció darse cuenta de la presencia del elfo y tras ordenar que se detuvieran, bajó de su montura y esperó a que el arquero llegara hasta él.   
  
- ¡Señor!¡señor!- gritó Hirwe- ¡el enemigo! ¡a un kilómetro!  
  
Solo hicieron falta aquellas pocas palabras para que el rey reaccionara y pusiera a todos sus hombres en posición.  
  
- ¿Cuántos son?- preguntó.  
  
- No muchos, unos cincuenta quizás- explicó Hirwe - se han detenido junto al arroyo, parece que no saben que estamos tan cerca.  
  
En ese momento Tar-Minastir se acercó a ellos. - Entonces contamos con el elemento sorpresa, acabaremos con todos ellos.  
  
Gil-galad asintió. - Preparémonos, será una contienda rápida.   
  
*  
  
Cuando llegaron, ya no había rastro de los hombres de Númenor. Mehtar suspiró, si hubiera sabido a cuantos problemas se iban a tener que enfrentar, no habría aceptado escoltar a la joven Arien.   
  
Caía la tarde mientras avanzaban bajo el palio que formaban los árboles, pronto oscurecería y tendrían que encontrar algún refugio. El ayuda de cámara se preguntó por qué Arien se había negado en rotundo a viajar junto con aquel pequeño grupo de numenoreanos. Habían sido muy amables con ellos y no les habían puesto pegas a que viajaran con ellos hasta llegar al lugar donde se encontraba su rey.   
  
Pero desde que hubieron desembarcado hacía tan solo dos días, la joven elfa no quería volver a saber nada de ellos e ignorando cualquier consejo de Mehtar, marchó en busca del ejército de Lindon aunque tuviera que hacerlo sola. Sin más remedio, tuvo que seguirla.  
  
Andaban por el sendero en silencio cuando creyeron escuchar algo proveniente de la espesura, de algún lugar apartado del camino.  
  
- ¡Allí!- dijo Arien.  
  
Y sin esperar un segundo, la joven echó a correr, y Mehtar, incapaz de detenerla fue tras ella.  
  
Al aproximarse oyeron el entrechocar de armas, y no tardaron en distinguir a los combatientes que se debatían entre los árboles. Eran Hirwe y el rey Gil-galad que hacían frente a tres orcos.   
  
Ante la escena, y tras unos segundos de sorpresa, Arien desenfundó una de las dagas que llevaba a la cintura, al instante sintió que Mehtar la cogía por el talle y levantándola, la subió a un árbol.   
  
Ahora entendía porqué Nirie le había elegido como su escolta, el elfo era mucho más que un simple ayuda de cámara, era fuerte, ágil y silencioso como el mejor de los guerreros. Aún así, la joven no entendía su comportamiento.  
  
- ¡¿Qué haces?! ¡Tenemos que ayudarles!- le gritó Arien.  
  
- Ellos saben arreglárselas solos- dijo Mehtar al tiempo que uno de los orcos caía en la lucha- pero tú no.  
  
Arien se sintió bastante molesta con el comentario y siguió protestando, pero él no le hacía caso. Sabía cumplir exactamente con su deber, y no cedería ante ella.  
  
Al poco, Arien había olvidado a su escolta y tenía la mirada clavada en el rey.   
  
El orco iba a arremeter contra él, Ereinion instintivamente, detuvo el mandoble y devolvió el golpe, hiriendo en la pierna a su enemigo. Mas un cuchillo que no llegó a ver se clavó en su brazo, haciendo que la sangre manchara su brillante cota de malla.   
  
Ella contuvo un grito. La rabia infundó fuerza a Ereinion y blandiendo con ambas manos su espada le atacó con determinación. El orco, levantó su arma en un intento por defenderse pero Aeglos encontró su objetivo y lo atravesó de lado a lado.  
  
Cuando el enemigo cayó, Ereinion suspiró aliviado y se apoyó contra el grueso tronco de un árbol, estaba sudoroso y agotado.  
  
Hirwe, que había rematado ya a su contrincante, se acercó al rey con una sonrisa forzada.  
  
- Esos eran los últimos- dijo enfundando su espada.  
  
- Por suerte- respondió Gil-galad clavando la punta de su arma en la tierra.  
  
- Casi habéis acabado vos con todos- dijo Hirwe- tendríais que haber dejado unos cuantos para los demás.  
  
El rey sonrió.  
  
- ¡Mi señor!  
  
Aquel grito le tomó tan desprevenido, mareado y sin fuerzas que solo sintió una fugaz sensación de blanco y oro, una figura etérea y un cálido abrazo que hacían que todo a su alrededor desapareciera.  
  
Mas aquella sensación no duró demasiado, pues pronto llegó la cruda realidad en la que esa cálida sensación se había separado de él y se volvía hacia Hirwe, abrazándole también.  
  
Fue cuando ella se volvió y sostuvo su mirada, que el rey reaccionó, entendiendo qué estaba pasando.  
  
- ¿A...Arien? ¿qué haces aquí?- dijo agitando la cabeza en un intento de despejar su mente. No estaba seguro de que veía lo que tenía delante.  
  
- Eso no importa ahora- respondió ella- Mirad, estáis sangrando, hay que curar esa herida inmediatamente.  
  
Ereinion se miró el brazo, no parecía grave.  
  
- Estoy bien.  
  
Arien negó con la cabeza y sacando un pañuelo de su bolsillo procedió a limpiar la herida que aún sangraba.  
  
- ¿Qué hacéis vosotros aquí?- preguntó Hirwe a Mehtar, ya que la joven y el rey parecían demasiado ocupados como para prestar atención a otra cosa.  
  
- Yo solo soy el acompañante- respondió Mehtar  
  
- Entiendo- dijo el arquero con una sonrisa divertida.  
  
De pronto escucharon varios gritos y se volvieron a ver lo qué ocurría. Vorondil apareció corriendo, seguido de otros tantos soldados, que al haber perdido de vista en la batalla a su rey, lo buscaban ahora con visible preocupación.  
  
La expresión del capitán era algo imposible de explicar cuando vio a su hija allí de pie, con su vestido blanco y las manos manchadas de sangre.  
  
- ¡Arien!  
  
Vorondil abrazó a su hija con fuerza, como si pensara que se le iba a escapar. Ella sonrió, aunque casi no podía respirar.  
  
- Estoy bien, no hace falta que me aprietes tanto.- dijo Arien.  
  
El capitán la soltó y la miró a los ojos.  
  
- ¿Qué haces aquí? Este lugar es muy peligroso ¿Estás herida?¿Quién te ha hecho daño?   
  
- Ya te he dicho que estoy bien, la sangre no es mía- dijo ella, mostrándole las palmas de las manos.  
  
- Debo agradecerle a tu hija por los cuidados de última hora- interrumpió Gil-galad ajustando el improvisado vendaje del brazo.  
  
- ¿Estás bien, Ereinion?- dijo Vorondil, consciente por primera vez de que el rey tenía una herida.  
  
- Sí, no te preocupes.  
  
El capitán asintió y volvió de nuevo su atención a su hija.  
  
- Explícame ahora mismo qué estás haciendo aquí.  
  
- ¡Estaba preocupada! En la ciudad llevamos meses sin ninguna noticia!- respondió Arien, molesta por el tono de reproche con el que todos le hablaban- Pero claro, vosotros estáis aquí peleando y no os importa si los que nos hemos quedado encerrados en la ciudad nos volvemos histéricos porque no sabemos nada de nuestros seres queridos. Imagina como estamos que hasta Nirie se ha puesto a cardar ¡y ella lo odia!  
  
Vorondil bien sabía que eso era grave, su esposa solo cardaba cuando estaba terriblemente enfadada o terriblemente nerviosa.  
  
- Todos intentan actuar con normalidad, pero por dentro...- continuó ella.  
  
- Lo entiendo- dijo su padre suavizando la voz- pero aún así fue peligroso que te arriesgaras a llegar hasta aquí solo para ver cómo estamos.  
  
- Pero si Mehtar me ha cuidado todo el tiempo- dijo Arien arrugando la nariz- he estado vigilada en todo momento.  
  
-¡Thêl! (hermana)  
  
Con aquel grito Aradan apareció de entre los árboles, y corrió hacia Arien. Al llegar hasta ella la abrazó, y se mostraba tan preocupado como su padre.  
  
- ¿Estás bien Arien?  
  
- Sí, sí, dejad ya de preguntarme todos lo mismo.- respondió su hermana.  
  
- Menudas locuras que haces- dijo Aradan con una sonrisa divertida.  
  
Arien puso una mueca y Vorondil sonrió, sabía que no podía enfadarse con ella a pesar de que hubiera cometido una gran estupidez, en verdad que no era la primera vez que cometía una.  
  
- Que os parece si continuamos la charla en el campamento- dijo Hirwe- o nuestro soberano se nos va a desmayar aquí mismo.  
  
Todos se volvieron a mirar al rey que sostenía su cabeza con una mano, en gesto dolorido. Olvidando todo, fueron hasta él y le ayudaron a llegar hasta el campamento.  
  
  
- ¿Os encontráis mejor?  
  
- Sí, solo necesitaba descansar- respondió Ereinion incorporándose ligeramente.  
  
Arien sonrió. - Me parece bastante tonto que no se os ocurriera contar con un buen sanador.  
  
- Edrahil es el mejor de los sanadores- replicó él.  
  
- Edrahil piensa más en su cara bonita que en sus pacientes- dijo Arien en gesto molesto, al tiempo que escurría un paño sobre un pequeño pilón.  
  
Ereinion sonrió, la joven había dicho que era una vergüenza que el rey no contara con un sanador que estuviera pendiente de él, ya que Edrahil era el único sanador que tenía el ejército y tenía mucho trabajo con los demás soldados.   
  
Por ello Arien, se había autonombrado curandera del rey a pesar de poseer unos conocimientos limitados. Por "la salud del gran rey" como ella había dicho, iría con ellos en su avance hacia el este, en la retaguardia.   
  
Ereinion pensaba que lo de ser su sanadora solo era una excusa para que la dejaran acompañarlos. Y después de que Vorondil refunfuñara un par de veces acerca de ello, Arien consiguió que la dejaran seguirlos.  
  
- Entonces, ¿enviasteis un mensaje a Elrond para que se reuniera con vos en las Colinas de los Vientos?- dijo Arien de repente.  
  
- Pues sí, algo así.- respondió el rey.  
  
- Me alegraré de ver de nuevo a Elrond y a Glorfindel.  
  
- Sí, al fin podrá contarme qué ha estado haciendo exactamente los últimos años.- comentó Ereinion, más para sí que para su interlocutora.  
  
- Controláis demasiado a vuestros súbditos ¿no os parece?- dijo ella con una chispa de picardía.  
  
- Me preocupo, eso es todo- respondió él- ¿crees que te controlo demasiado Arien?  
  
Ella se volvió a mirarlo y sonrió. - No, a mi no.  
  
- *Ehem, ehem*...¿interrumpo?  
  
Ambos se giraron para mirar a Vorondil que estaba en la puerta de la tienda con una cara que revelaba cierta incomodidad.  
  
- No, no interrumpes. Adelante.- respondió el rey.  
  
- ¿Qué tal te encuentras?- preguntó el sinda, acercándose a Ereinion.  
  
- Estoy mejor, la herida no era grave.  
  
- Me alegra oírlo.- Vorondil meditó unos segundos - No quiero apresurarte pero si no levantamos el campamento ahora no llegaremos a tiempo a las Colinas.  
  
El rey se puso en pie, y aunque era obvio que aún estaba cansado, no se quejó ni dijo nada al respecto.  
  
- Tienes razón, debemos irnos ya- dijo con una sonrisa forzada.- Iré a decírselo a...  
  
- Tranquilo- lo interrumpió Vorondil- ya los avisaré yo a todos, descansa todo lo que puedas, aun queda un largo camino por delante y necesitas de todas tus fuerzas.  
  
- Me siento bastante incompetente en esta situación- dijo Ereinion con una mueca- me encuentro perfectamente, así que por favor, dejad de cuidarme como si fuera un niño.  
  
- Hasta que la herida no cicatrice del todo no os encontrareis perfectamente, los efectos del veneno del cuchillo aún no han desaparecido- dijo Arien mientras se acercaba al rey para cambiarle el vendaje.   
  
- Tu has caso a la pequeña sanadora que no nos gustaría que te desmayaras a mitad de camino por falta de descanso.- dijo Vorondil.  
  
- Ahora quien obedece ordenes ¿eh?- dijo el rey con una sonrisa torcida.  
  
El sinda miró a su amigo divertido. - Iré a prepararlo todo.  
  
Y tras una graciosa reverencia, salió de la tienda. Arien negó con la cabeza, por un momento, esos dos dejaron de ser rey y súbdito para ser solo un par de amigos que compartían alguna broma privada. A veces no parecían ellos mismos.  
  
  
Dos días más tarde, al mediodía, contemplaron al fin la vasta extensión de prados de las Colinas de los Vientos. Aun aquellas tierras estaban calcinadas por el paso del enemigo, pero ya se divisaban pequeños brotes de brillante hierba. Al pie de una de las colinas, se encontraba acampado un ejército. Todos esperaban el reencuentro con sus amigos.  
  
Ya mientras se acercaban, observaron que les estaban esperando, una figura blanca y altiva estaba en pie rodeada de nobles caballeros, era la dama Galadriel y entre los que se encontraban a su lado estaban Elrond y Glorfindel.   
  
Ni siquiera esperó a los saludos de cortesía entre los reyes, Arien corrió hacia Glorfindel y lo abrazó con fuerza, para ella el elfo era como su hermano mayor, y lo había echado mucho de menos, aunque no tardó en volverse hacia Elrond y abrazarle también. Ambos estaban bastante confusos y sorprendidos, no solo de verla aparecer sino de la muestra de tanto afecto de la joven.   
  
- ¿Y tú de donde sales?- dijo Glorfindel, sorprendido como pocas veces.  
  
Arien puso una mueca, haciendo como se enfadaba.  
  
- ¿Eso quiere decir que no te alegras de verme?  
  
Él sonrió.- No es eso.  
  
Mientras hablaban, Gil-galad los observaba con una luminosa sonrisa.  
  
- Aiya, Ereinion.  
  
Ante las suaves palabras el rey pareció despertar, y se volvió a mirar a la dama Galadriel. Hacía muchos años que no lo veía pero seguía igual de hermosa y poderosa que siempre, se dio cuenta de que seguía admirándola como antaño.  
  
Se sumergió pronto en una charla con ella, olvidando que otras cosas sucedían a su alrededor.  
  
  
Vorondil estaba preocupado, hacía tiempo que lo sospechaba pero aquellos últimos días habían sido como una confirmación en toda regla. Tamborileó con los dedos sobre la funda de su espada, y Aradan, que estaba a su lado lo miró con curiosidad.  
  
- ¿Qué ocurre, atto?  
  
- Nada, nada. Vamos, debemos saludar a Elrond y a los demás grandes señores.  
  
Aradan observó a su padre mientras caminaba, llevaba unos días comportándose de forma extraña. Se encogió de hombros, quizás era la falta de descanso y de una buena comida.   
  
Al girarse, sonrió divertido al ver a su hermana peleándose con Glorfindel. A veces parecía que el noldo de rubios cabellos era parte de su familia, como un hermano más.  
  
- Extraña familia- murmuró para sí.  
  
Echó a andar, las cosas parecían haber vuelto a la normalidad, al menos durante unos días. Esperaba que durara lo suficiente para poder disfrutarlo.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Tengo la impresión de que este capitulo me salió raro, no sé si opinarán lo mismo o es que yo me estoy volviendo un poco loca (aun más de lo que ya estoy ^^)  
  
Gracias a todos por los reviews, especialmente a Nariko (lo siento por lo del romanticismo ^^) a Anariel (me alegro de que te guste este raro enlace entre fics) a Eliete (prepárate que cuando empiece lo romantico te voy a acribillar a preguntas) y a Elanta (por permitirme enlazar con tu fic, y por hacer que Celebrían se quedara en el valle, si no creo que Arien no habría sobrevivido por haber abrazado a Elrond XDDD en realidad creo que esas dos se llevarían muy bien, se parecen mucho (o será que te estoy plagiando?))  
  
Hasta el proximo capi! espero no tardar mucho en ponerlo ^^ 


	18. Caminos que se separan

Capitulo 18: Caminos que se separan 

Atravesaron el ruinoso corredor, contemplaron las ventanas rotas y las antiguas piedras de mármol ahora negras. Todo era desolación alrededor.  
Arien se estremeció, no tenía palabras para describir el horror de las silenciosas calles de Ost-in-Edhil.  


- Ten cuidado, el suelo no es seguro- dijo Aradan que caminaba unos pasos por delante de ella.  


Aunque el enemigo estuviera retrocediendo, habían tenido tiempo suficiente para destruir la capital de Eregion hasta que solo los cimientos de las grandes casas de los noldor quedaron en pie.   


En los últimos meses, Arien había estado en numerosas batallas, y aunque las hubiera visto desde la retaguardia, no por ello dejaban de ser menos espantosas.  
Las imágenes acudieron a su mente, tantas veces Glorfindel le había hablado de la bella ciudad, que siempre había imaginado las blancas calles, las fuentes y jardines como un pequeño paraíso al que el mal nunca llegaba. Nada comparable con lo que ahora veía.  


Una piedra se desprendió y cayó con un golpe seco junto a ella. Al levantar la mirada, observó lo que parecía la entrada de algún tipo de complejo pero que debido al fuego era irreconocible. Se acercó y contempló la alta y resistente estructura.  


- Me pregunto qué sería.- se dijo.  


- Era el Mírdaithrond  


La voz suave de Glorfindel la sobresaltó.  
- Aquí fue donde Celebrimbor pasó buena parte de sus últimos años- continuó.  


La tristeza se había depositado en los ojos del príncipe noldo. Arien no sabía qué decir para reconfortarlo. Para su sorpresa, Glorfindel sonrió de pronto, como si todo estuviera bien.  


- Continuemos, no debemos retrasarnos.  


Continuó andando pero Arien permaneció unos segundos contemplando la entrada del Mírdaithrond.  


- Arien no te retrases- le gritó.  


- Sí, ya voy-levantó la mirada y un susurro escapó de sus labios - Descansad en paz nobles señores, aunque jamás os conociera os llevaré en el corazón junto con todos aquellos que se han ido.  


Y sus palabras se perdieron con el viento.  


*  


La llama de la vela danzaba con la suave brisa, Ereinion estaba sentado en su tienda con varios pergaminos sobre las rodillas, pasando las hojas, pero sin leer una sola palabra. Sus pensamientos estaban en otra parte.  


- Señor ¿me permitís pasar?  


Al girarse contempló a Elrond y le dedicó una sonrisa.  


- Por supuesto, adelante.  


El medioelfo se acercó e hizo una leve reverencia, al rey le hizo gracia tanta formalidad.   


- Me gustaría hablar con vos- dijo Elrond.  


Ereinion asintió y con un gesto le indicó que tomara asiento.  


- Me alegro de que al fin desees compartir tus intenciones.  


Una leve sorpresa se instaló en el rostro de su heraldo. Gil-galad reprimió la risa.  


- Así que otras bocas han hablado antes que la mía- dijo Elrond ligeramente molesto.  


- No exactamente otras "bocas"- dijo el rey- además no sé tanto como imaginas, es solo que a Galadriel se le escapó la palabra "yerno".  


El medioelfo sonrió avergonzado. - Entiendo.  


Con un gesto, Ereinion le instó a que continuara y le explicara todo con detalle.  


Así, el rey se enteró del propósito de Elrond de volver al valle que había bautizado como Imladris y establecerse allí para poder vigilar mejor al enemigo. Además le contó el detalle de que tenía la intención de pedir la mano de Celebrían, la hija de Galadriel, en matrimonio; noticia que alegró mucho al rey noldorin.  


- Así pues, no puedo continuar siendo vuestro heraldo- finalizó Elrond con una sonrisa triste.  


Ereinion parpadeó. - ¿Por qué?  


- Señorestaré a muchas millas de distancia y no podré serviros como hasta ahora- dijo el medioelfo.  


- ¿Y qué? ¿Acaso te negué tu titulo de heraldo cuando estuviste tantos años en Eregion?  


- Nopero hay caballeros más capacitados que yo para representaros.  


- Tonterías- respondió Ereinion agitando la mano- Eres el mejor de los caballeros, digno hijo de Eärendil, y no deseo otro heraldo que te sustituya.  


- Pero  


- Insisto.  


Elrond tras unos segundos, sonrió. - Muy bien, continuaré siendo vuestro heraldo si así lo deseáis.  


- Me alegro- dijo el rey con una sonrisa complacida - y ahora, cuéntame más sobre tu futura señora

*  


La mañana siguiente amaneció fresca, mas el sol se mostraba tímido y las nubes oscuras aun cubrían los cielos.  
El ambiente era de constante movimiento, los soldados, atareados en levantar el campamento iban de aquí para allá. Todos estaban deseosos de volver a casa.  
Arien los observaba mientras guardaba algunos paños, los últimos que le quedaban.  


Se preguntó donde estarían su hermano, su padre o el rey. En respuesta a su pregunta, Aradan apareció trotando tras Glorfindel, portando algunos carcajes, al instante, Vorondil apareció por el lado contrario y se acercó a ellos.  


- Todo listo- dijo el capitán.  


- Bien, podremos irnos en cuanto lo más importante haya sido empaquetado- respondió Glorfindel.  


- ¿Empaquetar el qué?- preguntó Vorondil sin entender.  


- ¡A nuestros queridos reyes!- rió el noldo.  


El capitán suspiró, a veces no entendía el sentido del humor de Glorfindel.  


- ¡Arien! ¿podrías hacerme un favor?.  


La joven se aproximó al príncipe noldo.  


- Claro, ¿qué quieres?  


- Ve junto a aquella tienda y avisa a nuestros soberanos de que cuando se cansen de charlar podremos irnos.- dijo Glorfindel.  


- Deberías ser más respetuoso al hablar de los reyes- le regañó Arien.  


- Tú también deberías serlo- respondió él con una sonrisa divertida.  


- A veces parecéis vosotros los hermanos- rió Aradan.  


Vorondil estalló en carcajadas, pues era lo mismo que él estaba pensando. Quizás era un rasgo común de los antiguos habitantes de Gondolin.  
Arien puso los ojos en blanco, y dando la vuelta, procedió a comunicar a Gil-galad y a la dama Galadriel de que estaban listos para partir.

Para la mayoría no fue una despedida triste, pues la victoria se había alzado con ellos y ahora que al fin los caminos volvían a ser seguros podrían visitar a sus amigos de los distintos reinos con tanta frecuencia como antaño. Aunque siempre había una minoría que disentía de lo bueno de tal separación.  


- ¿Seguro que no quieres volver con nosotros?  


Glorfindel negó con la cabeza, Arien puso una mueca para disimular su tristeza.  


- Creo que a Elrond le va a hacer mucha más falta mi ayuda que a Ereinion.  


- Supongo  


El noldo dio unas palmaditas en la cabeza a la elfa, como si aun fuera una niña.  


- Ven a visitarme, y cuida del rey por mí ¿de acuerdo?  


Arien asintió - Y tú no metas a Elrond en líos.  


Glorfindel soltó una risa clara y alegre.  


- Muy bien, muy bien._ Tenna rato, osellë._ (Hasta pronto, hermana)  


- _Tenna rato, otorno._ (Hasta pronto, hermano)

Y así se separaron, mas antes de perderse de vista, una voz se hizo eco en la mente de Gil-galad y éste sonrió al reconocer la voz del príncipe de la Casa de la Flor Dorada.  


- _Cuidad de mi hermana por favor, y cuidaos vos._  


- _Lo haré, no te preocupes.  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Ya lo sé, en este capi no pasa nada de nada, pero es que intento poner las cosas por orden, entiendanlo...¡y por favor no me presionen más que soy muy sensible! *sniff* ya sé que quieren romanticismo pero es que todavía no es el momento, por favor no me presionen que me desmorono y después serán ustedes los que me paguen el psicologo -.-

Bueno, creo que en este capi Arien y Glorfindel ya se consideran casi hermanos (hermanos, no se vayan a pensar cosas raras ¿eh?) creo que sería algo normal puesto que él la conocería desde pequeña y además porque ambos vivían en la misma ciudad y tendrían "recuerdos comunes". Espero que con esto hayan entendido el porqué se dicen 'hermano' el uno al otro, aunque tenga más significado de compañero que otra cosa.

mil gracias por los reviews!!!


	19. Los años de paz I

Capitulo 19: Los años de paz I 

Los tempranos brotes anunciaban una esplendorosa primavera, los días, desde el invierno hasta el verano, se sucedían tranquilos en las tierras de Lindon, pues el enemigo había retrocedido y la sombra quedaba demasiado lejos para turbar los corazones de los eldar.  
Ereinion observaba hechizado como los jazmines se descolgaban por su ventana llenando de su aroma su estancia. Últimamente, sus deberes de rey no le mantenían ocupado demasiado tiempo y solía disfrutar de las pequeñas maravillas con las que contaba su palacio y en las que nunca se había fijado.  


Fueron los pasos de Mehtar los que le devolvieron a la realidad. Se dio la vuelta para mostrar una amplia sonrisa a su ayuda de cámara, que se mostró bastante sorprendido del buen humor del que gozaba el rey.   


- Ha llegado un mensaje, señor, de Imladris.  


- Un mensaje de Elrond, eso es estupendo, me pregunto que nuevas habrá por aquellos lugares.- dijo Ereinion tomando de la bandeja de plata, el sobre sellado.  


Mehtar iba a retirarse cuando Gil-galad levantó una mano, para que permaneciera allí un momento. Rápidamente leyó la misiva y levantó la mirada.  


- Parece que se ha convocado un concilio- dijo Ereinion.  


- ¿Un concilio, señor?- dijo Mehtar.  


- En Imladris, Elrond solicita mi presencia y parece que los demás reyes elfos y Tar-Minastir también han sido invitados. Me resulta extraño pues no ha habido 

problemas desde hace mucho, al menos, ninguno del que yo tenga noticia.   


- Quizás se requiera vuestra presencia para otros menesteres.- dijo su ayuda de cámara.  


- Quizáso tal vez es que mi querida dama blanca ha decidido adelantarse a todo y a todos.  


Mehtar encarnó una ceja sin comprender.  


- No importa. Marcharé dentro de tres días. ¿Podrías encargarte de los preparativos?  


- Por supuesto señor- dijo él haciendo una reverencia.  


- Gracias. Algo me dice que en esta visita algo inesperado va a ocurrir.- dijo Ereinion.

  
Arien estaba tranquilamente sentada en la pequeña sala bordando mientras cantaba en voz baja. Para cualquiera que pasara por allí, la escena resultaba sorprendente, pues todos sabían que ella no era doncella que disfrutara con ese tipo de actividades, mas aquella mañana se la veía contenta con su labor.  


Cuando Nirie entró, sonrió al ver el bello bordado que realizaba su hija. Sobre una capa blanca como la nieve al sol, dibujaba con hilo dorado diminutas niphredil que se enlazaban unas con otras formando guirnaldas. A su lado, descansaba una capa azul como la noche, bordada en plata en la que se veían representadas las estrellas con una fidelidad asombrosa.   


Al levantar la vista de su labor, Arien sonrió.  


- ¿Qué te parece?  


- Maravilloso, simplemente maravilloso.- respondió Nirie, alzando la capa azul para apreciarla de cerca.  


- Me alegro. - dijo Arien con un suspiro- No tengo grandes posesiones, así que espero que al menos mis pocas habilidades sirvan para algo.  


- No digas tonterías, tienes muchos talentos y te aseguro que esto es más valioso que todas las perlas del mar. A Elrond le encantará.  


- Gracias- dijo ella sonriendo.  


- ¡Vaya! ¿Lo has terminado ya?   


Vorondil había entrado con pasos silencioso y contemplaba ahora la capa bordada.  


- Aun no, tardaré un par de días más en acabar la capa de la dama Celebrían.- respondió Arien.  


- Son preciosas. Es una lástima que no quieras bordar más a menudo.- dijo él con una mueca.  


- Lo hago solo porque es una ocasión especial, así que olvida cualquier idea de que yo me siente a bordarte capas, _atto._- dijo su hija con una sonrisa disimulada.  


- Lo sé, lo sé, era demasiado bonito para ser verdad- suspiró Vorondil.  


Nirie rió suavemente cuando Arien lanzó un ovillo de hilo a la cabeza de su padre.  


- Aun no entiendo cómo estás tan segura de que el caballero Elrond vaya a casarse, Ereinion me ha dicho que ni siquiera se lo había pedido aún a la dama 

Celebrían.- dijo Vorondil.  


- Pero nuestra hija tiene como amigo al mejor de los informadores ¿lo recuerdas?- dijo Nirie con una sonrisa divertida.  


- Es cierto, menudo par.- dijo Vorondil con suspiro - Pero aún así, ¿como puede Glorfindel estar tan seguro? ¿Y cómo puedes tú hacerle tanto caso como para 

ponerte a hacerle ya un regalo de bodas?  


Arien se encogió de hombros. - Glorfindel siempre acierta.  


- No deberíais jugar con la videncia- dijo él.  


Su hija lo miró sin entender.  


- Bueno, en realidad quería contaros algo pero ya me estaba desviando del tema- dijo Vorondil- Nuestro buen rey se marcha dentro de tres días a Imladris, parece 

que se va a celebrar un concilio en el que estarán presentes todos los reyes de los elfos. Pensé que os gustaría saberlo.  


- ¿Cuánto tiempo estará en Imladris?- preguntó Arien.  


Vorondil tardó en responder.- No estoy seguro, puede que un par de semanas o puede que un solo día, quien sabe. La cuestión es que tendremos un poco más trabajo cuando se marche.  


- Creo que podremos soportarlo- rió Nirie.  


De pronto, Arien se levantó de su asiento de un respingo - ¡Ah! ¡Tengo que escribir una carta!  
Dejando lo que estaba haciendo, salió corriendo de la sala, dejando a sus padres con caras de curiosidad.  


- ¿Qué le pasa?- preguntó Vorondil.  


- Creo que aprovechará el viaje de Ereinion para hacer llegar una carta a Glorfindel.  


- Esos dos solo saben dar problemas- murmuró él.  


Nirie lo abrazó con ternura. - Vamos, vamos ¿qué te preocupa?  


Vorondil suspiró. - Ya lo sabes, Arien ha puesto su mira demasiado alta y temo que acabe haciéndose daño. Además Glorfindel no hace más que alentarla.  


Su esposa sonrió, comprendiendo. - Lo que ha de ser, será. No lo puedes evitar.  


Él la miró y depositó un beso en su frente. - Lo sé, por eso no me gusta.  


*  


Un susurro de pasos se deslizaba por el pasillo, Ereinion se detuvo ante el umbral de la puerta preguntándose quien tendría tanta prisa como para correr de aquella forma dentro del palacio.   
Su respuesta llegó en un momento. Con su vestido púrpura y el cabello dorado recogido en trenzas, Arien cruzó ante él como si la llevara el viento, ignorando su presencia.

- ¡Esperad Arien!  


Al escuchar la poderosa voz, ella se detuvo, y se volvió con curiosidad.  


- ¡Ah! Señor, sois vos.- dijo con sorpresa evidente.  


- Discúlpame si te he interrumpido, Arien- dijo el rey- ¿puedo preguntarte a donde vas tan aprisa?  


Ella sonrió y le mostró la carta que llevaba en la mano.   


- Pensaba que ya estaríais a punto de partir, y me dirigía a las caballerizas para pedir a alguno de los caballeros que os acompañarán a Imladris que le llevara un mensaje al caballero Glorfindel.  


Gil-galad sonrió divertido, la muchacha seguía siendo un pequeño torbellino allí adonde iba. Por un momento sintió lastima de que ella no fuera a acompañarlos.  


- No hace falta que molestes a mis caballeros, yo mismo le entregaré vuestra carta- dijo él con tono afable.  


- Os lo agradecería mucho- dijo ella, dándole el mensaje sellado.  


- No tiene importancia.  


- ¿Puedo preguntar cuanto tiempo permaneceréis en Imladris, señor?- preguntó Arien.  


Aquella pregunta tomó por sorpresa al rey noldorin.  


- Puesno estoy muy seguro, el concilio podría durar varios días si la situación lo precisa.  


- Entiendose os echará en falta señor, espero no os demoréis- dijo ella con una amplia sonrisa.  


Ereinion sonrió y tomando su mano, la besó. - También yo os echaré en falta.  


Arien se sonrojó y clavó su mirada en los mármoles del suelo.  


- Todo está listo para partir, señor.  


Era la voz de Mehtar, que se había acercado en silencio. Gil-galad asintió y tras despedirse, siguió a su ayuda de cámara hacia la puerta principal.  
Arien se quedó allí unos segundos, y tras suspirar, dio media vuelta y volvió a sus quehaceres matutinos.  


******  


Junto al terraplén, el joven parpadeó y sintió una punzada en la espalda al erguirse, llevaba toda la mañana de guardia y el sol ya comenzaba a declinar. Suspiró, aquello era lo más aburrido del mundo, contemplar el paisaje inanimado durante ocho horas seguidas resultaba extrañamente agotador.   
¿Cuánto tiempo había transcurrido desde que el rey marchara a Imladris? ¿Dos semanas? Quizás más. ¿Qué temas serían los que se trataran en aquel importante concilio?   


Golpeó una piedra que se deslizó colina abajo, era una tontería preocuparse por ello, pues no había nadie que respondiera a sus preguntas.   
Bostezó y estiró los brazos, listo para el cambio de guardia. Pero al levantar la cabeza hacia el horizonte, sus ojos captaron unas figuras a caballo que se aproximaban.   


Subió corriendo a lo alto de la torre para tener una mejor perspectiva, y sonrió al reconocer a los jinetes. Bajó de nuevo y corrió sobre el muro mientras algunos soldados lo observaban con curiosidad.  


- ¡Detente Aradan! Por todos los cielos ¿A dónde vas?- el grito de Hirwe lo hizo detenerse.  


- El rey ya está aquí- anunció Aradan con una sonrisa - Y le acompañan los reyes de Lórinand.  


- ¡Haberlo dicho antes!  


En apenas unos minutos, todo Forlond sabía que el rey llegaría de un momento a otro, y en el palacio todo se había vuelto caótico. No esperaban invitados, así que una multitud que portaba sabanas limpias, flores, frutas, candelabros de plata, platos, copas y otros tantos artículos, se movilizó en apenas unos segundos para que el palacio estuviera perfecto.   


Fue un éxito pero la mitad de los mayordomos y otros tantos habitantes del palacio acabaron sentados en los pasillos, completamente agotados.  
Cuando Gil-galad llegó a las puertas del palacio, muchos salieron a su encuentro y dieron la bienvenida a su señor y a los reyes de Lórinand.   


- Parece que nos esperaban- sonrió Galadriel al ver a la gentío que se agolpaba en las puertas.  


Ereinion observó a su alrededor y el lugar nunca le pareció tan limpio y bien cuidado.  


- Sí, temo que siempre estoy rodeado de cotillas - masculló el rey noldorin.  


Ella rió suavemente, aunque lo observaba con fijeza. A pesar de la broma, el rey noldo no parecía muy animado. Desde que le había mostrado su visión, desde que había visto como las tierras y los mares se partirían en un futuro para caer en el abismo, no parecía que su corazón descansara. 

Nirie se acercó a su esposo con gesto preocupado cuando el rey hizo aparición.  


- Hay algo muy extraño- le susurró ella - Mira a Ereinion, parece turbado, algo ha ocurrido.  


- Cierto, no le había visto con esa cara de preocupación desdedesde lo ocurrido con Celebrimbor.- dijo Vorondil.  


- Intentemos tratarlo con cuidado, no vayamos a decir algo inadecuado. Quizás más adelante nos cuente lo que ha ocurrido.  


- Nirie, amiga mía - Ereinion la llamó con un gesto de la mano.  


Vorondil asintió y ella fue al encuentro de su soberano. Tras unas pocas presentaciones, Nirie se encargó de guiar a sus habitaciones a los reyes de Lórinand y ayudarles por si necesitaban algo.   


Mientras, Vorondil se preguntaba dónde estaría su hija, a la que no había visto en toda la mañana. 

No muy lejos, en el jardín, Arien dormitaba en una hamaca pendida entre dos hayas, los ruidos que provenían del palacio le eran totalmente indiferentes, estaba demasiado cansada como para abrir siquiera los ojos. El trabajo en el palacio los últimos días, y los juegos con sus amigos silvanos cada tarde, la dejaban agotada y aquel día no pudo aguantar más.   


Recordó que había dejado las capas que había estado bordando en el salón principal, pero no tenía ánimos para ir a buscarlas y guardarlas. En el fondo, qué importaba, a menos que hubiera invitados, nadie entraba allí. Estaban bien donde estaban.  


La brisa primaveral le acarició el rostro y sonrió, se sentía tan bien que no quiso moverse. Pronto cayó en un sueño profundo aún sin saber que el rey había llegado. 

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ya he vuelto a la carga con mis típicas escenas hogareñas ^^ de verdad que me supera.   


Y bueno, no he contado nada de lo ocurrido en el concilio porque Elanta lo ha hecho por mí, así que ya saben. ^^  
Espero que les haya gustado, con esa mini aparición de Galadriel, últimamente me he vuelto muy critica con mi propio trabajo, así que no se extrañen si de repente ciertas frases o párrafos tienen un estilo narrativo diferente.   


¡Les agradezco muchísimo los reviews! Los quiero mucho a todos!  
Y lo del romanticismome temo que les haré sufrir un poquito más ^^

  



	20. Los años de paz II

Capitulo 20: Los años de paz II 

En el gran salón, la luz de la luna que entraba a raudales por las amplias ventanas, caía como plata fundida sobre el suelo de losas multicolores y se difuminaba a medida que se alzaba hacia la elevada cúpula del techo.  
En el centro, descansaba una larga mesa, circundada por muchos nobles caballeros y bellas damas, que juntos celebraban una recepción para los inesperados huéspedes del palacio. Presidiendo la celebración, se encontraba Gil-galad y a ambos lados de él, la dama Galadriel y el caballero Celeborn, los tres poderosos y nobles, que hacían que sus súbditos se regocijaran de felicidad al contemplar a aquellos grandes señores de entre los eldar.  


Mas los ojos del rey de Lindon no estaban pendientes de los manjares o las suaves llamas de las velas, su mirada buscaba entre los rostros pero no conseguía encontrar aquello que le faltaba.   


Retornaba su atención a los comentarios de sus invitados, pero sin darse apenas cuenta, se volvía a sumir en otros pensamientos que le llevaban a pasear su mirada por todo el salón.   
La dama Galadriel lo contemplaba como si supiera algo que escapaba a la comprensión de todos los demás, excepto del propio Ereinion.

A pocos metros, Nirie y Vorondil hablaban en voz baja, sus elegantes vestidos y el agradable ambiente no habían borrado sus rostros preocupados, que a cada minuto empeoraban. Arien no había aparecido en todo el día, su padre la había buscado por todo el palacio sin hallarla y sus amigos afirmaban haberse separado de ella antes del atardecer. Sabían bien que la joven adoraba las fiestas y les resultaba de lo más extraño que no hubiera aparecido.  


Cierto era que otras veces había pasado días sin asomarse por allí, pero siempre sabían que si no se encontraba en el palacio, estaba con los silvanos en el bosque. Pero esa vez no era así.   


- Quizás no quiso venir y está dando un paseo por el puerto- dijo Nirie, intentando que las palabras calmaran a su esposo.  


- Si no ha querido venir, entonces es que ha debido tener algún problema ¿no te parece?- dijo Vorondil.  


- Es posible, pero estoy segura que no le ha ocurrido nada grave, el corazón me dice que ella está bien.  


- El mío me dice lo mismo, pero aún así sigo preocupado.- el capitán golpeó la mesa con el puño, provocando que la mitad de los presentes se volvieran a mirarle.  


- Procura calmarte- le susurró Nirie - tenemos nobles invitados.  


- Ya lo sé.- masculló Vorondil. 

La fiesta continuó tranquila y tras la copiosa comida, se invitó a los asistentes a la sala contigua para que disfrutaran de un poco de música y de algunos recitales de poesía. Gil-galad fue el primero en entrar en la sala de música, y también fue el primero en salir de ella.   


Se había disculpado apresuradamente y había salido al jardín, esperando que la luna aliviara un poco el peso de su corazón, pues no se sentía con ánimos para escuchar bellos poemas de amor o grandes historias épicas de final feliz, ya que en ninguna de las dos parecía ser afortunado.   
Pensó que tal vez lo consideraran descortés por haberse marchado de aquella forma tan acelerada, pero a los únicos que temía ofender eran a Galadriel y a Celeborn. Sonrió por un instante, sabía que si la Dama Blanca tenía algún interés en conocer los motivos por los que había actuado como lo hizo, lo averiguaría sin problemas.

Caminó en silencio por los senderos bordeados de setos y flores blancas, casi un laberinto, pues era la obra maestra de Duilin. El arquitecto había dicho que un jardín debía ser lugar de relajación y diversión, y lo había conseguido, de eso no cabía duda, había pequeños rincones que sorprendían a los visitantes por su aire encantador y por la dificultad que entrañaba encontrarlos. Podías pasear por él durante días, y después de un mes seguirías encontrando nuevos lugares en los que maravillarte.  


Se detuvo frente a su rincón favorito, donde poderosas hayas compartían protagonismo con la dulce fragancia de las lissuin y en las que al amanecer, cantaban los ruiseñores.   


Mas cuando dio un par de pasos, vislumbró entre las sombras algo que lo sorprendió de tal manera, que lo primero que pensó fue que el gran poder de Irmo le había enviado la más bella de las visiones. 

Por supuesto que Arien no se había dado cuenta de que la noche había caído y que ahora la luz de luna la bañaba, haciendo que los adornos de plata de su cabello y su vestido brillaran como si llevara diamantes engarzados. Ella dormía aún con la nana del arroyo cantándole, sin saber que otros ojos la observaban y que sin quererlo, había lanzado sobre ellos el más poderoso de los hechizos.   


Una gota se deslizó por la hoja que colgaba de la rama más baja, quizás fue solo casualidad, o fue un designio de Eru, pero esa gota cayó sobre el rostro de Arien, haciendo que ella abriera los ojos.  


- ¡Aaaah!  


Arien se sujetó con fuerza a la hamaca para no caer al suelo del susto. Encontrarse al despertar con la mirada penetrante del rey, era no menos que una gran sorpresa.  


- ¡Arien!- Ereinion se acercó a ella rápidamente, pensando que le había ocurrido algo.  


Ella que ahora se pendía solo con brazos y piernas bajo la hamaca, miraba al rey como si estuviera viendo un fantasma.  


- Señor ¿sois vos?  


- Claro que si- dijo él con una sonrisa divertida.  


El rey la ayudó a bajarse de la hamaca en la que estaba colgada, y juntos se sentaron de nuevo sobre ella.  


- Lamento si te asusté, no era mi intención.- se disculpó Ereinion, aunque sus ojos revelaban que se había divertido mucho al hacerlo.  


- No importa, me sorprendí, eso es todo- dijo ella un poco avergonzada por la escena que había protagonizado.  


Él se rió suavemente. - No te vi en la fiesta, imagino que prefieres dormir a la luz de la luna a tratar con los aburridos nobles.  


- ¿Fiesta? Si os digo la verdad señor, hasta que no os he visto ante mí, no tenía la menor idea de que hubierais llegado y mucho menos que hubiera una fiesta.- dijo Arien.   


- Entiendo.  


- Señoros veo raro.  


- ¿Cómo raro?  


- Pues no estoy segura- dijo ella poniendo un dedo sobre su labio en gesto pensativo.- ¡Ah! Ya lo tengo!- exclamó de pronto.  


Arien sonrió y apoyó el dedo índice sobre el pecho del elfo.  
- Os falta un anillo.  


- ¿Cómo lo sabes?- exclamó sorprendido el rey, pues Narya permanecía oculto bajo su capa y no podía haberlo visto.  


- Porque puedo sentirlo.- dijo ella con una sonrisa alegre.  


Aquello dejó a Ereinion sin palabras ¿tan bien le conocía cómo para notar un cambio tan sutil en su poder?  


- ¿Se ha terminado ya la recepción, señor?  


- ¿La recepción?- repitió agitando la cabeza- Sí, temo que ya se ha terminado.  


Ella suspiró. -Lástima.   


- Tengo la impresión de que habrá otras muchas, no te preocupes. Además, el salón resultaba un tanto agobiante con tantos invitados.- dijo Ereinion con una sonrisa.  


- Supongo - Arien se interrumpió un instante-¿habéis dicho el salón?  


- Eso he dicho ¿por qué?  


La joven se levantó de un salto y tras gritar algo sobre un regalo, echó a correr como si la persiguiera una manada de lobos, perdiéndose en la oscuridad.   


El rey rió mientras la observaba correr, era como si la vida que empujaba los bravos torrentes de los ríos, se le hubieran metido en el cuerpo a aquella doncella dotándola de una vitalidad poca veces vista. Y eso era lo que más le gustaba.  


Alzó la cabeza para contemplar el cielo, donde la estrella de Eärendil brillaba más que ninguna. Sus antiguas preocupaciones le volvieron pronto a la cabeza, aunque ahora algo había cambiado.  


- A pesar de todo lo que he visto- dijo a las estrellas- siento que enviar los ejércitos a Mordor no es una buena ideano puedo dejar mi reino ahorano la puedo dejar sola  


Suspiró y mostró una sonrisa divertida a la estrella dorada.  


- Me pregunto que dirá Galadriel cuando lo sepa ¿Qué opinas tú, amigo mío? ¿Crees que me colgará de un árbol por no seguir sus consejos?  


La estrella parpadeó como si le ofreciera una respuesta.   


- Sí, eso pensaba- dijo el rey, levantándose.- Gracias por escucharme amigo, y saluda a Elwing de mi parte.  


Y echó a caminar entre los árboles, dejando que la noche refrescara su cuerpo y su mente.

El salón estaba oscuro y silencioso, todos se habían retirado a la sala contigua y solo quedaban en ella platos y copas amontonados, que esperaban que alguien los recogiera. A través de la pared llegaba el dulce eco de una canción de los días antiguos.  


Arien entró con paso decidido y buscó con la mirada. Recorrió cada esquina y bajo cada tapiz, y empezaba a desesperarse al no encontrar lo que buscaba.   
Finalmente, al agacharse para mirar bajo la mesa, las encontró. Prácticamente se abalanzó sobre ellas con un suspiro de alivio, si las hubiera perdido se habría muerto del disgusto.  


Sentada en el suelo, extendió la capa blanca y al contemplarla, un grito de horror salió de su boca.   


- No puede ser- susurró con las lágrima asomando.  


Una copa había salido rodando de la capa doblada, dejando tras ella un camino de manchas de vino, destrozando la bella tela y los elegantes bordados.   
Arien, la apretó contra sí, sollozando de rabia y frustración. El trabajo al que había dedicado todo su tiempo en los últimos dos años, de nada servía ahora, aquel desastre no podría arreglarlo y ya era tarde para comenzarlo de nuevo.   
Se maldijo por no haber previsto que aquello pudiera ocurrir.  


De pronto, una suave mano se apoyó en su hombro y unas palabras susurraron tras ella.  


- ¿Por qué lloráis joven doncella?  


Arien se giró, sobresaltada. Junto a ella, había un elfo al que jamás había visto; vestía elegantemente de blanco y gris, y su porte era noble. Bajo sus ojos grises y profundos, le mostraba una débil sonrisa, aunque lo que más llamó su atención fue el color de su cabello que era como la plata recién pulida.   


Antes de que pudiera responder, el elfo se agachó a su lado y contempló la capa que tenía entre sus manos.  


- Ya veo - dijo él, como si ya supiera cual era el problema- No debéis preocuparos por este accidente, estoy seguro que puede arreglarse.  


Arien negó con la cabeza. - Este desastre no se puede remediar, solo Vairë sería capaz de hacerlo.   


El elfo rió suavemente. - Quizás no tengais que buscar consejo tan lejos. No soy gran conocedor del arte de los tejedores, pero sé de alguien que estoy seguro podrá ayudaros.  


Ella lo observó, con una luz de esperanza. - ¿Existe en verdad alguien que podría solucionar este desastre?  


- Sí, venid mañana a verme, creo que mi esposa os ayudará con gusto.  


- No sabría como agradeceros lo suficiente, gran señor.- dijo Arien con una sonrisa feliz.  


- No hay nada que agradecer. Aunque temo que aún no me he presentado, una descortesía por mi parte.  


Ella se apresuró a ponerse en pie y hacer una reverencia - Mi nombre es Arien, es un honor conoceros.  


El elfo sonrió divertido.   
- Celeborn a vuestro servicio.- respondió con cortesía.  


Arien se quedó mirándolo, sorprendida. Por supuesto conocía su nombre por las historias que Ereinion había contado alguna vez. Pero no tenía la menor idea de que los reyes de Lórinand se encontraran en Lindon.  
Celeborn aún sonreía, sabía lo que estaba pensando, mas no se esforzó en hacer ningún comentario al respecto.  


*  


Los días siguieron sucediendose tranquilos, y aunque Arien no pudo evitar la reprimenda de su padre por desaparecer durante un día entero, se la veía feliz, muy feliz. 

Ahora, la joven seguía a la dama Galadriel a todas partes, intentando complacerla en todo aquello que estuviera a su alcance, situación que a Celeborn le parecía de lo más divertida. Nadie sabía el por qué de aquel comportamiento de Arien, pues cada vez que alguien le preguntaba solo decía: "Le debo un gran favor a la dama"  


A Ereinion todo aquello le parecía de lo más singular, y acostumbró a pasar cada tarde con Galadriel y su ahora eterna acompañante. Aunque la Dama Blanca empezaba a sospechar que no era precisamente su compañía la que iba buscando.   


Mucho ocurrió en aquellos días, casi todas anecdotas divertidas que se grabaron en sus mentes como recuerdos felices a los que acudir en días de dolor. Disfrutaron de la visita de Glorfindel y Elrond durante unos días y todo parecía felicidad.  


Mas un día una misiva urgente llegó al palacio de Forlond, que les hizo comprender que la rueda del tiempo no se había detenido, ni siquiera para ellos y su descanso. Tar-Minastir había muerto y ahora su hijo estaba en el trono.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ya sé que más de una querrá matarme por no aprovechar la situación que podía haberse tornado terriblemente romantica, ¡JAJA! (vale, vale, soy mala ^^) pero tranquilas que ya queda menos.

Bueno, ahora haré algunas aclaraciones por si no recuerdan, Irmo es el Valar señor de las visiones y los sueños, y Vairë es la tejedora del transcurrir del tiempo. Las lissuin eran flores bien conocidas por su dulce aroma. Creo que está ya todo explicado ^^

Este capi lo he hecho lo más rápido que he podido, asi que no se quejen si es corto XD. Y raro es que yo haga un fic en el que Celeborn no haga aparación (tengo alguna extraña fijación con él) asi que esta vez me he puesto feliz introduciendolo, espero que no les disguste su intromisión (si puede llamarse así) ^^

Las quiero chicaaaaas!!! gracias por los reviews!!!!!

  



	21. Problemas con Númenor

Capitulo 21: Problemas con Númenor

  
Las gaviotas saludaban al sol con sus trinos al tiempo que se mezclaban con el sonido de las olas que rompían en la playa.   
El joven cruzó la puerta y se detuvo a contemplar la estancia que se llenaba con el mágico aire de la costa. Las elegantes alfombras, las cortinas carmesíes y los muebles oscuros estaban caldeados e iluminados por las velas sobre candelabros de plata.   


- Un buen trabajo- dijo una voz tras él.   


Al girarse descubrió a Mehtar que sonreía complacido, al tiempo que sus ojos se paseaban por cada recoveco del salón.  


- Todo al gusto del rey- dijo el joven señalando con orgullo.- He encargado los manjares más exquisitos y los mejores vinos de Dorwinion.  


Mehtar palmeó suavemente el hombro del joven.  


- Esperemos que eso sea suficiente.- dijo con voz perdida.  


Ambos intercambiaron miradas. En los últimos años no habían cejado en su intento de animar al rey. Gil-galad parecía siempre enfadado, quizás no para todos, pero aquellos que lo conocían bien, sabían que no estaba de muy buen humor.   


Todo era culpa de los numenoreanos, o así decía siempre Vorondil mientras se paseaba de arriba abajo por el palacio. Los reyes de Númenor se sucedían uno tras otro, y cada nuevo rey resultaba ser peor al anterior. Pero el de ahora  


Mehtar hizo un gesto de disgusto al recordar que un hombre como aquel portaba la corona que en su día Elros llevó con orgullo.   
Ar-Adûnakhor se hacía llamar ¡que descaro! No solo se había negado a darse un nombre en la antigua lengua como lo habían hecho sus ancestros, sino que tenía la osadía de llamarse Señor del Oeste como si fuera el mismísimo Manwë. El ayuda de cámara opinaba que el rey de Númenor debería ponerse a fregar cocinas para que aprendiera un poco de humildad.   


El joven que estaba a su lado lo observaba con curiosidad, preguntandose qué le habría acudido a la mente para que pusiera esa cara de disgusto.   


Mehtar sacudió la cabeza. - Vamos, quizás hoy nuestro rey se levante con más ánimo que de costumbre.  


Y ambos salieron del salón para continuar con sus quehaceres. 

*  
En un rincón de su habitación, Ereinion paseaba su mirada a través de cada linea escrita de cada carta, de cada pergamino y libro que había sobre su mesa, una autentica montaña de papeles que lo ocultaban del mundo. No hablaba, no parpadeaba y parecía que ni siquiera respiraba, solo sus ojos se movían.  


A su lado, una figura en pie lo observaba desde antes del amanecer, inmóvil como había estado desde hacía horas.   


De pronto, sin poder controlar los nervios crispados gritó dando un golpe sobre la mesa.  


- ¡Ya basta!  


Gil-galad levantó la vista, como si aquel grito no lo hubiera perturbado en absoluto.  


- No hace falta ponerse así.- dijo con voz calma.  


Vorondil agachó la cabeza con un suspiro.- Perdona Ereinion, pero es que te aseguro que a veces me sacas de quicio.  


El rey noldo le dirigió a su amigo una mirada interrogativa.  


- Vamos, llevas días sin salir de aquí, no haces más que leer esos informes de Númenor, te obsesionas con esto.  


Ereinion se apoyó en el respaldo de su sillón y cerró los ojos en gesto cansado.   


- Esto es un asco.- dijo casi en un susurro.  


El sinda lo miró, esperando que se explicara mejor.  


- ¡Estoy harto!- exclamó de pronto con rabia- ¡Estoy harto de que esos numenoreanos se paseen por Endor como si todas las tierras fueran de su propiedad! ¡estoy harto de que se comporten como si por el solo hecho de haber nacido nos estuvieran haciendo un favor! ¡Creen que al prohibir nuestras enseñanzas se librarán de nosotros como hojas arrastradas con el viento! ¡Y no solo eso, sino que además creen que tienen el derecho de vivir en Aman! ¡derecho! ¡Ojalá todo su poder y su oro se les caiga encima y los aplaste!  


- Eh, eh, vamos Ereinion, cálmate- dijo Vorondil sorprendido de ver liberada la rabia del rey noldo- Sé que estás enfadado, todos lo estamos, pero no puedes dejar que un arrebato de ira te gobierne. Procura calmarte y pensar con racionalidad.  


Gil-galad tomó aire y suspiró largamente.   


- Creo que necesitabas desahogarte- dijo el sinda con una débil sonrisa.   


- Quizás  


- Pero no entiendo eso que digiste de prohibir nuestras enseñanzas ¿a qué te referías?  


- Es cierto, aun no lo sabesese Ar-Adûnakhor, cuyo nombre opino debería serle borrado de inmediato, ha prohibido el uso y la enseñanza de las lenguas de los elfos. Parece que los elendili siguen hablandolas pero lo hacen en secreto por miedo al castigo que el rey de Númenor dispensa a aquellos que se atreven a desobedecerle.   


- ¡Es un tirano!- exclamó Vorondil.  


- Yo mismo no lo habría expresado mejor, lo que más me crispa es que no podemos hacer nada excepto apoyar a los que aun son fieles a los Valar y a nosotros. 

He ordenado que los barcos de Lindon no viajen a Númenor, temo que acabarán haciendo daño a alguno de los nuestros.  


El sinda asintió con la cabeza. - Entiendo. En verdad que la situación es difícil, además esos mensajes que os han enviado de los nuevos enemigos oscuros que nos acechan  


- Me temo que esto no es más que el principio, aún no han llegado hasta aquí nuestros enemigos, pero no dudo que lo intentarán. Todo esto me crispa los nervios.  


- Eres un cabezota, y además no creo que sea solo por los numenoreanos que estás así- dijo Vorondil con tono amable.  


- ¿Qué?  


- Hasta hoy no me había dado cuenta aún estás enfadado por que la dama Galadriel te habló de un cataclismo y te da rabia que tenga razón ¿no es cierto?. Escuchame, soy tu amigo desde hace demasiados años y te conozco, y eres un noldo de lo más cabezota y orgulloso.   


- ¡Eh! Tampoco es para que me insultes.- respondió el rey con la sombra de una sonrisa.  


Vorondil rió suavemente. - Aunque admito que esa vena tuya solo emerge a veces, por eso deberías cuidar más tu genio. Olvida este enfado tan tonto que tienes.  


Ereinion sonrió abiertamente. - Pero recuerda que los noldor somos cabezotas y tenemos en alto estima nuestro orgullo.  


-¡Tonterías! Los reyes deberían desprenderse del orgullo de vez en cuando, sería un gran alivio para sus súbditos. Y si sigues con toda esta bobada me encargaré personalmente de traer a la dama Galadriel de vuelta para que sacuda tu cerebro como si fuera un batido de frutas.  


Aquello provocó una risa suave al rey noldo.  


- Creo que Galadriel se enfadaría si supiera que utilizas su nombre como si fuera el de un troll que se lleva a los niños que no duermen por las noches.  


- No creo que se enfadara si supiera que lo utilizo con un buen proposito. ¿Y bien? ¿Ya se te pasó el enfado?  


Gil-galad sonrió.- Creo que aún no me he librado de él por completo, pero ya me siento mejor.  


- ¡Estupendo! Y ahora como has vuelto a ser el buen rey de siempre, me gustaría que me dieses el día libre, le prometí a Nirie un paseo por la playa.  


- Eres un aprovechado.  


- Por supuesto - rió el sinda.  


- De acuerdo, lárgate, lárgate.  


- Antes de irme permíteme que te dé un consejo- dijo Vorondil- deberías ir a hablar con cierta persona que se ha mantenido alejada de tu presencia por miedo a que le gritaras.  


Y tras estas palabras desapareció. Ereinion parpadeó confuso, sabía bien a quién se refería, lo que le extrañaba es que él se lo hubiera dicho. Había llegado a estar seguro de que no deseaba que se acercara a su pequeña.

Caminaba junto al muro norte, siguiendo el sinuoso sendero que lo conduciría hacia el puerto, esperaba recoger algunas noticias allí, pues algunos de los elendili viajaban todavía a los puertos de los elfos, llevando noticias, aunque siempre bajo la sombra del secreto.  


Iba repasando mentalmente algunos documentos que había dejado abandonados en su mesa, cuando sintió que algo que interponía en su camino. Al levantar la vista se tropezó con un muy sorprendido Aradan.   


- ¡Ah! Señor, disculpadme. - se excusó el muchacho- No os vi.  


- Perdoname a mi también, tampoco yo prestaba atención.   


Aradan exclamó algo en un murmullo.   


- ¿Ocurre algo?  


- ¿Eh? Oh, nada señor, es que buenosinceramente señor, opino que mi familia se ha vuelto loca.  


El joven lo dijo con un tono tan serio, que el rey empezó a reír.  


- Aradan, admito que tu padre puede llegar a ser un tanto peculiar pero no creo que sea para tanto.  


- Vos no lo entendeís señor- dijo Aradan- Acabo de ver a mi padre y a mi madre corriendo en dirección al puerto como si fueran un par de niños, gritando y riendo, y mi hermana  


Dió un suspiro y negó con la cabeza.   


- Tendríais que verlo vos mismo. Id al jardín y después me diréis si es que no estoy rodeado de locos.  


Ereinion rió de nuevo, el joven había adoptado una pose de anciano abatido que resultaba de lo más cómica.  


- Sois un joven maduro para vuestra edad.  


- Alguien en esta familia tiene que serlo- respondió y despidiendose siguió su camino.   


El rey aguantó para no estallar en carcajadas mientras continuaba su camino recordando la expresión de Aradan, aunque ahora sus pasos lo llevaban directamente al jardín. 

Cuando se acercó lo suficiente para apreciar el olor de las lissuin y el brillante contraste entre las flores, escuchó algo. Era una canción, una canción fresca y alegre, como un vaso de hidromiel que alboroza los miembros tras una larga caminata. Enseguida su corazón dio un brinco.

_A Vána! Vanima heri!  
ma hlarilye filit alire  
ire tuilë tule ara le?  
Ela! Vanye, vanye loti linquilie  
fanyar luini helleesse, en!_

(Oh Vána! hermosa dama!  
Has escuchado la canción de los pájaros  
cuando la primavera viene tras de ti?  
Mirad! Bellas, bellas flores de muchos colores  
Blancas nubes en el cielo azul, allí!)

La melodía venía acompañada por algunos chapoteos que dedujo venían del estanque donde nadaban los cisnes en primavera. Y hacia allí se encaminó.   
En verdad que Aradan tenía razones para decir lo que dijo, pero a Ereinion no le pareció locura, para él solo eran la inocencia y la belleza jugando de la mano. 

El estanque era poco profundo y en él, nacían los nenúfares y los blancos lirios de agua, mientras los cisnes nadaban en las aguas cristalinas. Y ella estaba allí, en mitad del estanque, riendo y persiguiendo a los cisnes que parecían disfrutar con el juego al que la muchacha de cabello dorado les había instado a participar.   


El vestido verde esmeralda lo llevaba recogido a la altura de la rodilla, sin importar cuan mojado estaba y cantaba al tiempo que esquivaba los nenúfares, corriendo tras las aves. Era un extraño y mágico espectáculo.

- Arien.  


Solo hizo falta su voz para que ella se detuviera.  


- Se  


La muchacha se apresuró a salir del estanque, avergonzada; estaba segura que el rey le iba a reprender como lo había hecho su hermano por comportarse de una forma tan poco decorosa. Mas, para su sorpresa, él le mostró una sonrisa.   


- No hacía falta que salieras, los cisnes se entristecerán si ven que te marchas.  


La cara de Arien era de total incomprensión. ¿Acaso ya no estaba enfadado? Eso parecía imposible pues llevaban semanas intentando animarlo de todas las formas posibles y no había dado resultado.  


- Solo quería disculparme contigo, Arien.  


- ¿Disculparse señor?- repitió ella.  


- Últimamente he estadobueno, bastante irascible y sé que eso te ha incomodado. Lo siento.   


El rostro de ella se iluminó de alegría. - ¿Os encontrais bien entonces?  


Ereinion soltó una suave risa. - Sí, muy bien. Tengo que decir que tu canción me ha alegrado el alma. Gracias.  


- No hay de qué- respondió sonriendo ampliamente.   


- Puedo preguntar que juego era ese- dijo él de pronto.  


Arien ladeó la cabeza.   


- ¿El juego?...¡ah! eso.- ella rió con dulzura. - Mis amigos los cisnes pensaban que no podría atraparlos porque soy muy lenta, estaba a punto de demostrarles lo contario.  


Uno de los cisnes graznó como si estuviera esperando la continuación del juego. Ambos rieron.  


- Parece que os esperan.- dijo Ereinion- os dejaré para que disfruteis con vuestros amigos.  


- Señor- dijo Arien antes de que él se diera la vuelta para volver al palacio.  


- ¿Si?  


- Esto¿no querríais ayudarme?  


- ¿Con los cisnes?- preguntó el rey con una sonrisa divertida.  


- Sí, dos son mejor que uno.  


Ereinion se echó a reir, y antes de que pudiera contestar, la joven ya lo arrastraba hacia el estanque, obligandolo a meterse en las frescas aguas, casi sin darle tiempo a desprenderse de la capa corta.   


- Preparaos! Aquí viene un gran rey que os va a desplumar- rió Arien.   


Y empezó la persecución. Ereinion siempre había pensado que los juegos de pelota eran los más divertidos, pero a partir de aquel día pasaron a un segundo puesto. Las aves graznaban a sus perseguidores como si se burlaran de ellos, y los dos elfos intentaban atraparlos pero se les escapaban de las manos como si fueran pastillas de jabón.   
Tropezaron, corrieron, saltaron, rieron, y se mojaron hasta que parecieron un par peces fuera del agua. Nunca se habían divertido tanto.  


Mas cuando en una de las carreras Arien tropezó, dando con su cabeza en el pecho del rey, sintió algo que jamás habría esperado.   


La había abrazado, con fuerza pero con dulzura, tan cerca que escuchaba el palpitar de su corazón. Sin atreverse a mirarlo, Arien contuvo el aliento cuando el rey depositó un dulce beso sobre sus cabellos y le susurró.  


- _Hantalë, Arien anarinya, melmenya _ (Gracias, Arien mi sol, mi amor.)  


-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Y ahora todos juntos un gran OOOOOOOOOOOOH ^^  


Qué ya lo estaban esperando a que sí ¿eh? Ya lo sabía yo jajajaja lo que pasa es que como sigo siendo una malvada, les he dejado el capi cortado aquí para que lean el siguiente XDDDDDDD  


Aun así espero que me dejen reviews y que no se enfaden mucho por haber hecho esto ^^  
Bueno, gracias a Elanta por la página web, a Nariko que ya ves que al final te he hecho caso, a Lothluin por sus alabanzas ^^ a Eliete por las practicas de fics romanticos, y a Anariel que como puedes ver en el fondo no soy mala¡soy peor! XDDDDD  



	22. De los corazones

Capitulo 22: De los corazones. 

_Dale tiempo y te sorprenderápor supuesto que me sorprendió! Oh por Elbereth ni siquiera lo consigo creer! ¿Quizás lo imaginé? No, eso no es posible, lo escuché claramente y lo sentíLa dama Galadriel tenía razón en verdad, peroIdiota. Idiota. Idiota. Debí arrogarme al mar por ser tan estúpida. ¡Ni siquiera tuve el valor de responderle! Me parecía todo un mágico sueño y me quedé como una completa idiota allí, sin moverme. Argh! Arien, eres una auténtica boba. ¿Qué pensará ahora de mí? ¿Pensará que lo odio? Pensará que no le correspondo¡aunque no sea así! Cuando se marchó parecía tristeme dejó allí mientras yo aún intentaba asimilarlo. ¡Que tonta fui! Aunque estuviera asustada, no tengo excusa. Tendría que haber reaccionado, y haberselo dicho todo_

Ocultó el rostro en la suave almohada, y suspiró con amargura.   
- Qué voy a hacerqué voy a hacer

- Hija, pareces preocupada.  


La dulce voz de Nirie interrumpió la avalancha de pensamientos que se precipitaban en su cabeza.   


- _Amil_no me pasa nada, estoy bien- respondió Arien aun con la cara oculta.  


- Sí, claro - dijo su madre con ironía.  


Se sentó a su lado, al borde la cama acolchada y le acarició los cabellos en gesto tierno.  


- Sé que hay cosas que no deseas que yo conozca, pero recuerda que estoy a tu lado para lo que necesites.- continuó Nirie.  


Arien giró la cabeza revelando que sus ojos habían derramado algunas lágrimas. Observó a su madre adoptiva que la respondía con una sonrisa.  


- Es que yo  


Nirie hizo un gesto, para evitar que la joven continuara hablando.   


- No hace falta que me lo expliques- le dijo- Y a riesgo de entrometerme en asuntos que no me conciernen, te daré un consejo, mi pequeña.   
Y aún sonriente, susurró a su oído. - Nunca es demasiado tarde, recuérdalo.  


Arien forzó una sonrisa y se abrazó a la cintura de su madre.  
- Gracias.   


- No hay de que.   


Nirie depositó un beso en su frente, y se levantó. Mas antes de salir de la habitación, se volvió sonriendo aún.   


- Hoy no es necesario que ayudes en el palacio, aprovecha el día todo lo que puedas.- y con estas palabras, desapareció tras la puerta.   


Si no creyera que era imposible, Arien habría jurado que su madre estaba al corriente de todo lo ocurrido.   


*  


_¿Por qué lo hice?...Creo que ni yo mismo sé porqué, todo salió de mi boca casi sin darme cuenta. Creo que la asusté, se quedó tan quieta y temblabani siquiera me miró, supongo que no tuvo valor para herirme con sus palabras. Qué estúpido fui, debí haber mantenido la boca cerrada, al menos conservaríamos una buena amistadaunque en el fondo sé que no sería capaz de conformarme solo con eso. Ereinion, eres el rey más desgraciado de Endor Al menos tuve la dignidad de dejarla para no ponerla en el compromiso de ofrecerme una respuesta. ¿Qué pensará ahora de mí? ¿Pensará que soy un rey caprichoso que intenta conseguir a todas las muchachas hermosas como ella? ¡Pero no es así! ¡Solo la deseo a ella! Soy un egoísta, ¿después de tanto tiempo tratándola como a una doncella más y ahora sinceramente espero que me ame? Que idiota soyque idiota_

Al devolver la vista a la hoja de pergamino, descubrió un charco de tinta que se extendía bajo su pluma. Lanzó una exclamación de disgusto. Parecía que todo le salía mal últimamente.

Se escucharon un par de golpes y la puerta se abrió despacio, tras ella apareció una cabellera rubia.

- Ereinion, ha llegado un mensajevaya, parece que has tenido un accidente. 

El rey suspiró. - Sí, un accidente. Por favor Vorondil, no me digas que traes más malas noticias.

- No te lo diré entonces- respondió el sinda con una mueca.

Gil-galad suspiró de nuevo - Desembucha.

- El terrible rey Ar-Adûnakhor ha muerto- anunció- Su hijo Ar-Zimrathôn está en el trono.

- No son tan malas como esperaba- dijo el rey. 

- Me temo que eso no es todo- le interrumpió Vorondil- pues como ya te habrás imaginado, el hijo sigue fielmente los pasos de su padre, y así su propio hijo va por el mismo camino. 

Ereinion negó con la cabeza, en gesto abatido.  
- Los Valar se acabarán hartando de todo esto y harán que nos hundamos todos en los abismos de la tierra. 

- No nos pongamos trágicos- dijo el sinda- Siempre hay esperanza para todo y para todos.

Aunque ambos tuvieran aproximadamente la misma edad, en aquel instante, a Ereinion le pareció que su amigo era más anciano y más sabio, mas esa sensación desapareció pronto. 

- Iré a buscar algo más de información, aunque imagino que no será necesario, todo va seguir igual, por desgracia. - dijo Vorondil.

- Supongo que así es

- Estás bastante abatido hoy, pensaba que ayer ya estabas más animado. 

- ¿Nunca has tenido un mal día?

- Por supuesto- el sinda sonrió- pero hasta hoy nunca te había visto con una cara como esa.

Gil-galad abrió la boca para decir algo, pero la volvió a cerrar para soltar un suspiro.   
- Que importa

Vorondil le dio una palmada en la espalda y le sonrió.  
- Quiero que sepas algo amigo. Te aprecio como a un hermano, pero a veces puedes llegar a ser terriblemente infantil. 

Ereinion lanzó una mirada interrogante a su amigo.

El sinda rió al ver su expresión. - No todo lo que imaginas es siempre la verdad, uno se equivoca más a menudo de lo que parece

- Creo que no acabo de captar lo que me estás diciendo.- replicó el rey.

- Eres un rey listo, seguro que lo descubrirás prontoy quédate tranquilo, que tienes mi permiso.

- ¿Tú permiso? Por favor, deja de hablar en enigmas.

- Pero así es más divertido- dijo el sinda riendo. 

Gil-galad suspiró.

- Bueno, te dejaré con tus pensamientos- y tras un gesto de despedida, Vorondil se marchó. 

- De verdad que no entiendo nada- masculló Ereinion, volviendo su atención a su pergamino y la ahora más extensa mancha de tinta.

*

Por la ventana abierta llegaban sutiles resplandores de las estrellas y la luna llena. Contempló el cielo levemente azul que se oscurecía tan suave y rápidamente que apenas daba tiempo a retenerlo con la mirada. Un recuerdo le asaltó entonces, un recuerdo dulce y amargo al tiempo. Su padre, sentado en la hierba bajo las estrellas, teniéndole en brazos cuando él todavía era un niño, mientras sonreía a la luna. 

- Sabes hijo, la media noche es la hora más lúcida, cuando te sientas perdido o triste ven a sentarte bajo el manto de Elbereth, ella te ayudará a encontrar el camino.

Aquellas palabras pronunciadas por Fingon tanto tiempo atrás habían resurgido del profundo pozo de los recuerdos, y ahora hacían eco en su corazón.

Descendió ligero por las escaleras, ocultándose de la vista de todos, necesitaba algo de soledad y aire fresco después de aquel día lleno de deberes y obligaciones reales que no le habían dejado ni un respiro para contemplar el cielo. 

Una vez en el exterior, echó a andar sin rumbo fijo, solo mirando la luna esperando que en algún momento le ofreciera las respuestas que buscaba. Y en verdad que algunas de ellas las encontró, mas no de la forma que esperaba. 

Sin saberlo, sus pasos lo habían encaminado hacia uno de los senderos del jardín guíado por una fuerza de la que no era consciente. Se detuvo al comprender donde se encontraba. El estanque de los cisnes.

Quería darse la vuelta y echar a correr para evitar los recuerdos que aquel lugar le evocaba, mas no pudo, porque ella estaba allí. 

No lo miraba, en realidad no parecía haberle visto, pues tenía el rostro oculto entre los cabellos dorados cuyos mechones se trenzaban como delicadas espigas de trigo. 

Se acercó en silencio, y cuando solo un metro los separaba, ella alzó la cabeza y lo miró.   
Los ojos de la muchacha reflejaban una profunda tristeza que en aquel instante se habían salpicado con alegría y sorpresa al verlo aparecer.

Ereinion abrió la boca pero se quedó sin palabras. 

Ella sonrió y se levantó del borde del estanque donde había estado sentada toda la tarde, pues había acudido allí con la esperanza de que él regresara, ya que no le era posible acercarse al rey mientras una nube de consejeros y nobles clamaban por su atención. 

- Arien, yo- las palabras fueron apenas un susurro, pero suficientes.

Ella se lanzó hacia él, en un abrazo fuerte, casi desesperado y las lágrimas corrían ya por sus ojos, pero no eran lágrimas de tristeza, sino de alegría. 

Ereinion le respondió acogiéndola entre los brazos, pero sin saber bien qué estaba pasando, hasta aquel momento pensaba que Arien solo lo veía como a un rey caprichoso y que desdeñaba cualquier afecto que él le ofreciera.. 

- Me alegro de que hayas vuelto- dijo ella con una sonrisa luminosa.

- Y yo me alegro de que me hayas recibido- respondió Ereinion con la felicidad anclada en su rostro.

Y todo estaba dicho. Ni una palabra más salió aquella noche de sus labios, pues las palabras de amor, los deseos y temores fueron dichos con el pensamiento; excepto un "_Hantalë, Elbereth_" susurrado por el rey, quien desde ese instante tendría a la Reina de las Estrellas en más alta adoración que a ninguno de los Valar.

A partir de entonces, quizás la situación cambiara muy poco, mas para ellos todo era distinto aunque a menudo no pudieran verse, pues ahora se sabían amados y eran felices como nunca lo habían sido. 

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Weno, espero que hayan disfrutado con el pastel ^^ aunque les recuerdo que todavía queda mucho por ocurrir. 

Aunque sé que el capi me quedó corto, sinceramente espero que se queden contentas y ya dejen de darme el coñazo con los elementos románticos (es bromaaaaa si al final todas caemos en lo mismo, hasta a mí me está gustando esto de poner azúcar por todas partes ^^). De todas formas agradezcanlo porque todavía no he terminado mis trabajos de clase, ni he visto aun la pelicula que me han regalado hace unos días por terminar este capi. 

¡Muchísimas gracias por los reviews! Ahora considerenme olvidada por unos días, que tengo que trabajar (¿no podría alguien prestarme un balrog? me gustaría hacer desaparecer a un par de profesores...)

Hasta el proximo capi!!!!  



	23. Aun hay problemas

Capitulo 23: Aún hay problemas 

El frío de los mármoles recorrió su cuerpo haciéndola estremer. La mañana ya estaba avanzada, y Arien, con los brazos y la cabeza apoyada en las escaleras de mármol blanco del palacio, contemplaba elevarse el sol. Suspiró profundamente poniendo una mueca de disgusto, a través de la gran ventana veía las figuras que se paseaban inquietas y ella las seguía con la mirada.

- Todavía no terminan- masculló.

- ¿Has optado por hacer guardia?

Arien se giró para observar a su hermano que le dedicaba una sonrisa divertida. Ataviado con el uniforme azul bajo la capa gris se le veía imponente, ya era todo un aguerrido soldado de Lindon. Hizo a un lado la daga que colgaba de su cinturón y tomó asiento junto a ella.

- Aun tardarán, tengo entendido que les cuesta tomar una decisión que satisfaga a todos.- dijo Aradan.

Su hermana hizo un mohín y masculló algunas palabras ininteligibles. 

- ¿Estás enfadada?- dijo él.- Deberías comprenderlo, el rey tiene muchas responsabilidades.

- Lo comprendo - respondió Arien transformando su expresión de enfado en una sonrisa triste- Pero hace tres días que no he podido cruzar una palabra con él.

Aradan asintió, agitando sus rizos oscuros. - Lo sé, pero el problema es serio, y solo Gil-galad puede arreglarlo.

- Lo dudo.

El joven miró a su hermana escandalizado. - ¿Cómo dices?

- ¿Crees de verdad que el rey de Numenor va a hacer caso a Ereinion? Llevan siglos ignorándonos y odiándonos. No van a cambiar sus costumbres de odio porque sí, opino que no le harían caso aunque se presentara ante ellos volando y rodeado por un aura dorada.- respondió ella.

- No digas esas cosas Arien- le reprendió él.

Ella suspiró, su hermano tenía en demasiada adoración al rey noldo, lo consideraba omnipotente, algo que Arien bien sabía no se acercaba demasiado a la realidad. Era poderoso, sí, pero no tanto como para tocer los acontecimientos a su voluntad. 

- Solo espero que ese rey Ar-Pharazôn termine con esta estupidez de una vez.- dijo ella.

- Pero él está peleando contra Sauron- dijo Aradan- Sé que se está precipitando pero no creo que pelear contra nuestro enemigo sea una estupidez.

- ¿Qué no has escuchado lo que dijo _atto_?

- ¿Qué?

- Algo muy raro pasa, los ejercitos numenoreanos están venciendo con facilidad a sus enemigos.con demasiada facilidad.

- ¿Cree que es una trampa o algo asi?

- Puedecon ese ser monstruoso todo es posible.

Aradan se apoyó contra una de las columnas y puso una mueca.

- _Atto_ se preocupa demasiado, ¿acaso no piensas que los hombres puedan vencer a los ejercitos de Sauron?

Arien se encogió de hombros y volvió su mirada a la gran ventana.

- Yo solo quiero que todo vuelva a la normalidad, nada más.

*

¿Estaba soñando o el cielo oscurecia ya con la llegada de la noche?   
Ereinion flexionó con cuidado los brazos y piernas que notaba entumecidos, le dolía todo el cuerpo. Las voces se hacían eco en su cabeza y hacía ya varios minutos que no les prestaba atención.

Llevaban horasdías así, discutiendo, sin llegar a una solución. Las velas iluminaban el salón, alejando el frío que se abría paso por las ventanas ligeramente abiertas. Se revolvió en su asiento y le dirigió una mirada cansada a Círdan.   
El señor de los falathrim le sonrió y sus ojos grises reflejaron su misma preocupación.

- harto de enviar los mensajeros a Umbar.

Ereinion volvió su mirada a Tarion, un noldo de aspecto severo, que acababa de golpear la mesa con el puño, se le veía de lo más disgustado, y el rey noldorin no podía estar más de acuerdo con él.

- Pero tenemos que hacerle entrar en razón.- repuso otro de los consejeros.

- ¿Entrar en razón?- repitió Tarion- Esos numenoreanos son más testarudos que los enanos. Quizás a ti no te importe, pero yo estoy más que cansado de enviar mensajeros a Umbar para que en menos de una semana vuelvan, diciendo que ese Ar-Pharazôn ni siquiera a querido recibirlos.

Vorondil hizo un gesto con la mano para llamar la atención de los presentes.  
- Todos sabemos que esto huele muy mal, pero solo podemos hacer dos cosas, dejar que los numenoreanos sigan haciendo lo que quieran, o unirnos a ellos para luchar contra nuestro enemigo.

- ¡No! - exclamó Tarion- No pienso apoyar una misión suicida como esa.ayudarlos ¿en qué piensas, Vorondil? Está muy claro que se están metiendo en una trampa, si no quieren escuchar nuestras advertencias, allá ellos, cuando tengan problemas ya volverán.

- En realidad no creo que vayan a tener problemas para vencer a nuestro enemigoal menos, no de momento.

La voz profunda de Círdan había interrumpido las discusiones por un instante.

- ¿A qué os referís, señor?- preguntó Vorondil.

- Sauron es débil para hacer frente a los ejercitos de los hombres, y no podrá oponerseles por la fuerza, no todavía Pero nuestro enemigo cuenta con más armas que la fuerza bruta, recordad que es astuto, demasiado astuto

Todos se estremecieron, las palabras del señor de los falathrim casi parecían una profecía.

- ¿Proponeis alguna solución entonces, señor?- dijo Ingal, señor de los silvanos de Forlindon.

Círdan negó con la cabeza. - No está en nuestras manos, no aún. 

- El rey de Númenor es un estúpido, estoy seguro de que caerá como una mosca en la telaraña de Sauron- comentó otro consejero.- No sé como alguien con tan poco honor puede llegar a ser rey.

- Los temas conyugales de los reyes numenoreanos no deberían ser de nuestra incumbencia, Anros- señaló Ereinion.

- ¡Pero señor! Se casó con su prima para acceder al trono, eso es una vergüenza incluso para los numenoreanos.

- Lo sé, pero tanto he visto en estos años que apenas me sorprendo- dijo el rey con gesto abatido.- Al menos con esa unión, lograron acabar con la guerra civil que tenía lugar. 

- Muy cierto- asintió Vorondil- y en verdad que no debería extrañarnos, después de insultarnos, insultar a los Valar, alcanzar la gloria en su tierra, conquistar la mitad de las tierras del oeste de Endor, pelearse entre sí, pelerase con nuestro enemigocreo que les quedan pocas cosas que hacer

- Por Elbereth, Vorondil- dijo Tarion- ¿Cómo puedes hacer de esto una broma?

- Yo no bromeo, tan solo digo lo que pienso.  
Parecía que de nuevo se iba a desatar una discusión, cuando unos suaves golpes en la puerta los interrumpieron. Mehtar, el ayuda de cámara, asomó la cabeza e hizo una leve reverencia.

- Disculpad la interrupción, nobles señores, pero el señor Hirwe acaba de llegar y solicita audiencia inmediata.

Algunos de los consejeros se pusieron en pie de un salto.

- Hazlo pasar, Mehtar- solicitó Ereinion.

Tras una nueva inclinación de cabeza, el ayuda de cámara desapareció tras la puerta, al momento Hirwe entró en el salón.

Su cabello rubio revuelto sobre el rostro sudoroso, y la cota de malla oxidada, indicaban que no habia hecho ni una sola parada en su regreso a Forlond. Había partido hacía cinco semanas, con la intención de vigilar a los numenoreanos y sus movimientos, a todos se les hacía extraño que hubiera regresado tan pronto, sin duda, no eran buenas noticias.

Los ojos grises de Hirwe escrutaron todos los rostros, y finalmente, girándose hacia Ereinion hizo una reverencia.

- Lamento haberos interrumpido señor, pero traigo noticias

- No importa- respondió el rey- Por favor, cuentanos qué es tan urgente.

- Señor-Hirwe hizo una pausa como si no estuviera del todo seguro de lo que iba a decir, tras un suspiro, continuó.- Nuestro gran enemigo se ha rendido ante el rey Pharazôn.

Las exclamaciones de sorpresa e incredulidad se alzaron en el salón. Gil-galad alzó los brazos para calmar los animos y que le permitieran hablar.

- ¿Estás seguro, Hirwe?

El elfo asintió. - Si no lo hubiera visto con mis propios ojos no lo habría creido, señor. Jamás llegué a pensar que llegaría el día en el que Sauron se arrodillara ante un rey de los hombres.

- ¡¿Arrodillarse?!- exclamó Vorondil.

- Tal como lo oyes, habló con palabras sabias y bondadosas, se arrodilló ante él, con sus ropajes blancos y dorados- Hirwe hizo una mueca de asco- casi parecía un mártir. 

- ¿Qué ocurrió luego?- preguntó Ereinion.

El rostro del arquero se volvió sombrío. - Algo que no me gustó nada

Todos esperaron en silencio a que continuara.

- Le pusieron cadenasy se lo llevaron.

- ¿Se lo llevaron?- repitió Tarion.

- Como prisioneroa Númenor.- explicó Hirwe.

De pronto Anros estalló en una risa suave. - Bien merecido se lo tiene, ahora que ha sido humillado y los numenoreanos lo tienen prisionero, no causará más problemas.

- A nuestro enemigo no lo detienen unas pocas cadenas- dijo Círdan con su voz profunda.

- Estoy de acuerdo, esto no pinta bien- masculló el rey noldo.

- Veis problemas donde no los hay, señor- dijo Anros con una sonrisa.- Todo ha salido bien, y eso es lo que importa.

Casi todos los consejeros asintieron, y parecieron más aliviados y alegres por las noticias de Hirwe, mas había algunos que no estaban tan contentos.

Ereinion se inclinó hacia Círdan y susurró para que los demás no le escucharan.

- ¿Crees que veo problemas donde no los hay?- le preguntó, con tono preocupado.

El señor de los falathrim acarició su barba y sonrió débilmente.  
- Tú ves más allá que muchos, Ereinion, ten siempre eso en cuenta.- le respondió él.

El rey noldo suspiró y se dejó caer en el respaldo de su silla, al tiempo que los miembros del consejo, se ponían en pie y comenzaban a abandonar el salón, dando por terminada la reunión.

*

Estiraba y soltaba, estiraba y soltaba, estiraba y soltabasuspiró, soltando el rizo dorado de su cabello que volvía a su posición original como si fuera un resorte.  
Balanceaba las piernas mientras observaba los metros que la separaban del suelo. Quizás era un lugar un poco alto, pero al menos allí nadie la buscaría para que volviera a los quehaceres del palacio. 

A lo lejos, los soldados caminaban de un lado a otro, haciendo sus turnos de guardia junto a la puerta principal. El sol casi había desaparecido por completo y Arien tenía la esperanza de que aquella importante reunión hubiera acabado, y de que el rey noldo saliera por la puerta de un momento a otro. 

No pasó demasiado tiempo hasta que su deseo se vió cumplido, y el soberano apareció en la puerta principal con su capa rojo sangre y sus ropajes blancos. Observó como tras dirijir algunas palabras a los soldados, se encaminaba hacia la parte de atrás, donde estaban los jardines, su lugar preferido para relajarse.   
Ella sonrió, y apresurándose, descendió del árbol y echó a correr.

  
Ereinion aspiró al aroma de la noche y enseguida se sintió más tranquilo. Estiró los brazos, como si se desperezara y sonrió a la luna. Elbereth siempre aliviaba sus preocupaciones, al menos por unas horas. Echó a andar, observando los árboles y las flores hasta que de pronto escuchó un sonido.

Iba a girarse pero antes de poder hacerlo, sintió un peso en su espalda y algo alrededor de su cuello. Se habría asustado si no llega a reconocer aquella suave fragancia de lavanda y menta que llenaba ahora todo el aire.

- Arien- dijo sonriendo ampliamente.

Ella se descolgó de su espalda y se echó a reir. - Me alegro de que recuerdes mi nombre.

- Oh, Arien, ya sé que últimamente no hemos tenido demasiado tiempo para nosotros, no me lo eches en cara, por favor.

Los ojos del rey noldo se habían vuelto tristes por un instante. Arien lo abrazó con ternura, sintiéndose culpable por haberlo hecho entristecer.

- No importa, lo entiendo. Además ahora te tengo para mí.

Ereinion rió divertido. - Pero solo hasta que amanezca, tengo que escribir algunas cartas importantes.

- ¿Cartas importantes? ¿Para quién?

- Para Elrond, para la dama Galadriel y para otros nobles eldar.

- Oh

Arien contuvo la curiosidad que la instaba a hacerle todo tipo de preguntas sobre la reunión que había tenido lugar. No deseaba hablar de politica en aquel momento.

- ¿Estás cansado?- dijo ella al observar sus ojos fatigados.

Ereinion sonrió.- Solo un poco.

- Entonces deberías ir a tu habitación y descansar- apuntó Arien con tono preocupado.

El rey noldo rió de nuevo. - Estoy bien, tú eres el mejor de los descansos, si quieres acompañarme a dar un paseo pronto estaré como nuevo.

Ella sonrió y tomó su brazo. - Por supuesto, no puedo negar nada a mi rey.

Y juntos se alejaron por el sendero entre los árboles, los asuntos importantes del resto del mundo podían esperar hasta mañana.   
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

* un pequeño apunte: entre el capi anterior y este habrán pasado unos 300 años más o menos * ^^

Al fin he vuelto!! Espero que les haya gustado el capi aunque sé que resulta un tanto aburrido con tanta conversación y poca acción : P me costó bastante hacerlo porque después de llevar tanto tiempo creo que habia perdido mi mano de escritora. ^^  
Espero que ahora que mi musa ha vuelto pueda poner los capis más pronto, pero no prometo nada.

Mil gracias por los reviews!! Si ven muchos errores les pido que me lo digan, las criticas son buenas para mejorar el trabajo. ^^  



	24. Akallabeth

Capitulo 24: Akallabêth 

_¿Quién prestará atención a un quebrantado navío  
sobre las rocas negras  
bajo cielos rotos,  
un sol empañado que oscila  
sobre huesos relucientes  
en la última mañana?_

Un estallido irrumpió en el silencioso salón, dos pares de ojos se posaron en la copa hecha pedazos que había caído sobre la alfombra tiñendo los blancos bordados de rojo sangre. 

- Sangresobre la espuma blanca

Gil-galad sacudió la mano en la que hacía solo un instante el vaso lleno de vino bailaba entre sus dedos. Masculló entre dientes, y olvidándose de la copa que acababa de hacer estallar entre sus manos, se volvió hacia la ventana a contemplar las nubes oscuras.

- ¿Estás bien, Ereinion?- preguntó una voz suave.

El rey noldo asintió, dando aún la espalda a su interlocutor.   
Escuchó los pasos sobre la alfombra mullida y como estos se detenían a su lado, sintió un peso sobre su brazo y solo entonces se giró para observarla. 

Nirie le sonreía con tristeza, y sus ojos azules se mostraban preocupados como pocas veces. Ereinion regresó de nuevo a la contemplación del paisaje, incapaz de sostenerle la mirada que tantas preguntas le formulaban en silencio.

- ¿Recuerdas el día de la Caída de Gondolin?- dijo de pronto, con voz abatida.

Nirie, aunque sorprendida con la pregunta, asintió con la cabeza.

- Aquel día tuve la sensación de que el cielo se me venía encima, que el viento susurraba con horror, que mi alma se removía inquieta 

Ella le apretó el brazo, como si temiera que fuera a caerse, Ereinion se giró nuevamente y sus ojos grises estaban ahora llenos de frustración.

- Es la misma sensación que tengo ahora.

Nirie le sonrió, como una madre afectuosa que intentaba tranquilizar a su hijo.  
- Todo saldrá bien, Sauron ha conseguido que los numenoreanos confíen en él, pero a nosotros no puede engañarnos, estamos preparados. 

- ¿Preparados para qué, Nirie?- dijo él- Ni tan siquiera yo lo sé, hace días que el cielo anuncia tormenta, el mar se ha vuelto bravo y los navíos no pueden salir del puerto. Círdan dice que lo que ha de ser, será, mas no puedo quedarme tranquilo solo con eso. Necesito saber exactamente lo que va a ocurrir.

Ella asintió, comprendiendo. - Yo también noto como el mundo se agita.

Gil-galad suspiró entonces- Que Elbereth nos acoja si

De pronto, se interrumpió ante lo que ocurría.   
Su mandíbula empezaba a agitarse sin control y su cuerpo lo acompañaba con las mismas sacudidas. Tomó a Nirie del brazo, que se aferraba a él visiblemente asustada, pues no solo él temblaba, sino toda la habitación.

Estridentes sonidos de cristales rotos y pesados objetos cayendo se hicieron eco en sus oídos. Del exterior llegaban los gritos de los aterrorizados habitantes que veían como el suelo se movía bajo sus pies.

Pequeñas lágrimas de cristal que pendían de la lámpara cayeron obligándolos a refugiarse bajo el marco de la puerta abierta.

- Calma, calma- le susurró Ereinion a la dama noldo que temía que el techo se les derrumbara encima. 

- ¡Se caerá el palacio!- exclamó ella.

- Parece que está amainando, permanezcamos quietos.

Efectivamente, tras unos pocos minutos, los temblores fueron remitiendo poco a poco y con ellos los gritos, finalmente todo cesó.

- ¿Qué ha sido todo esto?- dijo Nirie con voz ahogada.

Ereinion no contestó, sino que se incorporó para escuchar, aquel lejano murmullo de la tierra sacudida por la ira de Ilúvatar.

*

Abrió los ojos al sol del atardecer, que poco a poco teñía de color las olas de espuma blanca, aspiró el aire, un aire húmedo y pesado, que hacía que un escalofrío le recorriera todo el cuerpo. Apartó los mechones dorados que al viento persistían en colocarse frente a sus ojos. 

- Habrá tormenta pronto.- afirmó para sí. 

Apretó el paso pues deseaba llegar a la playa antes de que las nubes oscuras del horizonte alcanzaran la costa. Habían transcurrido seis días desde aquel extraño temblor en la tierra y aunque todo parecía haber vuelto a la normalidad, el cielo aún anunciaba que la tempestad no había terminado.

Se detuvo un instante al llegar a la orilla, y sonrió. Mientras sus pies descalzos se hundían en la fría arena, contemplaba a las gaviotas que volaban sobre su cabeza, deseando ser por una vez como ellas y poder volar. Estaba segura de que volar producía una gran sensación de libertad. 

- ¡Hermana!

Escuchó la potente voz de Aradan a lo lejos, sonrió divertida, lo escuchaba jadear debido a la carrera y sus suaves pasos sobre la tierra blanda. 

- Tus botas estropean la arena - le dijo ella en un aparente tono serio.

Aradan la miró con ceño fruncido y soltó un bufido.  
- Llevo un buen rato persiguiéndote y solo se te ocurre decirme eso?

Arien lo miró y sonrió.  
- Perdona, no debí irme sin esperarte- dijo con un gesto, para que se sentara a su lado. 

El elfo se dejó caer a su lado y tras una mueca, sonrió.

- Parece que se acerca otra tormenta- comentó él tras unos segundos de silencio.

Ella arrugó la nariz.- Eso parece, pero no me habrás seguido para decirme eso ¿verdad? Querías decirme algo importante.

De pronto Aradan se sonrojó y clavó sus ojos en el cielo.  
- Nobueno, yo quería preguntarte algo.

- Adelante.

- ¿Cuál crees que es más hermosa, la alfirin o la elanor?- dijo él de pronto.

Su hermana parpadeó y se quedó mirandolo.  
- ¿Te sientes bien, Aradan?

- Símuy bien.

- Estás raro ¿sabes? Comoenamorado.

El joven dio un brinco como si se hubiera pinchado con una aguja y sus orejas empezaron a cambiar de color decantandose por un rojo encendido. Su hermana rió suavemente.

- ¿Quién es la afortunada? 

Aradan la miró con gesto enfadado, respondiendo con la mirada que no iba a decir una palabra.

- Bueno, haz lo que quieras, pero sabes, yo podría ayudarte a conquistarla, y - añadió con un guiño - te diré que las chicas preferimos la elanor.

Él volvió a sonrojarse mientras Arien se dejaba caer sobre la arena, riendo. 

De pronto, Aradan se puso en pie y se quedó inmóvil observando el horizonte. Su hermana arqueó una ceja con curiosidad.

- ¿Qué pasa?

- Arienmira.

Ella se incorporó y clavó su mirada en la linea del horizonte donde las aguas eran brillantes. 

- ¿Qué son? ¿Barcos?- preguntó Arien.

- Eso parecen, pero con la tormenta que se avecina tendrán problemas para llegar a la costa.- comentó Aradan.

- Hermano

- ¿Qué?

- Se acercan muy deprisa

El joven volvió a mirar de nuevo hacia el horizonte y soltó una exclamación, efectivamente lo que hacía tan solo un instante eran débiles puntos en la distancia habían adquirido formas cada vez más nítidas, aunque estaban aun a muchas millas.

- Esto no es normal- dijo Aradan- van demasiado rápido, a esa velocidad se les romperá el casco antes de llegar.

Arien le tomó del brazo, con un gesto que estaba entre el miedo y la preocupación.

- ¿Qué hacemos?

- Iré a dar aviso en la torre...

- ¿Y yo?

- Tú ve a palacio, la tormenta se acerca y podria ser peligroso. Mejor es estar a cubierto.

Sin cruzar ninguna otra palabra, el joven echó a correr por la playa en dirección a una de las torres de vigilancia más cercanas que se encontraba sobre la colina.   
Arien miró de nuevo hacia los barcos, ahora los veía claramente, eran cuatro y de gran tamaño, de blancas velas y casco gris plata, y en lo alto del mástil ondeaba una bandera, una bandera azul noche con siete estrellas blancas de cinco puntas.

*

- ¡Virad!¡Virad! 

- ¡Sostened los cabos!

- ¡Las velas! ¡Señor! ¡Las velas!

- ¡Aflojad las escotas! 

El navío, inclinado sobre su banda de estribor estaba en ángulo tal que el agua amenazaba con invadir parte de la cubierta, la mayoría de los tripulantes se aferrraba a la baranda de babor para hacer contrapeso. Mientras, la afilada proa cortaba el agua como la aleta de un delfín enloquecido.

El viento huracanado amenazaba con arrancar el mástil y las poleas danzaban arriba y abajo sin control, capaces de arrancar la cabeza a cualquier marino descuidado. 

- ¡Eru nos castiga!¡no pasaremos de esta noche!- gritó uno de los marineros mientras tiraba con fuerza de los cabos.

- ¡Elmir! - le gritó el capitán.

El marinero miró a su señor, su aspecto severo, de piel curtida por el sol y de ojos oscuros y brillantes.

- Se

- Nadie va a morir, ni esta noche ni mañana- le dijo con voz enérgica.

- Sisí, señor- respondió bajando la cabeza.

De pronto sintieron una sacudida y un ruido se elevó por encima del rugir del viento. El sonido del casco que saltaba en pedazos. 

  
Parpadeó y contempló la cubierta destrozada y llena de agua, el barco se balanceaba con un movimiento suave acompañado por el tintineo de las poleas. El viento había cesado y parecía que los ultimos rayos de sol permanecían reflejados en el cielo ahora despejado. 

Se incorporó despacio, observando a su alrededor, algunos de sus compañeros de viaje estaban inconscientes, y otros mareados que daban vueltas intentando despejar sus mentes. Parecía que todos seguían con vida.

A lo lejos, distinguió el resto de los barcos, varados en la orilla. Al menos parecían tener mejor aspecto que su navío.

Con paso tembloroso, se acercó a un joven cuyo cuerpo se encontraba apoyado en la baranda y colocando una mano en su hombro, lo sacudió un poco.

- Estelmodespierta.

El muchacho cabeceó un poco y abrió los ojos.

- Señor¡ay señor!- exclamó poniendose en pie de un salto.- Me he dormido, que vergüenza

El capitán sonrió al más joven de su tripulación y le dio una palmada suave en la cabeza. - Solo te desmayaste un segundo, hemos encallado, parece que al fin estamos a salvo.

El joven asintió sacudiendo sus rizos castaños.  
- Bajemos, este amigo nuestro no aguantará mucho más y no me gustaría que se desplomara bajo mis pies- dijo refiriendose al barco.

Estelmo asintió de nuevo y siguió a su señor mientras el resto de la tripulación se apresuraba a recoger todo para salir del navío cuanto antes.

Al pisar la arena blanda y fría aspiró profundamente, como un preso que acabara de salir de su encarcelamiento. El viento le revolvía el cabello oscuro salpicado de vetas grises, y sus ojos oscuros admiraban el paisaje.

De repente, tomó la empuñadura de su espada, que pendía de su cinto, y la desenvainó de la elegante funda negra que la guardaba. Con un rápido movimiento y tras un destello, la clavó en la arena.

- _Et Eärello Endorenna utúlien. Sinome maruvan ar Hildinyar tenn' Ambar-metta! _(Del Gran Mar he llegado a la Tierra Media. Y ésta será mi morada, y la de mis descendientes, hasta el fin del mundo)

Estelmo miró a su señor quien acababa de pronunciar aquellas palabras en la antigua lengua de los elfos. Le pareció como si aquella frase hubiera sido un gran hecho histórico, algo digno de contar en una balada acompañada por los sonidos de un arpa.

El capitán sonrió al muchacho, como si aquel gesto hubiera sido lo que había estado esperando desde hacía ya muchos años. 

Estelmo abrió la boca para decirle algo, mas se quedó en silencio, pues como de la nada, alguien apareció a pocos metros, justo frente a ellos, y una extraña sensación a la vez sublime y punzante le recorrió el cuerpo.

Su señor sonrió e hizo una profunda reverencia que hizo que su observador sonriera y se acercara algunos pasos más.

-_ Almarë vanima heri! _(Saludos bella dama)- dijo el capitán aún inclinado en la reverencia.

Ella echó hacia atrás la capucha azul descubriendo sus cabellos dorados y sus ojos claros y brillantes. Parecía que iba a responder al saludo, más se quedó en silencio, contemplando la espada clavada en el suelo, mientras un recuerdo asaltaba en su mente llenándola de tristeza.

- _Man nályë?_(¿Quien eres?)- dijo tras unos segundos.

Él se irguió y sonrió - Elendil, señor del Andunië, para serviros.

Entonces ella sonrió abiertamente. - Espero que vuestro nombre haga honor a vuestro corazón, señor.

- No lo dudéis, mi señora.- respondió él con una sincera sonrisa.

Estelmo, que hasta ese instante había permanecido inmóvil y en silencio, dijo:  
- Ay, señor, Eru nos ha sonreído pues nos ha enviado una estrella para que nos acoja en nuestro destierro.

Elendil tuvo que aguantar la risa que intentaba aflorar de su boca.  
- Cierto, olvidaba que jamás habías conocido a los eldar. Un honor concedido a unos pocos indudablemente. - dijo desviando la mirada a la doncella que sonreía divertida.- Recuérdalo siempre Estelmo, pues no conocerás seres más maravillosos en tu vida.

El muchacho asintió enérgicamente, como si acabaran de revelarle algún importante secreto.

- Mi nombre es Arien- dijo ella - Un placer conoceros, aunque temo que las circunstancias no son propicias para los encuentros. 

- No lo son en verdad- dijo Elendil, y sus ojos se apagaron llenos de melancolía.

- Veo que la tormenta os cogió desprevenidos en el mar- dijo Arien observando como los marineros descendían del destrozado barco.

- No exactamente mi señora- respondió él- Pues si no hubieramos salido a la tormenta, probablemente habríamos muerto.

Ella le dirigió una mirada confusa. - ¿Por qué decís eso? ¿Algo ha ocurrido en vuestra tierra? Nos llegaban noticias del poder que nuestro enemigo ejercía sobre el rey de Númenore, mas nada demasiado en claro.

- Las ansias de poder de nuestro soberano se desbordaron, y alto precio pagamos por ello- dijo Elendil- pues nunca más será _Númenore_ ni _Elenna_, sino_ Mar-nu-falmar_ (la tierra bajo las olas) y _Atalantë_ (la sepultada).

Enseguida en la mente de Arien se sucedieron horribles imágenes, de grandes olas y terribles seísmos que destrozaban una tierra antaño bendita, mientras los gritos de hombres, mujeres y niños se mezclaban con el rugir del viento. Un horror que conocía demasiado bien.

- ¿Señora? ¿Os encontrais bien?

- Sí- respondió, intentando ocultar las lágrimas que intentaban brotar.

- ¡Señor!

Elendil se giró hacia el marinero que lo había llamado.

- ¿Qué hacemos con esto, señor?- preguntó.

- Traedlo aquí, ¡y tened cuidado!- exclamó al ver como empezaban a descargar con muy poca delicadeza, un gran baúl decorado en plata. 

Mientras los marineros se afanaban en transportar el pesado baúl, Elendil se volvió de nuevo hacia Arien.

- Mi señora, tendríais la bondad de decirme exactamente donde nos encontramos, tan ocupados estabamos intentando mantenernos a flote, que perdimos toda referencia del rumbo que tomamos.

- Os encontráis en la tierra de Lindon, señor Elendil, reino de Gil-galad, gran señor de los noldor. Más concretamente a menos de un kilometro del puerto y ciudad de Forlond. 

- Extraña ruta por la que nos ha conducido Ulmo- dijo él como para sí.

En ese momento, los marinos dejaron caer el pesado baul junto a su señor, quien tras suspirar, sacó la llave que pendía de su cuello y lo abrió, para comprobar que no había sufrido daños. 

Con curiosidad, Arien se inclinó para observar el interior. Sobre una tela roja aterciopelada descansaban un cetro de plata y mithril, y tres esferas oscuras. El cetro era simple pero elegante, con inscripciones élficas que no pudo llegar a leer, y con diminutos zafiros engarzados; pero lo que más llamó su atención fueron las esferas, parecían de vidrio o cristal y eran de un profundo color negro, estaban perfectamente pulidas, habría jurado que aquello era obra de un elda de Valinor. 

Elendil acarició las piedras y sonrió.- Solo siete conseguí salvar

- ¿Siete? - repitió Arien.

Él se incorporó y asintió - Mis hijos tienen las otras cuatro, sé que en sus manos estarán seguras y tendrán un buen propósito.

Arien, sin poder reprimirse más, dijo: - ¿Qué son estos extraños artefactos?

Elendil sonrió, casi divertido. - Son las palantiri, dulce señora, un regalo de los noldor a los hombres hace ya muchos años. Regalo por el que muchos deberíamos estar agradecidos.

De pronto, todos callaron pues el vibrante sonido de unas trompetas se había alzado en el aire, los hombres, se irguieron y buscaron en el horizonte algún tipo de explicación. Mas Arien solo sonrió.

- Ya saben que ha llegado, y una escolta se acerca, debéis prepararos, señor Elendil, el rey os espera.

Entonces él agitó la cabeza, con aflicción. - No tengo derecho a ser recibido por vuestro rey, señora, nuestra afrenta a los eldar es demasiado grande, y jamás seremos perdonados.

Pero Arien se apoyó en su brazo y le sonrió con toda la calidez de que fue capaz.

- Debeis tener confianza, señor Elendil, el rey es sabio y bueno, todo saldrá bien. 

- Gracias, dama Arien, en verdad sois la estrella que nos acoge en el destierro.

Ella rió de buena gana.- No olvideis a Narsil, señor, es muy importante que la llevéis con vos. 

  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Vaya, creo que este es el capitulo más largo que he escrito en mi vida ^^ espero que les haya gustado a pesar de eso. 

Bueno, espero que recuerden quien es Elendil (y que su nombre significa "amigo de los elfos"), aunque en el proximo capitulo aparecerá de nuevo, me gusta mucho este personaje, quizás lo haga repetir un par de veces jejeje. Y por cierto, que el poema del principio es de Tolkien ¿eh?

Ahora quiero decir que muchas, muchas, muchas, muchas gracias a todas por los reviews ¡me hacen tan feliz! *sniff sniff*  



	25. Elendil el Alto

Capitulo 25: Elendil el Alto

Cuando alzó la vista hacia la gran cúpula dorada del salón, no pudo evitar soltar una exclamación. Los soldados que había a su alrededor se giraron a observarlo, entre divertidos y orgullosos por la reacción que había provocado en el muchacho el palacio de Forlond.

- Es increíble- susurró con los ojos oscuros clavados en la decoración floral que se elevaba por las columnas hasta el techo.

- ¿Jamás habías estado en un palacio?- dijo una voz suave y dulce.

El muchacho se volvió y se sonrojó. 

- Nono, mi señora, nunca. - dijo tartamudeando.

Arien sonrió mientras se deslizaba en silencio por el pasillo con el joven marinero a su lado, visiblemente cohibido.   
Delante de ellos, con paso firme, marchaba Elendil, quien a pesar de llevar toda su ropa empapada y sobre ella una gastada capa gris, tenía un aspecto noble e imponente, el de un auténtico rey de los hombres. 

Arien le observaba una y otra vez con curiosidad. Ella nunca había tenido demasiado trato con los Segundos Nacidos, y ahora que los tenía ante sí, sentía ganas de conocer cosas acerca de ellos, de hacerles un millón de preguntasse obligó a mantener la boca cerrada, no era un buen momento para ponerse a cotillear.

Se detuvieron al alcanzar unas grandes puertas plateadas, pues allí, dos soldados vestidos con el uniforme de soldado azul y gris les dieron el alto.

- El rey os recibirá enseguida, no tardará mucho.- les informó uno de ellos. 

Elendil asintió sin replicar y se giró hacia el muchacho que se encontraba tras él.   
- No entres conmigo, Estelmo, ya ves que he llegado sano y salvo hasta aquí. Ve ahora con los demás, diles que todo está bien.

El joven asintió, pero al girarse para salir, se quedó unos segundos contemplando el largo pasillo blanco salpicado de infinidad de puertas. 

- _Fírima ná vanwa_ - comentó uno de los soldados soltando una risita. (El humano está perdido)

- _Pusta queta Arminas!_ (¡Silencio Arminas!)- le regañó Arien.

Ella se inclinó junto al oído de Estelmo y le sonrió. 

- La ultima puerta a la derecha- le dijo en un susurro.

- Gragracias.

Y tras una inclinación rápida de cabeza, el muchacho salió corriendo, dando trompicones por el pasillo, mientras los soldados reían en silencio. 

En ese instante, escucharon un débil crujido, y al momento, las grandes puertas se abrieron hacia dentro, descubriendo el pequeño salón de audiencias donde una figura vestida de azul y oro esperaba en pie.

- Bienvenido Elendil, señor del Andunië.

Elendil avanzó unos pasos e hizo una profunda reverencia.

- Gracias, os agradezco tanta cortesía, gran señor

Entonces, Gil-galad se adelantó, y en sus ojos grises se reflejaba la incertidumbre y la preocupación.

- Tengo entendido que portáis importantes noticias que no pueden demorarse, os ruego os sentéis a mi lado y me digáis qué ha ocurrido en Númenor pues desde hace mucho, incluso aquí, hemos sentido los poderes desatados de los Valar. 

Elendil sonrió entonces con tristeza. - Será para mí un honor, señor, narraros todo lo sucedido en la tierra que ahora duerme bajo las olas y de cómo nuestro gran enemigo, cayó con ella.

Aquello provocó que el rey noldo diera un brinco, pues como si las mentes se hubieran conectado entre ellas, horribles imágenes de las tierras que caían en el abismo se aparecieron ante sus ojos para esfumarse nuevamente. Al mirar a Arien, ella le sonrió.

-_ Tendréis mucho de que hablar, me marcharé._- dijo una voz en su mente.

- _Por favor Arien, haz que acomoden a las gentes de Elendil. Temo que esto nos llevará tiempo._

- _Yo me ocuparé, tranquilo._

- _Gracias._

Ella sonrió de nuevo y tras una ligera inclinación de cabeza, dio media vuelta y salió.

- Maravilloso don el de hablar sin palabras- comentó Elendil.

Gil-galad le observó con curiosidad. 

El hombre sonrió - Mas debo decir que muchos se lo tomarían como una descortesía.

El rey noldo rió divertido, para sorpresa de su invitado.   
- No podéis imaginaros cuantas veces los señores de Númenor me lo habrán reprochado, en verdad la cortesía no es una de mis mayores virtudes.

Aquel comentario arrancó una sonrisa a Elendil.   
- Eso es por que os envidiaban, pues ¿no sería maravilloso poder criticar a tus consejeros o a otros grandes señores sin que estos te escuchen?

Gil-galad rió nuevamente. - Eso no se aplica en el caso de los eldar, mi señor Elendil.

- Quizás algún día os sorprendan, gran señor.- replicó con diversión.

Y casi sin darse cuenta, ambos estallaban en carcajadas, pero en carcajadas teñidas de dolor. 

*

- Estelmodespierta 

- ¿Eh?...

- Entiendo que no soy un hombre interesante pero al menos podrías permanecer despierto cuando te hablo.

El muchacho se levantó de la silla de un salto, completamente rojo de vergüenza. Ante él, Elendil reía divertido.

- Me alegro de que hayas podido descansar, es algo que yo haré muy pronto. Estoy agotado. - dijo sonriendo.

- ¿Quéqué ha pasado, señor? ¿Qué ha dicho el rey de los elfos?

- ¿Eh? Oh, sí, claro. 

Elendil se sentó en una de las sillas que estaban dispuestas en la amplia terraza, donde el joven había estado esperando desde el anochecer. El resto de su gente había sido acomodada en una explanada muy cerca del palacio, pero el muchacho, inquieto, no había soportado la espera y había entrado nuevamente para aguardar a su señor. 

- Debemos estar agradecidos, Estelmo, pues el rey de los noldor nos ha brindado su amistad.- le informó Elendil, sonriente.

El joven abrió la boca, en una expresión feliz. - ¡Maravilloso señor!

- Permaneceremos en Forlond unos días, hasta que estemos listos para partir nuevamente y fundar nuestro propio reino.

- ¿Nuestro propio reino?

- Sí, muchacho, un reino en el que aun se valore la amistad con los eldar. Algo que no debimos olvidar nunca Pero todo ha salido bien - añadió con una sonrisa- a pesar de que tendremos mucho trabajo.

Estelmó asintió con la cabeza.  
- Pero señor ¿qué hay de vuestros hijos?- dijo de pronto.

Elendil sonrió. - Isildur y Anarion saben cuidarse solos, sus barcos llegaron en perfecto estado a las Falas, allá en el sur. No tardarán en fundar sus propios hogares, ya lo verás.

- ¿Cómo sabeis todo eso, señor?- preguntó el joven.

- Soy su padre y los conozcoademás- añadió al ver la cara de incredulidad del muchacho- las palantiri no son solo para adornar los castillos ¿recuerdas?

Estelmo rió. - Son grandes noticias, señor. A los demás les gustará oirlas.

- Ahora mismo iremos a comunicarselo a todos¡Ah! ¡Dama Arien!

Ella se detuvo al escuchar su nombre, justo en el momento en que pasaba delante de la puerta que comunicaba con la terraza. 

- Dama Arien, quisiera agradecerle todo lo que ha hecho por nosotros.- dijo Elendil acercándose a ella. 

- Yo no he hecho nada, vuestra fidelidad a los Valar es lo que os ha ayudado en estos momentos.- respondió Arien.

- Quizás, mas tengo la impresión de que vuestro consejo fue de una importancia crucial.

Ella sonrió. - Sabía que Ereinion no podría negaros nada, y menos si llevabais esa espada con vos. 

- Imagino entonces que a Narsil y a mi padre que me la cedió antes de su marcha, debo agradecerles tan buena suerte. 

Arien rió. - Quizás. 

- Ahora debemos marcharnos, espero que volvamos a vernos pronto- dijo Elendil con una reverencia.

- Por supuesto- asintió ella- a partir de ahora os consideraré mis amigos, y siempre seréis bienvenidos. 

- Gracias.

Arien le respondió con una sonrisa, y Elendil atravesó la puerta hacia el pasillo. Estelmo le siguió pero se detuvo a mitad de camino y se volvió para hacerle una reverencia a la elda. 

- Gracias, mi señora. - dijo casi en un susurro.

-_ Tenn' encenië_ (hasta la vista) - le respondió ella.

El muchacho se sonrojó y salió corriendo nuevamente tras Elendil. Arien rió, que divertidas le resultaban aquellas gentes. 

- ¿Por qué le dijiste eso?

Arien se sobresaltó al escuchar aquella voz a su espalda. Se giró bruscamente para toparse con la cara del rey noldorin. 

- ¿Nos espiabas?- preguntó levantando un dedo en gesto acusador.

- Es mi palacio y puedo espiar a quien quiera- le respondió él divertido.

- Procuraré entonces permanecer fuera del palacio cuando tenga asuntos importantes que discutir- añadió Arien riendo.

- Aún no me has contestado.- le dijo el rey noldo cuando se cansaron de reír. 

Arien sonrió - ¿Te refieres a lo de Narsil? Buenosé que esa espada te recuerda mucho a Elros, y estaba segura de que su recuerdo te impediríacomo decirlo¿que los echaras a patadas?

El rey sonrió, pero esta vez, lo hizo con tristeza. 

- Hace muchos años años le dije a Elros que aquí siempre habría sitio para él y los suyos, y yo jamás hablo en vano. Aunque no hubiera llevado a Narsil pendida de su cinturón, le habría ayudado de igual formaaunque gracias por recordármelo.

- No hay de qué.- sonrió ella.

- Me pregunto.- susurró Ereinion como para sí.

- ¿Qué?- inquirió Arien con curiosidad.

- Qué dirá Elrond cuando se entere de todo esto

- Tendrás ocasión de averiguarlo- dijo ella, tomándolo del brazo, en un gesto confortable. 

- En eso tienes razón. Vamos, seguro que estará a punto de llegar.

- ¿Llegar? ¿El qué?

Gil-galad sonrió de nuevo con mirada triste. - Una carta de la dama Galadriel.

- ¿Para decirte qué?- preguntó ella con curiosidad.

- Para decir: "Ya te lo dije"

  
Pronto, las gentes de Elendil marcharon hacia el este, y encontraron un lugar donde edificar al fin, un hogar. Crearon el reino de Arnor en las tierras de Eriador y su capital fue Annúminas, una majestuosa ciudad a orillas del lago Nenuial. 

Los hijos de Elendil, Isildur y Anárion, remontaron el río Anduin hasta que encontraron un lugar que les pareció apropiado para fundar su nueva ciudad, Osgiliath, que sería la capital del gran reino de Gondor. 

No obstante, no tardaron en erigir otras dos grandes ciudades: Minas Ithil, al este y situada en un saliente de las Montañas de la Sombra, y Minas Anor, al oeste y en la base de las Montañas Blancas. Y si bien ambos hermanos tenían trono en Osgiliath, Isildur residió preferentemente en Minas Ithil, y Anárion lo hizo en Minas Anor.

Parecía que al fin todo había vuelto a la normalidad.

*

- ¡Mensajero!¡Mensajero de Imladris!

Ereinion detuvo su conversación con Vorondil para asomarse con curiosidad al pasillo.   
Tal fue su sorpresa al advertir al rubio mensajero que tuvo que parpadear varias veces para asegurarse de que veía con claridad. 

- ¿Glorfindel?

- _Almarë, Tar-Ereinion! _- saludó el alegre noldo.- me alegra descubrir que no os habéis olvidado de mi.

- Jamás me olvidaría de ti, buen amigo- rió el rey noldo.

- Vorondil, me alegro de verte- dijo Glorfindel.

- Yo también me alegro, se echan de menos tus intromisiones querido amigo.- le respondió el sinda.

- Lo sé.- rió el noldo.

- No quisiera sonar descortés Glorfindel, pero ¿qué haces aquí?- preguntó Ereinion- No sueles hacer de mensajero a menos que la situación sea grave. 

- No siempre porto malas nuevas- dijo él con una sonrisa- y este es uno de esos casos, pues admito que os echaba en falta y aproveché para traer el correo que Elrond os suele enviar.

El rey asintió riendo. - Entiendo, nosotros tambien te echábamos en falta. 

Glorfindel sonrió divertido.

- Vamos, comeremos juntos después de que hayas descansado, hablaremos entonces.

  
- ¡¡_MAE GOVANNEN_!!

Aquel grito hizo que el tímpano de Glorfindel rebotara como una pelota entre un par de jóvenes silvanos.

- Por todos los

Pero antes de que pudiera continuar, una cabellera dorada se le abalanzó encima, haciendo que cayera de la silla con un gran estruendo.

- ¡Arien! ¡¿Arien te has vuelto loca?!- dijo el noldo que ahora estaba tirado en el suelo, con una alegre elda sentada sobre su estómago. 

Ella rió divertida. 

- No se os puede dejar juntos, siempre acabáis montando un numerito.

Ereinion acababa de entrar en el salón donde se había dispuesto un banquete para el noble invitado. Las blancas cortinas dejaban pasar el sol de la mañana, que llenaba la estancia de un agradable calor, haciendo brillar el suelo y las paredes. El lugar resplandecía como pocas veces y junto al delicioso olor de la comida, les alegraba el corazón.

- Ya veo que no has cambiado nada- le dijo Glorfindel a Arien.- estás más hermosa pero sigues igual de revoltosa.

Ella hizo un tierno mohín, para después sonreír.  
- Gracias.

El noldo de rubios cabellos soltó una alegre carcajada.- Solo tú te lo tomarías como un cumplido.

- Podéis sentaros a la mesa- dijo el rey noldo- no me parece que el suelo sea un lugar demasiado cómodo para hablar.

A los pocos minutos, junto con Vorondil y Nirie, se sentaron a la mesa para disfrutar de una placentera comida.

  
- Aaaaah, que delicia- exclamó Glorfindel apoyándose en el respaldo de la silla, con cara de satisfacción.

- ¿Acaso Elrond no te da de comer?- dijo Arien divertida.

- Oh, sí- rió él- pero Elrond no me mima tanto como tú ofreciéndome tantos manjares.

Ella sonrió divertida.- Veo que no has perdido tu toque adulador.

- Jamás- rió el noldo.

Tras las risas y algunas copas de vino, se vieron pronto inmersos en una conversación sobre los últimos acontecimientos. 

- Elendil es un buen hombre- comentó Glorfindel- Estuvo hace poco en Imladris, es sabio y cortés, cualidades nada desdeñables si tenemos en cuenta a algunos de sus parientes.

- Lo sé, no es como esos orgullosos reyes de los hombres- dijo Gil-galad.

- Ereinion mantiene muy buenas relaciones con Elendil- dijo Vorondil, volviéndose hacia su rey- no me equivoco al decir que por lo menos le escribes una vez a la semana ¿verdad?

- Es cierto- afirmó él - me gusta saber lo que ocurre en su reino.

- Y haces muy bien, además son los primeros en tener noticias del sur- afirmó Vorondil.

- Entonces ¿los rumores son ciertos? 

- Sí, poseen las Piedras Videntes -afirmó Gil-galad.- yo mismo las vi.

- Unos objetos muy útilesy peligrosos- comentó Glorfindel.

- No digas eso- dijo Arien funciendo el ceño- los hombres son nuestros amigos, no harán nada contra nosotros.

- Debes tener cuidado con lo que dices, Glorfindel- dijo Nirie- Arien se ha vuelto una fiel defensora de los hombres y tiene gran amistad con Elendil.

El noldo asintió divertido.- Mantendré mi boca cerrada entonces.

- Por cierto Vorondil ¿llegaste a hablar con aquellos marineros?- preguntó el rey.

- Sítendrías que haber vistos sus caras, no estoy seguro de si estaban sorprendidos o tristes porque el mundo sea redondo ahora. Pero aseguran que vieron barcos de Mithlond perderse en la niebla para después desaparecer. 

- Lo sé, Círdan me ha asegurado que cualquier barco de los eldar que desee llegar a Valinor, llegará, mas los marineros de Elendil no lo han logrado, aseguran que han dado viajado hacia el oeste, sin perder nunca esa dirección, para aparecer nuevamente en el punto de partida.- dijo Ereinion.

Glorfindel asintió. - El mundo ha cambiado, sí.

- Pero es tan extraño, no acabo de creerlo.- dijo Arien.

- Pero es la verdad, Valinor ha desaparecido de las esferas del mundo.- dijo Glorfindel en voz baja.

- Eso parece. Hasta los astrólogos afirman que el curso de las estrellas es distinto ahora. - dijo el rey.

De pronto, se vieron interrumpidos por unos golpes en la puerta. Mehtar, el ayuda de cámara, asomó la cabeza e hizo una leve inclinación. 

- Señor, siento interrumpir pero ha llegado el joven Estelmo, parece que trae un mensaje para vos.

- Ah! Hazle pasar, por favor.

Al instante, atravesó la puerta un muchacho ataviado con un jubon malva y una capa corta de color gris. Hizo una refinada reverencia ante los presentes y se dirigió al rey noldorin tendiéndole un sobre sellado. 

Mientras el muchacho esperaba en pie una respuesta de la carta entregada, Glorfindel observaba al mensajero con curiosidad.

- Hola Estelmo ¿Cómo va todo en Annúminas?- dijo Arien de pronto.

El joven sonrió nervioso, parecía como si solo en aquel instante se hubiera dado cuenta de que ella estaba allí.  
- Muy bien, los trabajos de construcción avanzan a una velocidad asombrosa.

- Eso es estupendo, espero poder visitarla pronto.

- Lo haremos- dijo Ereinion sonriendo - Elendil nos ha invitado a Annúminas para una gran fiesta. Imagino que querrá celebrar por todo lo alto la finalización de los trabajos en la ciudad.

- ¿Iremos entonces?- preguntó Arien, ilusionada.

- Iremos- afirmó el rey, volviendose hacia el mensajero- Puedes decirle a tu señor que asistiremos encantados. 

- Será un honor recibirles, gran señor- dijo Estelmo haciendo una reverencia, listo para retirarse.

- Descansa todo lo que desees aquí- le dijo Ereinion al muchacho- si necesitas algo no dudes en pedirlo.

- Gracias, señor- respondió él, y tras hacer nuevamente una inclinación, salió del salón.

- ¿Quién era?- preguntó Glorfindel.

- El escudero de Elendil- respondió Vorondil- y el más fiel de sus súbditos. 

El noldo se quedó pensativo unos instantes, para después negar con la cabeza, lo que estaba imaginando simplemente no podía ser posible.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hola a todos!!! ¿Qué tal el año nuevo? Como siempre yo no he conseguido comerme todas las uvas a tiempo ¬¬ en fin, que le vamos a hacer.  
Espero que les haya gustado este capi con la aparición de Glorfindel (por petición popular ^^) y llena de frases élficas que me ha pegado cierta persona que no quiero señalar ( Elanta si no te has dado por aludida ya puedes empezar :P)

Ahora queria aclarar una cosa, la frase de Elendil al bajar a tierra del capi anterior no es creada por mi (ya me gustaría ^_^U) sino que la dice Aragorn en el retorno del rey. 

Muchas gracias por los reviews!!!! Les aseguro que me hacen muy feliz!!!  



	26. Visita a Annuminas

Capitulo 26: Visita a Annúminas.

La tarde era fresca como cualquier dia de primavera y Arien aspiraba el perfume de las flores como si le fuera la vida en ello. Tras la comida, Glorfindel se había retirado a descansar y los demás habían vuelto a sus quehaceres diarios. Y como siempre, la doncella se había escapado para no tener que limpiar en el palacio.

Apoyada en la barandilla, contemplaba maravillada como el sol se ocultaba mientras las golondrinas revoloteaban de un lado a otro. Nunca se cansaba de contemplar el cielo.

Escuchó unos pasos que se acercaban por la galeria, por su ritmo y eco, eran de un hombre joven. Arien se incorporó para girarse hacia su izquierda, donde un muchacho acababa de aparecer.

- Hola- saludó ella.

- Ahbuenas tardes, dama Arien.

Ella sonrió. - Pensaba que ya te habrías marchado, Estelmo.

El joven mensajero negó agitando los rizos castaños de su cabeza.   
- Me marcharé unas horas antes del alba. 

Arien iba a responder pero se quedó en silencio al observar que el muchacho llevaba algo en su regazo, una manta vieja y oscura hecha un ovillo. ¿Qué estaría haciendo con algo así?

- ¿Qué es eso?- le preguntó.

- Yo- tartamudeó el muchacho.

- No estarás escondiendo algo ¿verdad? - inquirió ella encarnando una ceja.

- ¡No!- exclamó él- véalo usted misma.

Estelmo levantó con cuidado la manta por una de las puntas, descubriendo algo que la elda no se habría esperado. 

- ¡Un gato!- exclamó Arien.

Sobre los brazos del mensajero, descansaba un pequeño gato negro que ronroneaba.

- ¡Que bonito! ¿Es tuyo?- dijo ella.

- Noexactamente.

Arien le dirigió una mirada curiosa.

- Lo encontré en el camino, es muy pequeño, parece que su madre lo abandonó. Me dio lástima asi que lo recogí y lo he llevado conmigo estos días. 

- Entonces es tuyo- afirmó ella.

- No, yo no puedo cuidarlo, soy muy torpe y no tengo tiempopor eso

- ¿Por eso qué?

- Por esome gustaría que lo aceptara

- ¿Yo?

- Ssí. Estará mejor en sus manos que en las mías.

Arien sonrió y tomó al pequeño animal descubriendo que en la punta de la cola tenía una mancha blanca, una peculiaridad que lo hacía aún más bonito a sus ojos. 

- ¿Es un regalo?- dijo ella, estrechando al gato entre sus brazos.

- Buenosupongo que sí.- dijo Estelmo, cuyas mejillas empezaban a tornarse rojas.

- Gracias, es precioso.- respondió Arien sonriendo.- ¿Tiene nombre?

- Nono le había puesto nombre.

- Entonces...veamos¡ah! ¡ya sé! te llamarás Fein - anunció ella con una sonrisa divertida.

- ¿Qué significa?- preguntó el muchacho.

- Significa blanco. 

- Perosi es más negro que blanco- comentó Estelmo con extrañeza.

- Lo sé, ahí está la gracia.- sonrió ella. 

El joven mensajero se echó a reír. 

- Se me hace tarde, aun a mi pesar tengo que marcharme.

- Nos veremos pronto - dijo Arien- Adiós y gracias, cuidaré muy bien de Fein.

- Fein tiene mucha suerte de estar en vuestras manos, dama Arien.

Y tras una reverencia, Estelmo se alejó por la galería con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.  


- Te ama.

Arien se giró bruscamente al tiempo que Glorfindel salía tras la sombra de una columna en la que se había estado ocultando. Se preguntó cuanto tiempo llevaba allí. 

- ¿Cómo dices?- dijo ella.

- El muchacho te ama.

- ¡¿Qué?! 

El noldo de rubios cabellos se acercó unos pasos, negando con la cabeza.

- No quería creerlo peropor Elbereth, es tan evidente.

- No me gusta esta broma Glorfindel. - dijo Arien frunciendo el ceño.

- No es una broma, ¿no te has fijado en como te mira? Sus ojos brillan y se sonroja cada vez que le dirijes la palabra. 

- Solo es un muchacho- respondió ella como si eso zanjara la cuestión.

- Quizás sí, o quizás no. Te sorprendería saber lo fuertes que son los sentimientos de los hombreso de los jóvenes.

- Pero yo notú sabes que yo no no podría.

- Lo sé, lo sé- dijo Glorfindel tomándola de la mano- Sé que amas demasiado a nuestro rey como para dejarle por un muchacho al que ni siquiera le ha crecido la barba.

- ¡Glorfindel!- exclamó ella con enfado.

- Solo quiero decirte que tengas cuidado, los jóvenes enamorados pueden llegar a hacer muchas estúpideces. 

- Es un buen chico, siempre se ha portado muy bien conmigo.- le defendió Arien.

- Ya sé que se ha portado bien contigo, un poco más y te levantará un altar para adorarte.- respondió él- Puede llegar a ser un verdadero problema para ti, en serio.

- Glorfindel- le amenazó ella.

- Vale, haz lo que quieras, pero solo procura que Ereinion no se entere de esto, lo último que nos hace falta es un rey celoso.

- Ya deja de decir tonterías- exclamó Arien- el único que parece celoso eres tú.

El noldo rió divertido- Es posible. 

En ese momento, el pequeño gato se puso a maullar, interrumpiendo la conversación.

- Creo que Fein tiene hambre- dijo Arien, acariciando al animal.

- Vamos a la cocina entonces- propuso Glorfindel.

Y ambos se encaminaron hacia la cocina por la silenciosa galería. Arien estaba segura de que su amigo se equivocaba, lo que le había dicho no le parecía posible. Ella no era tan especial como para eso. 

*

- ¡Que hermosas!- exclamó, haciendo que su voz resonara por toda la llanura.

Arien se irguió sobre su caballo, para observar el paisaje con plenitud. Había olvidado cuan hermosa podía llegar a ser esa tierra. 

Bajo sus pies, una alfombra de tomillo se perdía en la distancia, mientras los bosquecillos de robles salpicaban el ondulado paisaje. Las lejanas colinas, que presidían el horizonte, sostenían tres torres blancas como agujas de nácar sobre un tápiz verde. Y la más alta de todas, Elostirion, brillaba por su grandeza.

- Me alegro de que te gusten.

Aquella fue la respuesta del rey noldo ante las diversas exclamaciones de admiración de la elda. 

- Son realmente impresionantes- comentó Arien- Imagino que Elendil te estará muy agradecido.

Ereinion soltó una risa divertida.- Lo está, no lo dudes. Me ofreció tantos tesoros a cambio que no habría podido meterlos en el palacio aunque hubiera echado a todos los que viven allí. 

- Ahora entiendo por qué se empeñó tanto en que fueramos a Annúminas, es su forma de darte las gracias.

- Es posible- respondió él encogiendose de hombros.

- Señor- interrumpió uno de los soldados.

- Sí, ya no nos detendremos más, quédate tranquilo Eänar, llegaremos a tiempo.- dijo Gil-galad, quitándole las palabras de la boca al sorprendido guardia y provocando las risas del resto de la comitiva élfica.

- ¿Lo de leer el pensamiento es algo propio de la realeza noldo?- preguntó Arien en tono divertido.

Ereinion hizo un gesto pensativo y después sonrió.  
- Quizás. 

  
Cuando el pequeño séquito llegó finalmente a las puertas de Annúminas, éstas se abrieron de par en par, para recibirlos con todos los honores. El claro sonido de las trompetas se alzó desde todos los puntos de la muralla y los estandartes de colores se desplegaron en todas las esquinas. Las gentes los vitoreaban a su paso, provocando el desconcierto y sonrojo de no pocos elfos de la comitiva.

Elendil salió al encuentro del rey noldo por la calle principal de la ciudad, y lo abrazó como si fuera su hermano; para nadie pasaba desapercibida la gran amistad que unía a ambos reyes y eso era gran motivo felicidad.

Tras un poco de descanso y un abundante refrigerio, los invitados de Elendil fueron conducidos a una visita por la ciudad, que no dejaba de maravillarlos debido a sus grandes dimensiones.

- Por Elbereth, creo que si sigo mirando más arriba voy a marearme.

Aquel comentario provocó la risa de Elendil y de sus acompañantes.

Arien tenía la vista clavada en una cúpula que se elevaba a muchos metros sobre sus cabezas, y cuyas columnas la sorprendían por su enorme tamaño. 

- No se parece a nada que yo haya visto hasta ahora- aseguró ella.

Ereinion sonrió. - Tiene la majestuosidad de las obras enanas, pero la esbeltez de las construcciones élficas.

- Sí, no hemos podido desprendernos de nuestras herencias- afirmó Elendil- así eran los grandes palacios de Númenorquizás más grandes y lujosos, pero su esencia es la misma. ¿Os gusta, mi señora?

Arien se giró hacia Elendil y le dedicó una sonrisa alegre.

- Sí, por supuesto. Pero¿me permitiríais una sugerencia?

- Por supuesto- sonrió él.

- Haced que pinten la cúpula del color de la noche y adornadlo con gemas blancas como si fueran estrellas, así tendreis un bello cielo para contemplar en cualquier momento y situación.

El rey de Arnor no pudo menos que reír.   
- Una sugerencia muy propia de una noldo, si se me permite el comentario. Mas es una gran idea, una bella idea. 

Ella sonrió feliz y continuó su paseo, admirando calles, plazas, patios, torres, fuentes, esculturas y frescos. Le gustaba mucho el lugar, pero tanta grandiosidad la abrumaba, incluso el palacio de Forlond al que siempre había considerado un tanto ostentoso, no era nada comparado con aquello. 

- Son obras realizadas para perdurar en el tiempo.

Aquellas palabras la sobresaltaron, y al girarse descubrió a su lado a un hombre joven de delicados rasgos y triste sonrisa.

- ¡Estelmo!- exclamó.

Le dio un abrazo a modo de saludo y lo observó de arriba abajo, divertida.

- ¡Vaya! si casi no pareces tú, has cambiado mucho. 

El joven, ataviado con el uniforme de la guardia personal de Elendil, sonrió ligeramente abochornado.

- Dice mi señor Elendil que cuanto mayores son tus responsabilidades más rápidamente creces.

- Entonces, tendré que decirle al señor de Arnor que es un aguafiestas que no deja disfrutar a sus súbditos de los dulces años de la niñez.- replicó Arien en tono divertido.

Escucharon a Elendil reír divertido no muy lejos de ellos, parecía evidente que había oído el comentario de la elda.

Estelmo hizo un gesto molesto que se esfumó rápidamente para volver a sonreír. 

- ¿Cómo os encontráis, mi señora? ¿Qué tal el pequeño Fein? 

- Estoy perfectamente, gracias, y Feinbueno, ya no es tan pequeño. De hecho, es una gran bola peluda, adorable, pero con demasiada tendencia a afilarse las uñas en las cortinas. 

El joven soltó una risa divertida.

- Mi madre se desquicia con él.- continuó ella con una sonrisa - y mi buen rey se pasa los días aguantandose para no tirar por la ventana a mi "adorado felpudo con patas" como lo ha bautizado cariñosamente. 

Ereinion levantó la cabeza en ese momento y le dirijió a Arien una mueca que le hacía constar que su opinión acerca del animal no había cambiado en absoluto. Ella solo se echó a reír.

Elendil, que se encontraba junto al rey noldo, observó a Estelmo intentando disimular el gesto incómodo que empezaba a formarse en su cara. Suspiró entonces, abatido por algo que sabía no podía cambiar, era mejor mantener entretenidos a sus invitados antes de que el ambiente pudiera volverse tenso. 

- ¿Os gustaría visitar la torre?

  
La Torre de la Campana, como la llamaban los habitantes de Annúminas era curiosa. 

Se situaba en la zona más alta de la ciudad, y sobre una pronunciada pendiente que daba directamente a la orilla del lago, en lo más alto de la misma habían colocado una gran campana de plata que funcionaba como alarma en caso de ataque, pero que, por suerte, no habían llegado a utilizar. Lo que más llamaba la atención eran las piedras con las que estaba construida, pues la mitad de la torre hacia abajo era gris y la otra mitad era de piedras de color blanco, como si se les hubieran acabado las piedras grises a mitad del trabajo. Pero eso no le quitaba belleza, al contrario, parecía realzarla.

Mas la singular torre tenía otro uso que no todos conocían. Pues Elendil, que encontraba el lugar de lo más acogedor, había colocado allí una de las palantir. 

- ¿Os gustaría mirar?- dijo el rey de Arnor.

Gil-galad miró con desconfianza la esfera oscura. 

- Es completamente seguro- añadió Elendil, sonriendo.

El rey noldo tras dirigir una mirada a los presentes, se inclinó hacia la piedra y clavó su mirada en ella. 

Arien sintió como su piel se erizaba, Ereinion se había quedado inmóvil, ni siquiera parpadeaba, estaba allí clavado, como si luchara con algo que provenía del interior de la misteriosa esfera. Tras unos tensos minutos, finalmente el rey noldo, cerró los ojos y se separó lentamente del pilar en el que descansaba la palantir.

- Ha sidointeresante.- dijo tras unos segundos de silencio.

Elendil sonrió.  
- Me gustaría colocar otra de las palantir en Elostirion, siento que cuanto más cerca está del mar, más lejos puedo ver. 

- ¿Qué más deseas ver, que aquí no pueda mostrarte?- preguntó Gil-galad con curiosidad.

- La tierra dorada, amigo mío, el mar donde se hundió mi hogar y más allá.- dijo Elendil con un asomo de tristeza. 

- Comprendo. Estaré encantado de que viajemos juntos hasta Emyn Beraid para que podamos comprobar juntos cuan lejos puedes ver.- sonrió el rey noldo.

- Que así sea.

  
Mientras descendían de la torre, el joven Estelmo se acercó a Arien con paso vacilante.

- Dama Arien¿puedo haceros una pregunta?

Ella sonrió amablemente.- Por supuesto.

- No he visto a ese caballero amigo vuestro, el de cabellos dorados y vestiduras de plata ¿no os ha acompañado?

- ¿Te refieres a Glorfindel?- dijo ella con curiosidad- Pues no, hace ya muchos días que marchó a Imladris, pues él está al servicio del señor Elrond. ¿Por qué?

- Ohes solo que la última vez que lo vi parecíaenfadado conmigo, y quería disculparme con él por si he hecho algo que lo ofendiera. 

Arien sintió como su corazón daba un brinco, recordando las palabras que Glorfindel le había dirigido aquella tarde en la galeria. Aun seguía pensando que solo eran imaginaciones de Glorfindel.

- No estaba enfadado contigo, solo estaba un poco molesto y creo que ese día miraba mal a todo el mundo, quédate tranquilo. - dijo ella rápidamente.

Cualquiera que conociera un poco al príncipe de la Flor Dorada sabía perfectamente que no era su estilo pagar su enfado con malas miradas a los demás, pero como el joven Estelmo no lo sabía, no dijo nada más y se quedó más tranquilo. Arien suspiró, no quería que se enterara de lo que Glorfindel le había dicho acerca de él. 

  
La cena resultó agradable y abundante, al grupo de elfos les resultaba impresionante la cantidad de comida, en comparación con ellos, que consumían los hombres. Por no hablar de lo graciosos que llegaban a ponerse algunos cuando se les iba la mano con el vino. Elendil parecía ligeramente avergonzado por el comportamiento de sus hombres, pero para el rey noldo aquella noche fue de las más divertidas de su vida, sobre todo porque él era el invitado y no tenía que preocuparse por nada.

La velada fue aderezada con algunas canciones y suaves melodías de arpas, hasta que pronto, los invitados empezaron a dar cabezadas en sus asientos y el rey dispuso que ya era hora de retirarse a descansar. 

Gil-galad caminaba con Arien por el silencioso pasillo que los conducía a sus habitaciones, todo el castillo dormía en la penumbra, mientras ellos se demoraban con pasos cortos mientras hablaban.

- Vamos, cuéntame lo que viste- le insistió la noldo nuevamente.

Ereinion suspiró. - No fue exactamente ver. Fue más como si observara todo con la mente ¿comprendes?

Ella asintió.- Pero viste otras tierras ¿no?

- Síy vi algo que no me gustó nada, algo muy extraño en las tierras al este de Gondor.

- ¿Viste algo más?- inquirió ella, sin hacer caso al comentario.

- Sí.- afirmó él- No se lo dije a Elendil pero mi mente vagó por muchos lugares, incluso llegué hasta las costas de la Isla Solitaria.

- ¡¿De verdad?! - exclamó Arien con asombro.- pero él decía que desde aquí no podía ver más allá del mar. 

- No sé, supongo que me gusta abarcar más que los demás soy el típico noldor.- sonrió.

- Que chiste más tonto- rió ella. 

- No era un chiste- apuntó el rey.

Ambos se echaron a reír. 

- Bien, ya hemos llegado- anunció Arien abriendo la puerta de su habitación.- Gracias por escoltarme, mi señor.

Él hizo una inclinación de cabeza y sonrió divertido.  
- Fue un placer. 

Arien había puesto un pie en la habitación, lista para una buena sesión de descanso, cuando soltó una exclamación de sorpresa. Ereinion, se asomó al interior con curiosidad y descubrió algo que le hizo dar un vuelco a su estómago.

Flores. Flores blancas, azules y amarillas. Estaban por todas partes, como si alguien hubiera querido convertir la habitación de la elda en un jardín. Pétalos sobre la cama, guirnaldas que pendían de las cortinas y los espejos, y coronas sobre las lámparas. Arien no cabía en sí de asombro, pero por su expresión, estaba encantada.

- ¿Has sido tú?- le preguntó a Ereinion.

Éste negó con la cabeza, mientras analizaba aún el interior. 

- ¿Quién habrá sido?- se preguntó ella con curiosidad.

- Está bastante claro- dijo el rey noldo con una mueca.

Arien lo miró sin entender.

- El muchacho- dijo él- Estelmo no te ha quitado los ojos de encima desde que te vio, seguro que ha sido él.

- No digas tonterías, solo es un amigo.

- ¿Acaso crees que no tengo ojos?- dijo Ereinion, su cara empezaba a contraerse en un gesto de enfado.- Te hace regalos, te sigue a todas partes, te llena la habitación de flores ¿Qué se supone que he de pensar?

- ¡Por Elbereth pero si es un niño!- exclamó Arien.

- Pues bien que te diviertes a su lado aunque sea un niño- replicó el rey noldo.

- No estás pensando con claridad, así que procura calmarte. No sé qué os ha dado a todos con la misma tontería.

- Asi que Glorfindel tambien lo sabía ¿no? Por eso me dijo que mantuviera los ojos bien abiertos ¿Era por esto por lo que no aceptaste casarte conmigo? ¿Pensabas que podías cambiar de opinión?

- ¡No digas más estupideces! - bramó ella- Ya te lo expliqué una vez y me comprendiste perfectamente, ¿por qué sacas a relucir ese tema ahora?

- ¡Porque estoy preocupado!- exclamó Ereinion.- Si vas a fugarte con ese muchacho sé sincera al menos y dímelo.

Arien apretó los puños con fuerza y presa de la ira que le subía por todo el cuerpo, entró en su habitación y le cerró al rey noldo la puerta en las narices. 

Para sorpresa de todos, a la mañana siguiente, Arien había desaparecido junto con su caballo y sus pertenencias, no había dejado mensaje alguno y la angustia llenó a Gil-galad al descubrir que no había vuelto a Lindon.  


-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mmmmmmm....¿que puedo decir? esto me empieza a parecer un culebrón :P Aun asi espero que les guste porque lo he releido un millón de veces y me sigue pareciendo raro. Quizas es el estres...en fin. Espero poder poner pronto otro capitulo, ya sé que la cosa se pone mal en el peor momento, pero ¡es que yo soy asi de mala! XDDD

Weno como siempre les agradezco de corazón esos lindos reviews que me dejan ¡las quiero! y por supuesto que no pienso emparejar a Glorfindel, ya tiene bastante con todas nosotras locas por él ; )


	27. Perdida en el valle

Capitulo 27: Perdida en el valle. 

Las sombras de los árboles se proyectaban sobre el camino amenazadoramente, como si en un momento de distracción se fueran a echar sobre el incauto viajero.   
Pero a ella no parecía importarle. Estaba demasiado ocupada gruñendo para sí, como para darse cuenta siquiera cual era el camino por el que marchaban o hacia donde la llevaba el corcel.

- Es un estúpido ¡estúpido, estúpido, estúpido!- se repitió por décima vez.

Arien dejó caer su cuerpo para apoyarse en el cuello del caballo que marchaba a paso vivo. Dejó escapar un largo suspiro y clavó sus ojos púrpuras en el camino.

- ¿A dónde vamos Berion?- le dijo al corcel.

Éste relinchó y continuó sin detenerse, ella nunca se había alejado demasiado de Lindon y no conocía los senderos, el río o las colinas que había a su alrededor. No recordaba cuantos días llevaba cabalgando, lo único de lo que estaba segura era de que quería alejarse de todos el mayor tiempo posible. 

- Muy bien, confiaré en ti- dijo profiriendo un bostezo- estoy demasiado cansada para pensar.

Las horas pasaron lentamente y la luna apareció sobre las montañas nevadas a las que se acercaban con cada paso, Arien seguía sumida en sus pensamientos y apenas prestaba atención a su alrededor, solo cuando su caballo de detuvo de pronto y agitó la cabeza, ella se incorporó y contempló el paisaje.

El río que tenía como referencia, parecía haber desaparecido, quizás por el desfiladero que acababan de alcanzar, aunque no estaba segura. Unos pinos sombríos se alzaban a cada lado y el viento susurraba entre las ramas.

- Aquí hay algo raro- musitó.

Cerró los ojos, concentrándose en escuchar. Un sonido lejano se abrió paso en la oscuridad. Abrió los ojos y girandose hacia su izquierda, gritó.

- ¡Sé que estais ahí!

Un completo silencio siguió a su grito, Arien frunció el ceño, pensando que tal vez habían sido imaginaciones suyas. Pero casi al instante una figura oculta tras una capa verde musgo, se plantó ante ella.

- ¡Alto! ¿Quién sois y qué hacéis aquí?- preguntó el individuo.

Arien puso una mueca.  
- No pienso contestar a un extraño que me asalta en el bosque.

El extraño en cuestión pareció divertido con la respuesta, pues echando para atrás la capucha le reveló una sonrisa. Arien dio un brinco sobre su montura, era un elda, y por su aspecto un noldo.

- Es mi deber señora, mas por esta vez dejaré de lado mis preguntas para responderos, pues os conozco aunque no hayamos sido presentados.

- ¿Me conocéis? - dijo ella con curiosidad. 

- Sí, sois la amiga del señor Glorfindel, su¿como os llama? Ah si! _Osellë_. (hermana)

- ¿Sois amigo de Glorfindel?

- Lo soy - afirmó él, sonriente.

Arien suspiró aliviada, por un momento había temido que se tratara de un ladrón. 

- Mi nombre es Lindir, señora- se presentó.

- Yo soy Arien.

- Lo sé - sonrió el noldo.- Pero decidme, por favor, qué haceis cabalgando en solitario tan cerca del vado ¿Os dirigíais a Imladris?

- ¿Imladris?- repitió ella - Por Elbereth que ni siquiera sé donde estoy. ¿La Casa de Elrond está cerca?

- Muy cerca en verdad, señora.- rió Lindir.- ¿Deseaís que os guíe?

- Si lo hicieras te estaría muy agradecida. - respondió Arien cerrando los ojos en gesto cansado. 

- Seguidme entonces- Lindir hizo un gesto con el brazo, en dirección a los árboles, probablemente no estuviera solo.

  
La Casa de Elrond solo se le ocurrió describirla de una forma: Magnífica.   
Jamás había estado en el "valle profundo de la hendedura" pero tan pronto puso un pie allí, se sintió relajada, era como si la calma flotara en el aire de aquel lugar. 

-_Máratulda, mellonya. Haira lúmello_ (Bienvenida, amiga mia. Cuanto tiempo)

Elrond saludó con no poca sorpresa a la doncella de rubios cabellos que estaba ante sí. 

- Me alegro de verte de nuevo, Elrondquiero decir, señor de Imladris.- sonrió Arien.

- Deja los formalismos, no los usabas en Lindon y así me haces parecer más viejo.

Ella soltó una risa suave. - Como desees.

- ¡Arien!- la voz de Glorfindel los sobresaltó a ambos.

El noldo que había aparecido tras la puerta, la abrazó con una sonrisa divertida.

- _Osellë_, ¿qué haces aquí? ¿has venido a visitarme?

Arien sonrió con la tristeza reflejada en sus ojos. - Algo así.

Glorfindel dio un paso atrás con los labios apretados.- Que Manwe nos ayude, se ha enterado.

Elrond parpadeó confuso, no sabía de lo que estaban hablando.

Arien solo asintió ante la frase de Glorfindel y éste movió con la cabeza, en gesto abatido.

- Cuentame qué ha pasado.

- Yo es que- se mordió el labio, no tenía muchas ganas de contar lo que había ocurrido.

El señor de la Flor Dorada, le sonrió entonces y le ofreció un brazo.  
- De acuerdo, imagino que no es el momento. Mejor será que descanses, te escoltaré hasta la habitación de invitadossi el señor Elrond está de acuerdo.- dijo mirando al medioelfo.

- Sí, adelante. Ya hablaremos mañana. 

Ambos desaparecieron por el pasillo y Elrond suspiró, preguntándose qué es lo que estaba pasando. 

  
A primera hora de la mañana siguiente, Glorfindel se presentó en la puerta de la doncella, para que al menos le explicara algo. Todo aquello le alteraba los nervios, algo nada bueno para su siempre calmo y solazado carácter.

Arien, viendo que no podría ocultarselo mucho más, finalmente habló. 

- Ya te dije que sería un problema ese muchacho- comentó él, suspirando.

- ¡En parte es culpa tuya!- exclamó Arien con enojo.

- ¿Mia?

- ¡Sí! Desde que me dijiste aquello no he podido evitar hablar con Estelmo cada vez que lo veo, quería averiguar si lo que me habías dicho era verdad, y claro, he pasado mucho tiempo con él.

- Por supuesto que es verdad, y ya lo has visto. Verte tanto tiempo en su compañía ha puesto celoso a Ereinion, y en cierto modo lo comprendo.- dijo Glorfindel.

- ¡Pues yo no lo comprendo! Es una tontería pensar que podría fugarme con Estelmo ¡Fugarme! Por Elbereth ¿donde se cree que tengo mi honor? - replicó ella con el ceño fruncido.

- Entiendo que estés enfadada- dijo el noldo en tono conciliador- sus palabras estaban fuera de lugar.

- ¡Y tanto! Además me dijo que si era por eso que no quería casarme con élno sabes cuanto daño me hizo eso.- dijo ella ocultando la cabeza entre los brazos. 

- ¿Te pidió que te casaras con él? ¿Cúando?- dijo Glorfindel con curiosidad.

No podía creer que algo como eso hubiera sucedido sin que él lo supiera. 

- Fue hace mucho.y yo le dije que no.

El noldo agitó la cabeza. - No lo comprendo ¿Por qué no aceptaste? Le amas ¿verdad?

- Por supuesto que lo amo, pero ¿sabes lo que eso significaría?- dijo Arien, clavándole la mirada.

Entonces Glorfindel comprendió, y tras sonreir, le tomó la mano.

- Ya veo, ser reina de los noldor habría sido demasiado para ti ¿verdad?

Ella asintió con la cabeza. 

- Sabes que no sirvo para mandar, no me gusta hacerlo, y además es una responsabilidad que no estoy segura que pudiera soportar. 

- Vamos, vamos, eres más fuerte de lo que crees- sonrió él- de hecho, creo que serías una gran reina.

- No lo sería, y tú lo sabes.

Glorfindel la miró como si se hubiera indignado.- Yo no miento, nunca.

Arien sonrió. - Gracias.

- No hay de que. Ahora será mejor que vayamos a tomar el desayuno, después le pediré permiso a Elrond para acompañarte hasta Lindon.

Ella abrió mucho los ojos y dejó escapar un "¡¿Qué?!"

- ¿No quieres que te acompañe?- dijo Glorfindel con curiosidad.

- No pienso volver a Lindon- respondió Arien con gesto enfadado- no mientras Ereinion siga pensando eso de mí. 

Glorfindel suspiró, esa chica era una testaruda, bien lo sabía. Lo único que podía hacer era enviarle una misiva a Gil-galad e intentar convecer a Arien de que volviera a casa. Aunque sinceramente dudaba conseguirlo, a menos que el rey noldo le pidiera perdón. 

- Está bien, pero algo tendremos que decirle a Elrond, le sorprenderá que quieras quedarte.- comentó él, al tiempo que ambos salían por la puerta y se encaminaban hacia el comedor.

- Si quieres decirle la verdad, hazlo, no me importa.- respondió ella - de hecho puedes decirle que EL REY DE LOS NOLDOR ES UN IDIOTA!!!

- ¡Arien!- le regañó Glorfindel.

Estaba seguro de que todo el valle de Imladris había escuchado aquello, y en verdad que no estaba muy equivocado. 

****

- Una misiva, mi señor.

Ereinion se volvió hacia Mehtar y le dedicó una sonrisa forzada.

- ¿De quien? 

- De Elendil - respondió el ayuda de cámara.

El rey de los noldor tomó la carta que le tendía y tras un suspiro rompió el sello y desplegó la misiva. Paseó los ojos por las elegantes palabras en tinta negra, y al terminar, se dejó caer sobre un sillón y cerró los ojos un instante. 

- Puedo preguntar lo que ocurre, señor- dijo Mehtar de pronto.

- Elendil está preocupado, dice que no ha podido contactar con sus hijos a través de las palantir, lo cuál es muy extraño, piensa que tal vez se hayan roto.- hizo una pausa y suspiró- Pero no lo creo, las obras de los noldor no son unas baratijas que se rompen con facilidad.

- Ciertamente - confirmó el ayuda de cámara- quizás haya ocurrido algo en el sur.

- Es lo que temopero no podemos estar seguros. Tendremos que esperar.

- Señor

Ereinion levantó la vista y suspiró de nuevo, comprendiendo cual iba a ser su pregunta.

- No, Mehtar, no he sabido nada de ella.

El ayuda de cámara asintió apesadumbrado, no le gustaba ver como su rey se consumía poco a poco como una vela. 

- Os traeré algo de hidromiel, os hará bien. 

- Gracias.

Mehtar desapareció y el rey clavó su mirada en el techo de la habitación mientras su mente se inquietaba. ¿Dónde estaría? ¿Se encontraría bien? ¿Volvería? Respiró hondo y largamente.

Si seguían sin noticias estaba dispuesto a hacer que todo el ejército de Lindon saliera en su busca, ya no podía soportar las miradas de Vorondil que lo culpaba por haber hecho que su hija huyera a Manwe sabe donde. 

- No lo culpo- dijo para sí- Fui un estúpido diciéndole todo aquello. Quizás se haya ido con él después de todo¡no, no! Que tontería, Elendil me ha asegurado que Estelmo sigue con él en Annúminas. Todo es mi culpa. 

Unos suaves golpes en la puerta lo sobresaltaron. Al momento, una cabellera oscura apareció junto al marco de la entrada.

- Ereinion ¿tienes sed?

Él sonrió - Pasa Nirie.

La dama entró sonriendo en la habitación con unas copas llenas de hidromiel. Tomó asiento frente al rey en un largo sillón de tres plazas.

- Bebe- dijo tendiéndole la copa.

Gil-galad bebió la mitad del brillante líquido de un solo trago, Nirie alzó los brazos, intentando que dejara de beber.

- ¡Para, para! Te vas a ahogar! Cálmate.

Ereinion dejó la copa a un lado y suspiró. Definitivamente, no estaba de humor.

- He venido a darte buenas noticias.- le sonrió la dama.

- ¿Buenas noticias?

- Elrond nos ha enviado una carta, Arien está en Imladris.

El gesto de alivio que se instaló en el rostro del rey, arrancó una tierna sonrisa a Nirie. 

- Parece que acabó allí por casualidad- continuó ella- gracias a Elbereth que no le pasó nada. Dice que desea quedarse allí algún tiempo, Glorfindel y Elrond la cuidarán bien. 

- Sé que lo harán. - respondió él, con voz apagada.

Nirie se inclinó hacia delante para apoyar la mano en su brazo y darle ánimos.

- Glorfindel dice que ella solo está esperando una disculpa tuya. Es muy obstinada, ya lo sabes.

Ereinion sonrió - Sí, lo sé.

- Puedes ir a hablar con ella. 

El rey noldo se levantó y le sonrió ampliamente a su antigua niñera.

- Eso haré, dejaré todo solucionado para poder escaparme unos días, gracias Nirie.

- No hay de qué. Y además te diré que Vorondil ya no está enfadado contigo, solo estaba preocupado por Arien y lo estaba pagando con la persona equivocada. 

- No creo que fuera con la persona equivocada- dijo él- pero me alegro de que ya no quiera estrangularme por los pasillos.

Ella soltó una risita. - Quédate tranquilo. 

*****

Arien se paseaba por el jardín admirando el cielo, el sol oculto tras las nubes oscuras del otoño y las hojas doradas de los árboles que eran arrastradas por el viento. Aspiró una bocanada de aire frío y suspiró. 

Apenas se había cruzado con nadie desde que estaba en Imladris, había pasado los pocos días admirando el cielo cambiante como si eso aplacara su ira o mejorara la tristeza que amenazaba con llenarla. 

De pronto, algo interrumpió sus pensamientos. Aguzó el oído y pudo identificar el sonido y su procedencia. 

Se levantó con curiosidad, y echó a andar siguiendo la melodía de una lira que flotaba en el aire. Se detuvo junto a un roble al ver al músico que tañía el instrumento y que con con un gesto curioso, trataba de buscar las notas adecuadas para continuar con su canción. 

- Una hermosa melodía- comentó ella, sonriendo.

El músico en cuestión, levantó la cabeza bruscamente, haciendo que su cabello emitiera bellos reflejos plateados. Arien sonrió, la había identificado nada más verla. 

- La princesa Celebrían ¿no es así?

La doncella parpadeó, mirandola con curiosidad.  
- ¿Quién sois?- tan sorprendida estaba que se había olvidado de la cortesía.

- Mi nombre es Arien, y lamento haberos asustados- se presentó, haciendo una ligera reverencia.

Celebrían se levantó de la alfombra de hojas en la que había estado sentada y sonrió.

- Ah, sois la joven de la que nos ha hablado Glorfindel. Lamento que no nos hayamos conocido antes. Y disculpad mi falta de modales. - dijo haciendo una leve inclinación de cabeza.- Un placer conoceros al fin.

- Es un placer también para mí, dama Celebrían. Elrond habla maravillas de vos.

La princesa se sonrojó ligeramente y sonrió agradecida.

- Llamadme solo Celebrían, por favor. Aquí todos somos amigos.

- Entonces omitid las cortesías conmigo tambien- dijo Arien.

Ambas se miraron sonrientes, era como si se conocieran de toda la vida. 

- ¿Intentabais terminar la melodía?

La princesa asintió. - Si, más no consigo dar con las notas adecuadas.

- Lamento no poder ayudaros, no son muy buena con la música.

- No importa, quien algo quiere algo le cuesta.- sonrió ella.

Arien la miró divertida.- Sabias palabras. 

- Decidme ¿os gusta Imladris?- preguntó Celebrían tras un silencio.

- Sí, mucho, en este lugar parece que la paz corre por cada rincón. 

- Es muy tranquilo- confirmó ella- salvo cuando Glorfindel o mis padres están aquí.

La noldo se echó a reír, sabía perfectamente a lo que se refería.

- ¿Vuestros padres se encuentran en Imladris?- preguntó Arien.

- Sí, me extraña que no os hayais cruzados con ellos ¿los conoceis?

- Tuve el honor de ser dama de compañía de vuestra madre durante algún tiempo- respondió, esbozando una sonrisa al recordar- aunque prefería llamarme _Avariel._ (hija de los silvanos)

Celebrían encontró divertido el comentario.

- ¿Sois como los silvanos, entonces?

- Eso dicen los que me conocen- sonrió Arien- algunos dicen que soy demasiado inquieta.

La princesa rió contenta.- Entonces sois lo que necesitaba, el invierno aquí es siempre muy aburrido. 

Ambas continuaron riendo, mientras se encaminaban hacia el salón, pues el viento frío del norte soplaba con fuerza, y no podían seguir en el jardín a menos que quisieran morir de frío. Al cruzarse con Glorfindel por uno de los pasillos, éste hizo una exagerada reverencia.

- _Autar i lumbor, ar Naira kénan anúta númenna, et rómello Isil orta!_ ¡Abrid paso! El sol y la luna nos honran con su presencia. - exclamó el noldo con una amplia sonrisa. (Las nubes pasan, y veo al Sol poniéndose en el oeste, y en el este la crecida de la Luna)   
  
Celebrían rió. - Sigo pensando que deberíais cambiar de profesión, vuestras dotes son las de un bardo. 

- Debe serlo- comentó Arien- o las damas no le prestarían atención.

Glorfindel se echó a reír ligeramente abochornado y continuó su camino, Celebrían se inclinó hacia su nueva amiga y le susurró.

- Creo que has dado en el blanco.

Los días se sucedieron con tranquilidad y Arien procuraba disfrutar al máximo de la compañía de los habitantes de Imladris, por supuesto que el motivo por el que la doncella había llegado al valle no permaneció demasiado tiempo oculto, aunque Elrond cuidó de que solo sus más allegados tuvieran acceso a semejante información, pues aunque no quisiera admitirlo, estaba rodeado de cotillas. 

La noldo había albergado la esperanza de que Ereinion fuera a pedirle disculpas, pero no parecía que ese día fuera a llegar. Era algo muy extraño, pues los mensajeros de Lindon habían dejado de llegar al valle, como si todos se esfumaran por el camino.

Hasta que finalmente, en el solsticio de invierno, llegó un mensajero de Forlond, y Arien se sorprendió sobremanera al descubrir que dicho mensajero se trataba de su hermano y traía noticias importantes y urgentes  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Continua el culebrón con mis arrebatos de quenya :P me he dado cuenta de que soy capaz de escribir un capitulo entero en el que practicamente no pasa nada, supongo que soy la unica que se dedica a llenar un capi con detalles sin importancia ^_^U aun asi espero que no quieran usarme como diana de tomatazos.

Bueno, quiero darles un millón de gracias por los reviews! me animan mucho! Y ahora algunos comentarios: 

Lothluin me alegro de que te gustaran las descripciones, y el pobre Glorfindel acosado jejeje ya conmigo tiene suficiente acoso, pero sé que no soy la única ¿a que no? Anariel y Nariko espero haber respondido a vuestras preguntas....y si no ya me veo acribillada a preguntas por el msn jejeje. Elanta que yo no me he molestado en absoluto por lo del titulo, con todo lo ke te he robado yo a ti jejeje ya es hora de compensar y ke me robes tu a mi las cosas ^^ (por cierto que lo de Glorfindel enfadado que da morbo...O_o (creo que esto expresa lo ke pensé XDD) 

hasta pronto!!!


	28. Isildur y Gondor

Capitulo 28: Isildur y Gondor

No recordaba cuanto tiempo llevaba así. La espera le resultaba insoportable, sin saber exactamente lo que ocurría, escuchaba rumores y especulaciones que no se podían confirmar. 

El rey de los noldor se quitó la diadema de plata que siempre llevaba consigo, la que su prima Idril le regaló, y deseó por un momento que estuviera con él para ayudarlo.   
Suspiró profundamente y volvió su atención a los pergaminos que necesitaban de su firma, tomó la pluma llena de tinta negra y garabateó al final del papel, adjuntándolo con su sello. 

Solo esperaba que Elendil pudiera decirle pronto lo que estaba ocurriendo en el sur, pues ahora que las palantir parecían haber sido inutilizadas, todo el reino de Arnor parecía un arco demasiado tenso que podría romperse en cualquier momento. 

Pero, para él, lo peor de todo era que se había visto obligado a permanecer en Lindon y le era imposible marcharse. Se apoyó en el respaldo del sillón y suspiró de nuevo, esperaba de corazón que Arien aceptara su disculpa aunque no la llevara personalmente.

Levantó la cabeza, aguzando el oído cuando el sonido de un caballo a galope le llegó a través de la ventana. Escuchó los rápidos pasos por el pasillo tras la puerta cerrada y supo enseguida que algo había sucedido al fin. 

Se levantó al tiempo que la puerta de la habitación se abría de golpe y un teleri de cabellos claros y ojos inquietos aparecía tras ella.

- ¡Amlach! - exclamó Ereinion con sorpresa- Cuanto tiempo, me alegro de verte.

- Yo también me alegro de veros señor- dijo el teleri haciendo una reverencia.- Mas permitidme saltarme las palabras de alegría pues el señor Círdan me pidió que os entregara este mensaje sin demora.

El rey tomó la carta que Amlach le tendía con manos temblorosas. La abrió presuroso y leyó su contenido, y al terminar lo leyó de nuevo para asegurarse que nada se le pasaba por alto. 

- Esto es peor de lo que me imaginé- masculló- ¿Cuánto hace de esto?

- Cuatro días, señor- respondió el teleri.

- Muy bien, gracias Amlach, ve a descansar.- dijo Ereinion acompañandolo hasta la puerta.- escribiré una carta a Círdan para que se la lleves en cuanto estés recuperado.

El elfo le agradeció el descanso y tras una inclinación de cabeza marchó por el pasillo.   
Gil-galad se inclinó hacia el pasillo y vio a su ayuda de cámara no muy lejos, hablando con Nirie. Les hizo un gesto para que se acercaran, y ambos obedecieron y entraron en la habitación.

- Mehtar- dijo el rey- necesito que prepares todo para una pequeña comitiva antes del atardecer. Partiré a Annúminas cuanto antes.

El elda asintió y se retiró apresuradamente. Nirie se quedó mirandolo con curiosidad.

- ¿Qué ocurre?

- Círdan acaba de enviarme un mensaje.- comenzó Ereinion mientras colocaba todos sus papeles en los cajones de su escritorio.- Isildur, el hijo de Elendil, llegó a Mithlond hace cuatro días.

- ¿El hijo de Elendil?- repitió ella con sorpresa.

- Parece que huyó de Gondor con su mujer y sus hijosporque el enemigo asaltó su ciudad.

El rostro de la noldo era de desconcierto y terror.

- Círdan me ha informado que Isildur marchó de los Puertos el mismo día que llegó porque deseaba hablar con su padre. - continuó él- Y es mi deber averiguar lo que está ocurriendo, además debo ayudar a Elendil. 

Nirie asintió, comprendiendo. 

- Avisa a Vorondil por favor, quiero que me acompañe, y a tu hijo también, necesito que lleve un mensaje importante a Imladris. Hace mucho que no envío ningún mensajero a Elrond.

- Tenías a todos los mensajeros yendo y viniendo de Lindon a Arnor y a las colonias del sur. - sonrió ella.

- Lo sé, pero eso no es excusaNirie, mientras no esté, quiero que te ocupes de todo. Mis consejeros te ayudarán. 

- Pero

- Tranquila, volveré pronto, no voy a dejarte todo el trabajo sucio a ti- sonrió Ereinion. 

Ella suspiró.- De acuerdo.

El rey noldo se apresuró a tomar la capa que descansaba sobre una silla, tenía mucho que hacer y muy poco tiempo. 

- Ereinion- lo llamó Nirie antes de que este se marchara.

- ¿Si?

- ¿Qué va a ocurrir ahora?

Gil-galad suspiró. - Ojalá lo supiera.

***** 

Cuando el grito que anunciaba que había llegado un mensajero de Lindon se extendió por los pasillos de la Casa de Elrond, un torbellino dorado se abrió paso por las galerías provocando el desconcierto y las risas de los eldar con los que se cruzaba. 

Apenas Aradan había puesto un pie en Imladris cuando se encontró a su hermana colgando de su cuello, sonriéndole divertida.

- ¡Arien!- sonrió él, abrazandola- Menudo susto nos diste, pensabamos que te había pasado algo.

- Lo siento.

- Menos mal que Elrond tuvo la precaución de enviarnos un mensaje diciendo que estabas aquí, y a salvo. Papá habría matado al rey si no llega a recibir esa carta- sonrió su hermano.

Arien río. - Exageras.

Aradan negó con la cabeza.- No exagero, créeme. Pero ahora tengo que darme prisa, el señor Elrond me espera. Mas antes, toma, esto es para ti.

Ella tomó una pequeña cesta de mimbre que su hermano le tendía.

- ¿Para mi?

- Sí, tengo otras cosas tuyas en el caballo, puedes ir a buscarlas si quieres. Ahora debo irme o se enfadarán conmigo por hacerles esperar tanto tiempo y estas noticias no pueden rezagarse. 

Aradan se despidió y continuó corriendo hacia el salón. Arien se preguntaba qué sería tan urgente, pero encogiéndose de hombros, le quitó importancia, ya se lo diría cuando terminara la reunión. 

Con curiosidad, cogió la cesta preguntandose que llevaría dentro. Al abrirla, un grito de sorpresa y felicidad escapó de sus labios. 

-¡Fein!

El gato negro de cola blanca, ronroneaba mientras se revolvía entre las flores y el paño que llenaban la cesta. Arien tomó al animal entre sus brazos y lo acarició, riendo.

- Te he echado de menos- le dijo

Fein respondió con un suave maullido y ella sonrió divertida ante el lazo azul que le habían atado en el cuello. 

- ¿Y esto?- se dijo Arien de pronto.

El lazo venía unido a un pergamino amarillento, que el animal arrastraba de un lado a otro. Lo desató con curiosidad y al desplegarlo sonrió. Reconoció enseguida la elegante letra de tinta negra que se deslizaba en hermosas formas; la leyó lentamente, y a cada palabra su sonrisa se ampliaba mientras sus ojos se volvían brillantes, llenos de lágrimas.

Al terminar, apretó el pergamino contra su pecho y rió de felicidad. Se sintió la elda más feliz del mundo y echó a correr hacia su habitación, esperaría a que su hermano terminara, tenía mucho que preguntarle. 

  
Las luces del día se fueron apagando poco a poco, perezosos copos de nieve cayeron sobre el valle, no lo suficientemente densos para dejar nevado el paisaje pero si lo bastante numerosos como para mojarlo todo y convertir los caminos en autenticos barrizales. 

Arien caminaba de un lado a otro por Imladris, Aradan parecía haberse esfumado de pronto, tras la reunión, lo había buscado por todas partes sin hallarlo. Se detuvo en una de las galerias formada por ramas entrelazadas al observar como dos jóvenes elda se acercaban por el lado contrario, esperó de corazón que alguno pudiera ayudarla.

- ¡Miluinel!¡Gadonen!- los llamó a viva voz.

Al escuchar sus nombres, la doncella y el joven interrumpieron su conversación para mirar a Arien. 

- ¿Habeis visto al mensajero de Lindon?

Los ojos de Gadonen brillaron con picardía.

- Te refieres a ese muchacho de cabello oscuro y ojos verdes tan atractivo?- rió.

Arien puso una mueca. - Es mi hermano.

- Oh- el elfo puso una mueca, ya le habían estropeado unos minutos de diversión.

- Lo vimos en las caballerizas hace unos minutos- respondió Miluinel.

- ¡Muchas gracias!

Arien salió nuevamente a toda velocidad, mientras dejaba a los dos elfos mirándose con curiosidad. 

  
Aradan se encontraba descargando algunos paquetes que había dejado sobre su montura debido a las prisas. Suspiró con gesto cansado, necesitaba irse a dormir pronto, aunque estaba seguro de que su querida hermana iría a hacerle una visita antes de que se echara un merecido sueño.

Como respondiendo a sus pensamientos, Arien apareció por la puera de las caballerizas y se acercó a él con cara de agotamiento.

- Te he buscado por todas partes- dijo ella.

- Menos aquí- sonrió Aradan.

Arien le golpeó el brazo, bromeando.

- Bueno, ¿vas a contarme lo que ha pasado?

- ¿Nuestro buen rey no te lo explicó todo en la carta que te envió con Fein?- rió él.

Ella se sonrojó ligeramente. - Solo decía que no le era posible venir a Imladris porque necesitaba hablar con Elendil urgentemente. 

Su hermano sonrió divertido. - Seguro que algo más te habrá dicho en esa carta tan largaaunque por supuesto no es de mi incumbencia. 

Su hermana frunció el ceño - Pero ¿vas a contarmelo?

- Sí, sí, pero vamos, te lo contaré por el camino ¡me muero de hambre! 

Mientras su hermano devoraba un plato lleno de panecillos con miel, Arien buscaba a su gato con la mirada.

- Quizás esté dando una vuelta- se dijo.

- ¿Quepmdiches?

- Aradan, traga antes de hablar- rió Arien.

El joven puso una mueca y tragó. 

- Entonces todavía no se sabe demasiado ¿no?- le dijo ella.

- No, tendremos que esperar a que el rey vuelva de Annúminaspor cierto, no sé si te lo habrá mencionado, pero Gil-galad no quería que salieras de Rivendel.

La noldo parpadeó, sin comprender. - ¿Y eso por qué?

- No sé, supongo que porque piensa que si algo ocurre estarás más segura aquí, que en Lindon, pues Elrond, Glorfindel y la dama Galadriel y su esposo están aquí. Tienes una escolta maravillosa hermanita.

- No digas bobadas.- respondió ella- pero supongo que tiene razóna menos que mamá me necesite, me quedaré aquí.

Aradan sonrió. - Por eso te he traido casi todas tus cosas, incluidas esas capas que llevas haciendo durante los ultimos mil años.

Arien hizo un mohín. - Es que no he encontrado los broches adecuados. Pero en cuanto los encuentre, las terminaré. 

Su hermano rió, recordando cuantos mercados de Forlond había recorrido su hermana en busca de los broches "perfectos". Apoyó la espalda en el mullido sofá y suspiró.

- Vete a descansar, tendrás que recuperar fuerzas si mañanas vuelves a casa.- le dijo ella.

- Si, me voy a dormir. Te veré por la mañana.

Aradan salió de la habitación mientras Arien seguía buscando a Fein.

- ¿Dónde se habrá metido ese gato?- se dijo.

Aunque lo quería mucho, Fein tenía la innata cualidad de meterla en líos, ya fuera colgandose de las cortinas del salón o colándose en las cestas de la ropa recién lavada.   
Tras varios minutos recorriendo todas las esquinas, se dejó caer sobre el sillón. 

- Estará bien- dijo con la vista clavada en el techo- mientras no se le haya ocurrido colarse en las habitaciones de Elrond o

Arien se levantó de un brinco ¡las habitaciones! Salió de su cuarto precipitadamente y echó a correr por el pasillo como si la persiguiera un troll. Lo primero que había hecho Fein cuando llegó a Forlond fue meterse en las camas de todas las habitaciones del palacio, recordaba perfectamente cuantos nobles salieron corriendo de sus cuartos al sentir una bola peluda entre sus sábanas. Resultó gracioso, excepto por la reprimenda de su madre.

De pronto se detuvo y ahogó un grito, al tiempo que sus mejillas se sonrojaban de vergüenza. Frente a ella, la dama Galadriel salía de su habitación, con un dormido Fein entre sus brazos. 

Ahora estaba segura de que la iban a regañar por dejar suelto a ese animal revoltoso, por no decir que llevaba días evitando a la Dama Blanca porque estaba segura de que la consideraba una niña mimada por haber huido a Imladris, solo porque el rey noldo le había dicho unas palabras fuera de lugar. 

Se tapó los oídos, esperando algún grito como el de su padre cuando se tropezaba con Fein por los pasillos, pero por el contrario escuchó su nombre pronunciado dulcemente. 

****

En el gran salón, el fuego crepitaba mientras la nieve caía suavemente en el exterior y se amontonaba en el alféizar de las ventanas. 

Una voz potente y firme, produciendo un ligero eco en el interior, explicaba con todo detalle lo sucedido en las tierras de Gondor, mientras una multitud de hombres y algunos pocos elda lo escuchaban en silencio.

- Entraron en el sur Ithilien y se dividieron en dos para cerrarnos el paso, el sur de su ejército estaba formado por esos Haradrim, con sus caras pintadas de rojo como las puntas de sus lanzas, eran como lobos hambrientos pues todo lo que encontraban a su paso lo destrozaban.

Isildur hizo una pausa, y tras tomar aliento, continuó.

- El flanco norte lo formaban orcos, y aunque la luz del sol parecía afectarles, no fue de gran esperanza la llegada del día, pues el cielo se cubrió de nubes oscuras como si fuera de noche. A la cabeza del ejército había unos seresalgo que jamás había visto. Se vestían con largas túnicas oscuras y cabalgaban en caballos negros, jamás vi sus rostros, pero su sola presencia hacía que los más jóvenes de mis soldados echaran a correr aterrorizados. 

- ¿Qué extraños seres serán estos?- se preguntó Elendil.

Su hijo negó con la cabeza en gesto abatido.

- No lo sé, padre, tan solo distinguimos entre los gritos del enemigo el nombre de dos de ellos, Hoarmûrath y Akhôrail. Ojalá hubiera podido verles los rostros y contaros más de lo que sé.

- Aunque lo desearas no habrías podido hacerlo- interrumpió Gil-galad, haciendo que todos los presentes se volvieran hacia él. - pues esos seres no tienen rostro ni cuerpo.

- ¿Sabéis lo que son, señor?- preguntó Isildur.

- Hace muchos años, esos mismos seres oscuros se pasearon por las tierras del este y el oeste, y fueron llamados los Nazgûl, los espectros de los reyes de los hombres, consumidos por los anillos de poder de Sauron.- explicó el rey de los noldor.

Un tenso silencio llenó el salón. Elendil, suspirando, le indicó a su hijo que continuara.

- El ataque fue rápido e inesperado- dijo Isildur- y no estabamos preparados, en tres días consiguieron atravesar las murallas y al anochecer del cuarto día, habían tomado Minas Ithil. Conseguimos huir, no sé muy bien cómo, y a buen juicio tuve la precaución de llevar conmigo un vástago del Gran Arbol Blanco, pues el humo que vimos elevarse tras los muros de la ciudad mientras nos alejábamos, nos indicó que ya lo habían quemado.   
Viajamos por el Anduin hasta Pelargir no sin dificultades y allí tomamos un barco hacia Mithlond, el resto, ya lo conoceis. 

Un murmullo comenzó a elevarse cuando Isildur volvió a su asiento, los nobles discutían indignados, los eldar susurraban entre sí inquietos, y los reyes, tanto Elendil como Gil-galad permanecían en silencio. 

De pronto, Elendil se levantó y levantó los brazos para aplacar las voces. 

- Es mi deber, como señor de Arnor y Gondor, socorrer a mis hijos en estos momentos. Anárion no podrá repeler él solo los ataques de nuestro enemigo, por eso, un ejército será preparado para partir cuanto antes hacia el sur. Todos los hombres capaces de empuñar un arma serán llamados a filas y se prepararán para la guerra que Sauron nos ha declarado.

La voz del rey de los hombres sonó clara y firme, nadie replicó, aunque los ojos de muchos se volvieron inquietos y temerosos. 

- Esta guerra no solo te incumbe a ti, amigo mío.- exclamó el rey de los noldor, levantándose.

Los elfos que lo acompañaban, miraron a su monarca con curiosidad.

- El señor de Mordor es enemigo de todos, y si no nos unimos, caeremos juntos al abismo, quizás unos antes que otros, pero todos caeremos.- continuó Ereinion- Si me lo permites, mis ejércitos se unirán a los tuyos y tal vez, muchos otros que han esperado este día, el día en que puedan acabar al fin con el Señor Oscuro. 

Elendil estrechó la mano del rey noldo y sonrió.

- Mis palabras no pueden expresar mi gratitud, pues cada soldado de tu tierra será como una estrella más en el cielo que nos dará esperanza. 

- Todo está dicho entonces- dijo Gil-galad- será una alianza de hombres y elfos.

- Así sea- respondió Elendil, y volviéndose, se dirigió a sus hombres- Dentro de diez meses, todo nuestro ejército deberá estar reunido en Amon Sûl. Asi que nadie podrá demorarse en sus tareas, el tiempo apremia.

- Mi ejército se reunirá con vosotros allí- le dijo el rey noldo- y marcharemos a Imladris para después cruzar las montañas. 

Elendil asintió y le indicó a su hijo que se acercase. 

- Imagino que marcharás con nosotros- le dijo sonriendo débilmente.

- ¡Por supuesto!- exclamó Isildur.

- Bien, necesitaré más detalles de la situación y toda la información que puedas darme. Probaré de nuevo la palantir, quizás pueda ver con más claridad ahora.

- Tened mucho cuidado- dijo su hijo- pues esos Jinetes Oscuros tienen en su poder la piedra de Minas Ithil y no tardarán en averiguar cómo funciona.

- Por eso no podías mirar por ellas, amigo mío- le dijo Ereinion- probablemente ya sepan para qué sirve y se hayan encargado de dificultar cualquier comunicación con tu hijo Anárion. 

- En ese caso, miraré con cuidado- le sonrió Elendil.

Gil-galad sonrió, era evidente que el señor de Arnor y Gondor no se dejaba amilanar con facilidad. Mientras las conversaciones continuaban en el gran salón, Ereinion salió al patio para contemplar el paisaje nevado de Annúminas. 

Su cabeza trabajaba sin cesar, tendría que ir a Mithlond y organizar todo desde allí, con la ayuda de Círdan podría equipar a su ejercito en el tiempo convenido y enviar mensajes a todos los puntos de Endor. Suspiró profundamente, no esperaba una guerra tan pronto, pero ya era inevitable.

- ¿Estás seguro de esto?

La voz de Vorondil le hizo levantar la cabeza.

- ¿Crees que Elrond y la dama Galadriel aprobarán tu decisión?- le preguntó nuevamente.

- Sí, lo cierto es que estoy seguro de ello- le sonrió- de hecho, creo que la dama se alegrará de que al fin tome cartas en el asunto, llevo postergando esta decisión desde hace casi dos mil años.

El sinda se apoyó en la barandilla junto a su rey.

- A Nirie no le va a gustar nada- comentó.

- Me temo que no será la única. 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bueno, espero sus opiniones respecto a este capi ^^ ya sé que he dejado la conversación entre Arien y Galadriel en suspense jejeje pero si digo la verdad, es que no tenía ganas de hacerla :P Si Elanta tiene la bondad de hacerlo, se lo agradeceré enormemente, si no, que cada uno se imagine lo que quiera, siempre me ha gustado dejar las situaciones abiertas para todos ustedes usen esas cabezas imaginativas ^^ Y por cierto Lothluin espero haber tratado bien a tus personajes, sé que salieron muy poquito, pero aun queda uno o dos capitulos más en Rivendel y me encantaría darles más uso ^_^U (que mal me expreso :P)

¡¡Les agradezco mucho mucho mucho los reviews!!!

PD. Todavia no voy a matarlo ¡asi que no me lo repitan más! aun quedan varios capitulos por delante, y no es mi intención matarlo enseguida....y que conste ¡que no es mi culpa que se muera! 


	29. Reencuentro

Capitulo 29: Reencuentro.

Los barcos del puerto se mecían suavemente sobre las olas, produciendo el suave murmullo de los cascos de madera blanca. Todo parecía en calma, solo unos pocos teleri afanados en sus tareas, se movían en Mithlond. 

- Nada parece cambiar en este lugar- susurró.

Círdan sonrió al escuchar aquellas palabras llenas de melancolía. Dejó a un lado el pergamino y se acercó a la ventana, donde el rey de los noldor, contemplaba las gaviotas sobre el cielo azul. 

- El mundo cambia, nace y crece para morir, y de nuevo renacer.- dijo con voz sosegada. 

Ereinion miró a su mentor y sonrió.

- Mas aquí todo permanece igual, cada vez que pongo un pie en Mithlond, me parece estar de vuelta en Eglarest. 

El señor de los falathrim acarició su barba, en un gesto pensativo.

- Es inevitable para los eldar recordar los días felices que han quedado atrás, aunque espero que no desees recordar aquellos tiempos robándome los tapices para utilizarlos de capa- dijo con diversión. 

Ereinion rió - Creo que nunca me perdonaréis por aquellas travesuras de infancia. 

- "Nunca" es una palabra demasiado grande para usarla a la ligera, Ereinion.- sonrió.

- Aunque ya no sea un niño, sigo aprendiendo con tus elocuentes palabras- le respondió el rey.

- Bueno, esa era la idea.- rió el señor de los falathrim.

Gil-galad se volvió hacia el interior de la habitación y comenzó a pasear, contemplando los tapices que narraban la historia de los teleri y sus barcos-cisne. 

- ¿Qué te preocupa?- dijo Círdan de pronto.

- ¿"Todo" sería una palabra demasiado grande para utilizarla?- respondió.

- Sí, lo sería.- dijo él con una sonrisa- Tu ejercito está bien equipado y entrenado, no has de preocuparte por ello, tu pueblo te apoya y se siente orgulloso de que seas tú quien lo dirija a la batalla, el resto de los señores elda te apoyamos tambien ¿cúal es el problema?

- Temo lo que pueda suceder si fracasamos- respondió el rey.

- No puedes vivir temiendo al futuro, Ereinion ¿no has aprendido eso de los edain? 

- Lo sé, lo sé, pero es algo que no puedo evitar.

Círdan apoyó una mano en su hombro y sonrió.

- Eso es signo de que eres un gran rey de los noldor, es lo mismo que hacía tu padre. 

- Círdan, dime ¿cuidarás de mi gente si algo llega a ocurrirme? - le preguntó Gil-galad con voz turbada. 

- No hace falta que me lo preguntes, ya sabes que sí. 

- Eso me alivia el corazón más de lo que imaginas, te agradezco todo lo que has hecho por mi.- Ereinion sonrió- Ahora, me gustaría que aceptaras algo, sé que en tus manos estará a salvo hasta que llegue el momento de su entrega a un sabio portador. 

Entonces el rey sacó de la cadena que pendía de su cuello un anillo con un rubí engarzado, y lo depositó en la mano de su mentor. 

- Narya- dijo Círdan con una sonrisa triste- para inflamar el ánimo y los corazones. ¿A qué sabio portador debo esperar? 

- No lo sé- replicó Ereinion- solo es algo que me dijo el corazón. 

- Ves muy lejos, mi querido muchacho- le sonrió el teleri.

- Pero no en la dirección adecuada.

****

Un estrepitoso sonido de cristales rotos se hizo eco en la Casa de Elrond, el agua empezó a expandirse por los mármoles escaleras abajo, los lirios blancos habían caído a sus pies al tiempo que su rostro se contraía en una expresión de horror. 

- ¿Gueguerra? ¿Estás segura de eso?

- Tan segura como que me llamo Luinil- afirmó la doncella.

- Pero eso

Arien se agachó para recoger las flores y el jarrón roto que había dejado caer. 

- Me han dicho que Gil-galad y el rey de Arnor y Gondor, vendrán a Imladris con todos sus ejercitos.- continuó Luinil

- Nono puede ser. Es un suicidio.

- Quizás deberías ir a hablar con el señor Elrond, él podrá explicartelo mejor que yo.

- Sí, gracias Luinil, eso haré.

- ¿Te sientes bien? Te has puesto pálida.

- Sí, estoy bien. 

- Te ayudaré con esto- dijo la elda agachándose a su lado.

- Déjalo, ya lo hago yo, no querrás llegar tarde ¿verdad?

- ¿Seguro?

Arien asintió. 

- De acuerdo- suspiró Luinil y tras sonreírle desapareció por el pasillo. 

La noldo tomó los lirios y los dejó sobre una mesilla con las manos temblándole. ¿Una guerra? ¿Contra Sauron? Eso era una locuratenía que hablar con alguien enseguida, alguien debía explicarle aquello. 

Echó a andar con los puños apretados para evitar que le temblaran, cruzó la galería porticada del jardín hacia un grupo de jóvenes eldar que escuchaban en silencio a un noldo de rubios cabellos. 

- Glorfindel.

El señor de la Flor Dorada se giró sonriente al escuchar su nombre, a pesar de las noticias no parecía demasiado afectado.

- ¿Puedo hablar contigo un segundo?- dijo Arien.

- Sí, espera un momento.

El noldo se volvió de nuevo hacia los muchachos con los que había estado hablando, terminó de explicarles las ventajas de la cera de abeja para proteger de la humedad los arcos y se despidió de ellos. 

- No sabía que supieras tanto de arcos- le comentó ella. 

- Solo eran unos consejos.- Glorfindel hizo un gesto quitándole importancia.- Bueno, ¿de qué querías hablar?

- Me gustaría saber porque nadie me había dicho que ibamos a la guerra- dijo ella con el ceño fruncido. 

El noldo suspiró. - Asi que ya te has enterado.

- Sí, me he enterado. Y lo que me gustaría saber es por qué nadie me lo había dicho. 

- No quería que te preocupases- le sonrió Glorfindel

- ¡¿Qué no me preocupase?! - exclamó Arien exasperada- ¡Mis amigos y mi familia van a ir a luchar contra Sauron y quieres que no me preocupe! 

- Vamos, vamos, no nos pongamos dramaticos. 

- ¡¿Qué no me ponga dramatica?! ¡¿Y como se supone que tengo que reaccionar?!

Glorfindel la obligó a sentarse en un diván que había junto al jardín. 

- Cálmate un poco ¿de acuerdo? Escuchame Arien, sabemos cuidarnos, nada nos va a pasar.

Ella abrió la boca para replicar pero él levantando una mano, no la dejó hablar.

- Sí, iremos a luchar contra Sauron- continuó con una sonrisa- le venceremos y volveremos para molestarte otra vez. ¿Ha quedado claro? 

Arien apretó los dientes para después suspirar con resignación.   
- De acuerdo, confiaré en tu palabra. Pero más te vale volver con todos los demás, ¿entendido?

Glorfindel asintió con su sonrisa impertubable. 

  
La noche cayó sobre el valle, rápida como líquido derramado, tan propia de los ultimos dias de otoño. Arien se había convencido a si misma, aunque no sin esfuerzo, de que todo saldría bien, que en poco tiempo la amenaza de Sauron habría desaparecido y volvería a su vida feliz en Forlond; y ahora, libre al fin de malos pensamientos, paseaba bajo el auspicio de la luna llena, con su inseparable mascota bajo el brazo. 

No tardó demasiado en interrumpir su paseo al advertir que en la forja brillaban los rojos fuegos de los hornos y las blancas lamparillas que pendían en los altos techos y en la puerta principal. 

Se acercó con curiosidad y en silencio, preguntandose quien podría ponerse a trabajar a aquellas horas de la noche. Al asomar su dorada cabellera, distinguió a la figura del herrero que permanecía concentrado en su labor. 

Arien sonrió divertida, se acercó de puntillas y se colocó junto al absorto noldo de rizos oscuros. 

- Hola Orrerë- dijo con su voz más dulce.

Tal fue el susto del herrero que dio un brinco y la lámina de plata que sostenía entre sus manos salió despedida hasta el techo. Arien se echó a reir divertida, mientras el noldo le dirigía una mirada asesina.

- ¿Te parece divertido?- dijo él frunciendo el ceño. 

La doncella sonrió al maestro herrero que había llegado hacía unos dias de Laurelindórean y al que había cogido gran confianza.

- Perdona- dijo poniendo su cara más angelical. 

- Eres incorregible- masculló Orrerë.

Arien dejó a Fein, que aun permanecia bajo su brazo, fuera de la forja y se acercó de nuevo al herrero y contempló su trabajo. 

- ¿Qué haces? 

- Hasta hace un momento intentaba relajarme.- respondió él.

- ¿Te relajas aquí, trabajando?- dijo ella con curiosidad.

El herrero se encogió de hombros. - Es lo que me gusta.

- ¿Y qué vas a hacer con esa lámina de plata?- inquirió ella de nuevo.

- Pensaba en una coronapero la verdad es que no me había decidido.- sonrió

Arien apoyó la barbilla sobre la mesa de trabajo y suspiró, Orrerë le dirigió una mirada divertida.

- Déjame que adivineestás aburrida.

Ella le dirigió una mirada inquisitiva.

El noldo sonrió - No me mires así, tu fama te precede, pequeña. 

Arien le sacó la lengua en un gesto infantil, y el maestro herrero estalló en carcajadas. 

- Escucha Orrerë si yo te pisiera algo ¿tú lo harías?- le preguntó Arien de pronto. 

- ¿Y eso a qué viene? - dijo él.

- Verás, la dama Galadriel dijo que tú eras uno de los mejor orfebres que ha conocido y me preguntaba si me harías el favor de hacerme un pequeño trabajo.

El noldo sonrió, ligeramente abrumado por el elogio. - ¿Y que quieres?

- Dos broches.- respondió ella.

- ¿Solo era eso?- dijo Orrerë con una sonrisa que estaba entre la diversión y el alivio.- Ya me imaginaba que me pedirías un carro de oro o algo así, contigo nunca se sabe.

- Ja, ja, muy gracioso- dijo Arien con ironía.

- Puedo hacertelos en unos días- le sonrió él- aunque entonces me deberás un favor.

La doncella rió divertida. - Mientras mi honor no quede en entredicho. 

El herrero le estrechó la mano, riendo. - Muy bien, trato hecho entonces.

- Pero no debes decirle a nadie lo de los broches- dijo Arien.- es una sorpresa ¡ni siquiera a la dama Galadriel!

- Mis labios están selladosaunque no puedo decir lo mismo de mis pensamientos-sonrió Orrerë.

- Si la dama Galadriel asalta tu mente, no te culparé.- dijo Arien divertida. 

****

- ¿Sabes? Verte con esa cara no me anima mucho. 

Ereinion se volvió hacia Vorondil que cabalgaba a su lado, el sinda, ataviado con una brillante armadura parcialmente oculta por una capa azul, lo miraba con el ceño fruncido y una mueca que acentuaba aun más su gesto.

- No puedo evitarlo- dijo el rey noldo sonriendo ligeramente.

- Pues disimula al menos, no les estás dando mucho apoyo a tus soldados poniendo esa cara.

- A sus órdenes- dijo Gil-galad esforzándose por no reir.

- ¡Ah! Ahora te gusta reirte de mí- exclamó Vorondil.

- Perdona.

- ¿Qué he hecho yo para merecer un rey tan poco sensible?- dijo el sinda con seriedad fingida.

- Pues nunca te he escuchado quejarte, además tú tampoco eres muy sensible que digamos- apuntó Ereinion con una mueca divertida.

- Cierto, cierto, pero hasta ahora no había tenido que enfrentarme a una esposa terriblemente preocupada ¿sabes lo que es eso? Nirie casi se echó a llorar en mis brazos, diciendome que tuviera cuidado ¡que los Valar no permitan que tenga que presenciar eso de nuevo! No sabes lo cerca que estuve de dejarte solo en esta guerra con tal de no verla llorar.

- Nirie es fuerte, estará bien. Nunca podré pagarle que haya aceptado hacerse cargo de parte de las responsabilidades reales. - comentó el rey.

- Círdan también se hará cargo ¿verdad?

- Sí, dijo que echaría un ojolos dos ojos, tan a menudo como dispusiera de ellos.- sonrió Ereinion.

Vorondil asintió con la cabeza. Tras unos minutos, echó un vistazo tras de si y sonrió. 

Bajo el sol de la tarde, contempló la vasta llanura parda que ahora estaba invadida por miles y miles de cascos de plata y bronce, por briosos caballos y brillantes estandartes que ondeaban al viento, hasta donde alcanzaba la vista. Los soldados marchaban ligeramente desorganizados, sobre todo el grupo de los silvanos de los bosques de Lindon y el de los muchachos más jóvenes del ejército de Elendil. 

El sinda pensó que en verdad, semejante cantidad de soldados resultaba abrumadora, y estaba seguro de que con tal cantidad de fuerzas de combate, tenían una gran oportunidad de vencer. 

- Nos acercamos a Imladris- dijo el rey noldo, con la mirada clavada en el horizonte.

- Ya era hora- dijo Vorondil con un suspiro.

Habían partido del Amon Sûl hacía ya un mes, y la cabalgata se le había hecho eterna. Elendil había hecho un gran trabajo, en muy poco tiempo había equipado y trasladado a todo su ejercito desde Annúminas y su periferia, hasta la Cima de los Vientos. Aunque el trabajo que había realizado Gil-galad tampoco se quedaba corto, el sinda nunca se imaginó que hubiera tantos guerreros en las tierras de Lindon.

- Y ahora que lo pienso, Ereinion¿Dónde vamos a meter a todo este ejercito? La Casa de Elrond no es tan grande.

- Elrond ha dispuesto unos campamentos por todo el valle, quédate tranquilo, todo está preparado.

- Será un gran problema de organización.

- Si todos actúan como deben, no habrá problemas.- dijo el rey, intentando calmar a su amigo.

- Ya, claro- el sinda guardó silencio un segundo, aguzando el oido.

- Es una campana- dijo Ereinion ante el sonido que percibía más allá de la arboleda.- Parece que Elrond ya se ha dado cuenta que llegamos.

- ¿Tú crees?- dijo Vorondil con sarcasmo- Yo creía que pasaríamos desapercibidos, ya que somos una compañía tan pequeña

El noldo sonrió y azuzó a su caballo para que apretara la marcha. Deseaba llegar a Rivendel cuanto antes.

  
Cuando asomaron las primeras estrellas, comenzaron a cruzar el río los soldados a la cabecera de la marcha, entre los que se incluían el rey noldo y su capitán, junto con Elendil y su hijo Isildur. Fueron recibidos por un numeroso grupo de nobles, pero fue el rostro de Elrond, grave y más pálido de lo habitual, lo que más llamó la atención del rey noldo. Intercambiaron palabras de bienvenida, aunque no tan alegres como lo habían sido antaño, nadie sentía demasiados ánimos para sonreir.

Ereinion buscó con ojos inquietos en cada rincón de los pasillos que atravesaban, la cabellera dorada de Arien, y con desilusión descubría que la alegre doncella no se ocultaba tras las esquinas o bajo las sombras de los árboles. Y solo la princesa Celebrían pareció darse cuenta del detalle, y sonriendo, se inclinó hacia el rey noldo para susurrar a su oído. 

- Arien lleva buscando a su gato toda la tarde, seguramente esté en el jardín, buscándolo todavía. Iré a decirle que habéis llegado, pues os esperaba con impaciencia.

Ereinion sonrió. - Veo que soy transparente como el cristal para vos, mi dulce señora. 

Celebrían sonrió divertida, y tras excusarse con el resto de los invitados que se reunían en el salón, salió rapidamente mientras Elrond la observaba con curiosidad.

La princesa no se había equivocado, y encontró a una exasperada Arien, dando vueltas alrededor de los árboles del jardín.

- ¿Aun no lo has encontrado?

La noldo de cabello rubio y vestiduras malvas, hizo un mohín que reflejaba su disgusto.

- Ha vuelto a desaparecer, y como Elrond se entere, me lanzará al Bruinen.

Celebrían se echó a reír. - Elrond no va a lanzarte a ninguna parte.

- Ya viste como me miraba cuando se lo encontró en su dormitorio- replicó Arien.

La princesa sonrió divertida.

- Deberías dejar que Fein esté solo esta noche. El rey Gil-galad y el señor Elendil ya han llegado, estoy segura que desearás ir a saludarlos. 

- ¡Ya han llegado!- exclamó la doncella, y sin perder un segundo echó a correr, olvidandose por completo de su mascota. 

Celebrían no pudo evitar reír mientras seguía los pasos de su activa compañera. 

  
Corría ligera como el viento, sin provocar siquiera un susurro en las maderas que pisaba, una energía indescriptible la llenaba y corría y corría. Giró hacia la derecha al alcanzar la esquina, lista para entrar al salón cuando algo se interpuso entre ella y su objetivo y la hizo caer hacia atrás provocandole un doloroso golpe en la espalda.

- ¡Lo siento muchisimo!- se excusó su "obstáculo".

Arien abrió los ojos que había cerrado al caer. Conteniendo el aliento, lo miró de arriba abajo como si fuera algún tipo de ilusión que pudiera desaparecer en cuanto cerrara los ojos nuevamente. 

- Ereinion- susurró.

El rey noldo la observaba igual de sorprendido, mientras ella aún permanecía sentada en el suelo. Millones de pensamientos se sacudieron en su cabeza, no podía articular palabra, aunque no le hizo falta.

La doncella no tardó en reaccionar y se levantó de un salto, y se abrazó a él con toda la fuerza de que fue capaz. 

- Te he echado de menos- murmuró ella.

- Lo siento tanto, Arien- dijo Ereinion respondiendo a su abrazo. - Fui un tonto celoso ¿podrás perdonarme?

- Ya te he perdonado, la carta que me enviaste fue preciosa. - sonrió la doncella, depositando un beso en sus labios. - ¿Podrás perdonarme tú a mi?

- No tengo nada que perdonarte- dijo él- Comprendo que te enfadaras y te marcharas.

- Bueno- Arien sonrió nerviosa- No me refería a eso.

- ¿A qué te referías entonces?

- Ehespero que me perdones porhaber gritado por todo Imladris que el rey de los noldor era un idiota.

Ereinion se quedó mirándola perplejo para, tras unos segundos de tenso silencio, estallar en carcajadas.

- Te perdono- dijo abrazándola de nuevo.- Eres la única a la que permito que me llame idiota.

Arien sonrió divertida. - Me siento honrada, señor. 

- ¿Has visto ya a tu padre?

Ella negó con la cabeza.

- Pues será mejor que vayamos, o se enfadará de nuevo conmigo por robarle demasiado tiempo a su hija.

Sonrió nuevamente y tomó la mano de la noldo, para guiarla hasta Vorondil. Por fin se sentía más tranquilo y feliz. 

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bueno, no sé que tal me habrá salido este capi, la inspiración me falta ultimamente :P 

Gracias a todas por los reviews, y sobre todo a Elanta por la solución de los broches y por dejarme usar a Orrerë, a Lothluin porque le he robado un poquito a Luinil ^^ a Nariko y Anariel por sus reviews que nunca faltan, a ese anonimus y a Janderola que te diré que el Silmarillion es un libro que te recomiendo que leas si quieres entender "eso de los noldor" XDDD

Muchas, muchas gracias!!!!!!!!!!  
  



	30. La partida

Capitulo 30: La partida. 

Se acercaba el solsticio de verano tal y como anunciaban los esplendorosos brotes y las vivas flores, mas nada parecía indicar que tan alegre día en la vida de los eldar fuera a celebrarse como cada año. 

En el patio de la Casa de Elrond, un grupo de observadores se entretenía en la improvisada palestra contemplando una lucha no demasiado seria entre un par de noldor. En realidad, era lo único que se venía haciendo en el valle durante el último año, soldados que se entrenaban hora tras hora para hacer frente a la inminente batalla. 

-¡Mueve mejor los pies, muchacho! ¡vamos Aradan!- exclamó el luchador de rubios cabellos.

Su adversario, un joven de rizos oscuros, sonrió y dejando de lado su espada, se abalanzó sobre su contrincante, omitiendo cualquier regla de combate y lo derribó cayendo sobre él, entre risas.

- A este paso, acabarán rompiéndose los dientes.- dijo Arien poniendo una mueca.

Escuchó como el rey noldo, que se encontraba a su lado contemplando la lucha, empezaba a reír divertido.

- Glorfindel no dejará que tu hermano se rompa los dientes.

- Entonces, solo tendrá que preocuparse de no romperse los suyos- respondió ella sonriendo.

Ambos volvieron de nuevo su atención a Glorfindel y Aradan que ahora charlaban animadamente sentados en el suelo, mientras todos los que habían observado el peculiar combate reían divertidos. 

- Por ahí viene Elrond- dijo Arien al advertir la presencia del medioelfo que acababa de girar por el corredor.

- Imagino que todavía estarán peleandose por los detalles de la marcha y quiere que vaya a hacerle un poco de compañía - sonrió Ereinion- Me temo que tendrás que disfrutar del resto de la tarde sin mi.

La doncella asintió no sin antes dedicarle un tierno mohín. El rey noldo sonrió divertido y tras despedirse de ella, desapareció.

Arien, decidida a no aburrirse aquella alegre tarde, echó a caminar entre las filas de soldados que conversaban distraidos bajo el sol, no llevaba un rumbo fijo, pues sus pies y su mente vagaban por igual. 

Se detuvo de pronto ante un pequeño grupo que se afanaba en alzar el emblema de Gondor, siete estrellas y un árbol blanco sobre un fondo oscuro. Se preguntó cómo debían sentirse aquellos soldados, ahora que la guerra estaba tan proxima y cuyas vidas se encontraban a merced del destino.

Como respuesta a sus pensamientos, uno de los hombres que había estado colocando el emblema, giró sobre sus talones, para dar de cara a la doncella, que se había quedado mirándolo con curiosidad. 

- ¡Ah! Dama Arien, sois vos.

Ella dió un paso atrás, sorprendida por el inesperado encuentro.

- Estelmono me había dado cuenta que eras tú.

El escudero de Elendil sonrió en una mueca. - Supongo que los años me hacen cambiar en demasía. 

- Ciertamente- afirmó Arien, observando al hombre que había dejado atrás aquellos rasgos de dulce juventud. 

- No sabía que estuvierais en Imladris, mi señora- dijo Estelmo- Mas, me alegro de veros antes de que partamos a la guerra. 

- Yo también me alegro de verte, no me disculpé contigo por haberme marchado sin despedirme la última vez.

- No tenéis que excusaros, si otros asuntos urgentes os requerían, no hay nada que disculpar.- sonrió él.

Arien se mostró sorprendida por sus palabras, era evidente que Estelmo pensaba que ella se había marchado de Annúminas porque había surgido alguna emergencia. Suspiró aliviada, agradeciendo en silencio a Ereinion por su discreción.

Otro de los soldados se acercó a ellos, y tras hacer una inclinación de cabeza a modo de saludo, susurró a Estelmo al oído, éste asintió ligeramente y el soldado desapareció. 

- ¿Todo bien?- preguntó Arien.

- Sí, sí - dijo él- la guerra trae muchas responsabilidades, eso es todo.

- Muy cierto, ojalá hubiera otro modo de solucionar todo esto- suspiró ella.

- Me temo que contra el Señor Oscuro solo funciona el poder de la armas.

- Eso es lo que más me duele, no deseo perder amigos y parientes bajo el filo de una espada.

- Es el destino, mi señora- dijo Estelmo con una sonrisa triste.

- ¿Te encuentras bien? ¿Puedo hacer algo por ti?- dijo Arien, al advertir la palidez de su rostro, que le hacía parecer enfermo.

- En realidad no, pues sé que no podeis darme aquello que más deseo.

- No sabes cuanto lo siento- respondió ella con tristeza, pues sabía bien a lo que se refería- Mucho puede ocurrir aun¿quién sabe? Quizás encuentres a alguien que

Entonces él negó con la cabeza, interrumpiéndola, y sonrió.

- Debo marcharme ya, mi señora, los soldados me esperan. Gracias por dedicarme vuestro tiempo.- y tomando sus manos, las besó con los ojos llenos de melancolía.- Rezad por mi.

- Lo haré Estelmo, quizás volvamos a encontrarnos. _Namarië_

Pero el hombre que se había girado ya para marcharse, se volteó nuevamente a mirarla.

- _Tenn'oio_ - respondió.

Y en aquel momento supo, que no se encontrarían de nuevo.

  
- Ereinion se enfadará si llega a enterarse.

Ella levantó la vista para encontrarse con el rostro sonriente de Glorfindel.

- No te entiendo.- respondió ella.

- No me parece muy apropiado que después de lo ocurrido hables a solas con el escudero de Elendil.

- Me da igual si es apropiado o no- replicó Arien con voz temblorosa, llena de tristeza y enfado.

- Siento si te he molestado- dijo él, advirtiendo que la doncella no estaba de humor para ese tipo de bromas.- ¿Te sientes bien?

- Sí- suspiró ella- ¿Ya terminaste de pelearte con Aradan?

El noldo sonrió de nuevo. - Sí, aunque le he prometido una revancha. 

- Sois como niños.

Glorfindel se encogió de hombros. 

- ¿Y sabes por casualidad dónde está mi hermano? Quería hablar con él.

- No andará muy lejos, aunque no creo que te agradezca si lo interrumpes. - respondió el noldo con una sonrisa socarrona.

- ¿Por qué has puesto esa cara?...¿qué sabes que no me has contado?- dijo Arien dirigiendole una mirada inquisitiva.

- ¿Yo? Yo no sé nada.

- No me lo creo¡ah! Ya sé lo que es! Seguro que es por esa doncella que tiene loco a mi querido hermano.- sonrió ella con diversión.- ¡Vamos, dime quién es! vive aquí, en Imladris, ¿verdad?

- No puedo decirte nada, lo he prometido- dijo Glorfindel.

- Ohque aburrido eres- replicó con un mohín.

- Tu hermano me mataría si se enterara de que te he dicho algo, compréndelo- sonrió él.

- Muy bien, muy bien. Cambiaré de temadime Glorfindel- Arien dudó un segundo- ¿sabes ya cuando partiréis? 

- En tres díasal alba.

Arien asintió en silencio, quizás hubiera sido mejor no haberle preguntado, la angustia ya había empezado a apoderarse de ella con esas simples palabrassolo quedaban tres días.

- Estás pálida como el mármol ¿Quieres dar un paseo? Te hará bien un poco de aire.- preguntó él.

- Vale

Tomó el brazo que le ofrecía su amigo, dándose cuenta de que se encontraba un poco débil y tenía un nudo en el estómago, si no hubiera sido implosible, habría jurado que estaba enferma.

- Vaya, me parece que a tu amiga no le ha gustado nada que me haya apoyado en tu brazo.- dijo Arien, desviando la mirada hacia una figura que acababa de cruzar el patio a una velocidad vertiginosa.

- ¿Amiga? ¿Qué amiga? ¿De qué hablas?

- Hazme un favor, Glorfindel- dijo ella, apoyando la cabeza en su hombro en gesto cansado- Mira a tu alrededor de vez en cuando

- ¿Qué insinuas?- replicó el noldo con media sonrisa.

- Que para ciertas cosas estás ciego- replicó Arien sonriendo y soltando su brazo.- Iré a mi habitación, estoy fatigada. 

- Que descanses.

- Igualmente.

****

Los mapas se encontraban desplegados sobre la mesa, mapas de todos los tamaños y colores, con extrañas o transitadas rutas, con nombres en alto élfico o en el idioma de los hombres; mientras a su alrededor se arremolinaban elfos y hombres, señalando aquí y allá, sugiriendo y exclamando.

- Parece una reunión de cartógrafos - comentó Ereinion por lo bajo.

Vorondil se giró levemente a mirarlo, sonriendo divertido. Evidentemente había escuchado el comentario.

Elrond parecía un tanto crispado por todas las discusiones que tenían lugar, pues las cuestiones que venían planteando algunos nobles, resultaban un tanto absurdas.

- No, no- exclamó uno de los hombres- debemos ir todos juntos, no podemos separarnos. 

- Los pasos de las Montañas Nubladas son traicioneros- apuntó un eldar- No podemos arriesgarnos.

- Paso Alto es el lugar más seguro para cruzar.- comentó Elendil- aunque también es cierto que es muy poco prudente viajar todos juntos, no podemos permitirnos caer en una emboscada.

- ¡Pero señor!- exclamó otro noble visiblemente molesto.

- Que os parece si nos dividimos- sugirió Ereinion, deseando acabar con aquello de una vez.- En grupos de cien será más facil movernos, y podremos hacer frente por si nos vemos atacados. 

- Me parece buena idea- apoyó Elendil.

- Enviaremos algunas avanzadillas hasta el río Gladio para comprobar que no nos espera ninguna sorpresa- dijo Elrond. 

Las protestas de algunos nobles, terminaron por silenciarse, y parecía que al final habían llegado a una decisión. 

- Entonces, cruzaremos por Paso Alto, nos congreramemos en la desembocadura del río Gladio, y una vez juntos, continuaremos las aguas del Anduin hasta los limites de Laurelindórean, ¿no es asi?- dijo Vorondil, para asegurarse que no se pasaba nada por alto.

Todos asintieron, mirándose unos a otros.

- Por entonces habrán llegado los ultimos días del otoño, eso si tenemos suerte y no nos demoramos- dijo Elrond- Una vez allí, veremos como están las cosas y decidiremos en consecuencia. 

De nuevo, se escucharon murmullos de aprobación y tras algunos recordatorios sin importancia, la reunión se dio por terminada. 

El rey noldo se desperezó nada más salir por la puerta, provocando la risa de Elendil que se encontraba a su lado. 

- Estas reuniones son agotadoras- dijo Ereinion.

- Lo son- confirmó el rey de Arnor- mi cuerpo ya no es tan joven y mis huesos me lo recuerdan a cada momento ¡demasiado tiempo en una silla es terrible para un buen guerrero!

- No eres tan viejo, padre, aún sois temible con la espada. - dijo Isildur, que había salido del salón tras los soberanos.

Elendil rió de nuevo. - ¿Veis que hijo tan educado tengo, mi señor Gil-galad? Aun con la verdad delante de sus ojos, no desea herirme con ella.

- Un gran don- afirmó Ereinion con una sonrisa de complicidad.

- Bien, me retiraré a descansar, mañana será un día duro. Espero que mi cuerpo aguante la marcha por Paso Alto.

- Sois más duro de pelar de lo que creeis, amigo mío- sonrió el rey noldo.

- Ojalá sea cierto- exclamó Elendil y tras despedirse, desapareció con su hijo por uno de los corredores.

Gil-galad comenzó a caminar por las galerías, sin ganas de dirigirse a su habitación. La tarde caía rápidamente, y los habitantes de Imladris comenzaban a retornar a sus habitaciones, a prepararse para la cena. Suaves y melodiosos cánticos se escuchaban a través de los árboles, era como decían siempre los visitantes, un lugar que invitaba al descanso. 

De pronto, un sonido interrumpió el descanso de su mente, más exactamente era un maullido. Bajó la vista, y se encontró con aquel gato negro de cola blanca al que siempre se tropezaba en el palacio de Forlond. 

- Vaya, Fein. Pensaba que no te caía bien. - exclamó cuando el animal comenzó a frotarse contra sus piernas.

El gato maulló de nuevo y él empezó a reír.

- Quizás tú y yo deberíamos reconsiderar nuestra amistad.

Entonces, la mascota de Arien alzó la cabeza, dio media vuelta y echó a correr por la galeria. 

- Por lo visto no.- sonrió Ereinion al ver como huía.

Con paso tranquilo echó a caminar tras los pasos de Fein, rumbo a los jardines que se extendían en la parte trasera del edificio.

Las blancas niphredil crecían por doquier, y tras ellas, un manzanar de ramas blanquedadas por las flores, pálidas a la luz del atardecer. Caminó lentamente entre los árboles, casi todos muy viejos, de troncos retorcidos y ramas inclinadas hacia el suelo. 

De pronto, oyó un leve ruido que interrumpió su paseo y lo obligó a dar un rodeo hasta su origen. No tardó en descubrir que había alguien sentado en la rama de un frondoso manzano.

No parecía haberlo visto, pues tenía la cabeza gacha y la cara escondida entre las manos; mas Ereinion no tardó en identificarla, pues reconocería aquel cabello dorado a más de mil leguas. 

Al dar un paso hacia delante, la doncella que estaba sentada en la rama, levantó la cabeza, revelando las lágrimas que nublaban sus ojos violáceos. 

- ¡Arien ¿por qué lloras?!- exclamó, corriendo a su lado, angustiado.

Ella limpió sus lágrimas con la falda de su vestido y se obligó a sonreír para tranquilizarlo.

- Estoy bien, de verdad. No es nada.

- Tú nunca lloras por nada- respondió Ereinion con gesto preocupado.

Arien solo sonrió con tristeza.

- Vamos, dime lo que te ocurre.- inquirió él de nuevo.

- ¿Y que quieres que te diga? - replicó ella aguantando las lágrimas- que no quiero que te marches y me dejes sola, que no soporto la idea de que vayas a luchar contra Sauron, que tengo miedo de lo que sería de mí si no vuelves 

El rey noldo la abrazó rápidamente, intentando consolarla. 

- No me pasará nada, volveré a ti cuando hayamos acabado con el Señor Oscuro, y todo volverá a la normalidad. 

- Nunca has sido muy bueno vaticinando el futuro ¿recuerdas?

- No hace falta que me lo recuerdes- respondió él en una mueca.

Arien se limpió nuevamente una lágrima que caía por su mejilla. - Necesito algo más que tú palabra, o no podré dejar de llorar.

- ¿Qué más puedo darte?

- Aquello que me ofreciste hace tanto tiempo.- sonrió ella- Casémonos ahora. 

- ¡¿Qué?!- exclamó Ereinion lleno de sorpresa y alegría- ¿Ahora mismo?

- No dejaré que te marches hasta que algo más fuerte que unas simples palabras me unan a ti.

El rey noldo no cabía en sí de asombro y felicidad. La abrazó como si temiera que ella fuera a escapársele.

- ¿Estás segura de esto? Te convertirás en reina de los noldor.- le dijo, aún dudando.

- Bueno, nadie es perfecto- dijo Arien con una sonrisa divertida.

Él se echó a reír, al tiempo que la obligaba a levantarse.

- No me digas que los llevas encima- exclamó ella al ver como Ereinion sacaba algo de su bolsillo.

El rey no respondió sino que abrió el pañuelo que había sacado mostrándole dos delicadas alianzas de oro.

- ¿Siempre llevas un par de anillos de oro en el bolsillo?- dijo Arien con una mueca.

- Solo desde que te conozco.- respondió sonriendo.

- Estás loco.

Él se encogió de hombros. - Es posible.

De pronto callaron. Un maullido hizo que ambos desviaran la mirada al suelo, donde un gato negro de cola blanca se paseaba entre sus piernas, buscando caricias.

Su dueña, lo tomó en brazos, riendo.

- Bueno Fein, ya que estás aquí, tú serás nuestro testigo.

- Tu tambien estás loca- rió él.

Arien se echó a reír. - Entonces seremos un par de locos casados. 

Se tomaron de las manos con luminosas sonrisas, mientras sus ojos brillaban de felicidad. Y bajo la suave luz de la luna llena y el auspicio de Elbereth, se unieron en matrimonio. 

*****

Las sombras cubrían aún el valle, pero en las copas de los árboles se reflejaba la luz del sol del amanecer. Tras el sonido del agua que corría y caía en cascadas, se escuchaban los murmullos de los intranquilos soldados y el relinchar de los caballos que estaban listos para partir. 

En una de las galerías, entre las sombras, dos eldar se ocultaban del aire cálido y del ajetreo que llenaba ahora todas las esquinas de la Casa de Elrond. 

- ¿Hablaste con mi padre?

- Sí  


- ¿Y qué te dijo?

- Bueno, después de fruncir el ceño exageradamente, mascullar algunas palabras poco corteses y tras hacerme prometer que jamás en la vida te haría dañodijo que se alegraba.

Arien suspiró sin perder la sonrisa. Había temido que la reacción de Vorondil hubiera sido mucho peor, el haberse casado sin que nadie lo supiera no debió haberle sentado muy bien.

- Tu hermano no salía de su asombro- dijo Ereinion riendo- y ahora me llama su _gwanur_. (pariente)

Ella se echó a reír. - Solo espero que no lo vaya contando por todo Imladris, no quiero que ahora vayan a tratarme de forma diferente. ¿Se lo has dicho a alguien más?

- Solo a Elrond, supongo que el verme hace un momento con un anillo en el dedo índice, le sorprendió.

- Imagino que solo nos queda Glorfindel- sonrió ella- si no se lo decimos, nos matará.

- Tu madre también querrá matarme a mí - dijo Ereinion con diversión.

- No será el único, esto no es algo muy habitual,_ vernonya_ (esposo mío) - sonrió ella.

- Es extraño escuchar la palabra "esposo" de tu boca.

- Pues ya puedes acostumbrarte, porque te lo voy a repetir diariamente durante los próximos milenios.

El rey rió divertido. - Eso espero, _tarinya_ (mi reina)

Arien hizo un mohín, sin ocultar su sonrisa. - Creo que no llegaré a acostumbrarme a eso de ser reina.

  
La doncella no tardó en sentirse prisionera del abrazo del Señor de la Flor Dorada, que al recibir la noticia, se echó a reír de alegría, y no dejó de gastarle bromas al rey noldo durante varias horas. Mas la felicidad del momento fue empañada por el claro tañido de la campana de plata que anunciaba que era hora de partir. 

Los eldar que vivían en el valle se reunieron pórtico de la entrada de la casa, pues Elendil y los suyos habían marchado algunas horas antes junto con algunos elfos que conocían bien el terreno. 

- No puedo convencerte para que me dejes acompañarte ¿verdad?- dijo Arien.

Ereinion negó con la cabeza. - Sabes que no te lo permitiría por nada del mundo. Estarás a salvo aquí y tendrás todo lo que necesites, además la princesa Celebrían necesitará tu ayuda.

- Imagino que tienes razón- respondió ella, bajando la cabeza para que su marido no viera las lágrimas.

Uno por uno, Arien se fue despidiendo de sus amigos y de su familia. Su padre se mostraba preocupado pero sonreía, su hermano estaba muy nervioso y echaba rápidas miradas a su alrededor, Elrond también parecía inquieto mas lo ocultaba a la perfección tras una ligera sonrisa de tristeza, y Glorfindel sonreía como siempre aunque con la aflicción reflejada en sus ojos. 

No pudo reprimir los sollozos cuando se abrazó al rey noldo, y no sin esfuerzo, lo dejó marchar al mando de tan numeroso ejército. Aún mientras su silueta se alejaba en el horizonte, ella permaneció en pie, observándolo, con la princesa Celebrían a su lado que no apartaba los ojos de Elrond, quien portaba el estandarte estrellado.

Cuando ya no quedaba de ellos más que sombras difusas, ambas doncellas se miraron y echaron a andar hacia el interior de la casa. Nada cabía hacer ahora, salvo esperar.  


----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Bueno, espero que les haya gustado el capi ^^ sé de alguien al que le habrá gustado lo de la boda. (Por si no lo sabían, los elfos podían casarse aun sin testigos, ellos no usaban sacerdotes :P)

Y no me lo creo aun pero ¡¡¡he alcanzado los 100 reviews!!! Muchiiiiiiiiiiiiiiisimas gracias a todas! soy tan feliz que creo que voy a llorar! 

Antes que me olvide, gracias Elanta por decirme lo de Círdan, no me había dado cuenta que él sí estaba en la batalla de la Ultima Alianza, asi que tendré que incluirlo en los proximos capitulos aunque sea un poco incoherente por lo que puse en el capitulo anterior :P fue un fallo tecnico jejeje *no sé donde tengo la cabeza* :P  



	31. En camino

Capitulo 31: En camino 

El sol estaba alto en el cielo, las vastas tierras del horizonte se extendían oscuras, cubiertas por las sombras de las nubes que anunciaban tormenta. Se acercaba el invierno tal y como anunciaban las cumbres nevadas de Hithaeglir y el viento frío que ululaba entre los árboles desnudos. 

- ¿Cuánto queda?

Ereinion sonrió al joven noldo que cabalgaba tras de sí, y que no hacía más que removerse en su silla.

- En unas horas habremos llegado a las lindes del bosque - respondió.

- No seas impaciente Aradan- le dijo Vorondil a su hijo- Pues cuando llegue el momento, desearás no estar allí.

- Vamos, Vorondil- dijo Glorfindel que se encontraba a pocos metros- Vas a asustar al muchacho.

Aradan frunció el ceño.

- No estoy asustado- replicó.

Todos los que se encontraban a su alrededor sonrieron, nada enfadaba más al joven que el que pusieran en duda sus capacidadeso su valentía. 

El rey noldorin echó un vistazo atrás, donde una autentica marea de soldados con estandartes de multiples colores seguían sus pasos. Inconscientemente apoyó la mano sobre la funda de su espada, se sentía inquieto aunque no sabía bien por qué.

De pronto, palmeó el cuello de su caballo para hacer que se detuviera. El resto del ejército se detuvo al observar su reacción.

- ¿Qué ocurre Ereinion?- preguntó Vorondil con gesto preocupado.

- Alguien se acerca- respondió- y muy deprisa.

Todos los elfos prestaron oídos al murmullo de cascos que se acercaba poco a poco, y en apenas unos minutos, una silueta apareció tras los árboles. 

- Es Hirwe- dijo Glorfindel.

Efectivamente el arquero de cabello rubio que cabalgaba a toda velocidad, se detuvo ante el rey noldo, con la respiración entrecortada. 

- Señoral oeste

- _¡Yrch!_ (orcos) - exclamó Aradan con una mueca.

- Habrán llegado de las montañas- dijo Glorfindel. 

- ¿Cuántos son?- preguntó Elendil, que se había acercado a ellos al ver llegar al arquero.

- Unos doscientos- respondió Hirwe.

- Tendremos que darnos prisa- dijo Ereinion- si les tomamos por sorpresa tendremos más posibilidades de acabar con todos ellos.

- Pero si son muchos menos que nosotros, acabaremos con ellos enseguida. - dijo uno de los hombres, con cierta indiferencia.

- No podemos permitirnos demasiadas bajas- respondió Elendil.

- Ni una- afirmó el rey noldo.- Lo más probable es que nuestro enemigo haya enviado este grupo para medir nuestras fuerzas.

- Le daremos una sorpresa entonces- dijo Elrond en voz alta, haciendo que todos se volvieran hacia él.

Círdan, que cabalgaba al lado del medioelfo, alzó un brazo para llamar la atención de los nobles y reyes.

- Dividámonos en dos- sugirió- aún así tenemos ventaja numérica y si los orcos informan de la escaramuza a Sauron, nos subestimará, tomando nuestros ejércitos por la mitad de lo que en realidad son. 

- Un plan excelente- dijo Elendil.- la mitad de las tropas continuarán por la orilla del Anduin y el resto se encargará de detener a esos orcos.  
La propuesta fue acogida con asentimientos de cabeza y rápidamente las tropas se dividieron y continuaron rumbo al sur pero torciendo ligeramente hacia el oeste.

  
- ¡Allí están! - exclamó Glorfindel señalando hacia el horizonte.

Oscuras siluetas habían aparecido entre las hierbas altas y pardas, llenando el aire de un espeso hedor que revolvía los estómagos de los soldados más jóvenes.

- ¡Recordad!- gritó Gil-galad a sus filas- los empujaremos hacia el sureste, si vuelven a la montaña será más difícil acabar con ellos. 

Hubo varios asentimientos y pronto todo quedó en un tenso silencio, interrumpido solo por los pasos de los soldados que se acercaban poco a poco a sus enemigos. 

Casi sin darse cuenta, vieron los rostros sombríos de los orcos con los ojos inyectados en sangre, precipitandose hacia ellos a gran velocidad. 

El ruido del impacto estalló como un trueno en plena tormenta, rebotó en las laderas de la montaña y perforó el cielo, empujado hacia arriba por el grito de los guerreros arrollados por la furia de la refriega. 

El frente de orcos se tambaleó bajo la furia del ataque. Por ambos flancos se esperaba la ocasión oportuna para traspasar y herir, para abrir huecos con la espada entre la masa enemiga. Las flechas silbaban en el aire, y los cuerpos oscuros caían uno tras otro formando montañas. 

Ereinion, tras haber cortado varias cabezas, vio como sus enemigos, conscientes de que no podrían ganar, se alejaban hacia el sur, tal y como él había esperado. Gritó al tiempo que agitaba su espada, Aeglos, sobre su cabeza, y espoleaba al caballo para perseguirlos.

Cuando divisó las primeras hayas en el horizonte, se giró hacia su izquierda y sonrió a Elrond que cabalgaba a su lado, quien asintió comprendiendo. 

  
Los orcos al verse sin escapatoria se detuvieron para hacerles frente, levantando sus hachas y espadas de filo irregular, pero antes siquiera de que pudieran dar tres pasos hacia ellos, todos cayeron fulminados por una lluvia de flechas. 

Ereinion y su heraldo sonrieron ligeramente, con la vista clavada en las copas de los árboles, donde sombras apenas visibles se movían de un lado a otro.

- Una intervención rápida y concisa, perfecta como siempre, mi querida Altariel.- dijo Gil-galad en voz alta, provocando los murmullos de los eldar que se escondían. 

Varios silvanos cubiertos por capas que les confundían con el paisaje, descendieron de los árboles, escoltando a la Dama Blanca que dirigiendoles una débil sonrisa se acercaba a ellos. El rey noldo estaba seguro de que Galadriel se habría asegurado de no dejar a ninguna de aquellas criaturas inmundas con vida.

En aquel momento, algunas decenas de caballos galopaban en su dirección, pues la refriega había terminado y los soldados comenzaban a reagruparse. Los nobles descendieron de sus corceles y comenzaron a examinar los daños producidos.

- Una pequeña escaramuza de contacto- dijo Galadriel. 

Ereinion asintió con la cabeza. - Lo sé, nuestro enemigo no es ningún estúpido.

- Elendil me ha informado que hemos sufrido tres bajas- dijo Elrond - dos soldados de las filas de Isildur y un noble de Annúminas. 

Gil-galad suspiró. - Los hombres luchan con fiereza, mas no merecían una muerte tan temprana.

La dama sonrió con tristeza. - No dejes que esto turbe tu corazón querido amigo, mucho ha de venir y necesitarás de toda tu entereza para hacerle frente.

Ereinion le dedicó una mirada pero no respondió.

Pronto los ejercitos de Lindon, Arnor y Rivendel hicieron un pequeño alto en los lindes del bosque de Laurelindórean. Los soldados se vieron recompensados con un pequeño descanso, pero ninguno podía bajar la guardia.

  
- ¿Ocurre algo?

Glorfindel sonrió al rey noldo, quien permanecía con sus ojos claros fijos en el cielo blanco y gris, del que ahora caían suaves y delicados copos de nieve.

- Extrañas criaturas vuelan sobre nuestras cabezas, amigo mío- respondió Ereinion, señalando unas lejanas siluetas de pajaros.

- Las he visto y no presagian nada bueno- afirmó el noldo de rubios cabellos.

- La sombra se acerca más y más.

- En realidad somos nosotros quienes nos acercamos a ella- puntualizó Glorfindel con media sonrisa. 

Gil-galad bajó la mirada para observar al jovial elda.

- Siempre me he preguntado como consigues que nada enturbie tu optimismo.

- Es una pregunta de la que ni yo mismo conozco respuesta- respondió él, sin perder la sonrisa.

De pronto, algo interrumpió su conversación, un ruido de metales entrechocando y los gritos de un hombre que parecía sufrir la mayor de las torturas.

- Por los Valar- masculló el rey- ese pobre hombre ha perdido el juicio por completo.

Glorfindel suspiró. - Ve sombras y demonios donde no los hay, yo lo escuché decir que había visto morir a su esposa varias veces ante sus ojos.

- Nuestro enemigo no cesa en buscar artimañas cada vez más retorcidas. 

- Quizás debamos discutir el asunto con la dama Galadriel y Círdan, no podemos permitirnos estoaunque quizás no podamos hacer nada por evitarlo.

- Pero podemos intentarlo- Ereinion sonrió - ¿A dónde ha ido a parar tu eterno optimismo? ¿No te habrá alcanzado la sombra el corazón?

Glorfindel se echó a reír - Mi optimismo continúa aquí, es solo que quería parecer un noble elda con un poco de sentido común. 

- Pero tú no eres un noble elda con sentido común- puntualizó él- De lo cual me alegro, si no, sería como tener a otro de mis consejeros.

Glorfindel sonrió divertido al tiempo que Elrond aparecía tras una de las tiendas y se acercaba a ellos.

- Debemos ir ya a la reunión ¿no es cierto, nobles señores?- dijo el medioelfo.

- Muy cierto, Elendil debería haber recibido ya noticias de las gentes de Durin- dijo Gil-galad.- Démonos prisa, o nuestra querida dama se enfadará porque llegamos tarde. 

Ambos eldar sonrieron al rey con complicidad y lo siguieron hacia el interior del bosque. 

****

Dejó escapar el aliento cálido entre sus dedos, esperando que eso alejara un poco el frío del invierno que cada día se abría paso con más fuerza. Apoyó la cabeza en el palo de la lanza que sostenía con su mano derecha y observó con detenimiento las hayas de troncos plateados que destacaban entre la nieve. 

Estaba deseando que llegara la primavera, estaban tan limitados por las nevadas que se habían visto obligados a permanecer un tiempo en aquellas tierras a orillas del Anduin, impasibles y con los ojos pendientes del más mínimo movimiento del enemigo.

Sintió un escalofrio y sin quererlo estornudó. 

- Esto no puede ser- se dijo agitando la cabeza.- Soy un elda, no puedo ponerme enfermo¿o si puedo?

Aradan echó hacia atrás un mechón de su oscuro cabello con un gesto cansado, estaban ocurriendo cosas muy extrañas y nadie se molestaba en contarle nada. 

Uno de los soldados cruzó ante él ataviado con una brillante cota de malla y arrastrando su espada tras él, haciendo un surco en el camino. Al reconocerlo, Aradan se levantó de la caja que le había hecho de asiento y lo llamó agitando un brazo.

- Hola Aradan- saludó el elda acercándose.

- Gadonen me alegro de verte, quizás tu puedas contarme alguna novedad.- respondió el joven. - Si continuamos con esta parsimonia creo que me volveré loco.

El elfo de Imladris hizo un gesto con la mano, y le habló en susurro.

- Tengo una novedad para ti, aunque quizás no te guste oírla ¿Te has enterado ya de lo que le ocurrió a uno de los hombres de Elendil?

Aradan abrió los ojos con curiosidad, y negó con la cabeza.

- Dicen que se volvió loco- dijo Gadonen aun susurrando.

- ¿Se volvió loco? ¿Así sin más?

- Eso parece, empezó a gritar de pronto y a lanzar de un lado a otro lo que se encontrara por delante. Dicen que Sauron ha enviado la oscuridad sobre nosotros y que los más débiles caen sin remedio. 

El noldo sintió como un escalofrío le recorría la espalda. - Es horrible.

- Los sanadores lo están tratando, están seguros de que se recuperará.

- Eso espero- suspiró Aradan con alivio.

- Pero tenemos que estar alerta, el enemigo quiere oscurecer nuestros corazones.

- Estaré alerta- respondió el noldo. - Ten cuidado tú tambien, Gadonen.

- Sí, todos estamos listos

- ¡Gadonen!

El grito de una joven arquera interrumpió a los eldar.

- He de irme, pasa bien la guardia- sonrió Gadonen, despidiendose con la mano.

Aradan le dedicó una mueca para después sonreír. 

A los pocos minutos de que el joven elfo se hubiera marchado, Vorondil apareció seguido por Hirwe, ambos hablando en voz baja. Aradan aguzó el oido, esperando escuchar algo interesante

- No puedo creerlo ¿creen que podemos confiar en ellos?

- No estoy muy seguro, los enanos son impredecibles.

- Pero si han aceptado unirse a nosotros

El joven noldo dio un brinco. ¿Los enanos habían aceptado unirse a ellos? Parecía imposible.

Su padre e Hirwe desaparecieron tras los árboles y con ellos su conversación.   
Aradan golpeó una piedra que rodó unos pocos metros sobre el hielo. Si no estuviera de guardia podría haberlos seguido y enterarse del resto

- Ah Eru- suspiró, dejándose caer de nuevo sobre la caja- Creo que me empiezo a parecer demasiado a mi querida hermana.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Como ven, he resucitado :P me disculpo por la demora pero entiendan que mis profesores no me iba a dejar tiempo para que yo continuara con el fic ;) 

En fin, quizás este capitulo me haya salido un poco mas corto de lo habitual, aun asi espero que les haya gustado, espero sus opiniones ^-^ Y le agradezco a Lothluin que me deje usar a sus personajes (siempre los meto en la historia, chica :P estoy obsesionada ) y a Nariko por prestarme su musa (me has salvado la vida ;)

Muchisimas gracias a todos por los reviews!!!!!!!!!!! ya saben lo feliz que me hacen!!!!


	32. La batalla de Dagorlad

Capitulo 32: La batalla de Dagorlad 

Aspiró el aire pesado y lleno de aquel hedor que oprimía el corazón. Abarcó con la mirada la vasta extensión de la llanura pedregosa bajo el cielo gris, donde una mancha oscura como una marea, se movía en el horizonte.   


- En este lugar solo se respira maldad.  


Ereinion, señor de los noldor, volvió su mirada hacia Elendil, quien acababa de pronunciar aquellas palabras, con la mirada perdida en el árido paisaje.   


Lo contempló con dolor porque sabía que ambos sentían lo mismo. Aquella batalla inclinaria la balanza y no volverían a tener otra oportunidad, debían poner las cartas sobre la mesa y hacerle saber al enemigo que eran algo más que un grupo de estúpidos con ganas de morir.  


- Los arqueros están en posición.- les informó una voz desde atrás.  


Gil-galad se giró para dedicar una débil sonrisa a su amigo y capitán.   


- Gracias Vorondil.  


- No quisiera sonar pesimista pero es una mala idea dejar a los silvanos sin protección- dijo el sinda, acercándose unos pasos hacia los reyes- no saben manejarse en campo abierto, admito que son los mejores guerreros en el arte de la infiltración y el sigilo pero  


- Siempre has sido demasiado reticente con los silvanos- dijo Ereinion en tono suave.  


- De todas maneras- interrumpió Elendil- le diré a Isildur que envíe algunos soldados de Cardolan entre sus filas, podrán ayudarlos en caso de apuro.  


El rey noldo asintió, aunque consciente de que eso sería un golpe para el orgullo de los nandor.   


- Es mejor cuidar de sus vidas que de su orgullo- dijo Elrond acercándose con paso tranquilo.  


- ¿Tan alto lo he pensado?- dijo Gil-galad.  


El medioelfo sonrió - Vuestra mente grita con cada pensamiento.como la de todos. Con tanta tensión, he escuchado cosas que en verdad no deseaba saber.  


- ¿Los chismes de la nobleza no son de tu interés?- preguntó Ereinion divertido.  


- Temo que me confundís con nuestro buen amigo Glorfindel- rió Elrond.  


- ¡Ah Eärendilion! Quien pudiera mantener su humor en estas circunstancias, nos haría bien frivolizar un poco para calmar nuestros corazones.   


Vorondil rió - ¡Habrase visto algo semejante! ¡Frivolizar antes de una batalla! ¿Y que haremos después? ¿Tocaremos en la Puerta Negra y le contaremos un chiste a Sauron?  


- Dudo que nuestro enemigo tenga sentido del humor- apostilló Ereinion.  


- Pues yo estoy seguro de que a él esto le hace mucha gracia- dijo el sinda con una mueca, señalando las lejanas filas enemigas.   


De repente, un sonido profundo, casi gutural, interrumpió la conversación, haciendo que todos alzaran las cabezas y clavaran sus penetrantes ojos en el horizonte.  


- El enemigo se prepara- dijo el rey noldo.  


- Nosotros tambien- dijo Elrond- Anárion y los ejércitos de Gondor ya se han incorporado a nuestras filas.  


- Supongo entonces que es momento de dar la señal.  


Elrond asintió y levantó un brazo, para hacer una seña a un joven soldado que portaba una trompeta de plata, quien al instante dejó escapar el claro y vibrante sonido del instrumento, que se repitió en otros tantos puntos de las colinas donde se congregaban los ejercitos de la Última Alianza.   


Gil-galad se acercó a su caballo y lo montó de un ágil salto. Tomó el casco de oro y mithril y lo ciñó sobre su cabeza, haciendo que todos los soldados que había a su alrededor se quedaran mirándolo. Con una mano tomó las riendas del corcel y con la otra la empuñadura de su espada.   


- Estamos listos.- dijo Vorondil, quien había montado ya en su caballo y se encontraba a su lado.   


Elrond desenvainó su espada y suspiró.   


- _Eru varyuva me_ (Que Eru nos guarde) - dijo Ereinion y con un golpe suave azuzó al caballo que comenzó a trotar hacia la llanura.  


Ya era la hora.

-_Heca!_  


Los escudos de los soldados de primera línea estaban ya cubiertos de sangre. Empujados por los orcos retrocedían, pero luchaban con fuerza y sin descanso sobre un terreno atestado de cuerpos agonizantes. Flechas y espadas silbaban cortando el viento, uniendo sus sonidos al de los gritos de los contendientes.  


-_Heca! Heca!_ (¡marchaos!)- repitió Gil-galad con toda la fuerza de sus pulmones.  


Esos muchachos no resistirían otra oleada de golpes y ya no sabía que hacer para evitar que todos cayeran, pues sabía que seguírian resistiendo hasta el último hombre, hasta el último aliento.  


A lo lejos la figura de Elrond comandaba a los arqueros, intentando dispersar al enemigo bajo la noche que ya caía sobre ellos. Gritos, clamores de instrumentos y de armas, llenaban sus oidos.  


La pelea recrudeció y eran muchos los de ambas filas que caían, pero todos permanecían en posición, alentados por los gritos de sus reyes y capitanes. Todos luchaban hasta la muerte.  


De pronto, un sonido de trompeta surgió a su izquierda y al volverse contempló a un grupo de nobles de los ejercitos de Isildur y Anárion cabalgando hacia ellos, atravesando a su paso al enemigo.   


Pocos fueron los segundos que el rey noldo tuvo para agradecer los refuerzos, pues el grito de una voz que conocía bien, se hizo eco en sus oidos.  


A pocos metros, Vorondil gritaba como poseido, blandiendo su espada preso de una furia nunca antes vista en él, cortando cabezas a disestro y siniestro, abriéndose paso entre los orcos.   


Ereinion consternado, cabalgó hacia el sinda, creyendo que se había vuelto loco, mas al descubrir lo que sucedía, se instaló en él también un furor incontrolable.   


Bajo un escudo mellado y sucio de sangre, un joven noldo de oscuro cabello intentaba defender a uno de sus compañeros heridos que se encontraba tendido en el suelo.   


- ¡Resiste Aradan!- gritaba Vorondil exasperado.  


Pero el joven no prestaba atención a los gritos de su padre, Hirwe tendido bajo sus pies, respiraba con dificultad, y los orcos arremetían contra ellos sin piedad. No sabía cuanto podría aguantar aquella situación, ni si saldría de ella con vida.   


Los orcos habían formado un circulo compacto a su alrededor, gritando y riendo por una batalla que ya creían ganada. Pero Gil-galad, reconocible entre las filas de oscuros cuerpos como una estrella en la noche, parecía dominado por una fuerza espantosa.   


Vorondil, que había contemplado todas las batallas en las que Ereinion había participado, se quedó atónito y espantado al ver la furia con que su rey abría una brecha entre los enemigos para llegar hasta Aradan.   


El griterío de los guerreros de Imladris que se precipitaron hacia ellos, provocaron que los orcos retrocedieran ligeramente, dandoles un pequeño respiro al joven noldo y al herido arquero que continuaba tumbado.   


Vorondil, cubriéndole las espaldas a su rey, consiguió abrirse paso y llegar hasta su hijo.  


- ¡Aradan! ¿Estás bien?- dijo con voz agitada.  


Él asintió, con el alivio reflejado en su cara.  


- Saquemos a Hirwe de aquí- dijo Ereinion, ayudando a levantar al herido.   


- Señor, no tendríais que- musitó el arquero.  


- Hirwe te ordeno que cierres la boca y nos dejes ayudarte- dijo el rey con firmeza, provocando el desconcierto del eldar y la sonrisa divertida de Vorondil.  


- ¡Ereinion!  


Todos los elfos giraron las cabezas, para contemplar a Glorfindel en su caballo blanco, con el rostro presa de la agitación.   


- ¡Llama a tus filas!- exclamó el noldo de rubios cabellos- ¡Los silvanos están siendo masacrados!   


Vorondil masculló una maldición, y el rey noldo dejando al herido en manos de Aradan, corrió a socorrer a los nandor.   


- ¿Dónde está Thranduil?- preguntó Ereinion.  


- Allí - señaló Glorfindel- Celeborn ha ido en su ayuda, muchos de sus soldados se han desperdigado y no pueden defenderse.   


- ¿Y Elrond y Elendil?  


- Elendil y sus hijos se mantienen firmes en el flanco norte- respondió- Elrond está en camino pero los orcos lo mantienen bastante ocupado.   


- Primero debemos reunir a todos los soldados- dijo el rey- ve por el sur, yo iré por el norte, todos aquellos que hayan perdido sus formaciones o capitanes, que te sigan hasta aquella formación rocosa, me reuniré contigo allí, enviaré a todas las escuadras disponibles en ayuda de Thranduil.  


El señor de la Flor Dorada asintió con la cabeza y salió al galope en la dirección indicada, Ereinion lo imitó y cabalgó a toda velocidad por la llanura. 

Cuando el rey noldo llegó al lugar del encuentro seguido por unos noventa soldados entre elfos y hombres que se habían perdido entre la confusión de la batalla, se encontró con una estampa desgarradora que no esperaba.   


Enormes moles grises se alzaban en el campo de batalla, unos animales de al menos cinco metros de altura, de enormes colmillos y largas trompas que golpeaban con furia a cualquiera que se interpusiera en su camino. Y en aquel momento, los que se interponían en el camino de las grandes bestias eran un grupo de silvanos de Lórien dirigidos por Amdír.   


- ¡Olifantes del Harad!- exclamó uno de los hombres.  


- ¡Hay que ayudarlos!- gritó un joven eldar, sacando su arco, listo para disparar.  


- Las flechas no funcionan con esos animales- dijo Ereinion- buscad lanzas ¡aprisa!   


Mientras los soldados se apresuraban a despojar de los cuerpos que yacian en el suelo cualquier arma útil, Glorfindel llegó a galope seguido de otro grupo de soldados.  


- ¡No aguantarán mucho más!- gritó el noldo de rubios cabellos.  


- ¡Por todos los Valar! ¿Dónde están los piqueros Cardolani?!- exclamó el rey - ¡deberían estar aquí!  


- Están en camino- dijo Glorfindel.  


- ¡No hay tiempo!- respondió Gil-galad.   


Y sin decir nada más, se precipitó hacia la batalla. El señor de la Flor Dorada lo siguió presuroso, al igual que el resto de soldados, armados ahora con afiladas lanzas y espadas.   


La visión de uno de aquellos enormes animales de pieles grises resistentes como escudos y pintadas de rojo sangre, resultaba realmente aterradora. Las grandes patas de los olifantes levantaban polvaredas y aplastaban a los soldados desprevenidos.   


- ¿Cómo los detenemos?- preguntó Glorfindel.  


- Tenemos que conseguir que den la vuelta, así arremeterán contra los orcos y los haradrim- dijo Ereinion.  


- Oh, ya sé como- sonrió el noldo, y echó a correr hacia uno de los animales.  


Ereinion lo siguió unos pasos, sabiendo lo que se proponía. - _Áva carë!_ (¡no lo hagas!)  


Pero Glorfindel no le escuchaba ya y continuaba su camino.  


- ¿Cómo puede ser tan valiente y estúpido al mismo tiempo?- masculló el rey.  


Suspiró y con un gesto de la mano, llamó a los soldados; al menos le cubrirían las espaldas.   


  
- ¡Coged la cuerda!- gritó Gil-galad.  


Mientras los soldados intentaban distraer al enorme olifante, Ereinion junto a dos silvanos, tiraba de la cuerda con gran esfuerzo, intentando inmovilizar la trompa del animal que se agitaba de un lado a otro.   


Al mismo tiempo, Glorfindel se colocó con agilidad al lado del olifante y comenzó a trepar por él, con la misma facilidad con que un lagarto lo haría por una pared.   
Al llegar a la grupa, el animal comenzó a agitarse aún con más furia que antes, los haradrim a cierta distancia observaban perplejos como el eldar se manejaba sobre una de sus bestias de guerra.   


-¡Soltadlo!- gritó Glorfindel desde lo alto.  


Los soldados retrocedieron varios metros y el rey ordenó soltar la cuerda. Si no se hubieran apartado, probablemente el animal les habría embestido.   
Con violencia sacudió la trompa y empezó a balancearse como si se hubiera vuelto loco. El noldo se aferraba sobre la grupa como podía, mientras sus compañeros desde el suelo lo contemplaban horrorizados.  


El noldo de rubios cabellos empezó a forcejear con las enormes riendas que el olifante tenía tras la cabeza. No tardó demasiado en obligar al animal a girarse en la dirección que deseaba, y casi sin darse cuenta, empezó a correr arremetiendo contra los orcos y los demás olifantes controlados por los haradrim.   


Los gritos de asombro y felicidad se alzaron entre los silvanos cuando llegaron los piqueros que se arrojaron al ataque corriendo en filas compactas tendiendo hacia delante las pesadas lanzas de madera, como un erizo de puntas de hierro.   


Presas del terror al ver a sus animales de guerra dar la vuelta y embestir contra ellos, los haradrim se retiraron en desbandada, mientras los orcos ahora diezmados, se veían cercados y perseguidos uno a uno.   


Hombres, elfos y enanos, inflamados por el giro de la situación, corrieron tras ellos con intención de rematarlos.  


- ¿Estáis todos bien?- preguntó Ereinion a los soldados que se arremolinaban a su alrededor.  


Todos asintieron con la cabeza, había heridos pero no parecían demasiado graves, o al menos eso creyó hasta que un grito de horror se elevó entre ellos.   


Gil-galad corrió abriendose paso entre la multitud que rodeaba en un círculo el cuerpo sin vida de un eldar de brillante armadura y rubios cabellos. Su rostro se ensombreció al descubrir de quien se trataba.  


- Se ha ido- dijo una dulce voz a su lado.   


Ereinion contempló a Galadriel, con el cabello revuelto y llena de sangre de orco, con los ojos clavados en el cuerpo del rey Amdír.   


El rey noldo quiso abrazarla y reconfortarla, pero sabía que la dama no lloraría, clamaría venganza como siempre lo había hecho, y él también.   
Al alzar la vista y contemplar a su alrededor, vio a los caídos, tantos que no pudo contarlos.   


Por doquier descendió un pesado silencio, roto tan solo aquí y allá por algún que otro grito amortiguado de algunos hombres y eldar llorando a sus amigos, junto con otros que cerraban los ojos de los cuerpos sin vida de sus compañeros de filas, rezando a Ilúvatar por que sus almas descansaran en paz. 

Vorondil llegó corriendo y se quedó petrificado al contemplar a la dama blanca arrodillada junto a Amdír, mientras los silvanos a su alrededor le lloraban.   


- ¿Dónde está el rey?- preguntó a un soldado noldo que se encontraba allí.   


El elda se volvió hacia la llanura velada por una densa polvareda y señaló una figura solitaria que permanecía inmóvil en mitad de una multitud de cadáveres, contemplando las lejanas montañas oscuras.   


- Ahí le tienes.- respondió.   


El sinda, con el estupor anclado en el rostro se acercó a él.  


- Ereinion  


Gil-galad se quitó el yelmo dorado, dejando que el viento frio revolviera sus cabellos, y el capitán no reconoció la voz de su rey cuando dijo:  


- Aún no se ha acabado, no todavía

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Que horrible es la guerra....pero bueno, espero que les haya gustado el capi a pesar de todo ^^ 

Muchisimas gracias por los reviews ¡¡me hacen muy feliz!!  



	33. Namarie Gilgalad

Capitulo 33: _Namarië Gil-galad_. 

El camino no era fácil en la oscuridad, la luna parecía haber desaparecido tras aquella bruma humeda y pegajosa que se les adheria a la piel y por la que les costaba respirar.  


La tercera compañía de Lindon encabezaba la marcha, dejando a sus espaldas el Morannon y las Torres de los Dientes, ahora destruidos, y por las que aun cruzaban silenciosas siluetas, sombras tras sombras, de los ahora diezmados ejércitos de la Última Alianza.  


A la luz de una lámpara de llama blanca, desordenados pensamientos corrían por la mente del sinda de malla gastada y emblema de Lindon. Apenas creía que tantos hombres, enanos y eldar, muchos de los cuales conocía, hubieran muerto y que sus cuerpos inertes hubieran sido engullidos por las tierras de Mordor, creando un pantano de aguas putrefactas. Todo pensamiento que cruzaba por su mente oprimía su corazón.   


Alzó la cabeza para observar atentamente la meseta desierta por la que marchaban. A lo lejos, difuso entre las sombras y vapores se alzaba Orodruin, el Monte del Destino, y no mucho más allá su objetivo principal, Barad-dûr, la Torre Oscura. 

- No será fácil.- dijo para sí.  


- Jamás he dicho que lo fuera- respondió una voz templada.  


El sinda se volvió a mirar a su rey y suspiró.   


- ¿Crees que podemos derribar la Torre Oscura? Parece un imposible.  


- Lo intentaremos al menos- sonrió con tristeza Gil-galad.   


- Ereinion¿te encuentras bien?  


- Todo lo bien que uno puede estar en esta situación, amigo mío.  


Vorondil asintió, sabía lo duro que estaba resultando para él todo aquello, quizás más que para ningún otro.   


Poco a poco, las avanzadillas volvían a informar, y todas coincidían en las noticias: el enemigo se había atrincherado en la torre y era imposible entrar o salir de ella.  


- Tendremos que montar guardia en la puerta hasta que se decidan a salir- opinó Vorondil con una mueca.  


- Esto se demorará años- aseguró el rey mientras sus ojos profundos no perdían de vista la torre.  


- ¿En verdad crees eso?- preguntó el sinda.  


- No lo creo, lo sé.

*

Otro día más el amanecer llegaba sin sol, no recordaba cuando había sido la ultima vez que había contemplado el carro de fuego cruzar el cielo azul.  


Con el ceño fruncido contempló la niebla que remolineaba y avanzaba hacia los campamentos. Habían transcurrido siete años desde que cruzaran la Puerta Negra y no parecía que la situación fuera a resolverse de forma inmediata. Sauron seguía escondiéndose en su torre, enviando de cuando en cuando partidas de orcos, por su parte los ejércitos de hombres y elfos habían sido incapaces de tomar Barad-dûr, cierto era que permanecía asediada pero eso a su enemigo no parecía importarle demasiado y ellos comenzaban a impacientarse.   


La muerte de Anárion y el repentino fallecimiento de Eirien habían encendido las ansias de venganza de forma indescriptible aquellos dias, todos los ánimos estaban turbados.   


El rey noldo escuchaba como tras una de las tiendas, grandes nobles y reyes discutían otro intento de tomar el baluarte del enemigo. Suspiró y cerró los ojos, deseando que aquella vez saliera bien, habían fracasado demasiadas veces.  


En el profundo sigilo en el que se encontraban sumidas aquellas tierras, Ereinion se concentró en sus pensamientos y llamó en silencio a su amada y esposa, pero justo cuando creyó sentir su presencia, una mano en su hombro le hizo abrir los ojos y despertar de sus ensoñaciones.   


- Siento haberte interrumpido- dijo Elendil en una media sonrisa.  


El rey noldo le devolvió el gesto.  


- No importa ¿qué sucede?  


- Quizás deberías entrar, nos gustaría conocer tu opinión respecto a los planes.  


Gil-galad lo miró, pero no hizo ningún comentario y tras asentir con la cabeza siguió los pasos del rey de Arnor hacia el interior de la tienda.   


Allí, Círdan lo saludó con una sonrisa afable y lo invitó a repasar los mapas.  


- Todo parece en orden- afirmó el noldo- creo que no tendremos problemas para hacer salir a nuestro enemigo de su agujero.  


- Ten valor y firmeza, Ereinion- respondió Círdan con mirada grave- un paso en falso nos haría caer al abismo.  


- Lo sé- asintió él.  


- ¿Qué es lo que turba ahora tu corazón?- interrogó el teleri, advirtiendo el gesto que se había depositado en su rostro.  


- Son tantas cosas.  


El señor de los falathrim asintió con sonrisa triste.  


- Antes- el noldo pareció dudar un segundo- yo le pregunté a Galadriel  


Círdan lo miró y asintió de nuevo comprendiendo.  


- Sé que ni tú ni ella me dareis las respuestas que buscoah, sé que lo que ha de ser, será.  


Ereinion se levantó entonces de la silla y dedicó una sincera sonrisa a su antiguo mentor.  


- Gracias por todo lo que has hecho por mí, jamás podré pagarte por ello.  


- No me agradezcas- sonrió Círdan.  


El rey noldo le devolvió la sonrisa y salió de la tienda.

- _A Elbereth Gilthoniel!_  


Con el ancestral grito de batalla del linaje de los elfos, se lanzaron al galope, como una estampida de animales salvajes que corrían por salvar sus vidas.  


Radiante entre las tinieblas que emanaban de la tierra, Ereinion desenvainó a Aiglos, la enarboló como un hacha y la blandió a diestro y siniestro, haciendo que los orcos que se arremolinaban a su alrededor se desplomaran igual que una roca después de que les atrevesara la garganta con la hoja de su espada.  


Escuchaba los gritos de hombres y elfos que luchaban con todas sus fuerzas, inflamados por la sed de venganza y llenos de dolor por la pérdida de amigos, hermanos y seres amados.   


Sangre negra y roja salpicaba el cielo, mezclándose con los vapores pestilentes del Orodruin, los cuernos y trompetas resonaban entre el entrechocar de las armas y el silbido de las flechas.   


El rey noldo vigilaba a cada instante los movimientos de sus amigos, Vorondil luchando a pocos metros, hombro con hombro junto con Hirwe, Glorfindel en la lejanía decapitando cabezas oscuras y al otro lado Elrond, comandando a los arqueros y otros soldados de Imladris.   


Tan pendiente estaba de ellos que apenas vio la daga cruzar el aire a toda velocidad. Abrió los ojos presa del desconcierto, al tiempo que extendía sus brazos para que no cayera al suelo, mas en apenas un instante el soldado que había estado a su lado cayó desplomado, con la daga incrustada en su cuello.  


- ¿Estas bien?  


Ereinion sacudió la cabeza para aclarar la vista y sonrió débilmente a Elendil quien se encontraba ahora a su lado.   


- Sí, bien. Pobre Orodben, era un buen muchacho.  


- Mejor preocuparse de mantenerse con vida ahora ¿no crees?- dijo el rey de Arnor.  


El noldo asintió y tomando de nuevo su espada, siguió a Elendil al interior de la batalla que estaba alcanzando su punto álgido.   


Los orcos salían uno tras otro, cuando uno caía, rápidamente era sustituido por otro, mas los ejércitos de la Alianza presionaban con fuerza y los obligaban a retroceder cada vez más.  


Los Nazgûl se encontraban en serios apuros con la vanguardia de la hueste élfica comandada por Glorfindel, que se veía majestuoso con su brillante armadura entre las sombras que cabalgaban sobre corceles oscuros. Parecía que por fin ganaban el terreno deseado.  


Mas de repente muchos elfos alzaron las cabezas, un extraño sonido había sacudido el aire, un sonido profundo y chirriante. Los ojos de Ereinion se clavaron en Barad-dûr cuyas puertas negras se veían ahora abiertas de para en par, donde se escondían las sombras.  


Sintió un sombrío pánico que se apoderaba de su corazón, se volvió a la vez que palpaba la fría pero reconfortante hoja de Aiglos al tiempo que la oscuridad avanzaba hacia ellos haciendo que los escalofríos recorrieran su espalda, pues de la torre había surgido la maldad y el terror.   


Era Sauron en persona.

****  


El viento deslizaba las hojas doradas formando remolinos, mágicas danzas que hipnotizaban a la observadora que las contemplaba a través de la ventana cerrada. El cielo había amanecido oscuro y los pájaros habían dejado de cantar.   


- Tengo un mal presentimiento.  


Una cabellera plateada se sacudió al otro lado de la sala, alzando los ojos y clavándolos en la dama que permanecía junto a la ventana con la mirada perdida.  


- ¿Por qué dices eso?  


Arien se giró hacia Celebrían con rostro amargo.  


- ¿Acaso no lo sientes? Todo se agitasiento que algo terrible sucederá  


La doncella de Imladris se levantó de su asiento y caminó hacia su amiga, intentando calmarla con una sonrisa.  


- Yo tambien siento esa agitación pero debemos tener esperanzacreo que la pérdida de Fein no te permite abrir los ojos a ella.   


Arien sacudió la cabeza para no dejar escapar las lágrimas.  


- Su muerte es como un presagio para mí tras tantos años de espera  


- Procura calmar tu corazón - aconsejó Celebrían - verás con más claridad.  


La dama de dorados cabellos cerró los ojos un instante, necesitaba sentirlo, saber que él estaba biencalmar su corazón.  


Sonrió al sentir su presencia, pero de pronto, rápido como una flecha, un dolor insoportable atravesó todo su cuerpo, doblándola con su peso.   
Se aferró al respaldo de una de las sillas mientras se inclinaba sobre si misma, con la vista borrosa por las lágrimas.   


- ¡Arien!¡Arien!- escuchó gritar a Celebrían al tiempo que algunas damas corrían a su lado.   


Sintió un brazo bajo la cabeza al tiempo que las nauseas trepaban por su garganta. No pudo responder a los gritos y preguntas que se sucedían a su alrededor, pues pronto la oscuridad la cegó y en aquel instante se desmayó.   


****  


El fuego y la ceniza de Orodruin manaban hacia el cielo. En su falda se arremolinaban los orcos y los soldados de brillantes armaduras, mientras las banderas ondeaban con el viento helado, todos pendientes de un singular combate que se daba entre los vapores de la tierra de Mordor.  


La afilada espada siguió cada movimiento de su oponente y la brillante punta dio de lleno en la armadura oscura, un líquido extraño y abrasador corrió por ella, y su enemigo se agitó, lanzando de vuelta una estocada que fue rápidamente esquivada por el escudo de plata.  


El rey noldo limpió el sudor frío que corría por su frente, respirando profundamente para recuperar algo de fuerza.   


Se preparó para lanzar un nuevo golpe, y después otro y otro más. Los golpes de su enemigo eran poderosos y pronto su escudo quedó mellado y las estrellas de plata irreconocibles.   


Apretó con fuerzas la empuñadura, preparado para lanzar una estocada que le diera la ventaja. Gritó y se lanzó hacia él, al instante sintió con un crujido como Aiglos penetraba entre la armadura del Señor Oscuro, sonrió ligeramente, sabía que le había infligido un buen golpe.  


Pero de pronto, con un chasquido, la hoja se quebró y casi de deshizo entre entre sus manos.  


Ereinion clavó sus desafiantes ojos zafiro en su enemigo y dejó escapar la empuñadura de la espada rota. Ahora se sabía indefenso pero no se rendiría. No podía.   


Elendil a pocos metros se precipitaba hacia él, con intención de ayudarle, con Narsil vibrando en el aire.   


Con una rápida estocada, Sauron golpeó al rey noldo haciendo que este se doblara de dolor, para asirlo al instante por el cuello con sus manos de hierro ardiente.   
Sus ojos reflejaron el dolor y la sangre le manó de la boca, sentía como cada poro de su piel se quemaba. Escuchó los gritos de Elendil, Elrond y Glorfindel que corrían hacia él.  


Cerró los ojos, y al hacerlo entonces lo vio. El tapiz al completo. El tapiz del destino del que no podía escapar.   


- Ahora comprendo porque no quisiste decirme nada- pensó con amargura, recordando su encuentro con Galadriel.  


Sus pensamientos se volvieron entonces hacia aquellos a quienes amaba y a quien tanto daño haría si no sobrevivía.   


El dolor se hizo más intenso y aspiró el aire frío, cortante, mientras su cuerpo ardía más y más, al tiempo que murmuraba en su último aliento.  


- _Namarië melmenyanamarië ilyain._  


(Adiós amor mioadiós a todos)

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

* Cari-chan sale de su escondite y agita una bandera blanca*

¡¡No me maten por favor!! no fue mi culpa, yo no queria matarlo buaaaaaaaaa que penita *sniff sniff* se que este capi me quedó cortito pero no estaba inspirada para mas :P no me gusta matar a mis elfitos. Bueno, aunque no lo crean este NO es el ultimo capitulo de este fic....jejeje seguro que ya se lo imaginaban a que si? ^^ dejaré bastante de lado la fidelidad del relato original ¡pero me da igual! lo continuaré otro capi al menos ^^

¡¡¡¡¡muchisimas gracias por los reviews!!!!!!!!!! y a los ke leen la historia y me envian mails tambien ^^ os quiero mucho a tod@s!!!!  



	34. La ultima despedida

Capitulo 34 : La última despedida. 

El sol apareció tras las altas montañas, poderoso, radiante, clamando a los cuatro vientos que una nueva primavera había llegado.   


La tierra revivía, entre la hierba las delicadas flores asomaban sus corolas; los pájaros llenaban los árboles con sus cantos y en las profundidades de las aguas iluminadas por el sol nadaban peces dorados y plateados.   


En la casa del valle, la suave brisa mecía las cortinas de lino blanco al tiempo que un cántico flotaba en el aire, una bella melodía que arrancaba las lágrimas de aquellos que la escuchaban y estremecía los árboles y las flores.   


En pie, junto al porche principal, esperando la llegada de los ejercitos de la Alianza se encontraba la dama de cabellos de plata, con la vista clavada en las hojas que se balanceaban suavemente, mientras su corazón se llenaba de preocupación e inquietud. A través de la ventana abierta llegaba hasta ella aquella voz dulce y melancolica de la dama dorada, como ahora la llamaban los eldar, la dama dorada y triste… 

Arien se interrumpió para escuchar, gritos de alegría y risas comenzaban a alzarse, eran los reencuentros de las familias y los amigos que tantos años habían permanecido separados pero a su vez escuchaba llantos, las lagrimas de los que no habían encontrado a sus seres queridos entre las filas.  


Los ejércitos habían llegado ya a las puertas de la Casa de Elrond y todos los elfos del lugar se agolpaban en la entrada, buscando con la mirada entre las líneas de soldados.   


Mas ella no sentía la necesidad de salir corriendo a recibirlos como hacían los demás, aunque su padre, su hermano y sus amigos estuvieran allí, Arien sabía que de su esposo solo quedaba un cuerpo sin vida, algo que no la recibiría con sonrisas ni besos.   


Pocos la habían creído cuando afirmó que el rey noldo había caído, mas ella no tenía dudas, había sentido su dolor y lo había llorado cada noche desde entonces.  


Se levantó despacio del mullido asiento y se acercó a la ventana abierta por la que corría la fresca brisa. Desde allí los observó, todos aquellos soldados, capitanes y reyes que se agrupaban en el exterior, aun con las insignias en alto y las armaduras desgastadas. Sonrió ante el reencuentro de Celebrían y Elrond, así como el de otros muchos a los que conocía, pero sus ojos rápidamente se posaron en la delicada tela que ocultaba a uno de los caidos…  


Un par de golpes en la puerta la hicieron dar un brinco y girarse bruscamente. Con un débil crujido la puerta se abrió y tras ella apareció una sonrisa triste.  


- ¿Me permites entrar?  


Arien parpadeó como si le costara reconocer al sinda que se hallaba al otro lado, aunque solo transcurrieron unos segundos hasta que se abalanzó sobre él, abrazándolo con fuerza.   


- Iell…(hija) – Vorondil sonrió- me alegro tanto de verte.  


- Y yo me alegro tanto de que estés bien- sollozó Arien ocultando el rostro en jubón de su padre.   


El rostro del elfo se entristeció de pronto y miró a su hija con dolor.  


- Arien…  


Ella levantó la vista y negó con la cabeza.  


- No hace falta que me lo digas, ya lo sé, hace mucho que lo sé.- apretó los labios para evitar llorar- Ya no volverá…¿verdad?  


Vorondil la abrazó con fuerza sin saber que decir para consolarla.  


Unos pasos se hicieron eco en la habitación y pronto el lugar se llenó de amigos y familiares de sonrisas tristes que se perdieron en palabras de bellos reencuentros y alabanzas a los caidos en combate. Arien cerró los ojos un instante mientras escuchaba todas aquellas voces a su alrededor, todo aquello le parecía un mal sueño… deseaba que lo fuera.   


- Vamos fuera, te sentará bien un poco de aire.  


Ella asintió ante las palabras de su hermano, que ahora estaba a su lado, aún cubierto por el polvo del viaje vistiendo su gastada armadura con el emblema de Forlond. Tomó su brazo, casi como si temiera romperlo al hacerlo y dejó que la guiara hasta el jardín.

  
Ambos tomaron asiento en un diván que descansaba a la sombra de un frondoso abedul, escucharon en silencio el lejano rumor del río y los gorriones que cantaban entre las ramas al tiempo que las verdes hojas caían.   


- Círdan me ha dicho que llevarán el cuerpo hasta Lindon y de allí partirá hacia Aman…  


Arien se tapó los oidos y se dejó caer sobre sus piernas, ante la expresión desconcertada de Aradan.  


- No es justo…- masculló ella.  


Él sonrió con tristeza. – No lo es, hermana…pero tienes que ser fuerte.  


- Ya lo intento- sollozó- pero es tan difícil…  


Aradan la arruyó entre sus brazos como tantas veces lo había hecho ella cuando él era niño.   


- ¿Lo has visto ya?- le preguntó.  


Arien negó con la cabeza.  


- Comprendo. Cuando estemos en casa te sentirás mejor, ya verás.  


- Ojalá sea cierto…  


- Nana cuidará de ti…todos lo haremos, no te preocupes. (Mamá)  


Arien alzó la vista hacia él, y de nuevo rompió a llorar desesperadamente, lo único de lo que estaba segura, era que se sentía morir.  


***

Era algo más que dolor y desesperanza lo que iluminaba la cara que reflejaba el espejo.   
En el exterior la esperaban, aunque ella no se sentía con fuerzas de dar un paso…pero no había tiempo, no podía permanecer allí más tiempo, su alma luchaba por salir y expirar el último aliento.   


Un suave golpe en la puerta interrumpió sus pensamientos, al tiempo que una cabellera dorada aparecía tras ella.  


- Es la hora.- dijo una voz apagada.  


Arien asintió y tomó su equipaje, lista para partir.  


En completo silencio descendió las escalinatas de mármol blanco, cruzó el amplio jardín y salió al porche. Aspiró profundamente el aire dulce de la primavera, sabía que sería la última vez que podría hacerlo, porque jamás volvería a pisar el valle de Imladris.   


- Nos volveremos a ver pronto, osellë.  


La voz del señor de la Flor Dorada provocó que la dama se girara. La seda de su vestido relucía con los últimos rayos de sol, una aguamarina resplandecía en su diadema de oro casi tanto como su propio cabello, mientras su rostro sereno conservaba la belleza que una vez había atrapado el corazón de un gran rey.   


Por primera vez, el noldo, la contempló como una reina.  


- ¿En verdad lo crees, Glorfindel? Sabes que yo me marcho…  


- Estoy seguro de ello- interrumpió él dándole un abrazo- aunque por supuesto me refiero a un "pronto" lejano, no a un "pronto" demasiado pronto, como muchos consideran que es el término "pronto".  


Arien esbozó una sonrisa, la primera en mucho tiempo.   


- Gracias por todo, no podré compensarte nunca todo lo que has hecho por mí, ni a ti, ni a Elrond.   


Los ojos del noldo brillaron con ternura y sonrió.  


- Entre amigos y hermanos no hacen falta compensaciones.  


- Te echaré de menos, Glorfindel.  


- Y yo a ti, cuidate.   


- Hasta pronto entonces- sonrió Arien dándole un nuevo abrazo.  


Se giró despacio, y se alejó con pasos silenciosos. Ante los ojos del noldo, la dama de dorado cabello desapareció cual fantasma entre las brumas, con el vasto ejército de Lindon que al fin, regresaba a casa.

  


Y nada había cambiado, todo permanecía en su sitio, los frondosos árboles, las flores multicolores, el cielo azul que se fundía con el mar, en la tierra de Lindon nada parecía cambiar…   


El palacio de Forlond continuaba siendo aquella elegante construcción delicada e imperturbable a la vez, con sus mármoles blancos y verdes jardines, y como tantas veces Nirie les esperaba allí, erguida como la orgullosa bandera que se mantiene en lo alto aun cuando el barco está apunto de hundirse.  


Aquel escenario, que les resultaba tan familiar era como una puerta abierta a los recuerdos que aún provocaban más lágrimas. No hicieron falta palabras en el reencuentro, el cálido abrazo en que la dama acogió a su esposo y sus hijos, lo dijo todo.   


- Vamos- dijo Nirie con voz trémula – teneis que descansar, aun hay mucho por hacer y debeis reponer fuerzas.  


Todos asintieron en silencio, sabían lo que pronto se les vendría encima.

Nirie observó como Arien hacía esfuerzos por componer su semblante y no derrumbarse; con un suspiro se tragó aquellas palabras que sabía solo le provocarían más sufrimiento.  


Sus hábiles dedos acicalaban el cabello dorado de Arien, que seguía tan hermosa como siempre, salvo por la alegría de sus ojos que ahora se habían nublado.   


Un suave golpe en la puerta la hizo soltar la trenza que sostenía entre sus manos y se obligó a girarse hacia la entrada al escuchar la voz de Vorondil al otro lado.   


El sinda entró en la habitación seguido de un paje de cabello oscuro que portaba consigo un baúl de madera de cedro y grabado en plata.  


El joven ayudante, tras algunas indicaciones, dejó el cofre en la esquina de la habitación y después de una inclinación de cabeza a los presentes, se retiró.   


- Arien.  


La susodicha alzó la vista pero no pronunció palabra.  


- Todo lo que se encuentra en este baúl es ahora tuyo- le dijo con voz calma.  


Arien dibujó una sonrisa, pero sus ojos estaban apagados.   


- Gracias.  


Nirie sostuvo el brazo de su hija con gesto preocupado mientras esta se acercaba al cofre que descansaba sobre la alfombra.  


Vorondil la ayudó a abrir la pesada tapa oscura y a descubrir las armas que al retirar la tela que las envolvía, brillaron con la luz del sol.  


Arien contuvo el aliento. Con mano temblorosa acarició las afiladas armas y otras tantas pertenecias de elaborada fabricación. Se detuvo ante un escudo mellado y sucio, pero en el que aun podía apreciarse el azul profundo de la noche donde se reflejaban las innumerables estrellas del firmamento.  


- Hija…¿estás bien?- susurró Nirie.  


Ella asintió con la cabeza.  


- Arien…- dijo Vorondil tomando su mano.  


La dama clavó la mirada en su padre adoptivo, para después negar con la cabeza. Soltando su mano, se inclinó hacia el baúl y lentamente sacó el escudo que descansaba en su interior.  
Colocó el escudo bajo la ventana donde la luz del crepúsculo lo bañaba.

Vorondil le dirigió una mirada triste.   


- Estaré aquí para cualquier cosa que necesites.   


- Gracias, pero pronto me marcharé asi que no hará falta que te preocupes por mi.  


- ¿Marcharte?- interrumpió Nirie.   


- Nana…- susurró Arien- me marcho a los puertos en tres días…parto al Oeste.  


La dama noldo dirigió una mirada confusa y llena de tristeza a su hija.  


- ¿En verdad deseas marcharte?- preguntó su padre.  


- Bien sabes que es lo mejor, todos lo ven, hasta yo misma soy consciente… cada día estoy más débil y mi alegría se ha consumido como una vela que lleva demasiado tiempo encendida. Aquí nadie puede ayudarme a superar este revés del destino, pero quizás en las tierras de Valinor tenga una oportunidad.  


- Creo que deberías descansar y recapacitar esa decisión- opinó Nirie.  


- El descanso no es para mí, el sueño me ha abandonado.  


- ¿Has hablado con Aurenar? Ella podría ayudarte…  


- Nada puede hacer por mí, ningún sanador puede.  


Nirie abrazó con fuerza a Arien.  


- Sabes que te acompañaría hasta el fin del mundo si me lo pidieras, pequeña.  


- Lo sé, pero no es tu hora, tenéis mucho que hacer aquí todavía.  


- Creo que es hora de marcharnos a descansar- dijo Vorondil – vendremos a verte cuando despunte el día.  


Arien asintió. Su madre depositó un beso en su frente y salió de la habitación seguida del sinda.  


Cuando la puerta se hubo cerrado, la dama se quedó allí, en pie, con la mirada perdida en la pared de su aposento hasta que el sol desapareció en el horizonte y la luna se alzó en todo su esplendor.   


Como si hubiera despertado entonces, se dirigió al armario y de él extrajo un paquete envuelto que depositó sobre su cama. Lo abrió y sacó de él un par de capas primorosamente tejidas, las cuales dejó descansando sobre la mesa, al dia siguiente buscaría al emisario pertinente para la entrega de tan preciado regalo.   
Se acomodó entonces en el escritorio y a la luz de un candil y ensimismada dejó al tiempo correr…

Contempló la luna que ya se había deshecho de las últimas coronas de nubes oscuras y se encaminaba hacia el día.   


Se levantó despacio, casi como si le costara hacerlo, y encendió una vela que produjo delicados destellos en la habitación. La tomó con gesto suave y salió de su habitación, encaminandose por el pasillo, siguiendo el recorrido que tantas veces había realizado mientras vivía en el palacio.  


Se detuvo al alcanzar una gran puerta labrada, la contempló durante largos minutos, dudando. Tras lo que le pareció una eternidad, aferró con fuerza el pomo, tomó aire, y con determinación abrió la puerta y dio un paso adelante.  
Y allí estaba, hermoso como siempre, pero inmóvil y frío como jamás lo viera. Arien dudó de sus propias fuerzas para seguir adelante. Dio un paso, y después otro más, cada vez más cerca de aquello que había evitado durante tantos días.   


Tomó nuevamente aliento y con mano trémula se apoyó en el borde de la cama de sabanas blancas, donde descansaba aquel cuerpo sereno y a sus ojos aun vivo.  


Se hincó de rodillas junto a la espada que aún permanecía junto a él, aun cuando la batalla había acabado seguía a su lado, fiel como ella misma. Le tomó la mano inerte y sin dejar de temblar la besó… para después llorar como nunca antes había llorado y como nunca después lo volvería a hacer. 

****  


Al aspirar el aroma de las olas, con ese sabor salobre que se quedaba adherido en la lengua, le parecía imposible que tantos años la hubieran separado del mar. Tanto había echado de menos el vuelo de las gaviotas sobre las olas, que por un instante sonrió feliz, olvidando el por qué se encontraba en aquel lugar.  


- Tienes un corazón teleri.  


Arien sonrió ligeramente ante el comentario.  


- Parezco hecha de retazos – respondió ella- una noldo de carácter silvano y corazón teleri.  


- Y con la belleza del pueblo vanyar.  


La dama se giró hacia su interlocutor y le dedicó una tierna sonrisa.  


- Gracias Círdan.  


El señor de los falathrim hizo una leve inclinación de cabeza a modo de respuesta y sonrió.  


Arien dejó perder su mirada en el el horizonte mientras un millón de pensamientos sacudían su cabeza. Aun le costaba olvidar las lágrimas de su madre, el rostro triste de su padre y la aflicción de su hermano…y todo por su culpa… porque ella quería marcharse para no volver.  


- El barco zarpará en unos minutos.  


La dama no pareció reaccionar, y Círdan, con una débil sonrisa, se acercó unos pasos y señaló el sol que comenzaba a ocultarse en el oeste.   


- Debes ser fuerte, Arien, como el sol que te dio nombre. No todo se ha perdido, siempre hay esperanza, siempre.  


Ella lo miró, con las lágrimas contenidas.  


- No es justo, ¿por qué lo que yo amaba se ha perdido? ¿por qué he de sufrir esto?. Lá ëa sére indonyan (no hay reposo para mi corazón)  


Entonces, con delicadeza, el señor de los falathrim obligó a la dama a levantar la vista hacia el cielo, y de nuevo, señaló el crepúsculo.  


- ¿Ves el sol? Ahora se marcha para dar paso a la luna, es un ciclo vital, pequeña Arien. El mundo cambia, todo muere… y de nuevo renace.   


Ella parpadeó, confusa.   


Círdan palmeó su cabeza, en gesto tierno, como un veterano profesor a su joven alumno.  


- Es una lección que ninguno de nosotros debería olvidar. Sí wila Númenna Arien vanimelda, ar nai fëalya seruva oialmaressë (Ahora vuela hacia el Oeste hermosa Arien, y puede que tu alma descanse en una felicidad eterna)  


La dama sonrió y se abalanzó sobre el elda, en un último abrazo de despedida.   


- El blanco navío espera, tenna rato vanimelda.  


Aquella frase la desconcertó, pero pronto sonrió, comprendiendo. Ya debía marcharse.

  


Y allí estaba, la estrella de Eärendil, brillando esplendorosa entre las brumas plateadas de la noche, la guía de su viaje hacia un nuevo hogar. Y atrás quedaban todos aquellos dias de felicidad y dolor…  


Alzó la cabeza al escuchar sobre el murmullo de las olas que llevaban hasta ella las últimas palabras de despedida.  
Cerró los ojos, esperando que su voz llena de agradecimiento llegara hasta las costas de Lindon, ahora difusas en el horizonte.   


Una pequeña llama de esperanza había renacido en ella, no estaba segura de cómo ni por qué, pero ahora su corazón le decía que en verdad, no todo estaba perdido.

***************************************************************************

Weeeeeeeeeno despues de una eternidad aki esta otro capi jejeje espero ke les haya gustado ^^ aunke aviso ke aun queda otro mas para finalizar este fic :P (espero no tardarme tanto como con este ^_^U)

Y muchisimas gracias por los reviews!!!!!!!!!!! I'm happy happy happy!!! XD


	35. El descanso del alma

Capitulo 35: El descanso del alma.

Impulsado por el viento de fragancia dulce, avanzaba el blanco navío entre las olas de espuma, escoltado por los espiritus de vaporosa apariencia, siguiendo siempre el camino, siguiendo siempre a la estrella. 

- Eärendil

La llamó, pálida aun en el cielo del atardecer, mas no obtuvo respuesta de ella, salvo un débil parpadeo. 

Cambió de posición, inclinándose sobre la borda, dejando a su mente vagar en las verdes y azules mareas, en su música de ondas profundas y años pesados. 

¿Qué estaría sucediendo en la tierra que había dejado atrás? ¿Estarían todos bien? Suspiró profundamente, sabía que debía esperar un poco para recibir respuesta a todas aquellas preguntas que llenaban su cabeza. 

- Arien.

Ella alzó la vista y sonrió ligeramente.

- ¿Qué sucede Hirwe?

El elfo le devolvió la sonrisa y le tendió una mano para ayudarla a levantar.

- Ven a ver lo que sucede, te sorprenderá.

La dama, intrigada, siguió al noldo hacia la proa del gran navío y una vez allí, clavó su mirada donde se ponía el sol, justo donde el elfo señalaba. 

Abrió los ojos maravillada, pues ante sí surgía algo que en su vida jamás hubiera imaginado.   
Era una niebla de plata, que ante ella bailaba con suaves movimientos y se alzaba hacia el cielo como un manto de blancas gemas engarzadas. Aquella mágica bruma se agitaba, y comenzaba a deslizarse suavemente a medida que una luz dorada surgía del horizonte, más radiante que el sol y a su vez más hermosa. 

- Escucha- le susurró él.

La música se levantaba como la bruma del agua, susurrante, voces perdidas en el tiempo acompañadas del suspiro de las mareas. El sonido del viento llegó a través de las blancas ulumuri, al tiempo que una tierra de costas doradas surgía de algún oculto abismo del mar. 

- Aman- murmuró.

- ¡Mirad!- exclamó Hirwe- que hermosa y extraña isla a la que nos acercamos.

- Tol Eressëa – dijo Arien- ¿Acaso nos detendremos allí?

Un joven teleri se acercó a ella lentamente y tras una ligera reverencia, le habló.

- No pretendo interrumpiros señora, pero al escucharos he imaginado que nadie os ha informado del rumbo a tomar. 

- No, nadie lo ha hecho- confirmó ella - ¿puedes tú decirme hacia donde nos dirigimos?

- Hacia Tol Eressëa, efectivamente. Nos detendremos en Avallónë, el puerto principal de la isla durante dos dias, marcharemos entonces por la costa de la bahía y atracaremos frente a la gran ciudad de Tirion. 

- ¿Y qué ocurrirá una vez allí?- inquirió Arien. 

El joven la observó, confuso.

- No comprendo a lo que os referís.

La dama dirigió una mirada triste hacia la popa del barco.

- ¿A dónde lo llevarán a él?

El teleri inclinó la cabeza, comprendiendo.

- No lo sé, señora. Pero lo averiguaré si es vuestro deseo.

- Gracias- sonrió ella.

El elfo asintió y tras una nueva reverencia desapareció.

- No te preocupes- dijo Hirwe, tomando su mano para reconfortarla – en Aman, no existe el dolor.

Arien suspiró – Eso espero.

  
Las luces de los candiles iluminaban las calles a través de las ventanas de las casas blancas de tejos oscuros, era un lugar armonioso, cándido, un lugar de corazones alegres y sonrisas sinceras. 

Arien observaba las olas que rompían en la playa y el gran mar que hacia el este se extendía separándola del mundo que ella había conocido. Aquella isla en verdad le parecía mágica, todos allí la colmaron de atenciones y la invitaron a descansar en sus casas nada más desembarcar, aún sin saber su nombre ni de dónde provenía, pero ella no se sentía cómoda invadiendo hogares ajenos. Esperaría en la playa a que el barco zarpara de nuevo. 

- ¿Te apetece uno?

Arien negó con la cabeza, al tiempo que apartaba el panecillo que Hirwe había colocado bajo su nariz. 

- Deberías comer- opinó el elfo, dando un mordisco- le prometí a Vorondil cuidar de ti y no me lo estás poniendo nada fácil. 

- Lo siento, pero no tengo apetito. 

El elfo suspiró pero no insistió, sabía que lo mejor era dejarla tranquila.

- Mira a esos muchachos- río Hirwe, señalando a un grupo de niños que correteaban de un lado a otro con una cometa de colores. 

Ella sonrió, aquella escena era tan apacible y familiar que deseó unirse a ellos y jugar, como hacía tanto tiempo…

- ¿Arien? Arien ¿qué sucede? ¿estás bien? 

La dama haciendo caso omiso a su compañero, se levantó de un brinco y echó a correr entre la multitud que paseaba por el puerto, mientras Hirwe la llamaba a gritos. 

Ella continuó corriendo, esquivando a los transeúntes, no podía creer lo que había visto, aquel largo cabello rubio, aquellos ojos azules como el cielo, incluso aquel mismo gesto en su rostro…

Extendió la mano y con suavidad pero sin perder firmeza, aferró aquel hombro que se cubría bajo un recamado vestido verde, haciéndolo girar. No pudo evitar abrir exageradamente la boca y los ojos, presa del desconcierto y el asombro, ante aquel rostro que no había cambiado ni un ápice en los últimos milenios.

- Idril.

La dama que tenía frente a sí, sonrió, mirándola a los ojos durante largos minutos, para finalmente tomar su mano sin perder la luz de alegría que había en su rostro.

- Arien, pequeña niña, cuanto tiempo.

- No puedo creerlo- susurró ella.

Idril la abrazó, aun ante el asombro de Arien, que creía ver ante ella un fantasma que había surgido de los turbios confines del mar.

****

Era una casa de construcción antigua, de paredes blancas y techumbre de paja dorada, cuyas ventanas de celosía contemplaban el mar. Alrededor del hogar, varias siluetas conversaban acomodadas entre las muchas alfombras y los blandos cojines. 

Tomó la taza humeante entre sus manos que temblaban, y aspirando suavemente continuó con su relato.

- Me han dicho que lo llevarán a Lorien, y su cuerpo quedará allí preservado tal como el día en que murió. Las doncellas de la gran Estë cuidarán de él…

Idril dejó su taza sobre la mesa y clavó la mirada en ella. 

- Veo en tus ojos tu deseo, sé lo que pretendes - le dijo.

Arien alzó la cabeza, alarmada. Pero al contrario de lo que esperaba, no se encontró con un rostro que la reprimía, sino con una sonrisa cálida, triste pero llena de complicidad. 

- Señora, yo…

- Cuando llegues a Tirion- la interrumpió Idril- ve a la puerta norte, allí encontrarás a un joven mercader de cabellos oscuros y sonrisa traviesa, su nombre es Valwë, hablale y dile que vas de mi parte, te dará todo aquello que necesites para tu viaje.

Arien abrió la boca, sorprendida y a la vez agradecida.

- ¿No me acompañareis hasta Tirion, mi señora? 

- No deseo dejar a Tuor por tanto tiempo, y él no puede ya abandonar la isla. Es tu destino marchar sola, así debe ser. 

La noldo dejó caer la cabeza.

- Lo comprendo.

- No estés triste, pequeña, pronto nos volveremos a ver, quizás más de lo que desearías; al fin y al cabo- añadió una sonriente Idril- somos de la familia.

Arien asintió a pesar de que dudaba de tal afirmación. Idril le dedicó una sonrisa y pronto dejó de lado aquella conversación volviendose hacia otros temas.

- Me alegro mucho de que estéis aquí, la falta de conversaciones interesante es lo único que empaña nuestra felicidad- exclamó la dama riendo.

- Parece que Hirwe desea quedarse nuevamente a vuestro servicio.- observó Arien- él puede daros mucha conversación.

- ¡Muy cierto! – prorrumpió el susodicho.

Tuor, que permanecía regocijado ante el rojo resplandor del fuego, rió divertido girándose hacia ellas.

- Mucho ha de contarnos nuestro viejo amigo, mas no deseamos poner a nadie a nuestro servicio.

- Sí - confirmó Idril- bajo el techo de esta casa ya no se ejerce el poder sobre nada ni nadie.

- Exacto, pero no hablemos de esos asuntos ahora que la noche se acerca y el fuego se presta más a otras historias.- dijo Tuor.

- ¿Deseáis escuchar alguna historia en particular, mi señor?- inquirió Hirwe, que continuaba acomodado sobre los cojines.

- Pues si no es mucha molestia, estoy seguro de que a mi dulce señora le agradaría tanto como a mí, escuchar las historias de nuestros queridos parientes que aun permanecen en el este.

- Sobre todo, háblanos de nuestro pequeño nieto peredhil.- dijo Idril. 

- Nada de pequeño, mi querida señora- exclamó Hirwe divertido- es un sabio entre los noldor, de modales correctos, instruido en todas las materias de la vida, realmente un caballero como de los que ya quedan pocos.

Arien sonrió y a través de la ventana, echó una mirada llena de melancolía a la estrella de la tarde que brillaba en el firmamento. Le hubiera gustado estar presente en la ceremonia de boda.

- Eärendil estará escuchando vuestras palabras, y tendrá gran regocijo.- le dijo Idril en un susurro.

- Tenéis una familia maravillosa- dijo Arien.

La dama sonrió alegre. 

- Y antes del fin, espero que toda ella se reúna junto a este hogar y cuente sus historias, justo como nosotros ahora. Todos juntos…

La noldo sonrió con tristeza – Antes del fin. 

****

Sintió el calor del verano que se precipitaba sobre las vastas tierras de Valinor, su corcel trotaba brioso, casi diría que feliz, entre los altos pastos verdes que la conducían hacia el sur. 

En la distancia divisaba la caravana bajo el sol de la tarde, pero no era el mismo camino el que compartían, de nuevo se habían separado, aunque ella estaba segura de que por poco tiempo. 

Instó al animal a que apurara el paso, deseaba cruzar el río antes de la caída de la noche. Litsë, como así le había dicho el joven Valwë que se llamaba el corcel, relinchó y comenzó a galopar. Arien suspiró, deseaba acabar con todo aquello cuanto antes. 

Pronto sus ojos divisaron aquello que tanto había esperado, un pico nevado que se alzaba poderoso en la cadena montañosa, resaltando como una perla en un mar azul.   
A los pies de la montaña, observó una puerta negra, labrada en plata de un tamaño similar a los grandes mallorns que alguna vez contempló en las tierras del Este. Al fin lo había encontrado, el último lugar al que cualquier hombre desearía entrar.

Desmontó al alcanzar la entrada y tras darle las gracias a Litsë, lo envió de nuevo con el joven y alegre mercader de Tirion, el animal le agradeció el largo paseo frotando el hocico contra su cara y tras relinchar, dio media vuelta y comenzó a trotar por el mismo camino por el que habían llegado. 

Arien se irguió hacia el horizonte, un repentino viento frío la hizo estremecerse, observó a lo lejos el brillante lago Lorellin y su isla de altos árboles y suaves neblinas. Allí donde él descansaba ahora. 

- Pronto estaré contigo- susurró. 

Apoyó la mano, aun dudando de sus actos, sobre aquella puerta monumental labrada en la montaña. Y como si hubiera activado algún oculto mecanismo, ésta cedió con el solo roce de sus dedos, en un silencio sepulcral.

Las sombras en su mudez recogieron sus pasos hacia el interior, bajo la bóveda de vapores oscuros, entre las columnas talladas de basalto y los capiteles lustroso azabache. 

Caminó desorientada durante largos minutos, hasta que de pronto contempló un largo corredor, donde se vislumbraba a lo lejos un débil resplandor níveo.

Se acercó a la luz con paso ligero, y salió a una amplia sala que por sus dimensiones no le era posible apreciar en su totalidad. 

Descubrió con sorpresa que la tenue iluminación de aquel lugar provenía de una copa que se alzaba sobre una mesa oscura, y al inclinarse sobre ella, observó que lo único que ésta contenía eran unas pocas gotas de un rocío color plata.

- ¿Qué deseas de mi?

Se apretó el pecho, presa del sobresalto. Aquella voz había surgido de entre sus pensamientos, pues sus oídos no habían recogido nada salvo su propia respiración.   
Permaneció inmóvil, temerosa, buscando con la mirada entre las sombras de los tapices que salpicaban las paredes. 

- Tienes un espíritu fuerte, y en verdad muy osado para venir hasta aquí y solicitar aquello que solo responde a mi juicio.

De nuevo aquella voz la asustó, aunque esa vez estaba más confundida que asustada. No había abierto la boca siquiera para responder, ¿cómo podía saber lo que pasaba por su mente?

- Porque yo soy Mandos y conozco todas las cosas que son y serán. 

Arien tomó aliento al ver surgir de entre las sombras una túnica negra que cubría un cuerpo alto, anguloso, pálido y sin pelo en el que destacaban dos profundos ojos negros.

- Si todo ello conocéis, oh gran Námo, sabréis que a todo estoy dispuesta por alcanzar la paz de mi alma.- exclamó, sorprendiéndose al escuchar las palabras de su propia boca.

- Tu deseo es egoísta, puedes provocar dolor en otros tan solo a cambio de la calma que anhelas. 

- Es cierto - respondió ella.

- Te afirmas entonces en tu egoísmo.

- Sí, porque es así como Ilúvatar ha consagrado mi amor, nada he de perder ya.

- Sea pues entonces- exclamó– que acompañes a tu espíritu amado hasta el fin de los días. 

En ese instante sintió como cada uno de sus miembros se debilitaban y entumecían, como su cuerpo caía perturbando el gran silencio reinante en la sala, como la profunda oscuridad se ciñó sobre ella al cerrar los ojos y expirar. 

**** 

Una música, suave, armoniosa, como un millón de ruiseñores cantando al unísono.   
Un aroma, dulce, fresco, lleno de infinitos matices que penetraban en la piel.  
Una luz dorada, tenue, hermosa…

Al abrir los ojos le sorprendió la mágica visión que se manifestaba ante sí. 

Los jardines que se prolongaban maravillosamente hasta unas aguas de plata; tejos, cedros y grupos de pinos salpicaban el paisaje levantándose sobre estanques profundos, transpirando olores adormecedores. 

A la luz del crepúsculo comenzaban a surgir de entre las flores nocturnas, pequeñas y brillantes luciérnagas que jugaban en los serpenteantes caminos. 

Observó detenidamente las amapolas rojas que nacían a sus pies que rápidamente reconoció como fumellar, las flores del sueño, que solo nacían en los jardines de Irmo, en Lórien.

Una delicada niebla se deslizaba en las orillas como un cálido aliento de la noche que estaba por llegar.

Tocó su rostro con las manos, al tiempo que aspiraba profundamente. Sentía que habían transcurrido años desde la última vez.

- No lo conseguí- fue el susurro que salió de sus labios.

Cerró los ojos nuevamente, el cansancio llenaba su cuerpo.

- Arien.

Contuvo el aliento, aquella voz que habría reconocido en cualquier lugar no podía estar llegando a sus oídos a través de las tinieblas. 

- Arien, alza la vista.

No era capaz de pronunciar su nombre, se llevó una mano a la boca y con la otra buscó a tientas un lugar donde apoyarse. 

Escuchó sus pasos y se estremeció al sentir su tacto al tiempo que gruesas lágrimas cruzaban su rostro.

- Anarinya…

La música de su voz le hirió los oídos, alzó la cabeza y comprobó que en verdad aquello no era un sueño. El rostro de él se iluminó al mirarla.

- ¿Cómo… es posible?- murmuró ella.

Él sonrió. – Grande es el amor de los Valar por los eldar, aunque difícil de comprender en sus actos…aunque a Ilúvatar doy gracias por ese amor, que me ha permitido volver.

- Pero yo…yo deseaba morir…y estar contigo.

- Creo que en las Estancias de Mandos hay demasiada gente- dijo con una sonrisa pícara.- Y ahora igualmente estamos juntos ¿no es así?

Ella río y le abrazó largamente, bajo la luz de Tilion que en ese instante sonreía. 

- Vámonos. 

- ¿A dónde?- preguntó él.

- Tenemos una reunión pendiente junto al calor de un hogar.

Ante su mirada inquisitiva, Arien rió.

- Vamos a la costa, porque antes del fin, todos nuestros seres queridos cruzarán el gran mar y nosotros estaremos allí para darles la bienvenida.

Y entonces él sonrió, feliz.

- Que así sea pues, mi querida Arien Avariel. 

- Así será, mi señor Ereinion Gil-galad. 

*********************************************************************************************+

El finaaaaaaaaaaal o sea The end XP

Espero que les haya gustado este final tan....mio jejeje espero sus opiniones por fis ^^

y muchisimas gracias todos los ke alguna vez me han dejado reviews y mails ¡¡¡¡¡¡me hacen muy feliz!!!!!! creo ke voy a llorar sniff sniff ¡¡de verdad gracias!!!


End file.
